Un nuevo día
by LunaticAgron
Summary: Quinn y Rachel descubrirán que hasta en el peor de tus días puedes encontrar el amor de tu vida...
1. El primer día, del resto de mi vida

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los adapte a mi historia

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

**El primer día del resto de mi vida**

Sentada en el típico taxi color amarillo, a las 10:20 am en una de las calles del muy ajetreado mes de noviembre en la ciudad de New york. Repasando mentalmente una y otra vez las líneas para su próxima audición programada hace un mes, y en donde cuyo programa decía "estar puntualmente a las 10:30 am ". A estas alturas, llegar a la hora pautada era imposible, y si le añadimos el hecho de que llegar retrasada para una cita en la vida de Rachel Berry era una catástrofe, entonces podriamos decir que este no era uno de sus mejores días, ella misma lo había decretado minutos antes, al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj, el cual parecía correr tan rápido como su ansiedad por llegar a su destino.

R: _Disculpe señor... ¿se puede apurar un poco? es que necesito llegar a una audición en...mmm_ -Mira su reloj- _olvídelo, solo necesito llegar ¡ya!_

-_Mire entiendo que este apurada pero le repito que no puedo hacer nada, o acaso ¿quiere que vuele encima de todos los autos?_ -Dice el taxista por tercera vez y con un tono bastante grosero

R: _Ok_ -se limita a responder bastante enojada al tiempo que voltea su mirada hacia la ventana y maldice a Brittany por haberla entretenido con sus estúpidas platicas de como Lord Tubbiton fuma más de una caja de cigarrillos al día. Y es que por el precisamente, en ese bendito instante en que ella decidía salir de su casa, el gato comenzó ahogarse con "algo".

Como odiaba al estúpido gato, o mejor dicho como odiaba a su amiga por tener el estúpido gato y entretenerla precisamente en el día de su audición.

Casi una hora después...

-_Listo llego a su destino Srta_ -Dice el chofer de un modo bastante sarcástico

R:_ Tenga y quédese con el cambio_ – dijo la morena con una sonrisa odiosa, la cual el chofer capto, pero siguió su camino.

Luego del pequeño incidente y su mala racha de toparse con un "taxista inepto", entro corriendo al teatro donde se haría el casting. Miro a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie, sus nervios se dispararon, hasta que observo a una persona pasar a su lado...

R:_ Disculpe, soy Rachel Barbra Berry y vengo para la audición de la obra del Sr Thompson_

-_Hola…si..._ - La miro como un bicho raro

R:_ ¿No sabe de que hablo?_ - interrumpe al notar la mirada de la otra

-_Claro que se dé que habla, pero la audición termina en 20 minutos y dudo que le dé tiempo hacerla_ – espetó con mucha soberbia

R:_ Maldición 20 minutos_ - murmuro y su gesto de enfado cambio a decepción o quizás tristeza, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la otra chica

-_Mira podemos hacer algo, te anotare y le diré a Frank el asistente –_señalo al chico_- que diga que eres de la lista inicial, está bien?_ - termina de decir con amabilidad

R: _oh…eh… en serio ¿harías eso por mí?_ – Pregunta con mucho asombro_- te juro... por dios que te recompensare es mas en mi debut en la obra te dedicare unas palabras -_dice la morena con mucha rapidez

-_jajajaja no te preocupes_._ Por_ _cierto...mi nombre es Quinn... Quinn Fabray_-Dice al tiempo que se aleja

R:_Un placer Quinn Fabray_ - Pronuncia Rachel mas para si misma que para la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente hace unos segundos, pues esta ya se veía a la distancia hablando con un chico de peinado gracioso y gafas casi tan grandes como su cara. Ok... es exagerado pero si eran grandes las horrorosas gafas.

El chico con el que Quinn hablaba lanzaba fugaces miradas hacia la morena, y solo negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que alzaba las manos batiéndolas con un gesto de "no puedo hacer nada"

Esto de nuevo decepciono a la morena, definitivamente su día no podía ir peor, pero entonces llega la rubia y…

Q:_ Listo_ -Sonríe- _alístate... mmm ¿Rachel cierto? _- La morena asiente- _bien, en unos minutos comienzas_ – le informa la rubia.

R: _pero… pensé que el…-_

Q: _solo alístate, Frank es un poco inaccesible pero tengo mis métodos_ –Dijo a la morena mientras sonríe anotando algunas cosas en una carpeta.

R: _Gracias, muchas gracias_ -sonríe y camina hacia el lugar de la audición

Eran las 12:40 pm y una muy triste Rachel va saliendo del teatro, pensando una y otra vez lo impulsiva que fue al decirle al director: "viejo chiflado carente de visón artística" cuando este le dijo que no deseaba una interpretación "copiada" de On my Own, pero bueno…¿que se creía este? que ¿Rachel Berry no tenia estilo propio? pues no!, eso ella no lo permitiría, así tuviera que esperar 10 años para hacer su primera obra, ella jamás permitiría que alguien subestimara su talento con tal prejuicio. Como dice su papa Leroy: "Si no ven tu luz, alúmbralos hasta cegarlos" por lo tanto ella era una estrella y este señor pretendía opacar su luz. Entonces, de nuevo como tantas veces, su vomito verbal surgió, y al mismo tiempo que terminaba de insultar a tan estúpido hombre, las puertas del teatro estaban abiertas para su salida del mismo acompañado del adiós a la que podría haber sido su "futura primera obra profesional".

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de cierta rubia.

Q: _Hey, ¿qué tal te fue?_ –Pregunta la chica que estaba parada a las afuera del teatro con un cigarrillo en la mano

R: _Emm… pues... pudo haber sido peor, pero no he quedado_ - espetó con una sonrisa triste

Q: _oh… lo siento_ - hace una mueca de pena

R: _no te preocupes_ –sonríe y mira sus pies- _por cierto… - __alza su vista__- gracias por lo que hiciste, fue muy generoso de tu parte_

Q: _No te preocupes, hoy por ti mañana por mí_ - termina de decir guiñando un ojo a la morena

R: _Si_ -Sonríe- _Bueno…Quinn me tengo que ir, un placer._

Q: _Un placer Rachel Barbra Berry_ -dice distraída mientras mire la fachada del teatro

Rachel que ya se estaba alejando, voltea en su eje al escuchar a la rubia pronunciar su hermoso nombre completo. Y en ese instante la vio, una rubia hermosa de cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, ojos claros y cuerpo de infarto, acompañada de un semblante tranquilo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, mirando la fachada del Antiguo john Golden Theatre.

Era simplemente adorable, sexy, llamativa, no sabría describirlo. Y sin saber porque, fue acercándose, hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

R: _Eh…Quinn_ - Le toca el hombro

Q: _Mierda!_ -se voltea asustada -_Rachel, me asustaste pensé que te habías ido_ –Atinó a decirmirándole a la cara mientras frunce el seño

R: _lo siento jajajaja, si me estaba yendo pero... me preguntaba si querías tomar un café o algo, es decir para compensarte por lo que hiciste hace rato_ – pregunta la morena con un poco de vergüenza

Q: _oh... no, ¿es por eso? no es nada...fue un placer, así que no quiero nada a cambio – __miro el cigarrillo__-o bueno…depende lo que quieras darme_ -dice con una sonrisa picara, esta vez mirando la cara de la morena

R: ¿_Aceptas o no?_ - _Espetó_ Rachel bastante seria al notar las raras intensiones de la chica

Q: _jajaja claro que si_, _no me mires mal, solo estaba bromeando -_ termina de decir con una sonrisa encantadora

R: _Esta bien, entonces ¿vamos?, conozco un lugar muy bueno, es más me atrevería a decir que preparan el mejor café de todo New york_ -Le dice una muy emocionada Rachel

Q: _Si, déjame avisarle a los chicos que me iré_ –Dice para luego entrar al teatro

Mientras tanto Rachel espera fuera mirando a la nada. Pensando de nuevo en el estúpido gato de su amiga, en el estúpido taxista y en el estúpido director de la estúpida obra, pero sobre todo en otro estúpido día, el cual esperaba no continuara de la misma forma, ya que apenas era medio día y su estrés al parecer aumentaba por segundos.

Lo único bueno que podía destacar era haberse encontrado con una chica tan encantadora aunque algo "rara", como Quinn.

En su espera, la morena decide revisar los mensajes de su teléfono. Algunos de Brittany, otro de su papa Hiram y uno que otro de los chicos de la Facultad, que le recordaban a cada instante, que debía enviar esta noche el ensayo sobre teatro del siglo XIX. Simplemente nada interesante. Suspira y analiza su complicado día, hasta que…

Q: _Buuh!_ -Grita Quinn al llegar por detrás, asustándola al instante

R: ¡_Ahhh dios! qué te pasa me asustaste_ -_Espetó_ mirando a Quinn que no para de reír- _De que te ríes?_ - Le pregunta con un poco de enfado

Q: _De ti_ – Responde muy tranquila mientras se encoge los hombros despreocupada- _Eres algo... -_hace un gesto de estar pensand_o- malhumorada?... aparte solo me estaba vengando_ – Exclamo muy divertida mirándole a la cara.

R: ¿_Vengando de qué? –_Pregunta nuevamente Rachel que ya no estaba enojada, sino más bien fascinada por el humor de la rubia

Q: _Del susto que me hiciste pasar hace un rato_ - la mira muy tranquila - _En fin… ¿Vamos? conozco un buen sitio_

R: _No, yo invito así que yo te llevare_ - le informa Rachel rápidamente

Q: _Claro! tu invitaras pero yo escogeré el lugar_

R: _mmm claro_ - la mira algo raro

Q: _no me mires así_ –la mira divertida-_ solo vamos a dos cuadras de acá_

R: _Esta bien_ - sonríe con un poco mas de confianza

Y así fue caminaron unas dos cuadras, hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería con una fachada algo antigua, se diría que de los años 60 o 70, con el nombre de Freed's. El lugar era acogedor al mismo tiempo que llamaba la atención por su colorido y estilo antiguo. Al entrar se podía ver muebles semi redondos de cuero rojo al rededor de las mesas; las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros desde Bruce Spring hasta The Beatles y en una esquina entre tantas estrellas, por supuesto, Barbra Streisand lo cual hizo que Rachel diera su visto bueno al lugar.

R: _wow me gusta el lugar, es... interesante_ -Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Q: _Me alegra que te guste_ – Atinó a decirla rubia, mientras va caminando hacia una de las mesas.

R:_¿Sueles venir muy a menudo?_ - Le pregunta, mientras la sigue.

Q: _mmm si unas dos o tres veces por semana_ – responde, mientras mira a la camarera que ya se les va acercando

-_Hola Quinnie, que tal estas, dichosos los ojos que te ven_ -dice la camarera con extrema confianza mientras le sonríe coquetamente. Esto último por supuesto que no pasa desapercibido por Rachel

Q: _Hola Jenny_ -Le sonríe- _si la verdad he estado algo ocupada, pero como vez, aquí estoy_ -le guiña el ojo.

Esto comienza a incomodar a la morena, hasta pensó que Quinn se había olvidado de su presencia. Por lo tanto finge toser para llamar la atención de la rubia y su amiguita camarera.

Q: _ohh lo siento, Jenny te presento a Rachel_ – Dice mientras intercambia su mirada entre la camarera y la morena - _Rachel, ella es Jenny trabaja acá._

R: _Un placer Jenny_ -extiende su mano- _Rachel Berry_ -termina de decir muy amablemente

J: _Hola Rachel_- estrecha su mano, sin darle mucha importancia.

Minutos después las chicas pidieron su orden y Jenny se alejo. Quinn decidió ir al baño mientras la morena la esperaba mirando de nuevo todo el lugar, que cada vez le llamaba más la atención.

En eso su teléfono suena y como no... ¡era Brittany!

B:_ Heyy ¿qué tal te fue?_ -Exclama una Brittany bastante eufórica y agitada del otro lado de la línea.

R: ¡_Eso mejor ni me lo preguntes!_ -responde la morena entre frustrada y cansada

B: _oh vamos Rach, sabes muy bien que esas cosas pasan y como siempre digo...-_

R: _si, si ya lo se, si no entras es porque ese no era tu papel_ –Interrumpe, diciendo la frase que su amiga siempre le repetía

B: _Así me gusta_ -Grita- _En fin te llamaba para decirte qu_e-_Ouch_- se escucho un ruido raro

R:_¿Britt estas bien?_ - Le pregunta algo asustada

B: _Si estoy bien...es solo que... estoy practicando los nuevos pasos y Lord tubbington se atravesó_ –Responde agitada luego de su posible caída.

Ya Rachel se había pintado todo el panorama y como no ese gato gordo que tanto odiaba en medio como siempre.

R: _Bien ten cuidado_ -dice mientras nota la presencia de Quinn en la mesa

B: _Claro, como te decía, debo contarte algo importante_-

R:_ Si, Britt luego hablamos, y me lo cuentas ¿vale?_ –La interrumpe, pues sabía que su amiga nunca tenía pláticas cortas cuando decía "algo importante".

Luego de despedirse, prometiéndole que, hablarían por la noche, corta la llamada y mira a Quinn que le esta sonriendo.

R: _¿Qué?_ - le sonríe.

Q: _Nada, ¿quién es Britt?_ - Pregunta la rubia con algo de curiosidad.

R: _Brittany es una amiga un poco especial_ -Dice Rachel sonriendo recordando a la rubia

Q: _ohh…veo_ - pensando - _Amiga especial eh?...he tenido muchas_ - termina de decir mirándola con una sonrisa picara

R: _si bueno, pero no se qué clases de amigas hayan sido las tuyas_ -la mira- _Pero Britt y yo somos amigas desde los 5 años y bueno..._

Q: _Esta bien, entiendo_ - la interrumpe al tiempo que la mira a los ojos, lo cual pone algo nerviosa a la morena

R: _Ok_ - desvía la mirada y observa a Jenny acercarse con la orden.

Mientras degustaban una deliciosa comida, iban platicando del lugar; de como Quinn lo encontró una tarde luego de salir del teatro y de como se había vuelto adicta a los Pae de Manzana que preparaba Derek el cocinero. Mientras que Rachel le platicaba un poco sobre su afición por Broadway y cómo no, de Barbra entre otros artistas del viejo teatro, que Quinn no se hubiese imaginado admirara una chica tan joven como Rachel.

Q: _Así que estudias en Julliard no?_ -Pregunta la rubia mientras se come el postre protagonizado por el pae de manzana que tanto amaba del lugar.

R: _Así es_ -Sonríe orgullosa- _Estoy en el tercer año, pero quiero hacer una obra, antes de graduarme_ -añade- _por ello últimamente hago tantas audiciones_

Q: _mmm entiendo_ -dice distraída, comiendo del pae adictivo -_pero igual ya tendrás tu momento_–la mira esta vez a la cara- _yo llevo trabajando con el grupo de teatro apenas 7 meses, terminaron la última obra hace un meses y comenzaron con este proyecto_ -le explica- _pero... la verdad no me gusta, lo mío es otra cosa._

R: _¿otra cosa?_

Q: _Así es... estudio Cine_ -Dice sonriente- _ese es mi pasión, estoy trabajando con ellos, porque necesito el dinero, pero en cuanto encuentre algo mejor, me voy..._

R: _Entiendo..._

Q:_Si...-_el celular de Quinn comienza a sonar- _oh disculpa_- la mira pidiéndole permiso para atender, mientras que la morena solo asiente- ¿_Si?_- responde- _oh…mi amor, lo siento… si ,si está bien, claro no te preocupes. bye te quiero_ -cuelga la llamada y mira a la morena- _Lo siento, era..._

R: _Tu novio_ -la interrumpe.

Q: _No…de hecho era mi novia_ -Dice mirándola a la cara, esperando la reacción de la morena.

Y esto sí que Rachel no se lo esperaba... o ¿quizás… si?

"_Un día puede estar lleno de enfados, tristezas o alegrías, pero lo mejor de este es cuando te sorprende con pequeños detalles o personas que hacen que el mismo y los que le siguen valgan la pena, sin darte cuenta…"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, buenos, malos, regulares. Lo importante es comentar.**

**ACRB**


	2. Polvo de hadas

**N/A: Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado. Es importante para mi saber que opinan y esperan en cuanto a la historia y la relación de sus personajes.**

**Este capítulo es más explicativo, para así poco a poco entender que ha sucedido y sucede en la vida de cada personaje. Por lo tanto incita a definir el rumbo que tomara la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los adapte a mi historia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Polvo de Hadas**

**Nombre: **Rachel Barbra Berry

**Edad**: 21 años

**Lugar de nacimiento:** Tenafly, New Jersey.

**Ciudad actual:** New York City

**Profesión:** Estudiante de 3er año de Drama en Julliard.

**Su fuerte:** Teatro musical.

**-**Participo en una obra profesional, durante cuatro meses en Broadway con un personaje segundario a los 19 años

**-**Ha realizado tres obras como protagonista dentro en Julliard.

**-**Actualmente aspira su primera obra como protagonista en Broadway

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright. Gonna let it all hang out...8'<em>**

Se desliza por el suelo con un rápido movimiento...

**_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice, Yeah, I wanna scream and shout…..8'_**

Hace un gesto dramático mientras sujeta el control del estéreo que en este momento sirve como micrófono improvisado...

**_No inhibitions-make no conditions, Get a little outta line 8'_**

Sube y baja moviendo sensualmente los brazos mientras ve su reflejo en el espejo situado al frente...

**_I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time 8'_**

Cierra los ojos y bate su cabeza al terminar las últimas líneas para luego...

**_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction. Color my hair-do what I dare…. 8'_**

Segué bailando de una forma desenfrenada al tiempo que camina hacia la cocina dispuesta a preparar su deliciosa cena.

Era una excelente tarde y Man i feel like a woman de Shania Twain, nunca se había sentido tan bien...

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-Fuck QUE HACES!_ -Abre completamente sus ojos y ladea su cabeza para ver lo que sucedió…

_-Nada solo apague el estero_ -Dijo con mucha tranquilidad- _aparte no podías escoger algo mucho mas... ¿Interesante? se que estas de buen humor, aunque no me quieras decir la razón….. pero bueno, solo digo que otra can-_

R:_ Si Jesse ya sé que odias la canción_ –resopla frustrada-_ pero resulta que yo estaba en mi momento de relax, escuchando mis canciones poco interesantes a tu parecer….cuando llegas a interrumpir mi !Paz!_

J: _Oh por dios Rach no seas dramática_ -se sienta en el sofá y se cruza de piernas-_ ¿hoy si te dignaras hablarme de la chica misteriosa?_

B: _¿Que chica misteriosa?_ – Pregunta Brittany que había llegado minutos antes con Jessie pero salió corriendo al baño

J: _La novia de Rach_ –dice muy tranquilo

R: _NO ES MI NOVIA!_ -Exclama con enfado

J:_ Si, si lo que digas_ -dice moviendo las manos como para restarle importancia

B:_ ¿Porque nadie me dice nunca nada?_ -pone ojos de cachorrito regañado- _es decir... Rach tiene amigas misteriosas, al igual que tú tienes amigos misteriosos_ -se dirige a Jesse- _saben que Tubbi anda cortejando a una gata que-_

J:_ Britt deja de hablar del gato por favor_ -Interrumpe el monologo algo desubicado de su amiga ya que tampoco le había agrado lo de sus "amigos misteriosos"

R:_ lo que deben hacer es decirme que diablos hacen aquí_ -Dijo la morena con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mirando a sus amigos que ya estaban más que cómodos en el sofá encendiendo la TV

B: _Fácil..._- espetó sonriente- _Vinimos por nuestra noche de chicas_

J: _Eh..._

B: _bueno de chicas y media_

En eso Rachel hace su mayor esfuerzo por aguantar la risa pero simplemente no puede y suelta una carcajada a lo que Jesse le lanza uno de los cojines que adornaban el sofá

J: _no me parece gracioso eh_- dijo fingiendo enfado

R: _la verdad a mi si_ -dice tranquila- _De todas formas no les creo nada... sé que buscan algo más que rememorar nuestras "noches de chicas"_- Acota haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Jesse y Brittany habían sido sus mejores amigos desde muy niña. A Britt la conoció a los 5 años cuando esta le comenzó hablar de duendes mágicos que volaban en unicornios en su primer día en el nuevo preescolar. Era una chica muy extraña, todos lo sabían (aun lo sigue siendo) pero sobre todo...especial, muy especial al igual que Rachel. Entre tanto era la única que soportaba 3 horas de concierto sobre musicales presentado por su amiga a los 10 años y era la única que acompañaba a la pequeña Rach a jugar cuando los otros niños evitaban hacerlo. Bien sea por lo "extraña" que les resultaba o por tener dos padres gays, defensores y lideres de movimientos en contra de la homofobia.

En fin eran diferentes y semejantes a la vez, dos niñas muy especiales que le sonreían al mundo sin reparar las miradas de hipocresía que podrían existir a su alrededor. Es difícil de creer pero... eso no ha cambiado 16 años después.

Por otro lado estaba Jesse, su confidente, su cable a tierra, su "todo estará bien" cuando su mundo se estaba derrumbando. Lo conoció a los 12 años, cuando el chico era blanco de burlas en el instituto por su aspecto "afeminado", ella estuvo con él, lo apoyo al igual que sus padres.

El día que el chico decidió salir del closet a los 16 años, los Señores Berry le brindaron orientaron y ayudaron a la Familia St James a "enfrentarse a la realidad" y aceptar de la mejor forma la situación. Eso entre tantas cosas habían vivido. Eran cómplices, amigos... Hermanos o quizás almas gemelas que no necesitaban de palabras para saber cómo se sentían alguno de los dos…

Jesse y Brittany eran los hermanos que nunca tuvo, el primero compartía su amor por Broadway, los musicales, el teatro. La segunda siempre fue su fan número uno, aunque no estudiasen la misma carrera, la rubia estudiaba danza en la misma universidad (Julliard) que sus otros dos amigos.

Le daba gracias a dios no solo por tener dos amigos como ellos, sino por permitir que la acompañasen a en busca de sus sueños, muy de cerca…

J: _entonces...¿no dirás nada?_ -la mira- _es decir... llegas hablando sin parar de una rubia que conociste en el teatro, y que te resulto "encantadora". Mientras te esperábamos con un tarron de helado y Funny Girl preparada para estrenarse por milésima vez en tu televisor. Todo esto claro esta…debido al fracaso de tu audición_-Espeto con una cara muy graciosa y gestos muy dramáticos

Rachel suspira y da la vuelta, se dirigirse a la cocina y continuar con la preparación de su cena, es seguida por su amigo, pues Britt ya se había hipnotizado con la tv y un especial sobre "Misterios paranormales"

R: _Se llama Quinn_ -el chico sonríe-_ fue muy amable conmigo. Entre tanto malestar de mi día...digamos que fue la única que lo mejoro en cierto modo_ -dice restándole importancia mientras corta algunos tomates para su pizza vegetariana

J: _ajam…_

R: _¿Qué?_ -pregunta mirando la cara de su amigo, pues este alza la ceja en señal de querer mas información

J: _no lo se... dime tu…_

R: _nada Jesse, solo eso, ¿qué otra cosa podía pasar?_ -Dijo muy seria.

_**-Flashback-**_

Q:_ No…de hecho era mi novia_ -Dice mirándola a la cara, esperando la reacción de la morena.

Cuando Rachel escucho esa frase sus sentidos se abrieron, la persona con la que Quinn había hablado era "su novia". La chica era gay... aunque al comienzo noto algo raro en ella. El coqueteo con la camarera o las miradas fugaces que le daba, en lo cual podría jurar, había coqueteo también. Igual no estaba 100% segura, pero esta ultima acotación la despejo de dudas.

R: _Ohh... entiendo. Entones eres..._

Q: _¿Gay?_ -interrumpe

R: _¿Lo eres?_

Q: _digamos que sí. ¿Te molesta?_

R: _¿molestarme?_ -frunce el seño-_Claro que no. De hecho mis padres son gays_

Q: _¿Tus padres son gays?_ - Pregunta con algo de asombro

R: _sí lo son y bueno eso obviamente me hace una persona completamente abierta a cualquier tipo de "definición sexual" si es que se podría llamar así_ -Exclamo orgullosa de sí misma

Q: _wow ya veo. Me alegra… y eso te hace mucho más interesante y encantadora para mí_ -la miraba fijamente pero al instante se arrepiente, ya que no pretendía decirlo en voz alta

R: _es lo correcto ¿no?_ -Dice perdiéndose esta vez en los hermosos ojos color avellana

Q: _Supongo..._

R: _Eh... Quinn creo que ya me tengo que ir, se me hace un poco tarde_ -Dijo desviando su mirada y ocultando el rubor que se formo en sus mejillas

Q: _si tienes razón, yo... debo ir hacer algunas cosas_ -Espeto algo nerviosa

R: _Bueno... la verdad fue un placer conocerte Quinn y de nuevo muchas gracias_ –Dijo muy amable ya a las afueras del Café

Q:_ El placer fue mío, y... espero que te vaya excelente en la próxima. Te vi y lo haces fenomenal_ -Atino a decir con mucha seguridad.

Algo que la morena no sabía era que Quinn estuvo en una esquina de la sala mientras ella hacia la audición. La rubia quedo encantada o mejor dicho hipnotizada con la voz y actuación de la morena. ¿Cómo no estarlo? si era... Rachel Berry.

R: _Muchas gracias_ -Se ruboriza y juega con sus dedos. Esto le estaba sucediendo muy seguido en las últimas dos horas...

Se despiden sin más. Pero cuando la morena se disponía a cruzar la calle...

R: !_Que diablos-_

Q: _Rachel_ –se dirige a la morena mientras la sujeta del brazo

R: _Dime Quinn, que sucede_ -Exclamo algo sorprendida

Q: _nada, nada es solo que… se me había olvidado darte esto_ -saca una tarjeta de su bolso-_ El es Mark Jerriff, Lo conocí organizando una audición para una obra, también es representante. Es un buen tipo. Algo joven pero con mucha visión. Tal vez te ayude con algunas audiciones_ -Termina de decir sonriendo

R: _oh... Quinn de verdad te lo agradezco_ -Estaba fascinada- _Me pondré en contacto con él, quizás tengas razón y me ayude un poco_

Q: _si así es...Bueno...ahora si me voy_ -Va alejándose poco a poco

R: _Adiós Quinn..._

Q: _Adiós Rachel..._

Esta vez sí fue una despedida. Una despedida que no se quería realizar y que ninguna de las dos sabia el Por qué…

**_-Flashback-_**

J: _Esta bien, no te pregunto mas_ -Exclama al ver el semblante serio de su amiga_- Pero luego me contaras_ -La morena rueda los ojos

Lo que menos quería ese día, era tener que explicar a sus amigos, hasta el mínimo detalle de su encuentro con Quinn.

Desde que Rachel había terminado con su último novio de una forma bastante "complicada "ellos siempre se empeñaban en ver cosas donde no las había, con tal de "emparejar" de nuevo a la morena. Aunque con Quinn..._ 'No con Quinn nada, por dios qué diablos pienso, es una mujer aparte tiene novia. ¿Y qué importa la novia?...ES UNA MUJER,_ _pero eso tampoco importa. DIOS YA'_ se repetía Rachel mientras debatía con su mente.

Era un lio, simplemente su cabeza era un lio por haber conocido esa rubia hermosa con sonrisa perfecta y mirada capaz de derretir a cualquiera

Por lo tanto decidió seguir con la preparación de la cena y olvidarse por un rato de la intensidad y presencia "inesperada" de sus amigos, en el que podría haber sido su "día de relax", termino que descarto al instante que los vio entrar por la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre:<strong> Lucy Quinn Fabray

**Edad:** 21 años

**Lugar de nacimiento:** San Francisco, California

**Ciudad Actual**: New York City

**Profesión:** Estudiante de la New York Film Academy

**-**Trabaja como asistente en el grupo de teatro de Ronald Thompson

**-**A los 20 años trabajo como asistente de dirección en un corto, realizado en Portland, al tiempo que colaboro con el guion

**-**Está escribiendo su segundo guion

**-**Le apasiona el cine independiente y la fotografía

* * *

><p>-<em>mmm<em> -Gime al sentir los deliciosos besos esparcidos por su cuello-

-_¿te gusta?_ -Pregunta mientras va deslizando su mano peligrosamente dentro de la camiseta de su novia

-_Me encanta_ -murmura con los ojos cerrado

-_Lo sé_ -Sonríe y va dando caricias por todo el vientre de la chica al tiempo que su boca se encarga de dar suaves mordidas al mentón de su amante

Decide levantarse para tomar una loción de masajes, cuando...

-_QUINN!_ -La rubia se despierta sobresaltada

Q: _Que, ¿Que sucede Lexy?_

L: _como que ¿qué sucede? te quedaste dormida, cuando estábamos…_

Q: _lo siento_ –la interrumpe poniendo cara de pena-_ Es que... estoy muy cansada. Hoy me dedique a adelantar todos los trabajos de la facultad con Santana y bueno..._

L: _si está bien_ –resopla frustrada-_ mejor iré a prepararme un baño aromático, para relajarme un poco dado que MI NOVIA hoy no puede ayudarme_ -Quinn rueda los ojos.

Lexy era su novia desde hace un poco más de un año, la conoció cuando santana, su mejor amiga, la llevo "obligada" a ver el espectáculo de un grupo de bailarines profesionales que se estaba dando en new york, para una obra de caridad o algo así... desde ese día, en el momento que la vio bailar, con sus movimientos impecables y mirada penetrante...simplemente la cautivo.

La bailarina era 5 años mayor que Quinn pero esto no fue Impedimento para que la chica de cabello negro, corto y tez blanca, cayera ante los encantos de la rubia.

Luego de 9 meses de relación, La bailarina le sugerido a la rubia, mudarse a su departamento, esta luego de darle "muchas vueltas" acepto

Ya tenían 4 meses viviendo juntas. Al comienzo todo era perfecto, pero...últimamente las cosas no se estaban dando igual…

L: _Por cierto_ -Asoma su cabeza entre la puerta del baño para dirigirse a Quinn-_ Dile a tu amiguita que cuando TU NOVIA te llame, debe pasarte el teléfono_ -Exclama con pedantería

Q: _Lexy por favor…ahora no_ - espetó cansada por la actitud de su novia, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama

L: _No! ahora SI_ -dice muy firme– _pues resulta que esa puta-_

Q: _!No te permitiré que hables así de Santana!_ -La interrumpe bastante molesta- _Te dije que la respetaras, no tienes porque hablar de ella de esa forma, simplemente no me paso el jodido teléfono porque YO SE LO __PEDÍ_ -La mira directamente a la cara- _¿está claro?_

L: _sabes que… Quinn Fabray_ -Se acerca con un tono de soberbia- _Di lo que te de la maldita gana, pero tu amiguita—_

Q: _Si si si_ -interrumpe moviendo sus manos-_ mejor escúchame tu a mi_ -la señala con el dedo- _Estoy cansada de esto Lexy, cansada que critiques a mis amigos, cansada de que nunca entiendas lo que quiero…y que solo te dediques a pedir que te complazca con tus caprochitos._

L:_ ¿Estas con otra verdad?_ -Atino a decir con algo de desesperación

Q: _Eh... ¿Qué?_- Quinn no se lo podía creer- _Estas enferma_ -entrecierra sus ojos- _sabes...! ENFERMA!_

Luego de esto y unos cuantos gritos por parte de Lexy, Quinn sale del departamento tirando un portazo de película...

Estaba cansada de los caprichos de la bailarina, de su falta de tolerancia hacia ciertas situaciones y sobre todo estaba harta de que no la entendiera. No entendiera sus gustos, sus intereses, pero sobre todo odiaba que hablara mal de Santana, ella era su hermana la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado, con la que hizo locuras, la única que la apoyo cuando decidió salir del closet ante una familia conservadora. Con ella vivió infinidades de aventuras…y tal vez aun las vive...

Santana siempre le dice _"Tu novia es como los vampiros, Sexy pero mas fría que culo de pingüino_"._ 'Estúpida latina, siempre con sus frases de filosofía barata, pero que ciertas... resultan al final'_ -piensa Quinn

No sabe cómo pero de tanto caminar y pensar, sobre todo pensar...llego hasta el puente de Brooklyn, y se dedico a contemplar el panorama.

Siempre decía que las luces de New york eran como las estrellas, todos las deseaban ver, algunos las veían y pocos las apreciaban de verdad. Esta ciudad era simplemente mágica, estaba llena de arte y mágico polvo de hadas. Times Square, Central Park, Rockefeller Center, Broadway...esto último la hizo pensar en algo o mejor dicho en alguien...

_'Que estará haciendo Rachel en este momento'_ se pregunto al recordar a la encantadora morena de voz maravillosa y personalidad intensa que se encontró en el teatro...

_'Es tan… encantadora como esta ciudad'_ Sonríe y de nuevo como en los últimos cinco días, los mismos que habían pasado desde el día que la conoció. Rachel se volvía adueñar de su cabeza...hasta sentía que se estaba acostumbrando a eso. _'Una agradable costumbre'_ pensó.

* * *

><p>B: <em>¿Recuerdan que les dije que debía contarles algo importante?<em> -Exclama Britt con la boca llena Pizza y su mirada fija en la tv

-_Ajam_- Dicen Jesse y Rachel al unisonó

B: _Bueno..._-Se limpia la boca-_ resulta que conocí a alguien_ -termina de decir muy entusiasmada

J: _Ok… conociste a alguien y..._-le hace señas para que continúe pues no entiende cual era la emoción

B: _pues que tendremos una cita_ –Sonríe reflejando una mirada de emoción, mientras Jesse y Rachel se miran entre si

R: _Britt cariño..._ - espetó dulcemente, esta vez mirando a la rubia- _¿Quién es esa persona?_

Aunque Brittany eran una chica de 21 años al igual que Rachel y Jesse. Era muy diferente… tenía un alma pura e inocente que podía dominar hasta la más temible fiera, pero que al mismo tiempo era vulnerable a cualquier daño. Por ello sus amigos siempre la protegían y preocupaban de con quien se relacionaba. Si algo le llegara a Pasar a Britt ellos simplemente no lo soportarían.

Cabe destacar también que Britt no era heterosexual, tampoco homosexual, ella simplemente se inclinaba por lo que su corazón dijera, mas no por el sexo de la persona. Así es...otra razón para amar a Brittnay S. Pierce...

B: _No te preocupes Rach es una chica de confianza_ -Dijo restándole importancia-_ Aparte es muy guapa, la conocí el día de tu audición, iba camino a la facultad cuando ella paso y..._ -Entrecierra los ojos.

J: _¿Y qué?_ -interrumpe con algo de desesperación pues su amiga daba muchas vueltas y no terminada de contar.

B: _y no sé de donde salió pero, llego de frente y le derrame mi café encima_ -suelta una pequeña risita

R: _Que mala eres jajajajaja_

B: _si, al comienzo se enfado pero luego platicamos y me invito a salir_

R: _¿y cómo se llama?_

B: _¿Quien?_ -pregunta distraída pues ya había puesto de nuevo su atención en la TV

R: _¿Como que quien Britt? por dios... la chica que te invito a salir_

J: _jajajaja esto es increíble.._.

B: _ah ella..._-Recuerda- _Se llama..._ -Piensa-_ Santana!, Santana López!_

_"Caminando, corriendo, sonriendo, estático, en una esquina, en frente, detrás, en cualquier lugar y hasta en el peor y más oscuro de tus días, puedes toparte con el amor de tu vida. Por ello siempre lleva de reserva la más sincera de tus sonrisas"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lexy físicamente es Lexy Hulme en la vida real. La amiga de Dianna Agron y bailarina que ha formado parte del grupo de baile de Glee en algunos conciertos**

**ACRB**


	3. Seis son multitud

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los adapte mi historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**Seis son multitud**

S: _Quinny!_ –se escucha del otro lado de la línea

Q: _¿Que quieres santana?_ -Responde molesta

S: _Uy, uy pero que sensible_ –ironiza

Q: _No es eso, es solo que estoy ocupada y para colmo, no he dormido bien_ –dice esta vez algo desanimada

S: _¿Mucho sexo?_ –se ríe

Q: _Al contrario…_

S: _¿Vaya ni para eso sirve la versión femenina de dracula?_ – Exclamo divertida

Q: _¡SANTANA!. ¿Para eso llamas?... Estoy trabajando_ –Dijo al tiempo que comienza a revisar su portátil.

S: _Agh…a veces eres tan… tu_ –la rubia rueda los ojos_- en fin… te llamaba para decirte que hoy tenemos una cita_ –Espeto muy tranquila al otro lado de la linea, mientras se veía las uñas

Q: _Eh? De que hablas_…

S: Que-te-ne-mos-una-ci-

Q: _Si ya escuche_ –interrumpe- _pero ¿qué diablos hare yo en una cita contigo?_

S: _Bueno resulta que hace unos días…-_se escucha la puerta abrir- _espera un momento Q..._

Q: _Lo que me faltaba, para colmo me hace esperar…–_murmura

En el fondo se escucha Santana. _"claro mi vida, así será, cuídate corazón, bye…" _y Quinn hace un gesto de negación con su cabeza… _'no cambias santana'_ dice para si misma

S: _listo!_

Q: _¿Otra más?_ –Pregunto

S: _Uff no sabes todo lo que hicimos anoche, imagínate que creo que tiene dedos mágicos y-_

Q: _no me interesan esos detalles santana_ –interrumpe fastidiada

S: _ooook ¿relájate si? no es mi culpa que el "ser de hielo" que tengas como novia no te dé lo-_

Q: _VOY A COLGAR_ –interrumpe esta vez con algo de enfado

S: _ok, ok, espera_ –se calma- _he conseguido entradas para un show de nuevas bandas esta noche y tengo un par que quiero darte_ –le informa- _Por_ _cierto ¿cómo van las cosas con tu amada… novia?_-pregunta con un tono sarcástico

Q: _mmm hemos hablado… igual existe mucha tensión_ –responde con desanimo, obviando el tono que utilizo su amiga

S: _Entiendo!_ –Se queda pensativa- _pero bueno… como te decía he conseguido las entradas, es un buen sitio, seguro la pasaremos bien y como soy tan buena incluso te dejare llevar a la bruja blanca…_

Luego de unos minutos más de charla en donde discutieron la mayoría del tiempo, Santana convence a la rubia de acompañarla con la promesa de que no la metería en sus líos de faldas, pues cabe destacar que la menor de los hermanos López, era una completa Mujeriega no pasa más de una semana con la misma chica. _"El amor es una mierda, prefiero limitarme a una noche y disfrutarla_" -siempre lo decía- _"aparte estoy demasiado buena y hay muchas mujeres buenas en el mundo como para compartirme con una sola". _

Esa es santana López, rebelde, directa, traviesa, y mujeriega, sobre todo mujeriega. Y será precisamente la futura cita de Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

><p>R: <em>¿me puedes recordar que diablos hacemos aquí?<em>

J: _Brittany dijo que su amiga nos invito o algo así, le dio un par de entradas, incluso le dio nuestros números para que enviara la __dirección_ –espeto mientras veía la entrada del lugar

R: _¿y porque ella no llega?_ –se mostraba algo inquieta

J: _No lo sé Rach… ah mira ahí viene_-señala a la rubia que se venía acercando

B: _Hola chicos!_ –Abraza a ambos

R: _Britt me aplastas_- espetó con dificultad

B: _lo siento_ –se separa- _disculpen la tardanza pero se me habían olvidado las entradas cuando ya venía en camino…_

R: _típico…-_rueda los ojos

J: _Pensé que vendrías con tu cita_ –pregunta extrañado

B: _Ayer me envió las entradas y me dijo que nos encontráramos aquí _–responde encogiendo sus hombros

R: _ok como sea, entremos que me estoy muriendo de frio._

Dentro del local ya se encontraba Santana, Quinn y Lexy esta última desde que llego no le dirigió la palabra la latina, a pesar que de Santana le saludo al llegar. Al fin y al cabo era la novia de su mejor amiga ¿no?. Toda esta situación a Quinn le estaba incomodando demasiado, pero trataba de sobrellevarlo… y no morir en el intento. _'Será una larga noche'_ pensaba

S: _Q, ya vuelvo, me enviaron un mensaje y están entrando_ –Dijo la latina al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa para ir en busca de Brittany y sus amigos

Segundos después, cuando santana se aleja…

Q: _¿Puedes cambiar esa cara al menos?_ – se dirige a su novia que ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas con tal actitud

L: _¿Qué cara quieres que te ponga? Aun ni sé que hacemos aquí_ –exclamo fastidiada.- _total tu amiguita siempre sale por ahí a tener sexo y no nos invita precisamente a sus citas._

Q: _Para un poco ok. Te he preguntado si querías venir y has dicho que si… no entiendo el problema, ni si quiera miras a santana y ella no te ha dicho nada malo. Solo quiero pasar un buen rato ¿es mucho pedir?_ –se mostro seria

L: _si como sea…-_toma de su trago

S: _¿Hola, como están?_ –Pregunta amablemente la latina al acercarse y ver a Britt con sus amigos

B: _Hola!_ – la besa en la mejilla, lo cual sorprende a la latina_- Excelente ¿ y tú?, lindo lugar…_ -Exclama con una sonrisa radiante mientras mira a su alrededor

S: _Muy bien…pero no tan bien como tu_ –dijo al tiempo que recorre el cuerpo de la rubia con la mirada. Jesse y Rachel rueda los ojos – _y si el lugar es fantástico, no las pasaremos genial _–guiña el ojo y luego mira a los otros dos

B: _Gracias_ –se sonroja- _Te presento a…_

J: _Un placer Jesse St james, tú debes ser Santana ¿no?_ –Interrumpe el chico, extendiendo su mano presentándose muy amablemente

S: _La misma_ –estrecha su mano- _un placer _

R: _Yo soy Rachel Barbra Berry_ –se presenta – _Mucho gusto_

S: _Un placer…Rachel_ –le devuelve el saludo y la mira con algo de rareza

Los chicos estaban fascinados con el lugar, incluso Rachel que se reusaba a ir a última hora. Minutos después ya se estaban llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban las otras dos chicas.

S: _Chicos Ella es Quinn y su novia Lexy_ –Ya se encontraban frente a la mesa

Rachel que estaba mirando al escenario voltea su mirada al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, al instante ambas conectan sus miradas con un gesto de sorpresa, que no pasa desapercibido por santana

J: _Un placer chicas soy Jesse…_

B: _Hola, me llamo Brittany_, _pero me pueden decir Britt_, _porque es más corto y fácil de pronunciar_ –exclama muy sonriente, típico de ella, mientras los demás tratan de contener la risa

R: _Ho…hola Quinn_ – titubea

Q: _¿Rachel? Wow que sorpresa_ – exclama sonriente al tiempo que se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla.

La morena siente un extraño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo ante este último contacto, Mientras lexy frunce el seño mirando la escena…

Q: _Mira te presento a mi novia_ –intercambia su mirada entre la morena y su chica

L: _Hola Rachel. Soy Lexy_ –espetó con una sonrisa fingida

R: _Un pacer Lexy_ –dijo amablemente

Minutos después Brittany y Santana se encontraban en la pista bailando. En la mesa aun permanecía Quinn, Lexy , Jesse y Rachel. La morena se encontraba algo nerviosa y Quinn lo noto.

J: _Iré por unos tragos_ _y ver si consigo ligar con aquel rubio de allá_ –Susurra al oído de la morena mientras señala a su futura conquista. Esta solo se limita a asentir y sonreír a su amigo

Q: _¿estás bien?_ –pregunta sonriente cuando Jesse se aleja

R:_ Si, estoy bien..._

L: _y… Rachel cuéntame a que te dedicas_ – pregunta esta vez la bailarina

R: _Pues… estudio Drama en Julliard…_

Q: _Así es, Rachel tiene mucho talento, llegara muy lejos_–Exclamo mirando a la morena con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que esta se se ruborice- _toda una futura estrella de Broadway_, _¿cierto?–_sentencia

R: _Quinn no es para tanto…_

_Q: Claro que lo es, no seas modesta. De hecho según tu curriculum creo que ya eres una estrella –_Espeto sonriente para malestar de su novia.

L: _Interesante… -_hace una pausa mientras revuelve su trago_- y ¿desde hace cuanto se conocen?_ –pregunta muy interesada, ya no le estaba gustando las miradas que se daban las chicas

Q: _Rachel fue hacer la audición de la obra en la que ahora estamos trabajando y bueno ahí la conocí_

L: _Y…has quedado me imagino… porque si tienes tanto talento como dice mi chica, quiere decir que era pan comido _–dice con mucha prepotencia, típico de ella.

Quinn se incomoda por esto, pero cuando iba a decir algo…

R: _No, no he quedado y no me molesta pues el talento no se estima de acuerdo a una obra si no al personaje que requiera, incluso siendo un artista con la más larga experiencia. Si el papel no es para ti, simplemente debes esperar por el tuyo_–responde Rachel ante el ataque indirecto de la bailarina mientras Quinn sonríe para sus adentros por la excelente respuesta que dio la morena- _Así es el mundo de la actuación-_ Termina de decir con una sonrisa orgullosa

Pasaron un par de horas, aunque Brittany, santana y Jesse se divertían, el caso de Rachel, Lexy y Quinn no era el mismo. Sobre todo esta última que tenía que aguantar las pedanterías y desaires de su novia para con todos.

Rachel sentía la tensión pero se limitaba desde su asiento, a ver el show que se estaba dando en el lugar.

B: _Chicas! Vengan_ –hace un gesto con sus brazos para que la sigan- _vamos a bailar, no se han parado de la mesa desde que llegamos_ –Exclama Britt al llegar, eufórica y aun moviéndose al ritmo de la música

J: _Si Rach vamos_ –atina a decir jesse que también se había acercado, pues no consiguió mucho con el rubio

R:_ !Si, me apunto!–_se levanta

S: _vamos Q, tu también, no seas aguafiestas!_

Al final la rubia se les une y por supuesto, es seguida por Lexy. Estaban en la pista de baile. Rachel bailaba con Jesse, Britt con Santana y Quinn con Lexy.

J: _Así que esta es tu chica misteriosa he_ –le susurra al oído- _Quizás la historia se repetida y esta chica si…._

R: _No empieces J_ -Responde seria

J: _Es sexy_ –espetó sonriente

Claro que era sexy, súper sexy y Rachel lo sabía, más aun con ese vestido negro ajustado. Culpable de que sus ojos se desviaran automáticamente hasta la rubia desde el primer momento que se levantaron de la mesa.

'_Concéntrate Rachel, esta con su novia'_ pensaba la morena pero era inevitable y más cuando Quinn queda en frente mirándole fijamente mientras Lexy estaba de espalda _'Dios esa mirada de nuevo, no puedo con esto' _se gira para quedar de espaldas a la rubia.

Quinn lo nota pero no le da importancia…

B: _¡CAMBIO DE PAREJA!_

Quinn automáticamente al escuchar eso, suelta a Lexy y se dirige a Rachel que ya estaba sola, pues Jesse se cambio con Santana y Brittany con la otra bailarina.

Q: _Hey…_ –sonrie

R: _Hola _–espetó nerviosa

Q: _¿la estas pasando bien?_

R: _Si, la música y el lugar están genial…_

Q: _Estas hermosa…_ –le susurra al oído

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Escuchar esa voz sexy no era apto para humanos. _'Fuck que me pasa'_ se decía a si misma

R: _Gracias…–_se muerde el labio con nerviosismo y mira a la rubia que sonríe

No muy lejos se encontraba Lexy que no perdía detalle de todo lo que pasaba desde el momento que se cambiaron las parejas. Estas últimas miradas por parte de Quinn a Rachel la estaban enfureciendo. Porque si las miradas mataran, Rachel Berry estaría muerta hace unas horas, desde el primer momento que estrecho su mano con la Bailarina.

En un momento rápido Santana Y jesse chocaron con Rachel y Quinn, en ese instante, la rubia halo a la diva hacia su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura. El choque hizo que instantáneamente sus miradas se conectaran. Y el mundo dejo de existir…mientras la morena se perdía en los ojos color avellana y la rubia se hipnotizaba ante los ojos chocolate de la diva

Pero nada dura para siempre y más cuando tienes una novia enfurecida a tu alrededor….

L: _Quinn tenemos que hablar_–Exclama con enfado, metiéndose en medio de Rachel y Quinn.

Q: _¿Qué sucede ahora?_ –pregunta seria

La bailarina arrastra a la rubia a las afueras del local… el gesto no pasa desapercibido por Santana. Sabía que algo no iba bien.

Q: _ME TIENES CANSADA_

L: _¿CANSADA? Crees que soy estúpida Quinn… te vi como coqueteabas con esa enana con aires de diva_

Q: _¡Por favor! Otra vez de nuevo con tus estúpidos celos_ –Dijo bastante enfadada al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos en señal de frustración

L: _No son estúpidos celos, yo no soy una idiota. Vi como mirabas a esa zorra_ –dice con rapidez- _es más nos largamos de aquí ya! –_termina de decir al tiempo que toma a quinn por la muñeca

Q: _Primero!_ – se zafa el agarre- _Respeta un poco Lexy, ni siquiera la conoces, segundo YO NO ME VOY A NINGUN LUGAR. Eres una paranoica que siempre ves las cosas donde no las hay_

S: ¿_Que sucede Q?_ –llega la latina

L: _Este no es tu problema López_ –responde sin mirarla

Q: _Lexy por favor_ –le recrimina

S: _Mira imbécil a mi tu no me vienes hablar de ese modo_, _ya me tienes cansadita con tu arrogancia y cara de estreñimiento _–se acerca furiosa a la bailarina

L : _yo te hablo del modo que me dé la gana_ –se le enfrenta

B: _¿Chicas que sucede, todo bien?_ –llega britt junto con la morena y el chico

L: _NO ACA NADA ESTA BIEN, tú no estás bien_ –la señala- _tu amigo marica no está bien y zorra de tu amiga no está bien, ya que solo se ha dedicado a coquetear con MI NOVIA_

Quinn estaba a punto de colapsar no soportaba la actitud de Lexy, la situación se le estaba complicado, ya santana estaba dispuesta a todo, lo veía en su mirada.

Pero la que reacciono no fue precisamente la latina…

R: _¡UN MOMENTO!_ –interrumpe- _No permitiré que te dirijas a mis amigos de esa forma! No eres nadie para hacerlo y si tienes inseguridades con respecto a tu novia y con quien baile, el problema es tuyo por no darle quizás lo que necesita. _

Si había algo peor en Rachel que su vomito verbal, era su vomito verbal cuando estaba enojada y esta vez Rachel Berry estaba enfurecida….

J_: Rachel cálmate_ –le susurra jesse al tiempo que la sujeta del brazo

R: ¡_NO ME CALMO!_

L: _Pues deberías, estúpida enana_- interrumpe Lexy

Q: ¡_CALLATE LEXY!_

S: _SI cierra la maldita boca..._

Q: _Ya Santana! CALLENSE TODOS POR DIOS. Están Armando un maldito espectáculo._

Jesse solo trataba de tranquilizar a la diva y Brittany se mantenía absorta ante la situación, mientras susurraba que pararan la violencia pero nadie la escuchaba.

R: _mejor nos vamos, no tenemos porque soportar esto_ –Se dirige a sus amigos al tiempo que se da la vuelta para retirarse.

Cuando ya había dado algunos pasos, voltea en su eje…

R: _ah por cierto Quinn_ –la mira- _Tu también estas hermosa esta noche_ –Guiña el ojo. Luego sigue su camino

Quinn queda idiotizada por unos segundos y Santana solo ríe internamente _'Uno la enana, cero dracula' piensa _

L: _Maldita zorra_ –susurra entre dientes

Q: _Tu yo tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente_ –espetó muy enfada mirando a su novia

Santana se fue a despedir de los chicos pidiéndole una disculpa por la actitud de la novia de su amiga. Sobre todo a Brittany la cual acepto una próxima cita sin invitados de mas.

Q: _Lo siento…._ –se disculpa con su amiga

S: _mmm no te preocupes, aunque debería estar acostumbrada a los shows de tu querida novia, hoy me toco un poco pues posiblemente estuviera disfrutando de una excelente noche de sexo con esa rubia que se acaba de ir_ –Responde cruzada de brazos, mirando directamente a su amiga

Q: _lo sé…_ -suspira-

S: _¿y donde esta?_

Q: _Ya se ha ido, le dije que no la quería cerca, pero que debemos hablar seriamente, no puedo seguir así_ –niega con la cabeza

S: _haces bien! No puedes seguir con esta situación_ –Quinn asiente- _Hoy puedes venir conmigo a casa, pero no te acostumbres_ –bromea

Q: _no te preocupes, tratare de no hacerlo_ –sonríe mientras va caminando al lado de la latina para tomar un taxi.

Quinn le había dejado claro a Lexy que no dormiría en casa esa noche y que al siguiente día debían hablar, pues la bailarina había llegado al límite de la estupidez con ese comportamiento

Camino a la casa de Santana, la rubia solo pensaba en Rachel, en lo hermosa que se veía y en el cumplido que le dio antes de irse, no sabía si lo hacía por molestar a la bailarina o porque de verdad le estaba coqueteando, de cualquier forma le encanto _'se ve hermosa y jodidamente sexy hasta cuando está furiosa' _pensaba mientras se le dibujaba una tonta sonrisa que fue descubierta por la Latina…

S: _Hey.. Q_ –la mira- _¿Qué hay con la enana?_

Q: _¿De qué hablas?_ –Frunce el seño

S: _no te hagas la idiota… aunque no esté de acuerdo con la bruja, también note como la mirabas_ –sube y baja las cejas en forma sugerente

Q: _No pasa nada, es solo que la conocí hace unos días por una audición y me cae bien, eso es todo_–desvía su mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de zanjar el tema

S: _Tengo su número…_

Q _¿Qué?_

La latina sonríe…

S: _que tengo el número de la enana, Brittany me lo dio para que me comunicara con ella y le diera yo misma la dirección del lugar_

Q: _Se llama Rachel_ –la corrige seria

S: _Ok… tengo el número de Rachel_ –Conocía bien a Quinn y esta mas que segura que Rachel le gustaba

Q: _No tengo nada que hacer con su número…_

S: _Como sea, luego no te quejes_ –se encoje de hombros

Al llegar al departamento Quinn se da una ducha y se instala en el sofá cama de la latina, pues ni loca dormía con santana, aunque tuviese que dormir parada toda la noche. Ya había comprobado varias veces que su amiga roncaba y practicaba artes marciales mientras dormía '_un suplicio'_ pensaba la rubia.

Quinn se disponía a dormir cuando escucha el móvil de Santana sonar cerca. Se levanta y lo toma de la mesa que tenía casi al frente, pero este deja de sonar. Lo vuelve a dejar en su lugar, hasta que recuerda algo… _'¿y si está dormida?'_… _'no mejor no'_ vuelve al sofá. 5 minutos después_….'Al diablo'_

Vuelve a tomar el móvil y busca a Rachel entre los contactos '_Tiene que ser esta, es la única Rachel que está registrada'_

Marca y suena una…dos…tres… Cuatro veces… y nada. Desiste en la llamada y opta por enviarle un mensaje, este al menos lo vería cuando despertara.

_Siento lo de esta noche, lamento que nuestro segundo encuentro inesperado, no haya sido tan agradable_ –Quinn

Deja el móvil a un lado y cierra los ojos, dispuesta entregarse a los brazos de morfeo. Pero segundos después….

_¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?_ -R

_¿Es importante?-Q_

_Quizás –R_

_Lo siento, se lo he pedido a santana porque me quería disculpar . Siento molestarte. Que pases buenas noches –Q_

_No te preocupes, es solo que estoy un poco descolocada, luego de lo que paso –R_

_¿Puedo hacer algo? -Q_

_¿Qué sugieres? –R_

_¿Mmm que te gustaría?-Q_

_¿Solo respondes preguntas con preguntas?-R_

_¿No es lo que tu estás haciendo? –Q_

_Jajajajaja tonta –R_

_Jajajajaja al menos no estás de mal humor –Q_

_Lo estaba hace unos segundos –R_

_¿Soy la culpable? –Q_

_No, tu novia lo es –R_

_Creo que es mi Futura ex novia–Q_

La morena no responde y la rubia decide enviar otro mensaje…

_Hablare con ella, creo que necesitamos un tiempo separadas–Q_

_Ok-R_

_Discúlpame, de verdad me gustaría que quedáramos para platicar –Q_

_Me parece bien, fue una agradable sorpresa haberte encontrado, lástima que lo agradable durara poco –R_

_Podemos alargarlo para la próxima…-Q_

_Suena muy interesante –R_

'_¿Me está coqueteando?'_ se pregunta la rubia pero obviamente esto no le molesta.

_Prometo que lo será –Q_

La morena se muerde el labio mientras piensa que responder…

_Sorpréndeme–R_

_Eso hare, linda estrella…-Q_

Este último mensaje simplemente movió todo en Rachel, no podía ocultar su sonrisa. De nuevo la magia de Quinn la había tocado.

_Buenas noches Quinn-R_

_Buenas noches Rachel-Q_

"_Y después de la tempestad, las estrellas en el cielo neoyorkino se volvieron a iluminar…."_


	4. La no cita

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los adapte a mi historia**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**LA "NO CITA"**

_-¿harás la audición para la obra del señor Schuester? –_Pregunta un chico de baja estatura y grandes gafas de pasta negra, mientras iba caminando al lado de Rachel en los pasillos de julliard

R: _Si Anthony, la hare_ –Responde

J: _Pensé que habías hablado con el tipo que te recomendó la rubia para hacer unas audiciones_ –Pregunta jesse el cual caminaba de su otro lado

R: _He_ _hablado con él y está terminando unos asuntos fuera del país. He decidido esperar unas semanas, me dijo que tiene un par de proyectos y audiciones en mente para mí. Así que tiempo al tiempo_ –Responde ya entrando al aula de clases junto con los otros dos chicos.

J: _Bueno, quizás la obra que va a dirigir Schuester te venga bien ahora._

A: _Dicen que vendrán algunos profesores de fuera o quizás hasta una estrella de Broadway para hacer la audición. Sera lo máximo _-Acota eufórico con un pequeño grito ahogado, mientras se dirigía a su asiento

J: _Este chico me asusta_ –lo mira con el seño fruncido

R: _Déjalo jajajajaja_

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba con santana a las afueras de la facultad, tomando un café antes de entrar a su próxima clase…<p>

S: _entonces me dices que la bruja lo tomo bien…._

Q: _No precisamente, pero creo que entendió mi punto a pesar de darme distintas opciones para que no lo dejáramos_ –responde mientras toma un sorbo de café

S: _No creo –hace un gesto de estar pensando- yo que tu no me confiara, ya sabes cómo es…_

Q: _trato de inclinarme por pensar que comprendió que no podemos seguir juntas o al menos no por un tiempo_ –atino a decir con rapidez- _Solo…necesito paz_ –cierra los ojos y suspira

La rubia como lo prometió, tuvo una conversación bastante complicada con Lexy, le dejo claro ciertos puntos como que necesitaban un tiempo alejadas, porque las cosas se les estaban yendo de las manos. Las actitudes posesivas y celos de la bailarina estaban agobiando a Quinn. Aunque la chica al comienzo no aceptaba el hecho de que la rubia se marchara y se zanjaran la relación, al final había aceptado con la condición de "intentarlo" luego de un tiempo en el que iban a respetar los espacios de cada una…

S: _Muy lindo para ser real viniendo de ella. Pero si te ha dicho que respetara tus acciones pues bien. A ver si así te vas por ahí y disfrutas una buena noche_ –sube y baja las cejas en forma sugerente

Q: _Tonta_ –le golpea el hombro

S: _La enana puede ser una buena_ _opción _–Quinn la fulmina con la mirada –_Ok RACHEL puede ser una buena opción, está bastante buena… y ¿tienen una cita no?_

Q: _No busco eso, no soy como… otras_ –Sentencia con una sonrisa fingida

S: _Ey cuidado con lo que dices_ –La amenaza con el dedo al captar la indirecta

Q: _No te tengo miedo López_ –se encoge de hombros- _y a tu pregunta anterior, no tenemos una cita, solo hemos quedado para platicar_

J: _Eso es una Cita Rachel_

R: _NO LO ES_ –espeto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

J: _Por dios, ir a tu departamento, cocinar algo delicioso mientras platicas con una rubia hermosa que obviamente te gusta_ –Exclama mientras alza las cejas y mira fijamente a la morena – _Eso definitivamente es una CITA para el resto de los mortales_ –termina de decir

R_: míralo como quieras Jesse_ –rueda los ojos

J: _no entiendo porque no admites que te gusta, igual te pasaba con…_

R: _No menciones ese tema por favor_ –lo interrumpe molesta

J: _sabes que por más que evites el tema nada cambiara, aparte tu misma dijiste que era parte del pasado _

R: _Exacto es pasado, por lo tanto ahí se queda, no quiero volver a saber nada de eso y te pido POR FAVOR que lo respetes_ -Sentencia mientras se dirige a la sala para su ensayo vocal

J: _como quieras.-_suspira_- pero recuerda que el pasado también está lleno de fantasmas que por más que te niegues a verlos siempre andan rondando…_

Unas de las cualidades que tiene Jesse es la de "trabajar como la conciencia" de Rachel, la morena era testaruda y en ocasiones frustraba por su terquedad y afán de que las cosas fueran como ella decía. Siempre se mostraba fuerte y decidida con respecto a todo aun cuando se equivocaba. Pero al final del día era precisamente Jesse quien decía: "te lo dije" y en esta ocasión sabia que los fantasmas del pasado de la morena, iban a salir a flote en muy poco tiempo…

* * *

><p>Q: <em>¿Y qué hay de Brittany, la amiga de Rachel?<em>

S: _ah… saldremos hoy, pero eso si que no es una cita, es más bien…_ -piensa- tu sabes- hace un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia

Q: _Ten cuidado con lo que haces Santana, Brittany no parce esa clase de chicas con las que tu andas y luego dejas_ –Aconseja a su amiga

S: _Q, por favor se lo que hago, aparte creo que le quedo muy claro lo que quiero –se encoge de hombros_- _Si veo algo extraño, simplemente desaparezco_

Q: _eres peor que un hombre_ –entre cierra los ojos

S: _y tu peor que mi madre_ –sonríe con hipocresía

Q: _idiota _–se levanta

S: _yo también te quiero_ –la sigue

* * *

><p>Rachel ya se encontraba en su departamento, luego de pasar casi todo el día entre clases de canto, teatro, expresión corporal, entre otras. Se dedicaba a seleccionar los ingredientes de la cena para su "No cita" con Quinn, cuando el timbre suena…<p>

R: _Hola, Quinn ¿Qué tal estas?_ –saluda amablemente dándole un beso en la mejilla

Q: _Hola Rachel_ –le da una tierna sonrisa- _Mira he traído esto _

R: _Muchas gracias, no te hubieses molestado_ –toma la botella de vino que había llevado la rubia

Q: _No es molestia, aparte no se cocinar muy bien y como el vino no se cocina…_ -hace un gesto gracioso- _entonces aportare algo delicioso para la cena_

R: _en eso tienes razón jajajajajaj_

Q: ¿_No me invitaras a pasar?_ –pregunta

R: _Oh dios, lo siento_ –se disculpa apenada- _pasa, estás en tu casa_

Q: _Wow lindo lugar_ –atina a decir mirando el departamento

El piso era amplio entrando se podía ver el gran living a mano izquierda, donde había un sillón amplio, en tono oscuro; a los lados dos sillones individuales; mientras que al frente se ubicaba una estantería con el estero, la tv y algunos Cd's y Dvd's; a la izquierda se podía ver una pared con cuadros de las más famosas obras de Broadway, todos enmarcados en negro contrastando con la pared clara. Mientras que detrás estaba un gran ventanal con la hermosa vista neoyorkina. Junto a esta sala se encontraba el comedor contiguo a la moderna cocina con detalles metalizados y a la derecha el pasillo, que pensaba quinn debía dirigir a las habitaciones…

R: _Gracias, era anteriormente de mis padres, pero cuando comencé a estudiar acá me lo dejaron_ –Explica

Q: _Es un gran detalle_ –dice muy sonriente

R: _Así es_ –exclama sonriente - _Eh… bueno voy a comenzar con la cena, ponte cómoda…_

* * *

><p>Santana se encontraba con Brittany en un famoso bar de la ciudad, manteniendo una conversación bastante extraña o al menos nada parecido a lo que esperaba la latina…<p>

B: _entonces no me has respondido que te gusta más, si los Unicornios o los Ponys_ –Pregunta con los codos de ambos brazos sobre la mesa y las manos en la barbilla, ansiosa por la respuesta de la latina.

S: _Eh…-_frunce el seño- _¿eso es importante?_

B: _Claro que es importante, en las citas debes conocer un poco sobre la otra persona_ –dice con obviedad

S: _Si bueno pero esto no es una cita_ –le hace un gesto con la mirada, donde quería dejar sobre entendida la situación

B: _¿No es una cita?_ –Espeto triste- _¿Entonces qué es?- _La latina suspira frustrada

* * *

><p>Luego de degustar la deliciosa cena preparada por la morena, se encontraban en el cómodo sofá tomando el excelente vino cortesía de Quinn<p>

Q: _creo que me convertiré en vegetariana, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso_

R: _jajajaja no es para tanto, pero si te vuelves vegetaría no estaría mal. Quizás salves algunos animales indefensos de tantos que matan en el mundo_ -sonríe

Q: _lo pensare_ –le guiña el ojo

R: _Cuéntame cómo va el trabajo en el teatro_…-Pregunta al tiempo que toma un sorbo de su copa

Q: _pues… solo trabajare hasta esta semana…_

R: _¿Y eso porque?_

Q: _sabes que estudio cine ¿no?_ –la morena asiente- _Bueno hace unos meses, Santana, Samuel un compañero y yo presentamos un proyecto en la facultad, para ello realizamos un documental sobre "seres invisibles"_

R: _¿Seres invisibles? –_Pregunto confusa

Q: _Así es… Llamamos seres invisibles a esas personas que posiblemente estén parados a nuestro lado, pero no los tomamos en cuenta._

R: _Como los que reparten folletos jajajaja_ –interrumpe

Q: _Exactamente… como los que reparten los folletos publicitarios o los que se sientan en el central park a disfrutar del día o quizás dormir allí porque no tienen a dónde ir. Al principio nos costó un poco, es decir teníamos que trabajar con personas que viven en la calle o trabajan en sitios públicos pero que son "marginados" en cierto modo_

La morena estaba fascinada con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la rubia, por un momento se olvido de lo que decía y se dedicaba a mirar cada gesto que la chica hacia…

Q: _Pero al final fue una experiencia enriquecedora, te llena como ser humano_ –termina de decir muy orgullosa.

R: _me lo imagino, el solo titulo es algo interesante…_

Q: _Si y a lo que iba era que gracias a la presentación de ese documental, con el cual ganamos el primer lugar en la facultad, una productora de cine independiente muy famosa acá nos contrato por un año a los tres_ –Exclamo feliz

R: _Wow Quinn te felicito de verdad, eso es grandioso, trabajaras en lo que más te gusta_ –Espeto al tiempo que abrazaba a la rubia, esta se puso algo nerviosa ante el contacto pero recibió con agrado el gesto

Q: _ fantástico_ –Atina a decir mientras se separa, por unos segundos se quedaron mirando fijamente perdiéndose de nuevo en ese mar avellana achocolatado que podría formar la combinación de sus ojos. Hasta que el celular de la morena interrumpe el momento…

R: _Disculpa… ¿Si?_ –contesta mientras le hace un gesto a Quinn de que ya volvía.

* * *

><p>S: <em>Mira, Brittany...<em>

B: _Dime__ Britt_ –interrumpe

S: _Ok…_ -Rueda los ojos- Britt –sonríe forzadamente- _Pensé que estábamos claras, es decir… que íbamos a tomar unas copas_ –hace un gesto con las manos- _y luego tu sabes…._

B: _¿Íbamos a ver una peli en tu casa?_ –Responde emociona

S: _Exacto _–exclama creyendo que la bailarina había alcanzado su indirecta

B: _Entonces vamos_ –se levanta- _quiero hacerlo de una vez_

S: _Si, vamos_ –la sigue- _'esto fue más fácil de lo que pensaba'_

* * *

><p>R: <em>lo siento era mi padre<em> –se excusa

Q: _no te preocupes_ –espeto muy sonriente- _¿Tus padres viven acá?_ –pregunta

R: _No, Viven hace un par de años en Long insland_ –responde- _son médicos y tiene una clínica allá_

Q: _Que bien al menos…. Están cerca_ –espeto con un aire de tristeza que noto en seguida la morena.

R: _¿Y tu familia, donde vive?_ –pregunta interesada

Q: _En california. Mi madre, mi hermana y mi abuela viven en San francisco_ –responde con algo de nostalgia- _la verdad las veo muy poco pero bueno… hay que estar donde hay que estar…_

R: _Si tienes razón_ –atino a decir- _¿y tu padre?_

Q: _No tenemos una buena relación…_

R: _Entiendo…-_hace una pausa- ¿_Qué te parece si jugamos algo?_-propuso para zanjar un poco el tema que obviamente le estaba incomodando a Quinn

Q: _¿jugar?_ –pregunta levantando su ceja derecha

'_Dios que sexy'_ piensa la morena

R: _Es un juego de preguntas y respuestas combinadas, ya sabes el tipo de juego donde conoces a alguien en 20 minutos con no más de 20 preguntas fáciles y…_

Q: _Sin silencios incómodos_ –interrumpe

R: _Se podría decir que si_ –se acomoda al estilo indio en el sillón junto a Quinn- _Comienzo yo_ –Exclama

* * *

><p>S: <em>llegamos, bienvenida a la mansión López<em> –espeto Santana al tiempo que entraba con Brittany en su departamento

B: _Lindo… aunque no parece una mansión precisamente_ –dijo muy tranquila, pero mirando con el seño fruncido el lugar

S: _Es un decir, pero tampoco está mal Eh_ –la mira ofendida

B: _Si tienes razón_ –sonríe- _¿Dónde veremos la película, en el sofá?_

S: _Bueno….¿ "La película"?_

B_: Si tu sabes "La película"_ –hace el gesto de las comillas que utilizo la latina

S: _Claro, bueno yo usualmente utilizo la cama pero si te gusta el sofá, no me molesto_ –guiña el ojo

B: _Claro _–dice para luego dirigirse al sofá- _Ah mira acá están las películas_ –comienza a inspeccionar- _¿Podemos ver esta?_

S: _¿El rey león?_ –La mira extrañada – _que diablos hace esa película aquí_ –murmura.

B: _si veamos esta es mi favorita…_

S: _Britt espera mejor… iré por algo de tomar y así luego hacemos lo que quieras…_

* * *

><p>R: <em>¿Lugar favorito?<em>

Q: _Cualquiera donde pueda llevar mi cámara conmigo_

R: _Ok jajaja, te toca_

Q: _a ver mmm ¿lugar favorito?_ – pregunta y la morena hace un gesto en señal de que copio su pregunta. La rubia solo se encoge de hombros

R: _New york en navidad, de por si es una ciudad mágica toda la época del año, pero en esa época en especial me siento como una niña que disfruta ver la nieve, las luces, los adornos. Amo todo lo que tenga luz_–sonríe-

Q: _Como tu_ –espeto sonriente- _es decir, eres como una estrella, irradias luz con tu forma de ser, con tu carisma y hasta con tu sonrisa, como un pequeño foco andante que forma también parte de esta ciudad…_

R: _eso fue…demasiado…lindo_ -se ruboriza-

Q: _Solo digo la verdad_ –se encoge de hombros- _Rachel Berry eres una estrella, lamentablemente aun no te enteras, quizás por eso hayas invitado a esta humilde chica a tu morada _–bromea

R: _no seas tonta jajajaja, a ver…_

Q: _¿Crees en papa noel?_ –la interrumpe

R: _digamos que aun escucho el cascabel….-_responde y la rubia asiente-. _Me tocaba a mí ¿Color favorito?_

Q: _Ninguno, todos son hermosos como para escoger uno, soy como una gran bandera gay _–responde riéndose y la morena la imita- _¿Qué odias?_

R: _El pesimismo. ¿Qué amas?_ –pregunta

Q: _Platicar con personas optimistas_ –responde, esto obviamente era una indirecta para la morena la cual cruza su mirada con la rubia- _¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?_

R: _Eh…_ -aparta su mirada- _Creo que se necesita más de una "vista"_ –hace comillas con sus dedos- _para enamorase de alguien_

Q: _Si, quizás pero siempre existe ese click en donde conoces a alguien, platicas con esa persona durante poco tiempo y se queda en tu mente para siempre…_

R: _Te entiendo…-_la mira- _creo que me ha pasado pero no sabría si calificarlo como "amor"_

Q: _yo tampoco_ –interrumpe- _es decir también me ha pasado pero no sé si llamarlo de esa forma, quizás no lo sea…aun. Lo único que te digo es que no sale de mi cabeza y sabes ¿qué es lo mejor?_ –La morena niega - _Que adoro sentir eso_…

R: _Mmm… ¿y qué hay con tu novia, has sentido eso me imagino?_ -Pregunta curiosa, a lo que la rubia sonríe con ironía

Q: _Extrañamente con ella es con la que menos siento eso. De igual forma ya no es mi novia. Lo hemos dejado_ –explica

R: _creo que es lo mejor_ –Atina a decir rápidamente

Q: _¿Cómo?_ –sonríe

R: _Eh_…_Es… decir _–Titubea- _creo que les vendría bien un tiempo separadas, eso ayuda aclarar dudas y por lo visto tu novia_ –Quinn la mira- _ok…ex novia_.- corrige- _Lo necesita…_

Q: _jajajajaja si, creo que será lo mejor_

* * *

><p>Al final la latina opto por colocar la película gracias a la insistencia de la rubia, pero aun así, aprovechaba cada momento. Ella pensaba que tal vez algunas "se calentaban de esa forma" o tenían algún tipo de costumbre para realizar este tipo de encuentros furtivos con extraños…<p>

B: _¿Qué haces?_ –pregunta extrañada al sentir los labios de la morena en su cuello

S: _mmm, que crees corazón_ –sigue con lo que estaba haciendo

B: _No lo sé… para por favor_

S: _No, prometo que te gustara_ –la sujeta mas fuerte

B: _para…-_La latina hace caso omiso- _QUE PARES_ –se levanta

S: _Pero… ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –_estaba confundida

B: _Dijiste que veríamos una película_ –la mira con desconfianza

S: _¿Para que diablos quieres ver una película cuando podemos estar haciendo cosas mejores?_ –Exclama algo alterada

B: _Me voy_ –toma su bolso

S: _Espera… que te pasa_ –la toma del brazo- _a dónde vas, pensé que te había quedado claro lo que íbamos hacer _–la mira con el seño fruncido

B: _No… al parecer tú eres la que no tenía claro lo que yo quería_ _hacer _–Sentencia para luego marcharse

S: _Que mierda…-_murmura un poco descolocada por lo sucedido

* * *

><p>R: <em>Bien me toca<em> –se acomoda en su asiento- _¿Momento más vergonzoso de tu vida?_

Q: _Diooos creo que no ha sido uno solo, han sido varios y todos protagonizados por santana a mi lado…-_suelta una pequeña carcajada-

R: _Santana es una chica interesante…_

Q: _¿interesante?_ –Pregunta muy curiosa levantando la ceja

R: _Si es decir tiene un carácter fuerte, se ve decidida y centrada aunque algo….desenfrenada al mismo tiempo_

Q: _Si lo es, también es una muj_- Iba a decir mujeriega pero de alguna forma recordó a Brittany y su vinculo con la morena, así que opto por decir otra cosa- _Buena persona_ –sonríe.

R: _Para ser amiga de alguien como tú, debe ser una excelente persona_

Q: _¿Por qué lo dices?_

R: _Porque alguien especial debe tener amigos especiales ¿no?_

Q: _¿crees que soy especial?_

R: _A mi parecer lo eres_ –espeto mirándola directamente a los ojos, esta vez sin signos de nerviosismo

Q: _Eso es interesante. Supongo que por algo estoy sentada en este sofá platicando con alguien como tu…-_correspondía a la morena con la mirada- _Tengo una última pregunta… _

R: _Soy toda oídos…_

La rubia se acerca peligrosamente a la morena, se situó muy cerca pero aun así respetando su espacio personal… su vista se enfocaba en los labios de la más pequeña que se limitaba a detallar cada acción de Quinn con algo de pudor por tenerla tan cerca…

Q: _¿Alguna vez…. has besado a una mujer?_

_"Silencios incómodos acompañados de nervios inevitables, en donde por más que lo evites, siempre llegaran esas preguntas cuyas respuestas vendrán acompañadas de fantasmas que has decidido no mirar a pesar de que siempre han caminado a tu lado"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Un poco de Brittana, prometo que habrá mas...**

**En mi tumblr: "leadiannagleefan" Hay un poster del fic.**

**ACRB**


	5. Mariposas Estomacales

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los adapte a mi historia**

* * *

><p><strong> CAPITULO 5<strong>

**Mariposas Estomacales **

S: _OYE! Que mierda te pasa Fabray_ –_Espetó _furiosa Santana luego de que Quinn cerrara de forma agresiva su notebook

Q: _QUE ERES UNA CABRONA, eso me pasa Santana_–Responde bastante alterada

S: _hey hey para_ –le hace una señal con su mano abierta- _Si traes un humor de mierda esta mañana, no la vengas a pagar conmigo_

Q: _Anoche fue una buena noche_ –hace una pausa e intenta tranquilizarse- _pero justamente tu –_la señala con el dedo_- casi la jodes, ya que-_

S: _¿Qué diablos tengo que ver yo con tu cita con la enana?_ –_Atinó _a decir rápidamente interrumpiendo a su amiga

Quinn la fulmina con la mirada y respira profundo antes de continuar

Q: _!Si tienes que ver!_ –La mira en forma amenazante_- íbamos bien, conversando…_ –comenzaba a caminar divagando en su relato- _conociéndonos…, todo era maravilloso hasta que…_

_**Flashback**_

Q: _¿Alguna vez…. has besado a una mujer?_

La rubia permanecía a centímetros de los labios de Rachel, ansiosa por su reacción o respuesta, pero irónicamente la chica que jamás paraba de hablar, no respondía a una pregunta de seis palabras, siquiera con un sí o no.

Rachel se limitaba a balbucear nerviosamente pero sin pronunciar una clara palabra. Solo miraba a Quinn que intercambiaba su vista entre los ojos y labios de la morena.

La rubia no espero respuesta, simplemente procedió. Conecto sus labios de una forma dulce pero decidida contra los de la más pequeña, fundiéndose en un dulce y delicado beso

Quinn sujetaba la cara de Rachel con ambas manos. Era como si sus labios danzaran un vals de ensueños pero _'jodidamente delicioso'_ pensaba la rubia.

¿Alguna vez han sentido como una electricidad recorre todo su cuerpo y se forma un núcleo entro el pecho y el estomago, donde parece que se acumulan cientos de mariposas?

Eso era lo que sentía Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry en el instante que sus labios se juntaron…

Desde ahora, oficialmente ambas sufrían de mariposas estomacales...

Todo era perfecto. Los escasos minutos que duro el beso se hubiesen podido extender, si no hubiese pasado lo que paso a continuación…

B: _RACHEL_ –Grita una Brittany bastante afectada por el llanto, mientras entraba precipitadamente al departamento

Ambas chicas se separan bruscamente al escuchar la llegada inesperada de la rubia

R: _Mierda tendré que quitarles las llave_ –murmura pero Quinn no logra escucharla- _Eh… lo siento Quinn, espera un momento –_se disculpa mordiéndose el labio

Q: _No te preocupes_ –le da una tierna mirada, mientras se relamía los labios aun con la sensación del beso

Rachel se levanta del sofá y camina hacia su amiga que se mantenía de espaldas con los brazos cruzados y un semblante entre enfadado y triste…

R: _¿Qué sucede Britt?_

B: _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ –pregunta bruscamente

R: _¿Eh?–_Mira a quinn- _¿De qué hablas?_ – Espetó esta vez buscando la mirada de su amiga que aun permanecía de espaldas al mueble donde se encontraba Quinn

B: _Tenemos que hablar_ – Atinó a decir dando una fugaz mirada a la otra rubia- _te espero en tu habitación_ –Luego de esto, se marcha perdiéndose en el pasillo

R: _Esta bien…_ -mira a la otra chica que estaba igual de confundida que ella –_Disculpa Quinn iré a ver qué sucede…_

Q: _No te preocupes Rachel, de todas formas es hora que me vaya yendo_

R: _No! No te vayas espera un momento_ – Atinó a decir rápidamente a lo que Quinn sonríe- _espera por favor_ –termina de decir dulcemente

Q: _Ok… aquí te espero_ –le sonríe

Luego de esto la morena se dirige a su habitación, encontrándose con una Brittany bastante molesta.

Esta le explico lo sucedido con santana, entre tantas cosas destaco lo usada que se sintió, ya que la latina solo quería sexo y ella esperaba una simple "cita"

R: _No lo puedo creer…_

B: _si como te digo_ –espetó enojada- _y su amiga seguro lo sabia_

R: _No lo sé Britt… Quinn no parece de ese tipo de chicas…_

B: _¡claro que si!_ –Exclama enfadada- _es su mejor amiga, obviamente ella sabía que Santana solo se quería acostar conmigo _–dijo esta vez llorando cabizbaja

R: _shh ya… todo está bien_- la abraza- _yo hablare con santana y le dejare claras muchas cosas, no te preocupes…_

B: _Yo quería una cita, pensé que ella quería conocerme_ –murmuro con tristeza

R: _¡Es una idiota!, pero ey..,_ –Levanta su barbilla para que la mire a los ojos- _Ella se lo pierde, tu eres una persona maravillosa, y cualquier hombre o mujer estaría bendecido solo por haberte conocido _–a esto la rubia sonríe- _y creo que cada vez que sonríes así, nacen mariposas violetas, de esas que tanto hablas_ –la mira tiernamente

B: _Entonces sonreiré todo el día_ –dice muy feliz- _Me encantan las mariposas violetas_

R: _Hazlo! pero ahora… vamos, creo que le debes una disculpa a Quinn_ –se dirige a la puerta

B: _Si tienes razón_ –la sigue

La rubia permanecía en el living sumergida en su pensamiento, un tanto descolocada por la entrada de Brittany aunque al mismo tiempo idiotizada por lo que estaba sucediendo minutos antes de esa inesperada llegada de la bailarina.

Y en ese instante, llegan las chicas…

R: _Quinn_ –la rubia se levanta- _Brittany tiene algo que decirte_

B: _Discúlpame_ –dijo apenas murmurando mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha

Q: _No te preocupes, pero aun no entiendo porque estabas así_ –la bailarina alza su vista

B: _Por tu amiga_ – Espetó duramente

Q: _¿Santana?_ –estaba confundida. _'qué diablos hiciste ahora santana López'_ pensó al instante

R. _Quinn, Santana quedo con Brittany en que tendrían una cita o al menos eso creía Brittany _–mira a su amiga para luego volver a mirar a la otra rubia- _pero… al parecer sus intenciones eran otras y solo quería llevarse a Brittany a la cama _–termina de decir muy seria

Q: _Dios _–murmura- '_la estas cagando de nuevo santana'- lo siento mucho Brittany, hablare con ella_

R: _Brittany no es de ese tipo de chicas Quinn, ella no anda por ahí teniendo sexo con cualquiera, como evidentemente está acostumbrada tu amiga._

B: _¿tú sabías algo?_

La rubia palideció ante esta pregunta. Obviamente estaba al tanto de cuales eran las intenciones de santana con Brittany, pero esta le había dicho que la bailarina tenía claro lo que harían.

Por lo visto no era así. Ahora se debatía en que responder para no quedar mal parada frente a las chicas por culpa de santana y sus estupideces

Q: _Eh… yo…_

R: _¿Sabias o no Quinn?_ –la interrumpe mirándola duramente

Q: _Claro que no Rach, como voy a saber que santana iba hacerle eso a Britt_ –mintió- _Les juro que no sabía nada, es mas hablare con ella. Es mi mejor amiga pero yo no consiento este tipo de cosas_ –Explico

R_: Esta bien…porque quien se mete con mis amigos se mete conmigo, lo sabes y aunque sea tu mejor amiga, me debe una_ – Espetó muy segura a lo que la bailarina asiente en apoyo

Q: _Lo sé, y de nuevo Brittany, te pido una disculpa._

B: _Esta bien Quinn, igual tus no sabias nada_ –le sonríe lo cual la rubia agradece

Q: _Bien chicas ahora si me voy…_

R: _claro, te acompaño…_

Q: _Adiós Britt…_

B: _Adiós Quinn_ –le da un abrazo - _¿Rach me puedo quedar a dormir hoy? _–pregunta luego a su amiga

R: _Si, pero creo que te ibas a quedar de todas formas, ya esta no parece ni mi casa si no tuya y de Jesse_ –dice en forma divertida

B: _Ok -_se encoge de hombros_- me iré a poner una de tus pijamas, la de ositos que tanto me gusta_ –termina de decir para luego perderse en el pasillo

Quinn se acerca a la salida del departamento junto a Rachel

Q: _¿Así que Pijama de ositos eh?_ –le pregunta muy divertida

R: _Eh…_ -se sonroja tiernamente- _no la compre yo, me la regalaron. Aparte solo la usa Britt cuando se queda_

Q: _claro, claro_ –la mira con los ojos entre cerrados- _igual te debes ver tierna con ella_ – Espetó mirándole a los ojos

R: _Quizás_ –se muerde el labio, mientras se pierde de nuevo en los ojos color avellana de la otra

Q_: La pase muy bien hoy, gracias por la cena, gracias por la plática y… gracias por el… beso_ –dijo con un tanto de nerviosismo pero aun mirándola a los ojos

R: _Fue un placer, haber cenado contigo, platicado contigo y…_ -se sonroja- _haberte besado…_

Q: _Genial…_ -sonríe ampliamente- _de nuevo te pido disculpas por lo de Britt la verdad es que yo-_

R: _No te preocupes_ –interrumpe- _igual_ _no es tu culpa, si no de santana_

Q: _Si pero igual ella es mi mejor amiga, y te juro que no le consiento este tipo de cosas, es mas ahora mismo iré hablar con ella…_

R: _No Quinn, no importa, cuando la veas de nuevo le dices. Pero no tienes por que molestarte en ir ahora…_

Q: _Lo que pasa es que yo anteriormente, vivía con lexy en su departamento y ahora que lo hemos dejado pues… me tuve que ir al de santana hasta conseguir algo_ –Explica

R: _Oh… no lo sabía_

Q: _Si, y espero encontrar algo pronto, porque si no optare por irme a un hotel. Aparte que vivir con santana no es fácil_ –Abre los ojos expresivamente y la morena ríe- _solo tiene una habitación y ese maldito sillón parece de piedra_.-termina de decir riendo.

R: _jajajaja me lo imagino_

Q: _No, no te lo imaginas, créeme_- Atinó a decir rápidamente- _bueno ahora si me voy, gracias de nuevo y….que pases buenas noches_ –le da un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras rozaba sus dedos en la otra.

Esto hace estremecer a la morena que mantenía los ojos cerrados ante el contacto…

R: _Buenas noches Quinn_ –abre los ojos y sonríe tontamente

La rubia sin más se dirigió hasta el ascensor bajo la atenta mirada de la morena, que aun sonreía tocándose la mejilla la rubia la había besado…

R. _¡Quinn, Espera!_ –Dice rápidamente dirigiéndose a Quinn que ya estaba por entrar en el ascensor

Q: _¿Qué sucede Rachel?_

R: _Me preguntaba si…-_jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente- _Querías vivir conmigo_

Q: _¿Cómo?_ –Se sorprende '_Estoy escuchando mal' _pensaba

R: _Eh..,es decir…_ -Bate su cabeza rápidamente para aclararse- _Yo vivo sola, y el departamento cómo pudiste ver es bastante amplio –_Explica- _por lo tanto es mucho espacio solo para mi, y tiene tres habitaciones. Podrías ser mi compañera de piso hasta que encuentres algo…_

Q: _¿en serio?_ –la morena asiente y Quinn no lo podía creer- _Pues…si a ti no te molesta, tener una compañera de piso…_

R: _No en lo absoluto, si quieres piénsalo bien y me dices_ –sonríe

Q: _Claro, ¿que te parece si mañana lo hablamos mejor?_ –le propone

R: _Si me parece bien…_

Q: _Bueno, entonces hasta mañana. Cuídate_ –le da otro beso en la mejilla

R: _Hasta mañana Quinn…-_ Atinó a decir al tiempo que las puerta del ascensor cerraban y la rubia tiernamente decía adiós con la mano.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

S: _wow ustedes sí que van rápido, ¿Cuándo es la boda?_

Q: _No seas estúpida santana_ –dijo seriamente

S: _Ey sin ofensas, que quieres que piense si ya se van a vivir juntas_ –se defiende

Q: _Solo me propuso que seamos compañeras de piso, dado que me no puedo seguir durmiendo en tu incomodo sofá…_

S: _Mal agradecida_ –dice dolida

Q: _Sabes que si lo agradezco_ –la mira- _pero a lo que iba era que casi arruinas mi noche por tus comportamientos inmaduros_

S: _Quinn no empieces, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella viera las cosas como no son –_se excusa

Q: _Ni ella ni la mitad con las que te acuestas santana_ – Espetó mirándola seriamente- _Debes cambiar esa actitud y sobre todo no vuelvas a buscar a brittany porque tus acciones me pueden salir caras a mi también_ –la señala con el dedo

S_: Primero no me amenaces y segundo yo no volveré a buscar a esa loca_

Cuando Quinn iba a responder a esto, el timbre suena insistentemente y se apresuro abrir la puerta.

Pues otra de las cosas que se podía añadir a la larga lista de "cosas desagradables de santana López" era que esta chica nunca abría la puerta si estaba Quinn con ella, siempre bromeaba con _"ve para eso estas tu"_. Si como para matarla…

Al abrir la puerta, Quinn se encontró con un apuesto rubio que la miraba sonriente aunque algo nervioso

Q: _Hola Sam, ¿Cómo estás?_ –saludo al chico con un beso

Sam: _Hola Q, muy bien ¿y tú?_ – respondió amablemente pero con algo de pudor

Q: _Excelente, pasa…_

Sam: _No lo sé Q,_ -echa un vistazo buscando a santana dentro- _creo que mejor…_

Q: _Está bien, hoy santana está de buen humor_ -miente

Samuel Evans era compañero de Quinn y Santana en la New York Film Academy. Junto con ellas había sido contratado por la famosa productora de cine independiente, luego de ganar el primer lugar con el proyecto del que quinn le había hablado a Rachel.

El chico era dulce y amable casi todo el tiempo, por ello la latina aunque siempre le gastaba bromas, le tomo mucho aprecio al rubio

Sam: _Gracias, hola santana_ –la saluda nervioso luego de entrar

S: _Vaya, vaya… pero si miren quien tenemos aquí, la versión barata de Ken_ –Exclamo burlándose el chico- _¿Dónde has dejado a Barbie muchachote?_

Q: _¡Santana por favor!_

Sam: _no te preocupes Quinn_ –le dijo suavemente- _¿Y cómo estas santana? _–pregunta inseguro, ya que siempre estaba predispuesto a ser atacado por la latina

S: _No muy bien, eso de ver tu cara tan temprano no es bueno para mi salud_ –dijo sin rodeos mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y comía su "nutritivo desayuno" basado en mucho tocino y huevos

Quinn miro al chico pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, pero este no le dio importancia. Sabia como era santana, y estos insultos no eran nada personales pues el mismo había escuchado cosas peores hacia otras personas por parte de la latina…

Q: _Dios! eres insoportable_ –la mira con desagrado mientras esta devoraba su desayuno

S_: Q, no empieces aparte el pequeño boca de trucha sabe que solo es por cariño_ –lo mira- _¿cierto?_ –Pregunta y el chico solo asiente nervioso- _Ves ahí esta…._

Q: _Como sea…a todo esto, no es que no me agrade pero ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?_

Sam: _Ah si… era para decirles que hoy en la tarde debemos ir a la productora para firmar los contratos. Ayer las estuve llamando pero ninguna de las dos atendió el teléfono _

S: _Claro como la rubia iba atender si se andaba besuqueando con la enana_ –Hablaba con dificultad mientras masticaba la comida

Q: _¿Santana podrías al menos tener la decencia de tragar antes de hablar? _–pregunta pero la latina solo se encoge de hombros

Sam: _Eh… bueno yo solo venia para eso, así que ya me voy…_

Q: _Muchas gracias sam, por cierto ¿me podrías acercar hasta el teatro?_ _Es que se me está haciendo un poco tarde–_Pregunta apenada

Sam: _Claro, no hay problema_ –responde amablemente

Quinn junta sus cosas y luego de despedirse de la latina la cual solo le hizo un gesto con la mano, pues aun seguía concentrada en su desayuno, sale con el chico…

Iba arreglar unos detalles en el teatro ya que solo le quedaban un par de días trabajando con el grupo del Ronald Thompson. Estaba de buen humor a pesar de haber discutido esta mañana con la latina.

El hecho de haber besado a Rachel y que esta le correspondiera había sido maravilloso. No sabía expresarlo con palabras, cada vez que recordaba el momento, las cientos de mariposas que ya habitaban en su interior, revoloteaban sin parar…

Iba entrando cuando su móvil vibra

_Buenos días, ¿Cómo está la chica con la sonrisa más perfecta del planeta tierra?-_R

Era Rachel y al instante de leer ese mensaje su sonrisa perfecta no se pudo hacer más grande…

_Sonriendo gracias a la estrella más hermosa del universo_ –Q

"_Hay simples detalles que nos llenan más que cualquier regalo costoso, un abrazo o una sonrisa sincera quizás. Y aunque los días también se tornen oscuros sin detalles significativos, a nuestro parecer, siempre quedara __en la frontera de cada beso escurridizo las ganas de aquellos enamorados que viven de a dos con un solo corazón..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to: Meteor shower By: <strong>Owl city <strong>**

**N/A: Solo quiero decir que AMO a Sam Evans. Aparte de Rachel (claro esta) me hubiese encantado que fuera la pareja de Quinn en Glee. Pero bueno los productores siempre haciendo lo suyo...**

**ACRB**


	6. Justo ahí, cerca de ti

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los adapte a mi historia

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**"Justo ahí, cerca de ti" **

"_Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas, si solamente pudiera verte esta noche"_

Q: _¿Libros?_

S: _¡Listo!_

Q: _¿Maletas?_

S: _¡Listo!_

Q: _¿Estuche de cámaras?_

S: _¡Listo!_

Q: _Muy bien…creo que esto era lo último_

S: _Mas te vale Fabray… ya mucho hago con ayudarte a guardar todo_ –sentencia la latina mientras ayudaba a Quinn con su traslado al departamento de Rachel

La rubia decidió aceptar la proposición de Rachel de vivir en su departamento mientras encontraba algo más adelante. No aguantaba un solo día mas durmiendo en el sillón de Pedro Picapiedra

Llegaron al acuerdo de que Quinn pasaría allí algunas semanas, en donde compartirían los gastos del piso y respetarían ciertas reglas como: no llevar extraños a casa o hacer fiestas sin previa consulta

Quinn estaba encantada, aunque se mostraba un poco nerviosa de solo pesar que iba tener a la morena tan cerca. De igual forma, consideraba la situación como una buena oportunidad para conocerla.

Q: _Ya deja de quejarte, apenas haz embalado dos cajas, que por cierto ya tenían todo guardado_

S: _Y es que_ _no entiendo para que las abriste_ –refunfuña- _si apenas duraste dos semana acá_ –la rubia solo rueda los ojos

Sam: _¿Ya están chicas?_

S: _Ven acá Ken, ayuda con esto_ –espetó con dificultad al tiempo que le entregaba una de las tantas cajas de libros de la rubia

Sam: _Dios que llevas aquí_ –exclamo al sentir el peso

S: _A la enana jajajajaja_–ríe divertida al igual que el rubio

Q: _Muy graciosos. Ya vamos que se hace tarde_

Iban en la vieja Range Rover del 85 propiedad de Sam. Este conducía mientras Santana se colo en el asiento trasero y Quinn de copiloto

Aunque no habían tocado más el tema de Brittany, Rachel sabía que Santana era la mejor amiga de Quinn y a pesar de que aun recordaba lo que paso con la bailarina, era consciente que en ciertos momentos iba acompañar al a rubia e incluso ir al departamento como en esta ocasión.

Simplemente era algo que no le podía reprochar, pero un terreno que se disponía a tantear con mucha cautela.

S: _¿Puedes colocar algo de música? el camino es largo y esto es más aburrido que película para sordos_ –espetó al tiempo que se colocaba sus gafas de sol aviador y miraba por la ventana

Q: _¿Puedo?_ –pregunta Quinn al chico antes de encender la radio del auto, a lo que este solo asiente

S: _Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo vivirás allí? _

Q: _Espero que poco. En cuanto comience con la productora y este más estable económicamente, de inmediato buscare algo. No quiero incomodar a Rachel_ –explica

Sam: _Rachel parece una buena chica_ –dice sonriente pero con su mirada fija en la carretera

S_: Cuidado muchachote, que esa esta vista por mi hermana acá presente_ –espetó bajando su cabeza y mirándolo sobre sus gafas por el espejo retrovisor, a lo que Quinn voltea para fulminarla con la mirada –_No me mires así, sabes que es verdad_ –se encoge de hombros y se acomoda las gafas

Q: _Rachel es solo mi amiga-_

S: _Pero te gusta _-interrumpe

Q: _Ok! Si me gusta_ –hace una pausa- _es mas, no me gusta, me encanta_ –sonríe tontamente- _Pero no tienes porque hacer ese tipo de comentarios_.

La latina solo hizo un gesto con la mano y se concentro en revisar su telefono

Sam: _déjala, ya_ _sabes cómo es_ –murmura por lo bajo para que santana no lo escuche

S: _¡Te escuche Ken!–_ exclamo aun con su vista en el teléfono haciendo reír a los dos rubios que solo negaban con la cabeza

Unos cuantos minutos después ya estaban llegando al edificio donde vivía Rachel.

Quinn decidió llamarla para notificarle y esta decidió que bajaría para ayudar con las cosas de la rubia.

R: _¡Hola chicos!_ –Saluda llegando hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta donde estos se disponían a bajar las cajas y demás pertenencias de Quinn

Q: _Hola Rach_ –la saluda con un beso y corto abrazo que fue correspondido por la pequeña mientras que los otros dos solo se limitaron a decir un _"hola"_ al unisonó

R: _¿has traído todo?_

Q: _Si, todo listo! No son tantas cosas. Iremos subiéndolas… ¿está bien?_

R: _Claro arriba esta britt esperando_ –la latina al escuchar esto se tenso y Quinn lo noto

Q: _Está… bien_ –mira a Santana y Rachel comprende

R: _No se cómo tomara Brittany, el ver a Santana_–murmura por lo bajo para que los otros dos no la escuchen

Q: _Yo tampoco, pero_ _Igual no creo que santana quiera subir, aunque no lo creas esta algo apenada. Puede ser muy cerda a veces pero sabe que ahora yo viviré acá y en el fondo se quiere disculpar…-_dice en el mismo tono

R: _Mmm bueno que pase lo que tenga que pasar…_

Luego de esto los chicos se dedicaron a subir las pertenencias de la rubia hasta el departamento, entre quejas de Santana, nervios de Sam a esto y risas por parte de Quinn y Rachel.

Sam: _Bien, esta es la ultima_ –Dice bajando cerca del living, la ultima caja- _Tienes una linda casa Rachel…_

R: _Oh, gracias.. ¿Samuel cierto?_ –pregunta dudosa

Sam: _Si, pero dime Sam_- añade sonriente

S: _Quinn ten, se te quedaba esto_ –llega la latina sorprendiendo a su amiga

Santana ayudo a subir las cosas, sin embargo se había reusado a entrar ya que sabía que la bailarina estaría ahí.

Pero luego de que todos subieran y no quedara nada en la camioneta, se armo de valor y decidió llevar el ipod que la rubia había dejado en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando la latina entro, Brittany que estaba riendo con Quinn enmudeció. Sabía que estaba ayudando a la otra rubia con la mudanza pero no se imagino que tendría "el descaro de subir"

Q: _Gracias San_ –lo toma

B: _iré a la cocina_ –se limita a decir bastante seria

S: _Te espero abajo Sam_ –dijo pero sin perder detalle de las acciones de la bailarina- _hasta luego Q._

Q: _No, espérame, voy contigo_ –Atina a decir antes que su amiga saliera- _ahora vuelvo Rach _

R: _Esta bien_ –sonríe –_adiós Sam, adiós santana_- esto último sorprende a todos pues la pequeña no le había intercambiado palabra con la latina desde que habían llegado.

Santana solo se limito a decir adiós por lo bajo y luego salir junto con Quinn y Sam

S: _Me siento como una mierda_ –dijo apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor

Q: _No te agobies_ –le toca el hombro

Quinn sabía que Santana estaba arrepentida. A pesar de ser una perra algunas veces, era una buena chica y el hecho de que la rubia fuera a vivir un tiempo con Rachel, conllevaba a que ella tuviera algún tipo de contacto indirecto con la misma o hasta con Brittany. Por ello, no paraba de pensar y sentirse culpable hasta cierto punto.

En este caso, no era otra chica con la que había tenido "una aventura" y luego no volvería a ver. Lo tenia muy claro.

Salieron del ascensor para dirigirse hasta la camioneta del rubio

Q: _hasta luego Sam, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos el lunes_ –lo abraza

Sam: _Para eso estamos Q, adiós y disfruta de tu nueva casa, ya no dormirás encima de piedras_ –bromea al tiempo que se deshace del abrazo y Quinn solo sonríe.

Esta se acerca luego a la latina que se disponía abrir la puerta el copiloto

Q: _Te quiero S_ –espetó abrazándola. No necesitaba decirle mucho más, nunca lo necesitaron…

S: _Yo también_ –murmura

* * *

><p>R: <em>¿Qué tal la habitación?<em> –pregunta la morena al ver a Quinn acercarse al living

Q: _Me encanta, esta fantástica _–se sienta al lado de Brittany en el sillón de tres plazas, mientras la morena se encontraba en uno individual

R: _Me alegra que te guste y como te digo, espero que te sientas cómoda. Desde ahora está también es tu casa_ –trataba de hacer sentir lo más cómoda posible a la rubia

B: _La pasaremos genial, ya verás_ –Exclamo feliz

Q: _jajajajaj gracias chicas_

R: _Esperen, iré a ver la pizza_ –Se dirige a la cocina y Quinn no la pierde de vista

B: _¡Te gusta!_

Q: _¿Perdón?_

B: _Te gusta Rachel_

Q: _Eh…_

B: _No te lo estoy preguntando_ –añade sin rodeos- _solo te informo que también lo se._

Q: _¿Y eso te molesta?_ –la bailarina solo se encoge de hombros

B: _Me caes bien… aun siendo amiga de-_

Q: _Entiendo. Mira Britt se que Santana no se comporto bien contigo, tampoco te pido que seas su amiga. Solo… quiero que tengas en cuenta que no es tan mala persona como parece _–Trata de hacerla entender

B: _Lo sé!_

Q: _¿lo sabes?_

B: _Se que no es mala persona, antes que pasara lo de ese día, ya habíamos hablado el día que fuimos a la disco y ella estaba muy preocupada por ti y tu discusión con esa chica eh…_

Q: _Lexy!_

B: _Si, con ella. Entonces veía como se mostraba algo inquieta y nos pedía disculpas para ir tras de ti, lo cual me intuyo que era una buena amiga_–hace una pausa-_ Ese día quedamos en que iríamos a ver el show, que podía llevar unos amigos porque tenía un par de entradas y que luego fuéramos a su departamento porque…._

Q: _Sabias lo que quería cierto…._ –dice mirándola fijamente

B_: Si… lo sabía, lo supe ese día y lo supe el día que fui a su casa_ –jugaba con sus manos- _pero eso no implica, que mantuviera la absurda esperanza de que ella deseara lo mismo que yo..._–espetó triste, esta vez mirando a Quinn a la cara

Q: _Eres una gran chica Britt_ –le toma la mano- _y si Santana no fuera tan terca y cobarde, también lo notaria…_

B: _Supongo…_

R: _¡Chicas vengan a comer!_ –Se escucha un grito desde la cocina

B: _Ya vamos!_ –Responde en el mismo tono- _Ey Quinn…_ -llama la atención de la rubia que ya se disponía a ir con la morena- _Puedes…mantener esto en secreto, es decir yo se lo diré en otra ocasión, es solo que no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema y…_

Q: _Tranquila, no diré nada_ –le sonríe

* * *

><p>Q: <em>¿Entonces tú vives con jesse?<em> –Pregunta a la bailarina

B: _Si, antes vivíamos los tres juntos pero Rachel luego se mudo acá con Finn_ –dijo mientras tomaba otro trozo de pizza –_Igual ahora pasamos casi todos los fines de semana aquí, sobre todo yo._

Q: _¿Quién es Finn?_ –pregunta esta vez a la morena que no había pronunciado palabra

R: _Finn es mi ex novio_

Q: _Ohh…_-fue todo lo que dijo la rubia

Rachel no le había mencionada nada de sobre él, y aunque no le molestara, siempre pensó que la morena se había mudado porque sus padres le entregaron el departamento y le apeteció vivir sola.

B_: Era más grande y tonto que Barney_ –añade con una pequeña risita- _aunque Barney es más atractivo…_

Rachel permanecía seria y Quinn lo noto

Q: _Lo siento yo no quería…_

R: _No tiene importancia_ –se encoge de hombros- _era un tonto sin futuro que al comienzo me cegó con sus labia barata de "Seremos felices mientras tu cumples tus sueños"_ –imita el tono que posiblemente utilizaba el chico- _Pero su boca era mucho más grande que sus acciones. Solo le gustaba verse "atractivo" ante sus presas_…-termina de decir con fastidio

Q: _El típico gigoló pueblerino….-_añade con una risa irónica

R: _Si, pero Finn es… como decirte_ –mira hacia arriba, tratando de ubicar las palabras exactas- _Un niño grande con acciones de patán…._

B: _Y un pésimo bailarín_ –acota con la boca llena y señalando con el dedo al a morena

R: _Cierto jajajajaja_

Q: _En definitiva todo un personaje….-_Mira a Rachel

R: _Lo era… pero afortunadamente en mi vida, ahora si entran personas que valen la pena_ –Dijo cruzando su mirada con la rubia que le regala una tierna sonrisa.

Al terminar la cena, decidieron ver el programa favorito de Brittany los viernes por la noche, pero esto tan solo duro 30 minutos ya que el sueños les gano, por lo tanto dormir era la mejor opción…

Antes de entrar a su nueva habitación, Quinn se topa con Rachel que se disponía a entrar en la suya.

Q: _Gracias_ –dijo suavemente

R: _Te dije que no tienes nada que agradecerme, aparte me apetecía una compañera de piso, ya sola me iba a volver loca hablando todo el día y practicando mis diálogos frente al espejo _–le dijo divertida

Q: _Puedo imaginármelo_ –entrecierra los ojos- _si lo sigues haciendo no me molestaría te lo juro, sería muy afortunada de verte practicando todos esos diálogos…digamos que como una pequeña sesión privada con mi estrella favorita…_

R: _Puedo intentarlo…_

Q: _Lo sé! buenas noches Rachel_ –se despide y gira la manilla de su puerta

R: _¡Espera! –Atinó a decir llamando su atención- me preguntaba si querías salir un rato con Britt y conmigo mañana_

Q: _Claro, ¿a dónde van?_

R: _Mmm no lo sé…_ –la rubia la mira sin entender- _es decir, cuando no hacemos nada los fines de semana simplemente vamos por ahí y hacemos el plan –se encoge de hombros- esta ciudad da para eso Quinn Fabray_ –Exclama divertida entrando a su habitación.

Q: _Esta chica me va a matar…._

_"Me atrevo a decir que en la vida, cada quien esta en el lugar indicado. En ese que deben estar por una u otra razón. Sea bueno o sea malo. _

_El niño esperando a que su cuento sea leído; el mendigo sin muchos sueños, tirado en la acera pidiendo la limosna que muchos tienen pero pocos desean dar. La ama de casa viendo su show de tv favorito con problemas que le da miedo contar a su marido, mientras este está dormido; la chica de 15 años despreocupada tarareando una canción de young the giant en su habitación. Todos ellos están justo donde deben estar, incluso Quinn Fabray... contemplando su nueva habitación a tan solo un paso del futuro amor de su vida…"_

* * *

><p><strong>ACRB<strong>


	7. Un instante de aventuras

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las "Satampervers" **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**"Un instante de aventuras" **

Ya se hacían presente los primeros días de diciembre, y en New York se podía notar en cada rincón…

El clima era más helado, los abrigos ya eran vitalmente necesarios… pero eso era lo de menos para Brittany S Pierce.

La chica es la encargada de "planear", la aventura de fin de semana, para ella y sus amigas. Por ello estaba más enérgica que nunca…

B: _Esta serán como tu bienvenida oficial, a las aventuras BerryPierce_

Q: _No se si alegrarme o asustarme…_

R: _Deberías alegrarte_ –la tome por el brazo

B: _Así es_, -la toma por el otro- _la pasaremos genial_

La bailarina había insistido en que tenía el mejor plan para esos dos días. Hizo que las chicas prepararan una pequeña maleta e Incluso consiguió un auto.

A las otras dos no les importo mucho. Total no tenían planes y podían perfectamente darse una escapada para llegar el domingo por la tarde

R: _¿Qué se supone que es esto Brittany?_

B: _Nuestro auto…_

Q: _Esto no parece un auto_ –le da unos golpes con el puño cerrado al techo del mismo- _Parece mas bien…el cadáver de uno_

R: _Jajajajajajaja viajaremos en un cadáver_

Q: _¿Es parte de la aventura?_

B: _Chicas por favor_ –abraza a ambas por los hombros- _esto solo son detallitos, les aseguro que este auto, nos llevara directo a __Albany_

R-Q: _¿ALBANY?_ –Exclaman Rachel y Quinn la unisonó

B: _así es…_ -se separa- _Iremos_ _a Pine Bush, y ya déjense de tanto hablar. Hay que apresurarnos porque esta a unas horas de acá. La aventura nos espera! –_Exclamo dando un grito ahogado acompañado de un saltito

Rachel y Quinn se miran entre ellas y se encogen de hombros…

Q: _¿Vamos?_

R: _Después de ti_ –sonríe

La morena se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, Quinn detrás y…

R: _¿Britt qué haces?_

B: _¿De qué hablas?_ –la mira con el ceño fruncido

R: _Tú no sabes conducir…_

B: _Ah…Cierto_ –mira hacia atrás- _¿Quinn tu sabes conducir?_

Q: _jajajajajajajaja esto es increíble_ –suelta una sonora carcajada-_Tranquilas yo conduzco. ¿Directo a __Pine Bush no?__ Debes guiarme, porque jamás he ido_ –espetó al tiempo que intercambiaba de asiento con la otra rubia

B:_ Si, si no te preocupes _–hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- _Ahora si… VAMOS NAVEGANTES –_Exclamo alzando los brazos

Y Comenzó el viaje…

Las tres chicas iban tarareando cualquier canción que se les venía al a mente. Optaron por hacerlo ya que intentaron encender la radio del auto pero como resultado, obtuvieron ruidos extraños provenientes de alguna parte del motor, pensaban ellas…

Cuando apenas llevaban 20 minutos de camino….

R: _Quinn, tu teléfono está sonando_

Q: _Puedes atender, que estoy conduciendo_ –espetó extendiéndole el teléfono, con su vista fija en la carretera

R: _Hola!_

S: _Pensé que jamás ibas a responder! Ahora que no necesitas de mi sillón para pasar la noche, entonces no me envías ni un mísero mensaje_ –Era santana

R: _Disculpa, soy Rachel…_

S: _Ohh… Lo siento, pensé que-_

R: _no te preocupes, es que Quinn está conduciendo por eso no podía atender_

S: _Esta bien, dile que me llame en cuanto pueda…_

Quinn le hace un gesto, para saber quien llama, a lo que Rachel gesticula "Santana" y la rubia asiente.

R: _Si, yo le digo!_

Cuando la latina se disponía a colgar…

R: _Espera, Santana ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?_ –Ante esto Brittany puso su atención y Quinn ladeo la cabeza confundida- _Es que, vamos a Pine Bush por el fin de semana, y me preguntaba si querías venir _–mira a las otras dos encogiéndose de hombros

B: ¿_Que hace?_ –murmura Brittany que se había colado entre los dos asientos, mientras Quinn solo dabas fugaces miradas con el seño fruncido a Rachel.

R: _Si, las chicas están de acuerdo, solo prepara algo de ropa…Bien pasaremos por ti, hasta pronto._

Q_: ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

R: _Chicas…eh…Britt-_ la mira- _se que tuviste un mal momento con ella, pero creo que podemos resolverlo ,es decir… Quinn _–mira esta vez al a rubia- _ella es tu mejor amiga y ahora somos amigas y también compañeras de piso, así que podemos canalizar un poco la situación…_

Q: _Por mí no hay problema Rach, es solo que…._

B_: No se preocupen por mí_ –interrumpe_- Si ella quiere venir puede venir, acá hay espacio. Y ya dejemos de hablar y vamos andando que quiero llegar Albany_ –termina de decir sonriente

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, estaban frente a la casa de la latina.

S: _Hola chicas_ –saluda situándose al lado de Brittany, en el asiento trasero- _Lindo auto_ –lo mira raro

Q: _Hola S..-_la mira por el espejo retrovisor

R: _Hola, Santana…-_voltea para saludarla sonriente_- Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir, la pasaremos bien. Brittany lo planeo como una especie de bienvenida para Quinn _–mira a la bailarina que no había pronunciado palabra, desde que llego la latina

S: _Oh, Me parece bien…-_Mira de reojo a la rubia

R: _Sera divertido_ –voltea su vista al frente y mira de reojo a Quinn que solo sonríe…

* * *

><p>El resto de la última hora y media no tuvo contratiempos. Quinn se limitaba a conducir y platicar con Rachel; Brittany tarareaba despreocupada las canciones que se estaban reproduciendo en su iPod; Santana se limitaba a tontear con su teléfono y de vez en cuando intercambiar palabras con Quinn y Rachel<p>

Decidieron parar por la insistencia de la Bailarina de ir al baño. Lo que aprovecharon para comparar algunas cosas para tomar por el camino…

Q: _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ –se acerca a Rachel que estaba sentada sobre el capo del auto

R: _No lo sé_ –se encoge de hombros- _me pareció lo correcto…_

Q: _Si pero, pensé que querías mantener cierta distancia entre ella y Brittany_ –la mira entrecerrando los ojos

R: _Anoche Brittany me dio una perspectiva diferencia de la historia_ –Quinn asiente- _y aunque Santana aun me parezca un poco perra…_

Q: _Puedo imaginármelo…_

R: _Igual no parece tan mala chica. Siempre y cuando no tenga otras intenciones con Brittany, porque ahí sí que la descarto de mi circulo social, así tu me pongas esa sonrisa maravillosa que estás haciendo en estos momentos…_.-espetó sonriente

Q: _jajajajaj no te preocupes, no te comprare con_ _sonrisas _–hace una pausa-_Te comprare con otra cosa…._ –Exclamo al tiempo que se alejaba guiñándole el ojo

R: _Si supieras…-_murmura para sí misma

Luego de esto y un par de diferencias entre Rachel y Santana sobre "Cual era el mejor agua embotellada, para llevar" o que "Las barras dietéticas eran veneno para el estomago"…

Siguieron su camino…

R: _¿Cuánto falta?_

Q: _Mmm no lo se, creo que unas dos horas….-_mira a brittany por el espejo- _¿Cómo cuanto falta Britt? _–Todas la miran

B: _Eh… no lo se, nunca he ido a Pine Bush_ –dice muy tranquila

R: _De que diablos hablas, si dijiste que lo conocías…_

B: _He dicho que lo conozco, mas no he dicho que he estado allí _–dice despreocupada

S: _Yo si lo conozco…-._capta la atención de todos- _Fui un par de veces con mis padres_.

R. _Entonces servirás de mucha ayuda, ya que cierta persona no esta muy informada_ –Se dirige a la latina pero sin apartar la mirada de Brittany…

S: _Si, yo las puedo guiar_ –mira a Brittany- _¿hiciste alguna reserva, en algún lugar?_

B: _Si, tengo el lugar donde nos quedaremos..._

Q: _¿Dónde es ese lugar?_ –Pregunta con desconfianza, pues ya a estas alturas no confiaba en los planes de la otra rubia

B: _No te preocupes Quinn, no dormiremos en la calle jajajajaj_ –busca dentro de su bolso- _Mira esto_- le muestra unas llaves- _Son las llaves del lugar donde nos quedaremos_

R: _¿De dónde las sacaste?_ –la mira con el seño fruncido

B: _Tengo contactos Rach_ –dice misteriosa

R_: Si claro. Hablando de contactos. Jesse me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Dice que Tubbi se comió sus vitaminas _–Espeto divertida

B: _Si, a él le encantan, y más ahora que no está fumando_ –dijo muy tranquila

Q: _¿Quién es tubbi?_

R: _El gato de Britt_ –Rachel no podía contener la risa

Q: _Britt… tu gato ¿Fuma?_

B: _Fumaba, he dicho que lo dejo…._

S: _¿y cómo sabes que fumaba?_ –Pregunta curiosa la latina.

A esto las otras dos chicas, se pusieron atentas a la respuesta.

B: _tengo evidencias, quizás algún día te las muestre_ –la mira sonriente y la latina asiente con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

><p>Ya era medio día y habían llegado a Pine Bush.<p>

Se dirigían al lugar donde se hospedarían. Aun desconfiaban de Brittany por lo tanto esperaran que fuera un lugar con las condiciones necesarias.

Q: _wow, esto es fantástico. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_

B: _He dicho que tengo contactos…_

El lugar era una casa rural de piedra con detalles en madera. Tenía un living con una pequeña pero moderna TV, al lado una gran mesa tallada en madera y de fondo una cocina rustica y moderna al mismo tiempo

B: _Solo tiene dos habitaciones, así que debemos compartirlas_ –Explica al tiempo que se dirigía al pasillo, haciendo señas para que la sigan - _acá podemos dormir Rach y yo, y allá ustedes_ –Señala.

R: _¿Cómo te conocías todo esto? _–Estaba sorprendida

B: _Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte_…

Rachel rueda los ojos

Q: _Como sea me encanta. Y ¿a ti San?_ –Pregunta a la latina que se mantenía en silencio mirando el lugar

S: _Me gusta_ –sonríe de medio lado.

Aunque Santana acepto ir, pues le apetecía pasar un rato con su amiga y no quedar tan mal con las otras chicas. De igual forma se sentía algo incomoda por momentos.

Cada pareja de chicas estaba en su respectiva habitación, desempacando algunas cosas y cambiándose para salir a recorrer el lugar.

Q: _¿estas bien?_

S: _Si _–se encoge de hombros

Q: _Me alegra que estés aquí… y creo que a Brittany tan bien le agrada la idea_

S: _No lo creo_ –espetó sin mirarla sacando algunas cosas de su bolso- _y lo entiendo, es una chica un poco…extraña. No debí invitarla a salir…_

Q: _Es una buena chica S, solo que algo diferente. Deberías permitirte conocerla mejor_

S: _No_ _quiero problemas, sabes cómo soy! Aparte aunque tu amorcito_ –la mira divertida a lo que Quinn rueda los ojos- _me haya invitado igual se que tiene miedo de que le "haga algo a su amiga"_

Q: _Claro que no, Rachel lo hizo primero, porque sabe que somos amigas y segundo porque le pareces buena persona, a pesar de lo que paso con Britt…_

S: _Como sea, solo quiero pasar un buen fin de semana. Ayer estuve toda la noche terminando los informes que Sam no se digno a realizar…_

Q: _Jajajaja pero si son tus informes_

S: _No me importa_ –dijo tranquila y Quinn solo reía negando con la cabeza

* * *

><p>R: <em>¡Qué haces! no jajajajja<em> –intentaba taparse la cara con las manos

Q: _Solo le tomo fotos al lugar_ –seguía enfocando la cámara en la morena

R: _¡Yo no soy parte de este lugar eh!_

Q: _Pero eres lo que más me llama la atención de el, ahora mismo…_

R: _Tonta!_

Q: _Y buena fotógrafa. Mira_ –le muestra la imagen al tiempo que se sienta a su lado en una de las piedras

R: _Que modesta…_

Se encontraban en la reserva de Pine Bush. Una de las reservas naturales más antiguas del mundo y específicamente la más antigua de Estados Unidos.

Estaba rodeada de Montañas, lagos y Arboles espesos, con un hermoso verdor…

Q: _Solo mírala, ves la luz_ –señala_- esta de costado, mientras tu miras casi al frente. Cosas así, solo se captan digamos que una de cada diez veces. Quizás he tenido suerte!_

R: _La suerte no existe_ –espetó aun mirando la imagen- _Pero me encanta la imagen_

Q: _¿Por qué crees que no existe?_ –busca su mirada

R: _Porque creo que cada persona tiene un destino, y la suerte solo me enseña que las cosas en la vida se dan por casualidad y no porque corresponde que pasen…._

Q: _Me encantas_ –la mira embelesada

R: _¿perdón?_ -sonríe

Q: _Digo…Eh…. que me encanta eso que dices, creo que tienes razón._-esquiva su mirada nerviosa

R: _Si, la tengo…_

Q: _Una pregunta… este novio tuyo… Finn_

R: _Ex novio_ –la corrige

Q: _Perdón, Tu ex novio_ –remarca las palabras- _¿Estabas enamorada de el?_

R: _Mmm al comienzo pensé que si_ –mira al frente- _pero luego descubrí que solo lo tenía por sentirme segura de algún modo _–hace una pausa- _aunque al final ni para eso sirvió…_

Q: _¿y de que te querías sentir segura Rachel?_

La morena solo suspira y ladea su cabeza, para mirar a la rubia

R: _Eso no importa ahora…_

Q: _Me alegra…_

Sus miradas se cruzaban, una cerca de la otra, simplemente contemplándose en medio de la majestuosa arbolada…

R: _A mí también_ –susurra a centímetros de los labios de la rubia

Y sucedió…

Conectaron sus labios con un delicado beso, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso. Inclinaron su cabeza para acoplar mejor sus labios…

Aun existía algo de pudor, pero no era el mismo de aquella noche en el departamento de la morena. Ahora lo deseaban con más seguridad…

Quizás ambas lo habían estado pensando, los últimos días…

Quinn coloco sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y esta se aferraba a la camiseta de la rubia…

Sin duda lo estaban disfrutando. Incluso no habían notado la proximidad de Santana que solo miraba divertida la escena

Se separan poco a poco regalándose tiernos y cortos besos, al tiempo que abrían los ojos lentamente, mirándose con intensidad

Q: _Eso fue…._

R: _Increíble…_

Sus bocas seguían a centímetros una de la otra, pero cuando iban a volver a conectar sus labios…

S: _¡Chicas!_ –Interrumpe santana con una risa burlona- _Las están esperando para recorrer el lugar…_

'_No ha querido abrir la boca en ningún momento y ahora precisamente lo hace' _piensa la rubia

Conocía esa sonrisa de Santana, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, por puro placer…

R: _Eh… si si vamos_ –se levanta y antes de echar una última mirada al a rubia, se dispone a ir en busca de Brittany

S: _Así que, la enana besa bien eh…._

Q:_Uff delicioso_ –dice con una sonrisa tonta y la mirada al frente

S: _jajajaja si vieras tu cara de idiota_

Q: _¿ah si?_ –Levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos desafiante- _Quizás es la misma que tenias cuando mirabas a Brittany en el auto…o crees que no lo note –_ espetó y se alejo dejando a la latina perpleja…

S: _Maldita rubia_ –murmura y la sigue

_Un filosofo dijo una vez: "La esencia de embarcarse en una aventura, es la de no tener certeza, de cuál será su desenlace"_

_Así que, cuando decidas sumergirte en una aventura, tan solo deja tus preocupaciones y disfruta de la emocionante incertidumbre que esta te brinda. Al fin y al cabo, __lo único que se necesita para vivir es tener ganas y respirar…_

* * *

><p><strong>ACRB<strong>


	8. Atardecer decembrina

**CAPITULO 8**

**"Atardecer decembrina" **

Las cuatro chicas disfrutaron del recorrido, el sábado por la tarde en la reserva. Ni siquiera los insectos se salvaron de ser captados por Quinn y su cámara; Santana estaba relajada disfrutando del paisaje, no se atrevía a emitir mucha palabra y menos después de saber que Quinn la había descubierto mirando a Brittany en el auto.

Rachel era toda sonrisas luego del beso con Quinn, ambas estaban en estado de "idiotez" y aunque Santana se quería mantener en bajo perfil, no podía evitar lanzar alguna que otra broma a la rubia con respecto a la pequeña.

Por otro lado Brittany… la bailarina se mostro enérgica y traviesa como de costumbre, incluso se quería bañar en uno de los lagos, pero desistió luego que el guardabosque le explicara que era solo para animales de la reserva. Mientras que Rachel le recordaba que la temperatura no era la adecuada y que si moría de un resfriado ella no se encargaría de Lord Tubbigtong.

Si esto último fue cruel, pero fue de mucha ayuda…

Ya el domingo se hacía presente en Pine Bush, lo cual indicaba que hora de regresar a la gran manzana…

Q: _¿Chicas ya están listas?_ –Pregunta a Rachel y Brittany que se estaban tardando más de lo normal

R: _Yo si, pero ella no_ –espetó fastidiada

Q: _¿Qué ocurre?_

B: _No encuentro mi iPod y sin el me niego a viajar_ –seguía buscando

Ante esto, Rachel se acuesta de espaldas en la cama y tapa su cara con una almohada refunfuñando…

Estaba frustrada. Brittany llevaba más de una hora en busca de su iPod y conociéndola, seguro lo había dejado en alguna estúpida piedra o quizás dentro del estanque de truchas de la reserva

Q: _¿Dónde lo usaste por última vez? Si llevas tanto tiempo buscándolo aquí, quizás lo perdiste fuera…_

B_: ¡Tiene que estar aquí!_

R: _Olvídalo Quinn, no la vas a convencer_ –Rueda los ojos

S: _¿Falta mucho?_ –llega santana

Q: _Britt no encuentra su iPod_

S: _Eh… yo lo tengo…_

B: _Ohh cierto… como no lo pensé antes –_se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- _te lo quedaste anoche_

S: _Si, voy por el…._

Quinn y Rachel se miran entre ellas en señal de no entender nada

**-FlashBack-**

Ya la noche había caído; los arboles estaban escondidos tras la densa neblina que los acobijaba; la poca luz que se podía apreciar era la de los pequeños faroles de la casa rural…. Incluso la luna estaba algo oculta gracias a las grandes ramas de los inmensos arboles que cubrían la zona…

Santana se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones, a la entrada de la casa

B: ¿Me puedo sentar? –pregunta Brittany al acercase a la latina. Esta solo la mira y se encoge de hombros –_Gracias, es una linda noche…_

S: _Si, aunque un poco fría_ –se abraza a sí misma para darse calor

B_: Eso no tiene importancia. Esta hermosa, aunque estas grandes arboladas casi cubren la visibilidad de la luna…-_hace una pausa- _pensé que estarías durmiendo…_

S: _No logro dormir…_

B: _yo tampoco_ –suspira _–¿nos divertimos mucho no?_

S: _Si_, _fue bueno venir…_

Ambas se miran y sonríen pero al instante esquivan sus miradas

Brittany enciende su iPod y se coloca un auricular, mientras santana sigue con su vista al frente….

B: _¿Quieres escuchar?_ –le ofrece un auricular

S_: ¿Qué escuchas?_

B: _Ten_ –se lo coloca en la oreja

S: _Es una buena canción_ –sonríe de medio lado al escuchar "Animal" de Neon Trees

B_: Si, me encanta_

S: _Eh… Britt quería hablar contigo sobre lo de la otra noche_ –se mostro seria

B: _No tiene importancia. Quizás no debí seguir cuando me insinuaste lo que querías hacer…_

S: _Yo… la verdad, es que…_ –no lograba expresarse- _no soy de andar en una relación, soy más de disfrutar el momento. Comprendo que tú no eres así por eso te pido disculpas _–termino de decir con rapidez

B: _Lo entiendo, por eso te digo que no tiene importancia, ya paso_ –se encoge de hombros y la latina asiente

S_: Gracias…-_la mira- _creo que Quinn tiene razón…_

B: _¿En qué?_

S: _Eres despreocupada y siempre sonríes de una forma sincera. Como un niño con un caramelo, feliz y enérgico jajajajaja_

B: _¿Eso es malo?_

S: _Para nada_ –niega con la cabeza- _ya desearía yo, ser así_

B: _Si no lo eres, es porque no lo quieres ser..._

S: _No es fácil, andar por ahí olvidando todo los problemas y sonriendo a tanta mierda que pasa por tus narices, gente hipócrita que te pone piedras en el camino…_

B: _Entiendo tu punto…-_se levanta- _Toma_ –le extiende su iPod- _me iré a dormir, quizás escuchando mis listas de reproducción, Morfeo se acuerde de ti_

S: _Gracias _–lo toma

B: _Ah por cierto_ –Voltea- _Cuando te topes con miradas de odio o sonrisas hipócritas, la respuesta quizás sea sonreírles, con unos lindos dientes sabor a caramelo!_ – espetó para luego perderse en el interior de la casa

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

><p>R: <em>¿Vas a conducir tu de nuevo?<em> –le pregunta sonriente

Q: _Si, no quiero morir tan joven al dejar a Britt al volante. Aparte Santana no quiere conducir_ –se encoge de hombros

R: _Tienes razón jajajajajaja, y bueno, yo sé conducir pero no lo hago tan bien…_

Q: _Te puedo enseñar…-_la mira

R: _Me encantaría_ –se muerde el labio

S: _¡Tórtolas, es hora de irnos!_ –Grita Santana que ya había entrado al auto

Ante este comentario las chicas esquivan sus miradas y se dirigen al auto tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Santana siempre lograba eso y disfrutaba hacerlo.

Comenzaron el viaje de retorno…

Optaron por hacer una parada dos horas después, para utilizar el servicio y estirar un poco las piernas. Esto último exigido por Rachel, ya que la pequeña insistía en que si no lo hacía, por lo menos cada dos o tres horas, iba a influir en su salud integral, por lo tanto en sus habilidades artísticas como el baile.

Brittany se había quedo dormida y Santana estaba recostada en su asiento, un poco soñolienta, intentando mirar el paisaje

Q: _Me gusto venir…-_mira a Rachel que estaba tarareando tiernamente una canción

R: _Si, a mi también, creo que deberíamos venir de nuevo…_

Q: _Estoy de acuerdo…-_ sonríe- _Que diablos…-_ murmura apretando el acelerador con fuerza

R: _¿Qué sucede?_ –la mira frunciendo el seño- _¿porque te detienes?_

Q: _No me estoy deteniendo, ¡esto no funciona!_ – espetó con rapidez

R: _De que hablas, ¡como no va a funcionar!_ –exclamo asustada

Q: _¡No lo se!. Acelero y no hace nada… Dios_ –resopla y apoya la cabeza en el volante

S: _¿Qué pasa Q?_ –Mira a todos lados- ¿_porque nos detuvimos?_

B: _¿Ya llegamos?_ –se despereza estirando los brazos

R: _¡No hemos llegado, esta cosa se detuvo!_

Q: _No se que paso, se apago de_ repente –dijo al tiempo que intentaba encenderlo de nuevo, pero este solo hacia un ruidos extraños

S: _¡mierda, mierda! Salgan yaaa!_ –Grita abriendo la puerta del auto

B: _¡FUEGOOOOOOO!_

El auto comenzó a echar una gran cantidad humo

Las chicas salieron disparadas hacia uno de los campos que se encontraban al lado de la carretera.

Corrieron unos 50 metros, hasta llegar a un árbol, desde allí podían ver el auto aun echando humo

Q: _No lo puedo creer_ – espetó con dificultad producto de la carrera

R: _¡Creo que va a explotar!_ –dijo muy nerviosa con ambas manos en la cabeza

S: _Espero que no. Mejor, nos quedemos un rato aquí…-_aconsejo, mientras veía el auto que no dejaba de humear

B: _¿Y ahora qué hacemos? _

Esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo seguir con un auto casi a punto de prender fuego y echando mas humo que chimenea en invierno?

Q: _Creo que el humo ya se está dispersando, deberíamos acercarnos cuando ya no haya nada y revisar. Quizás se haya recalentado algo…_

S: _¿si? y ahora resulta que tu eres mecánico_ –dice con sarcasmo

R: _A mí me parece buena idea_ –apoya a la rubia y la latina solo rueda los ojos

S: _Rachel, Quinn no sabe nada de mecánica. Si no prendió fuego ahora entonces prendera cuando ella lo revise_

Q: _Eh…al menos busco una solución…-_ espetó ofendida

S: _La mejor solución es llamar una grúa o algo, para que venga por el auto y por nosotras_

B: _No_

R: _¿Por qué no?_ –la mira confusa

B: _No hay señal….-_dijo mientras alzaba su teléfono buscando cobertura- _ya intente y nada_

Q: _Rach, prueba con el tuyo, el mío esta en el auto_

R: _Nada…-_resopla frustrada

S: _Que bien, ahora nos quedaremos en medio de este maldito desierto…_

R: _Creo que podemos hacer lo que dice Quinn, revisar el auto a ver qué pasa_ –Propone

S: _Quinn no sabe nada sobre autos y yo tampoco, ¿a caso Brittany y tú saben_? – espetó bruscamente

Q: _¡No la grites! Solo estamos buscando una solución_ –le dice seria

S: _¡Eso no es una solución!_

Q: _Algo tenemos que hacer no_ –alza sus brazos frustrada- _porque tampoco veo que propones nada para solucionar el problema _–la latina solo rueda los ojos y camina hacia el auto

B: _Podemos esperar que pase alguien y pedir ayuda…_

R: _Si, quizás eso funcione…_

Estaban como a dos horas de NYC. Intentaron lo que había propuesto Quinn. Pero al revisar el motor, no dieron con nada.

En uno de los intentos el auto comenzó a echar humo de nuevo y Rachel entro en pánico. Le dijo a Quinn que no se acercara al motor porque quizás todos podían morir producto de una explosión.

Y Rachel Barbra Berry no podía morir tan joven y mucho menos, antes de ganar un Tony.

B: _¡Chicas,chicas!_ –se acerca Brittany emocionada hacia el auto donde las otras estaban apoyadas, esperando un milagro que las salvara

R: _¿Qué paso ahora?_ –la mira con desgano

B: _¡He llamado a la grúa, me pude comunicar!_ – espetó dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad

R: _Gracias a dios_ –suspira aliviada al igual que Quinn y Santana

B: _Si, pero llegan en hora y media_

Q: _¡Eso es lo de menos, con tal de salir de aquí!_

40 minutos después.

Quinn y Rachel se encontraban recostadas en el capo del auto, con la vista al cielo

Ya era de tarde y aunque el invierno cada vez se hacía más presente, el cielo aun se teñía con pequeños tonos color miel ante el atardecer que el mes de diciembre dejaba ver

Q: _¿En que piensas?_ –pregunta ladeando su cabeza y rozando los dedos de la mano, con los de la morena, que estaba a su lado

R: _No pienso en nada, solo miro el cielo. Es increíble como el sol puede iluminar todo el universo. Y literalmente opacar las estrellas, ya que durante el día nos priva de verlas, porque su luz es más fuerte que un millón de ellas…._ -suspira

Q: _Son las maravillas del universo, y me agrada contemplarlas contigo…-_devuelve su vista al cielo

La morena solo sonríe…

* * *

><p>Brittany Y Santana permanecían sentadas al pie de un árbol cercano al auto. Ambas estuvieron hay varios minutos, pero sin mencionar palabra, hasta que la bailarina decidió hacerlo…<p>

B: _¿Te gusta el atardecer?_

S: _¿A quién no?_ –responde mirando el horizonte

B: _Tienes razón_ –se levanta- _Me quiero subir a este árbol, se puede ver mejor desde ahí -_ espetó al tiempo que colocaba las manos en las pocas ramas que caían y su pie en el tronco

S: _¡Ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso!_

B: _No lo creo, aparte soy muy flexible_ –Seguía intentado subirse- _Ayúdame_

S: _¿Cómo?_ –la mira con el seño fruncido

B: _Que me ayudas a escalarlo… vamos_

S: _Eh... Brittany te puedes hacer daño_

B: _No me pasara nada, anda ayúdame_ –le hace un gesto con las manos

La latina coloca sus manos para que la rubia pudiera apoyarse y escalar con más facilidad el árbol.

Cuando ya casi lo logra…

S: _¡Cuidadoooo!_

Las manos de Brittany resbalaron, lo cual provoco que tuviera una aparatosa caída, encima de la latina…

B: _¡ouch, duele!_

S: _Te dije que tenias que tener cuidado_ – espetó nerviosa por la proximidad con la otra chica.

B: _Lo siento es solo que….-_se perdió por un instante en los oscuros ojos de la otra- _yo…_

S: _¿Tu qué?_ –le correspondía con la mirada

Cuando deseas algo con todo tu ser, incluso eso que el mundo se empeña en no darte, solo basta con que se te aceleren los latidos al tenerlo tan cerca, y darte cuenta que es hora de actuar…

Brittany unió sus labios con los de Santana. Al principio estaban estáticos pero, poco a poco llevaron el ritmo.

La posición era algo incomoda y desde cualquier perspectiva, se veía comprometedora…

La bailarina estaba casi a horcajadas encima de la latina, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la arena, a la altura de su cabeza. Mientras esta sujetaba la cara de la rubia para ir profundizando el beso que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

Luego de unos minutos se separan con dificultad, mirándose a los ojos

S:_ Eh… creo que_ –se ruboriza, notando la posición en que estaban

B: _Si, lo siento_ –se levanta nerviosa

S: _Britt, yo…_

B: _tranquila_ –la interrumpe- _solo fue un beso_ –trataba de mostrarse indiferente

S: _Así es, solo fue un beso_ –dijo no muy convencida

* * *

><p>Q: <em>Rach…<em>

R: _Mhmm_

Q: _Nunca me respondiste, la pregunta que te hice la otra noche en tu departamento…_

R: _¿De qué hablas?_ –ladea su cabeza para mirarla, aun se encontraban en la misma posición, recostadas sobre el auto.

Q: _Pues… que si habías besado a una mujer_ –hace una pausa- _es decir antes que…que a mí _–se ruboriza

R: _¿Para que quieres saberlo?_ –voltea su vista al frente algo nerviosa y Quinn lo nota

Q: _Es curiosidad. Dime Rachel ¿Habías besado a una mujer antes que a mí? _

En ese instante la morena, solo recordó la conversación que tuvo con Jesse hace algunas semanas. '_recuerda que el pasado también está lleno de fantasmas, que por más que te niegues a verlos siempre andan rondando'. _Sin duda tenía razón, hay temas que de una u otra forma no podrás evitar…

Aunque Quinn y ella no fueran nada, sabía que la rubia iba a indagar sobre ese tema, por eso, decidió responderle con la verdad…

R: _Si, ya había besado a una mujer…-_responde nerviosa- _Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora…_

Q: _¿Por qué?_

R: _Digamos que es un tema que no me pone bien._

Q: _¿tuviste una relación con una chica antes de Finn_? –pregunta curiosa

R: _No precisamente_ –la mira- _podemos hablarlo luego, te prometo que te contare, pero ahora no… _-le suplica con la mirada

Q: _Esta bien, no quería entrometerme, lo siento…_

R: _No, no, no es eso, es solo que no quiero hablarlo ahora…_

Quinn solo asiente

Minutos después la grúa llego y emprendieron su camino.

Santana y Brittany fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras que Rachel y Quinn tomaron un taxi para el departamento de la morena, el cual ahora compartían.

Al llegar, ambas se dispusieron a preparar una pequeña cena y luego ir a descansar para comenzar la semana con buen pie…

Quinn no dejaba de pensar en lo que Rachel le dijo un par de horas antes

Aunque ella fue la que insistió en saber la respuesta, en el fondo quería ser la única chica en haber probado los labios de la morena. No sabía el porque, pero era lo que deseaba y Rachel cada vez le atraía mas, era hermosa, dulce y perfecta…

Poco a poco sin saberlo, se iba convirtiendo en su adicción, en su vicio…

Por otra parte la morena, sabía que en algún momento Quinn iba a indagar en ese tema. No le debía explicaciones, solo se habían dado un par de besos y aunque su cabeza era un lio gracias a ellos y por supuesto el encanto de la Rubia sobre ella, el cual cada vez se hacía mayor…

De cualquier forma solo eran amigas que compartían piso y no pretendía ser más que eso… ¿O quizás si?

Q: _Buenas noches Rachel…_

R: _Buenas noches Quinn…_

"_Te encuentras contemplando el inmenso vacío de la oscuridad, hasta que llega algo tan simple y portable como un __beso, __que te alumbra el universo por un instante, y en tu mente se hace eternidad..."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Un pequeño momento Brittana, dedicado a Jess ñeco. **

**Las cosas a partir de aquí se irán dando de una forma mas directa y menos "suposición" **

**Gracias por sus reviews, siempre son bienvenidos.**

**ACRB**


	9. Cuatro palabras

**CAPITULO 9**

**"Cuatro Palabras"**

**3 meses después**

Eran las 6:29 am, y estaba rendida al más profundo sueño. Su cara estaba relajada, incluso casi sonriente. Pero esto solo duro hasta que "Don't stop believin" de Journey, comenzó a sonar en su radio despertador.

Según ella, esa era la mejor canción para despertar cada día. Aunque en algunos la odiara por interrumpir su delicioso sueño…

Se dispuso a ir a la ducha; lavaba su cabello, mientras aun interpretaba las notas de la canción… '_don't stop believin, hold on to the feelin, streetlight people'_

Se vistió, cómoda e impecable como siempre. Mientras iba acorde al mes de Marzo. El invierno ya se había ido en NYC, por lo tanto la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

Fue a la cocina, a preparar un rico desayuno, y así comenzar el día con mucha energía….

R: _Buenos días_ –Saluda dibujando una inmensa sonrisa

Q: _Buenos días_ –le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego servir una taza de café- _veo que estamos de buen humor hoy, creo que te escuche cantar esa canción que te despierta a diario. ¿Café?_ –le ofrece y la morena asiente

R: _Digamos que si, hoy será un gran día. Es la audición para la obra del señor Schuester, y eso quiere decir que…._

Q: _¡Tu obtendrás el papel protagónico! _

R: _Exacto!_ –Exclamo con entusiasmo- _Umm gracias, creo que cada día me consientes mas, con estos desayunos _–espetó mientras la rubia colocaba en frente una gran ensalada de frutas y zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

A diario le preparaba este tipo de desayunos, pues decía que cortas frutas y hacer zumo eran su especialidad…

Todo lo que no requería ser muy cocinado, era en realidad su especialidad

Q: _Sabes que lo hago con gusto_ –espetó guiñándole el ojo, mientras se disponía a comer sus tostadas

R: _Y.. ¿tienes clases temprano o iras a la productora?_

Q: _Iré al a productora, hoy tenemos reunión para lo del corto que se hará pronto..._

Luego de finalizar el desayuno, ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento

Ya a las afueras del edificio…

R: _Que tengas un excelente día_ –le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Q: _Igual tú, éxitos en tu audición, nos vemos esta noche_ -le corresponde el beso

Ambas se alejan en dirección contraria. A comenzar oficialmente con su día…

En los últimos meses, las cosas habían cambiado en cierto modo.

Quinn y Rachel compartían muchos momentos juntas, Preparaban el desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Incluso la morena le dio algunas clases de cocina a la rubia.

Algunas veces Quinn esperaba a Rachel a la salida de Julliard, otras veces la morena, pasaba por ella en la productora, e iban a cenar en algún lugar.

En definitiva estaban muy compenetradas, se daban besos en los labios, alguna que otra caricia, pero…"No eran novias"

Quizás solo les faltaba esa etiqueta para serlo, sin embargo aun seguían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, aun seguían llamándose "amigas" y sobre todo… aun no habían tenido sexo…

R: _¿Tu qué haces aquí?_ –lo mira con el seño fruncido

J: _Wow, también me da gusto verte_ –ironiza Jesse, dándole un beso en la mejilla

R: _Idiota, pensé que no harías la audición, dijiste: "Schuester tiene preferencias por los morenos"_ –imito la voz del chico

J: _Digamos que no podía privar esta obra de mi increíble talento…_

R: _Narcisista…_

J: _Lo aprendí de ti_ –esboza una sonrisa arrogante

R: _En fin… ¿y Brittany_? –pregunta al tiempo que se sienta en una de las sillas, fuera del auditorio donde se haría la audición

J: _Esta mañana salió casi corriendo, desde que Santana le pidió una oportunidad, ya ni a Lord Tubbigtong lo toma en cuenta_

R: _jajajajaja si que le ha pegado_

J: _Si, al menos se le ve feliz…_

Brittany y Santana eran otra historia. Una semana después del beso en el viaje a Pine Bush, la latina había invitado a la bailarina a cenar, y esta vez sí era "una cita de verdad".

Al principio la rubia se hizo la difícil, todo por recomendación de Jesse y Rachel, que insistían en que debía darle una lección para que la tomara en serio, y no hacer lo de la primera vez.

Pero luego cedió, y después de esa cita, vino otra, y otra y otra. Hasta que hace un par de semanas, eran "novias" oficialmente.

Estaban muy felices. Por un lado Santana con su actitud sarcástica y carácter fuerte, por otro lado Brittany, tan dulce, enérgica y comprensiva

Una tenía lo que a la otra le faltaba. Eran un complemento, por lo tanto una pareja perfecta…

J: _¿Y tu novia…?_

R: _Quinn no es mi novia, Jesse_

J: _Pero solo te falta ponerle el nombre para que lo sea_ –la morena rueda los ojos- _No lo niegues_

R: _Solo somos amigas, lo sabes. Es simplemente que tenemos una relación diferente_

J: _Claro, obviamente es diferente, pues yo no le ando dando besos con lengua a mis amigas y mucho menos celándola porque algún chico guapo le mira el culo_

R: _Ehh… lo de los besos te lo acepto, pero yo no la celo_

J: _¿Ah no?_ –Alza una ceja- y que me dices del día que fuimos al cumpleaños de este chico… –trataba de recordar el nombre.

R: Sam

J: _Ajam, ese mismo_ –hace una pausa_- venia ese moreno guapo, a invitarla a bailar, y tu saltaste de tu asiento, llevándotela a la pista, antes que ella se pudiera negarse..._

R: _Tenía ganas de bailar_ –se encoge de hombros

J: _Claro y también de besarla, y decirle que no te gustaba ese moreno, porque solo le estaba viendo su hermoso y bien formado trasero_

R: _¿Alguna vez te dije lo fastidioso que eres? _

J: _No cariño, no soy fastidioso, solo trato de hacerte ver que estás jugando con fuego, y que si no das el siguiente paso, ella se alejara y tu vendrás a llorar a mi hombro…_

R: _Lo sé_ –suspira- _Es solo que…_

J: _Es solo que tienes miedo, y lo entiendo luego de tu experiencia es lógico que no quieras apresurar las cosas_ –hace una pausa_- pero ya han pasado algunos meses y aun siendo "solo amigas", Quinn se ha mostrado firme y encantadora contigo_

R: _Es perfecta_ –sonríe tontamente recordando a la rubia- _Siento que cada día me atrae más; es divertida; atenta; dulce; tiene esa personalidad tan pacifica pero es un huracán al mismo tiempo; y no me presiona…._

J: _Pero algún día lo hará_ –la interrumpe- _no puedes pretender que siga por mucho tiempo, siendo "tu amiga" y que tu no des el siguiente paso. Es joven y hermosa, por lo tanto puede conseguir a quien quiera._

R: _No quiero que eso pase_ –espetó rápidamente- _Pero tampoco le puedo exigir nada_ –mira a su amigo- _¿Qué hago?_

J: _Arriésgate, quita ese muro que tienes y deja tus miedos a un lado. Quinn te quiere, se le nota y tu también la quieres_ –la morena sonríe- _Date la oportunidad y sobre todo dale a ella la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Creo que se lo merece…_

R: _Si… esta noche hablare con ella_ –El chico asiente- _Creo que es hora de olvidar un poco y comenzar a disfrutar _

J: _Me alegra que lo hagas_ –espetó dándole un abrazo_- pero recuerda algo_ –la señala con el dedo- _Ella no es Finn, eso está claro, pero sobre todo… Ella no es Lauren _

Q: _Hola Lauren, traje lo que me pediste. ¿Ya comenzó la reunión? –_Quinn ya había llegado a la productora y lo primero que hizo fue dejarle unos informes a su jefe inmediato

Lauren Pritchard era unos años mayor que Quinn, pelirroja de ojos claros y mirada profunda. Fue la encargada de instruir en todo momento a la rubia y sus amigos, cuando comenzaron a trabajar en la productora.

L: _Hola Quinn, tranquila seguro comienza en…-_mira su reloj- _unos 15 minutos_

Q: _Bien, iré a ver a Santana…_

L: _Claro, recuerda que tenemos que ir esta tarde por lo que nos pidió Patrick_

Q: _Si, en un rato nos ponemos de acuerdo_ –Dijo para luego retirarse

Quinn fue en busca de Santana, la latina se hallaba en su escritorio, hablando por teléfono

S: _Si mi vida…_ -suelta una pequeña risita- _esta noche cocino yo, no te preocupes, ajam…_ –nota la presencia de la rubia- _Si, si puedes llevar a Tubbi. Britt luego hablamos, Tengo algunas cosas que hacer… Si también te quiero, bye_

Q: _Eres todo un amor _–alza una ceja

S: _No empieces Fabray_

Q: _jajajajaj como sea, ¿hablaste con Sam? -_se sienta frente a su amiga

S: _Si, en un rato llega, la reunión la pospusieron para dentro de una hora_

Q: _¿y eso porque?_ –pregunta extrañada

S: _Según dicen_ –le hace una seña para que se acerque, mientras habla en un tono bajo- _Al jefe lo encontró su mujer teniendo sexo con Mishi, la de diseño…_

Q: _¿Mishi_? –Abre los ojos como platos- _Quien la viera…eh_

S: _Pues si_ –se acomoda en su asiento- _El jefe llego como alma que se lleva el diablo y cito a Mishi en su oficina _–hace una pausa- _Otra cosa, esta… Lauren es más torta que Kate Moening_

Q: _Que hablas, por dios_ –rueda los ojos

S: _Se porque te lo digo rubia, Frank el que saca copias y eso. ¿Sabes quién es?_

Q: _Ni idea, no soy como tu de chismosa…_ -sonríe hipócritamente

S: _Jaaaa, no son chismes. Hay que conocer a todos, pues uno nunca sabe si_…

Q: _Al grano santana_ –la interrumpe

S: _Bue… Frank me dijo, que ella ha salido con chicas, pero que lleva un tiempo soltera_

Q: _Mmm a mi no me parecía…_

S: _A mi si, te dije que siempre te queda mirando…_

Q: _Como sea_ –hace una seña con las manos, restándole importancia- _sabes que no estoy interesada_

S: _Lo se, lo se. ¿Y ya por fin tuviste sexo con la enana?_ –dice tranquilamente, mientras revisas algunas cosas en su portátil

Q: _Santana!_

S: _¿Qué? Es la verdad, es lo único que les falta hacer…_

Q: _Bueno, no te niego que me he tentado. Pero sabes que no somos novias_

S: _Al diablo con eso Fabray, pídeselo y ya_ –Dice con obviedad- _Quizás la enana sea de esas que necesitan "La pregunta" para estar seguras_

Q: _Mmm no lo se, siento que quiere estar conmigo, pero al a vez no…_

S: _haz lo que te digo…_

Q: _Si, creo que… lo intentare. Ya esto de tenerla todos los días tan cerca y limitarme a un par de besos algunas veces, me está matando_ –resopla

S: _jajajaja te entiendo, si fueras hombre los tendrías bien cargados no _–suelta una sonora carcajada

Q: _Por dios, contigo no se puede hablar en serio. Desde que estas con Brittany tus bromitas son imparables_ –espetó seria mirando a la latina que no paraba de reír

S: _No seas amargada, tu solo ve y pídeselo a Rachel. Ella está loca por ti, lo he notado, solo que es una cobarde que no se atreve a dar el paso, que tu mi querida Fabray, vas a dar…_ -dijo dando prácticamente una orden

Q: _Lo hare_ –sonríe.- _esta noche, será la noche…_

* * *

><p>- <em>Que<em> _Pase el siguiente!_

Era el turno de Rachel para hacer la audición, la cual consistía en hacer una pequeña escena con un asistente, Bailar y cantar una canción como cierre…

J: _Rómpete una pierna_

R: _Gracias…_

En el auditorio se encontraban tres personas como jurado. El primero era el Señor Shuester, el 2do era un actor reconocido en Broadway, y el 3ero…

'_Que hace ella aquí'_ pensó la morena al ver nada mas y nada menos que a Lexy sentada junto a los dos hombres.

-_Hola Rachel, Puedes comenzar_ –dice Schuester

R: _Gracias, como saben soy Rachel Berry y adicionaré para el papel protagónico_

_Media hora después._

J: _¿Como te fue?_ –pregunta al instante de ver a la morena salir del auditorio

R: _Bien _–sonríe de medio lado

J: _¿Qué pasa, porque esa cara?_ –pregunta extrañado

R: _Lexy está entre el jurado_

J: _¿Lexy? La ex novia de…_

R: _Si, esa misma_ –lo interrumpe ofuscada- _Precisamente tenían que traerla de jurado. No me da buena espina._

J: _No te preocupes Rach. Eres la mejor y ella no puede hacer nada –_trata de calmarla

Dos horas después, ya las audiciones habían terminado y la lista de los personajes definitivos estaba colgada en el pasillo.

Tras una aglomeración de gente emocionada, decepcionada y otros hasta llorando, Estaban Rachel y Jesse esperando impacientes por ver sus nombres en aquel papel

R: _¿QUE?_ –Exclama sorprendida

J: _¿Qué paso?_ –Se acerca a ver rápidamente- _No…estamos…_

R: _Esto no puede ser…_

En ese instante salen los tres jurados y algunos asistentes, quedándose en una esquina hablando…

R: _Se que ella tuvo que ver…_

J: _No lo creo Rach, quizás fue schuester, aunque ella aun nos recuerde, no creo que tenga tanto poder…_ -

R: _Si es ella, se que lo es_ –espetó con la mirada fija en la bailarina que hablaba animadamente

Minutos después el grupo de jurados se disperso y Lexy se acerca con una sonrisa sínica a los chicos…

L: _Fue una grata sorpresa verlos por aquí eh… Siento que no hayan quedado -_miente

R: _¿Fuiste tu cierto?_

L: _Digamos que…. Cantas muy bien_ –la halaga- _pero tus movimientos son muy pobres para ser la protagonista de un musical, e igual para tu amigo_

J: _¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?_ –interrumpe enfadado

L: _La persona que tuvo el voto decisivo para que ustedes dos no entraran_ –responde con suficiencia- _Así que… mejor sigan intentándolo, quizás un día de estos consigan algún papel como personaje segundario_ –espeto para luego marcharse

R: _Imbécil…._ –murmura entre dientes

* * *

><p>Ya la noche había caído en la gran manzana. Rachel estaba parada frente a la puerta de su departamento. Suspiro para luego introducir la llave<p>

No había sido un buen día. Encontrase con Lexy y no haber conseguido el papel que deseaba, la tenia frustrada y triste al mismo tiempo.

Solo esperaba por una ducha e instalarse a ver Tv mientras comía uno de los deliciosos helados veganos que Quinn siempre le compraba.

R: _¡Ya llegue!_ –Exclama al entrar- _Umm… que bien huele_

Q: _Hola Rach_ –saluda con una inmensa sonrisa- _Estoy preparando la cena_

La morena se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla al tiempo que la sujeta de la cintura y dirige su mirada a plato que la rubia estaba preparando con esmero

R: _wow eso se ve bien, veo que has aprendido un poco_ –le da otro beso

Q_: jajajaj si, bueno solo son algunos vegetales salteados, sabes que esto no se me da bien, pero… lo hago con amor. Aparte quería que hablaremos sobre algo…_ –se muestra seria ante lo ultimo

R: _Hablar… si está bien, creo que también tengo algo que decirte_ –se separa- _me iré a duchar ¿vale? _–la rubia asiente

Minutos después se encontraban en la mesa degustando la deliciosa cena preparada por la rubia.

R: _Te luciste, has aprendido mucho he_ –le guiña el ojo

Q: _Claro, aprendí de la mejor _–le sonríe tiernamente- _aunque aún no se me da mucho eso de cocinar, jajajaj pero voy bien_

R: _En definitiva_- espeta antes de probar otra cucharada

Q: _¿y qué tal tu día?_

R: _No como lo esperaba…_

Q: _¿Por qué?_

R: _No conseguí el papel…_

Q: _Oh, lo siento Rach, quizás es como dice Britt, que no era para ti y eso…_ -trata de animarla

R: _Si era para mi_ –dice rápidamente- _es solo que, algo, o más bien alguien voto en mi contra_

Q: _¿Quién pudo haber votado en tu contra?_

R: _Lexy…_

Q: _¿Lexy?_ –Frunce el seño- _¿Que diablos tiene que ver lexy en tu audición?_

R: _Ella fue jurado, la obra es un musical, por lo tanto debes actuar, cantar y bailar. Así que ella fue como jurado invitado por ser bailarina profesional_

Q: _Entiendo…pero no creo que ella…_

R: _Si fue ella Quinn_ –la interrumpe- _ella misma no los dijo, a jesse y a mi cuando salió. Tuvo el voto decisivo y simplemente no nos escogió_ –espetó enfada

Q. _Esta bien, calmada si. Siento que haya pasado, no pensé que hiciera algo así, pero no importa, tu eres la mejor y sabes que encontraras otra obra. Aparte ¿Mark dijo que dentro de poco comenzaban con lo de las audiciones en Broadway no?_ –La morena asiente- _ahí está, ese es tu lugar y ni Lexy ni nadie podrá quitártelo…_

R: _Gracias, tienes razón, es solo que…._ –resopla

Q: _Tranquila…_ –le toma la mano-_ se que debe ser frustrante, pero eso no es impedimento para Rachel Berry ¿cierto? _–la morena niega con una sonrisa

R: _Eres la mejor…-_le acaricia la mano que aun tenia entre la suya- _y bien.. ¿de que me querías hablar?_

Q: _Eh… si_ –se muestra nerviosa- _¿Sabes que eres importante para mi no? _

R: _Si, y tu para mi…._

Q: _Bien, También sabes que me gustas mucho –se muerde el labio- y que hemos compartido lindos momentos en estos meses, al igual que algunos no tan buenos_ –hace una pausa- _Y no te quiero apresurar, tampoco incomodar pero creo que es hora de que te lo pregunte…._

La morena presentía lo que Quinn le iba a pedir, y en el fondo agradecía que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. A pesar de haberse propuesto hablar con ella, Intuía que llegada la hora se iba acobardar, no por no querer "hacerlo" si no por miedo a la reacción de la otra…

Pero ahora lo veia todo diferente. Quinn en frente de ella, con esa sonrisa hermosa y esa mirada hipnotizadora, mostrándose nerviosa y segura de sus palabras al mismo tiempo. Simplemente era perfecto, tal y como lo imagino…

Q: _Rachel… ¿Quie…Quieres ser mi novia?_

Y Ahí estaba…, la preguntaba que esperaba, la frase de cuatro palabras que ella no se atrevía a decir pero que moría por hacerlo…

R: _Si… Si quiero ser tu novia_ -responde sonriente- _Muero por ser tu novia _

A la rubia el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, no lo podía creer. De inmediato se levantaron y se fundieron en un profundo beso. Un beso intenso pero lento.

No había prisas, sus bocas se acoplaban a la perfección, incluso daban paso a sus lenguas a disfrutar del momento…

Se separaron cuando ya el aire era necesario. Juntaron sus frentes y respirando agitadamente con los ojos aun cerrados

Q: _Gracias… te juro que no te arrepentirás_ –abre los ojos

R: _Contigo… nunca me arrepiento de nada_ –la mira intensamente

Y de nuevo… se fundieron en otro beso...

_Te busque en mis recuerdos, en mi pasado, en mis libretas desgastadas de palabras sin motivos, te busque durante el día con un sol radiante y durante la noche iluminada de la luna enamorada, te busque en mi presente, en mis rimas, en mi dolor, en mi rencor, en mi pesar, en mis miedos. De hecho también te busque en el odio y te encontré..._

_Tus palabras de bienvenida fueron: "No busques lo que nunca has perdido, el amor esta en cada molécula de oxigeno, aun en el odio, aun en la oscuridad, aun en los días nublados, pero si algún día como ahora sientes que lo has perdido, solo date cuenta que has perdido tu capacidad para sentirte vivo y que el amor esta a tu lado solo esperando volver a ser sentido"_

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo va dedicado a Maria de los Angeles. la fan numero uno del fic.<strong>

**-Lauren Pritchard es la misma Lauren "amiga" de Lea Michele. **

**N/A: Bien, creo que este era el "momento" que muchos esperaban. Acá las cosas están mas directas, ya la historia esta en su cause jajajaja y seguiran pasando cosas muy interesantes.**

**Por otra parte quiero que tengan claro que este fic siempre estará desde la perspectiva "Faberry", aunque habiendo "Brittana" y ¿Porque inclui Brittana en un fanfic Faberry? Bueno porque estas chicas vienen a ser muy importantes en la vida de las protagonistas (Quinn y Rachel) y porque como pareja me parecen lo mas adorable que existe en Glee (No finchel, porque #FinchelSucks) y tampoco quería hacer lo que hace el resto de los fics, donde solo introducen Brittana como la pareja de apoyo para Faberry pero no dicen nada sobre ellas a no ser que se den "dulces besos de dama todo el tiempo, mientras que Quinn y Rachel, luchan por su amor"**

**Por lo tanto seguirán habiendo momentos Brittanas, no tan detallados como Faberry pero si habrán.**

**En fin... nos leemos y espero reviews como siempre, con sus opiniones. **

**ACRB**


	10. Caricias de hipocresía

**"Caricias de hipocresía" **

R: _¿Puedes dejar de moverte? Me estas mareando…_

Q: _¿Cómo quieres que me deje de mover? ¡Por dios, tus padres vienen! _

R_: ¿y qué pasa?_ –pregunta tranquila mientras mete la lasaña en el horno

Q: _¿te parece poco? Es decir, apenas llevamos unos pocos días siendo novias y precisamente ahora tus padres quieren visitarte _–espetó con rapidez

Quinn estaba muerta de nervios, literalmente. Los padres de Rachel le habían informado que la visitarían el fin de semana, por lo tanto a la morena le pareció el momento indicado para presentar a la rubia como su novia.

Cabe destacar, que la última vez que los padres de Rachel estuvieron en NYC fue para las navidades, por lo tanto no pudieron conocer a la rubia ya que esta había viajado a San Francisco a pasarla con su familia.

R: _Por favor_ –se acerca a Quinn- _no me digas… que te dan miedo mis padres_ –la mira con los ojos entrecerrados

Q: _Eh… no es miedo_ –pasa sus manos nerviosamente por el cabello- _es solo que…_ -resopla

R: _¿Te he dicho que eres lo más tierno del mundo?_ –Rodea su cuello con los brazos, mientras que la rubia la toma por la cintura- _no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Te van adorar…. igual que yo_ –dijo para luego besarla tiernamente en los labios

Q: _No se…_ -hace un gesto infantil, sacando el labio inferior- _quizás …si me das otro beso…_ -muerde el labio inferior de la morena, y luego se entregan a un apasionado beso

Se separan minutos después...

R: _Todo estará bien… debes estar tranquila ¿si?_ –acaricia su mejilla

Q: _Nunca he sido buena con los padres…_

R: _Hoy lo serás_ –le da un corto beso y se separa para seguir con la preparación de la cena

1 hora después

R: _¡Quinn abre la puerta!_ –grita Rachel desde la cocina

Q: _Bien,_ _aquí vamos…-_murmura para si misma

La rubia se dirige a la puerta y al abrir encuentra a dos hombres discutiendo sobre algo que no entendía muy bien…

H: _Eres un amargado, admítelo….-_dice Hiram mirando a su marido con las manos en la cintura

L: _Puedes callarte solo cinto minutos ¿por favor?_ –suplica Leroy

Ambos hombres al parecer no habían notado que la puerta ya estaba abierta, y seguían enfrascado en su discusión un poco extraña

Q: _Eh… disculpen_ –llama su atención

H: _Ohh… Hola_ –sonríe notando la presencia de la otra- _disculpa corazón, es que este hombre _–lo mira con reproche- _Le molestan mis chistes_

L: _no le hagas caso…._

Q: _Esta bien_ –sonríe nerviosamente

R: _papis!_ –llega una emocionada Rachel colgándose en el cuello de Leroy

L: _mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe..._

H: _apártate por favor, que quiero abrazar a mi pequeña…_

R: _Me alegra que hayan venido_ –lo abraza

H: _Si, ya estábamos ansiosos por ver de nuevo a nuestra estrella_ –espetó al tiempo que se deshacía del abrazo

Quinn solo miraba la interacción sonriente. Le agradaba ver a Rachel tan feliz

Rachel nota la miraba de su novia y le extiende la mano, para que se acerque

R: _Papas, tengo algo que_ _decirles_ –toma la fuertemente la mano de Quinn- _Quiero presentarles a Quinn, Mi novia _

A la rubia el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, le sudaban las manos, podría jurar que la presión se le había subido.

¿Cuál era la razón? Simplemente jamás había conocido a los padres de ninguna de sus novias

H: _Wow… pero… ¿Quinn no era tu compañera de piso_? –pregunta recordando que su hija le había contado sobre la chica en las navidades.

R: _Si papi, es ella_ –la mira sonriente aun con su mano entrelazada- _  
><em>

L: _Bueno… un placer Quinn_ –le da un beso y un corto abrazo

H: _Sabia que mi pequeña tenía tan buenos gustos como yo, y eso del tarado de Tim era pasajero_

R: _se llama Finn papa…_

H: _Como sea_ –hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- _un placer conocerte Quinn_ –repite el gesto de su marido pero, mirando con algo de soberbia a la rubia

Q: _El placer es mío, señores Berry_

H: _Shhh no, no, no, nada de eso. Yo soy Hiram_ –se señala a si mismo- _y este_ –señala a su marido- _es mi amargado esposo Leroy. Así que nada de Señores, por favor que me haces sentir viejo y a mis 40 eso es inaceptable_

L: _¿40? Por favor, será 40 años en la medicina…._

Q: _¿Siempre son así?_ –susurra Quinn al oído de su novia

R: _Digamos que el 90% de las veces_ –dice muy divertida

Minutos después ya estaban sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de la exquisita lasaña vegetaría preparada por Rachel

* * *

><p>B: <em>¿Podemos ver una película?<em> –pregunta Brittany que se encontraba en el sofá abrazada con su novia

S: _Claro, lo que tu quieras_ –dijo regalándole un corto beso en los labios

B: _Bien… ¿La bella y la bestia?_

S: _Eh…. No se_

B: _Por fa_ –le pone cara de cachorrito regañado

S: _Eso es injusto eh_ –la señala con el dedo

Brittany sabía que solo eso bastaría para convencerla. La latina seguía con su actitud fuerte y humor sarcástico todo el tiempo, excepto cuando se trataba de la bailarina. Ella siempre la convencía de cosas como "comer su plato favorito" o "ver la película que a ella le parecía".

Santana simplemente no se podía resistir ante los encantos de su chica. Y si hubiese sabido desde un principio, que se iba a sentir tan bien junto a ella, jamás la hubiese buscado solo por sexo. Como en su primer encuentro...

B: _Hoy los padres de Rach conocerán a Quinn…-_Dijo situándose al lado de su chica, luego de haber colocado la película

S: _Lo sé, Quinn me llamo, esta cagada de nervios -_dijo muy divertida, soltando una pequeña risita

B: _Seguro les encantara, no como la otra estúpida…_

S: _¿De qué hablas?_ –se acomoda para verla mejor

B: _Eh… una chica que Rachel conoció, cuando estaba con Finn…_

S: _¿Rachel estuvo con una chica?_ –pregunta con mucha curiosidad

* * *

><p>L: <em>Y dime Quinn ¿a qué te dedicas?<em> _Rachel nos comento que estaban en algo relacionado con el cine ¿es cierto? _–pregunta Leroy para luego tomar un sorbo de vino

Q: _así es señor….perdón, Leroy_ –se corrige_- Estudio cine y trabajo en una productora desde hace unos meses._

H: _Cineasta, que fascinante….-_añade con sarcasmo

R: _También escribe un guion y es excelente fotógrafa, es puro talento…-_le regala una sonrisa a su novia, lo cual hace que se ruborice

Q: _Rach no es para tanto… _

R: _sabes que digo la verdad…._

H: _aww que lindas, te fijas Leroy_ –vuelve a utilizar un tono de sarcasmo que ya comenzaba a incomodar a todos

L: _Al menos te enfocas en cosas artísticas como mi pequeña..._ –hace caso omiso a los comentarios de su marido

H: _Si aunque, ya habíamos conocido una cineasta que bueno…_ –ante esto, Leroy le da un pequeño golpe debajo de la mesa- _En fin, esta lasaña estuvo exquisita mi amor…_ –dijo a su hija al darse cuenta que debía cambiar el tema, pero Quinn lo noto

R: _Gracias _–mira a sus padres con el seño fruncido

Q: _Disculpen, iré al baño un momento_ –se levanta

R: _¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ –pregunta a su padre en cuanto Quinn se aleja

H: _¿De que hablas? _– se hace el desentendido

R: _Sabes muy bien de que hablo, solo dices esos desagradables comentarios sarcásticos._

L: _es verdad, creo que debes parar un poco con tu estúpido humor_

H: _No se trata de mi estúpido humor, no me gusta esta chica y punto_

R: _¿No te gusta Quinn_? –Lo mira seriamente_- te informo que es una chica encantadora, y si quería que la conocieran es porque es muy importante para mí. Es mi novia –_espetó remarcando la última palabra

H: _Mi amor no se trata de eso, sabes bien que esta puede hacer lo mismo que..._

R: _¡No se llama "esta"! Se llama_ _Quinn_ –lo corrige con mucho enfado- _y te pido que la respetes, sobre todo que entiendas que no es como…. _

H: _Ella también fue encantadora en un principio y luego…-_la interrumpe

L: _Hiram no todas las personas son iguales…_

El hombre iba a responder pero se frena al ver que Quinn se acercaba a la mesa

Q: _¿Todo bien?_ –pregunta al sentir la tensión en el ambiente

R: _Si, es solo que mi padres ya se van –_espetó para luego levantarse y dejar a Quinn confundida.

Hiram intercambio un par de palabras con Rachel y decidió esperar a su marido fuera sin siquiera despedirse de Quinn

L: _de nuevo, un placer haberte conocido Quinn_ –dice amablemente mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

Q: _El placer es mío Leroy. Me alegra que hayan venido…_

R: _Adiós papa_ –lo abraza fuertemente

L: _Adiós pequeña, siento lo de tu padre_ –dijo al notar que Quinn se había alejado

R: _No puedo creer lo que hizo...-_ espetó con tristeza y decepción

L: _Hablare con el, tiene que comprender que Quinn es tu novia, aparte a mi me parece encantadora_ –dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a su hija

R: _Gracias_ –lo abraza de nuevo- _te amo_

L: _Yo mas mi amor…_

Luego de despedir a su padre, se acerca a Quinn que estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la TV apagada

R: _Creo que debes encenderla para que funcione_ –bromea

Q: _No le agrado_

R: _¿Perdón?_

Q: _a tu papa Hiram, no le agrado _

Rachel suspira y se sienta a su lado

R: _El… es complicado. Pero lo entenderá_

Q: _¿Qué tiene que entender_? –La mira con el seño fruncido- _¿Qué soy mujer? ¿o que precisamente yo sea tu novia? _

R: _Contigo no hay problema. Tus eres una persona encantadora_ –toma sus manos

Q: _¿entonces porque no le caigo bien? ¿Por qué no le gusto para ti?_ -pregunto con rapidez al tiempo que se levanta y aleja sus manos de la morena

R: _No es algo personal…._

Q: _Entonces… ¿Qué es?_

Rachel sabía que era el momento de hablarlo, ya no lo podía callar…

R: _¿Recuerdas que te dije que había besado a una mujer, antes que a ti?_ -la rubia asiente- _Bueno… se trata de eso_

Q: _¿Ellos la conocieron?_ –pregunta curiosa sentándose nuevamente al lado de su novia

R: _Si… es decir_ –suspira- _es una historia complicada…_

Q: _Quiero saberla, no importa lo complicada que sea_ –dijo con mucha seguridad

R: _Cuando Finn y yo aun estábamos juntos, conocí a una chica, que estudiaba cine, como tu_ –mira a la rubia que estaba atenta a cada palabra- _Margaret, una compañera de clases, me la presento el día de su cumpleaños. Comenzamos hablar, la chica se mostro muy atenta conmigo. En esa época Finn y yo teníamos muchos problemas, yo estaba finalizando mi primer año en julliard y recién me había mudado con el –_hace una pausa_-_ _El día de la fiesta ella y yo conversamos sobre diversos temas, incluido mis problemas con Finn. Digamos que llego en un momento en el que yo estaba muy susceptible_

Q: _Me lo imagino…_

R: _Luego de ese día, quedamos en platicar un par de veces, pues habíamos conectado muy bien. Todo esto sin que Finn lo supiera. Con el aun seguían los problemas. Un día que Finn y yo discutimos él se puso muy agresivo_…

Q: _¿Cómo que agresivo?_ –se mostro inquieta

R: _Nunca me golpeo_ –aclaro- _pero siempre lanzaba cosas por todos lados, rompía alguna silla y gritaba fuerte cuando las cosas no se hacían como el quería_ –explica- _Bueno, un día que el tuvo uno de esos "ataques" de agresividad, yo la llame y ella me dijo que durmiera en su casa._

Q: _¿Pero dónde estaban Jesse y Brittany?_

R: _Ellos habían viajado a New Jersey, así que no tenía a quien acudir. Esa noche pasaron muchas cosas, ella me escucho y me hizo sentir segura. También me confesó que yo le gustaba y que sentía que se estaba enamorando de mi_

Q: _¿Era cierto?_ –pregunta muy interesada

R: _Eh… déjame explicarte_ –hace una pausa- _Yo simplemente no sabía que pensar, pero esa misma noche ella me beso, y a mí me gusto. Yo jamás había besado a una mujer pero se sintió agradable. Después de ese día nos veíamos esporádicamente, platicábamos y hasta compartíamos momentos algo íntimos._

Q: _¿A qué te refieres con íntimos? _

R: _Besos, caricias…. Pero no sexo_. _Yo aun seguía con Finn pero obviamente el no tenía idea de lo mío con ella. Había días que me sentía realmente mal por engañarlo, pero no tenía la valentía para enfrentarlo. Una tarde que ella me vino a visitar mientras Finn salía con sus amigos, me propuso que lo dejara, que ella me cuidaría, que solo se dedicaría hacerme feliz _–rio irónicamente bajando su mirada- _y le creí…_

Q: _Hey…mírame_ –toma su mentón para que la mire- _Todo está bien, cuéntame… _

R: _Yo le hice caso, deje a Finn y el se puso como loco. Incluso ese día... intento pegarme pero Jesse me defendió_ – espetó con la voz quebrada y Quinn cada vez sentía más furia al escuchar el relato- _Ella y yo seguíamos viéndonos pero no éramos novias. Una noche en su casa, me insinuó que deseaba tener relaciones conmigo, yo me negué al principio, pero fui cediendo poco a poco… aunque no estaba muy segura... al final lo hicimos_

Q: _Pero… ¿te obligo a algo?_ –pregunta con rapidez

R: _No, ella no me obligo a nada, de hecho se porto muy bien conmigo. El problema vino después. Me entere que ella tenía novia y que solo me había buscado porque precisamente su novia se encontraba de viaje y quería "pasar el rato conmigo"_ –Dijo rompiendo en llanto

Q: _Shhh ya..._ –la abraza estrechándola contra su pecho- _esa imbécil no merece ni una de tus lagrimas..._

R: _Cuando la fui a_ _enfrentar_ –se separa un poco- _su novia ya había vuelto y simplemente me dijo que lo nuestro había sido un maldito juego _– espetó con rencor, al recordar el momento- _y… que no me quería volver a ver. Me sentí tan…usada –_hace una mueca de asco-_ Y eso es algo que mi padre Hiram no olvida. Por eso se comporto así contigo…_

Q: _Si, ahora entiendo todo_. _Y esa es una maldita idiota. ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?_

R: _Siento no haberlo hecho, pero… no quería recordar ese momento, contigo todo era perfecto y…._

Q: _temías que sucediera de nuevo…-_la morena asiente- _No te preocupes_ – le corre un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y acaricia su mejilla- _no te reprochare nada, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta algo. Te adoro, y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Yo no soy esa chica y mucho menos te haría daño. Eres importante para mí y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al ser tu novia _

R: _Gracias _– toma su mano fuertemente.- _eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mucho tiempo…_

Q: _Tengo una pregunta… ¿Tu te enamoraste de ella?_

R: _No te negare que en un principio pensé que si, pero luego entendí que ella simplemente había llegado en el momento que yo necesitaba sentirme "querida", y jugó con eso, pero te aseguro que no fue amor…_

Quinn la mira tiernamente para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza…

Se separan y se miran intensamente…

Q: _Eres hermosa…–_acaricia su mejilla y luego sus labios. Rachel cierra los ojos ante el contacto

Poco a poco se van acercando para juntar sus labios en un dulce beso, que se fue haciendo más intenso.

Rachel empuja a Quinn sobre el sofá, quedando encima de ella. Sin separar sus bocas.

La morena toma la rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, mientras esta sitúa las suyas en la espalda de su chica. Se besan con pasión, invitando a sus lenguas al juego que cada vez disfrutaban más…

Rachel se separa y ataca sensualmente el cuello de Quinn, haciendo que esta suspira casi gimiendo de placer para luego bajar sus manos suevamente hasta el trasero de la morena y apretándolo levemente. Esto provoca un fuerte gemido por parte de Rachel

Era lo que llevaban deseando varios días…

Q: _Rach…_ –Dice con un hilo de voz_- ¿estás segura?-_ Rachel deja su trabajo en el cuello de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos

R: _Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida…-_ espetó para luego unir sus labios en otro intenso beso

Seguían en su tarea, besándose, tocándose, sintiéndose, cuando…

Q: _Rach…-_dijo entre el beso- _el teléfono…_

R: _¿Qué?_ –se separa

Q: _El teléfono, lleva rato sonando_ –dijo completamente despeinada y con los labios rojos

R: _Da igual…_ -vuelve a su trabajo

Q: _Rach…._

R: _Quien diablos llama a esta hora_ –se levanta refunfuñando- _Diga…_ - toma el teléfono- _Si papa, todo está bien… ajam... si… Hablamos mañana_ –se despidió luego de unos minutos

Q: _¿Sucede algo?_ –pregunta ya reincorporada en el sofá, tratando de acomodar su cabello

R: _Era mi papa Hiram. Quiere que nos veamos mañana, para hablar..._

Q: _Entiendo, tal vez sea lo mejor…_

R: _Si, pero quiere que vayas tu y yo la verdad no te quiero incomodar..._

Q: _No te preocupes Rach_ –toma su mano- _te juro, que les hare entender que no soy como esa chica que te hizo daño _

R: _Lo se_ –la mira tiernamente- _Siento la interrupción_ –se muerte el labio

Q: _No te preocupes. Creo que mejor vamos a dormir un rato y luego…_- la besa en la mejilla_- tendremos mucho tiempo_ – espetó guiñando el ojo y sonriendo coquetamente.

* * *

><p>B: <em>¿Prometes que si te digo algo muy pero muy importante, no les dirás a nadie?<em>

S: _¿De que hablas?_

B: _Solo prométemelo, incluso no le puedes decir a Quinn_

S: _Esta bien….-_la mira con el seño fruncido

B: _Vamos, promesa de meñique_ –le extiende el meñique

S: _Ok, promesa de meñique_ –hace lo mismo

B: _Bueno, Rachel si tuvo algo con una chica, no era novias pero si tuvo algo que no termino bien…_

S: _wow… eso no lo sabía. ¿Quinn lo sabe?_

B: _Creo que lo sabe, pero no sabe quién es la chica_

S: _¿Y Quien es la chica?_ –pregunta curiosa

B: _Se llama…. __Lauren Pritchard_

"_Aun recuerdo esa mirada dulce y manos tibias que acompañadas de pocas palabras eran lo único que bastaba para estar tranquila, al mismo tiempo que el resto del universo desaparecía por unos minutos._

_Tiempo después todo se esfumo, ya no estaban tus manos para sentirme perfecta ni tu mirada para perderme en ella. Pero lo más triste es que descubrí que nunca estuviste aquí, pues esa mirada en la cual me perdía nunca fue para mí."_

_Lo que algunos rompen con odio, otros están dispuestos a repararlo con amor…_


	11. Habitación estrellada

**Capitulo 11**

**"Habitación estrellada" **

¿Alguna vez han sentido una extraña agonía que no los deja tranquilos, pero aun así no saben qué es? Simplemente comienzan el día de una forma acelerada, corriendo, aunque nadie los esté esperando; gritando, aunque todos estén escuchando...

Es algo que suele suceder muy a menudo, y si lo han sentido entonces comprenderán cual es el pesar que este momento aturde a Quinn Fabray

Suspira… da un pequeño salto, inhala, exhala. "golpe"…. se mueve… inhala, exhala… "golpe"…. aprieta sus labios, "golpe"…. piensa, se detiene…. Inhala, exhala… "golpe" …"golpe"…"golpe"

S: _¿Se desato la furia Fabray?_ –Llega Santana con su típico humor, sujetando una toalla y una botella de agua

Las chicas se encontraban en el gimnasio. Solían acudir ahí al menos tres veces por semana, sin embargo desde que comenzaron a trabajar en la productora no tenían mucho tiempo libre, para ese tipo de actividades.

Pero ese dia Quinn decidió ir por su acostumbrada sesión de boxeo. Era el mejor método que se le ocurría para de descargar toda la energía y frustraciones que llevaba dentro….

Q: _No estoy de humor Santana_ – espetó ofuscada, mientras seguía en su trabajo de golpear el gran saco

S: _Solo pregunto eh….-_ exclama ofendida- _tú misma me invitaste porque teníamos la tarde libre. Así que no me vengas con…_

Q: _Si está bien_ –la interrumpe rápidamente- _lo siento…_ -suspira y se quita los guantes.

Santana la mira con detenimiento, sabe que algo le pasa, conoce a Quinn mejor que a sí misma y cuando la rubia tiene alguna angustia o bien sea, algo importante maquinando en su cabeza, simplemente opta por…. "golpear" así es, suena extraño pero busca descargar de esa forma energías- Como si esa fuese la solución al maldito problema.

S: _¿Tienes algo que contarme?_ –pregunta suevamente, sentándose en una de las bancas

Quinn comienza a meter algunas cosas en su bolso para luego tomar la botella de agua y sentarse al lado de su amiga…

Se quedan en silencio al menos por 5 minutos. Mirando a las diferentes personas alrededor del gimnasio

Q: _Hoy no ha sido un buen día…._ –decidió hablar

S: _¿Quieres hablarlo?_

Q: _El fin de semana, conocí a los padres de Rachel_ –la latina asiente- _fue algo complicado, sobre todo con su papa Hiram. No le caí muy bien… _

S: _¿Por qué?_

Q: _Rachel tiene un pasado_ –explica ladeando su cabeza para ver a Santana- _con una chica, no fueron pareja pero hubo algo y la historia no termino muy bien_

Santana sabía perfectamente de que hablaba. Días antes Brittany le había confesado que Lauren era la chica con la que Rachel había tenido una especie de "romance esporádico" cuando aún seguía con Finn.

Le conto algunos detalles importantes. Entre ellos que la chica solo quiso jugar con Rachel y que la morena le había costado mucho recuperarse de eso.

Pero sobre todo le informo que por nada del mundo podía decirle a alguien, incluso a Quinn.

S _¿Y ella te dijo quien era la chica?_

La rubia negó con la cabeza y santana pensó en decírselo en ese preciso instante, pero prefirió callar y pensar bien la situación. Quizás era mejor hablar con Rachel antes e infórmale que Quinn conocía a Lauren…

Q: _No, pero me conto lo que sucedió…_

15 minutos después.

Q: _y esa es la razón por la que a su padre no le termina de agradar nuestra relación –_explica luego de haberle contado con detalles la historia de Rachel con la chica

S: _¿pero no hablaron con el al siguiente día?_

Q: _Si hablamos, el dijo que aceptaría nuestra relación, que si Rachel era feliz el también lo era… ya sabes lo que siempre dicen, pero…-_se calla

S: _Pero…_

Q: _No me convenció… se que aun no lo acepta. Pero no le puedo decir a Rachel. Ella está más tranquila desde que hablamos con el y no la quiero inquietar por esta estúpida inseguridad_ –dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de relajarse

S:_ no es inseguridad Q, es normal que te sientas así. Ahora comprendo porque estas tan alterada…_

Q: _No es solo por eso_ –añade

S: _¿hay algo más?_ –pregunta alzando las cejas y la rubia asiente

Q: _Lexy me llamo, me dijo que desea verme, que es tiempo que hablemos, que desea retomar lo nuestro…._

S: _¿Se lo contaste?_ –pregunta haciendo referencia a la relación de la rubia con Rachel

Q: _Le dije que estaba con alguien pero no le dije quien era…_

S:_ Creo que de cualquier forma se va a enterar Quinn…_

Q: _Lo se! Pero_ –se levanta- _si le decía que era Rachel, en el instante se iba a poner como loca_

S: _¿Acaso no se puso como loca por haberle dicho que estas con alguien?_ –pregunta sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta

Q: _Pues… si, pero de todas formas si le digo que es Rachel se pondrá peor_ –suspira frustrada- _incluso me hablo de ella sin saber que es mi novia_

S: _¿Qué te dijo? _

Q: _Me dijo que se la encontró en Julliard y que ella misma hizo que no entrara en el musical. Ya sabes eso del que hablaban los chicos_ –la latina asiente- _me dijo que iba a trabajar allí todo el año, como profesora de danza. Digamos que me dio a entender que le hará la vida imposible a Rachel, ante la mínima oportunidad que se le presente _– espetó molesta

S: _Es una maldita loca…_ -dijo rápidamente- _como pueden aceptar como profesora a una mujer así._

Q: _Ese no es el punto, el punto es que jodera a Rachel y si se entera que es mi novia será peor, la conozco y tu también la conoces. Puede ser muy vengativa_ –resopla frustrada- _Me siento culpable…_

S: _No eres culpable Quinn_. _No tienes la culpa de haberte fijado alguna vez en esa desquiciada. Solo debes hablarlo con Rachel y listo_

Q: _Lo hare…_

S: _Todo saldrá bien _–se levante y pone su mano en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo- _y no te culpes, que con eso no ganas nada…_

Q: _Gracias_ –esboza una leve sonrisa- _a veces eres como mi conciencia. Una conciencia algo perturbada _–bromea meciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro– _Pero con palabras certeras _

S: _Siempre Fabray_ – espetó con una sonrisa de suficiencia- _y de nada, aunque eso de perturbada luego lo hablaremos…._

* * *

><p>R:<em> Ahhh<em> –grita sobresaltada, al sentir a su novia abrazándola por la espalda- _me asustaste, pensé que vendrías más tarde _–voltea para mirarla

Q: _Siento asustarte_ –espetó con sus manos aun rodeando a la morena

R: _¿Qué tal tu día?_ –Pregunta para luego darle un beso en los labios

Q: _Pudo haber sido peor…. _– espetó con desanimo para luego alejarse al refrigerador

R: _Mmm ¿algo que contar?_

Q: _Nada interesante_ –dijo mientras se servía un vaso de agua- _estuve en el gimnasio con Santana…_

R: _Mmm bien. Traje comida_ –la señala- _¿Comemos en el sofá?_

Q: _Claro, déjame ducharme y estoy contigo –_dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente para luego perderse en el pasillo.

Deseaba una ducha para eliminar las toxinas de su cuerpo, y literalmente refrescar sus pensamientos. Debía hablarlo con Rachel, debía advertirla sobre Lexy.

Entra a la ducha, abre el grifo, cierra los ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia el chorro de agua fría… muy fría. Era lo que necesitaba. De alguna forma pensaba que esa era la salida para dejar de pensar tanto… Pero era inevitable no hacerlo.

Ya Rachel se encontraba en el living preparando el comedor improvisado, en la pequeña mesa frente a la TV

R: _¿lista?_ –pregunta al ver a su novia llegar con el cabello humedo

Q: _Si. ¿Qué compraste?_

R: _Ya sabes, comida Italiana_ –dice con una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de la chica

Comen tranquilamente, mientras veían la serie favorita de Rachel. Bueno… digamos que una de las tantas...

La morena veía al menos 3 o 4 series, mientras que la rubia prefería leer algún libro o escribir...

De cualquier forma ver a Rachel Berry concentrada en la TV mientras comes esos panecillos con orégano, es lo mas adorable del mundo y Quinn lo disfrutaba incluso más que la deliciosa comida Italiana…

Luego de comer se quedaron en el sofá viendo una de las tantas películas que estaban dando en ese momento

Q: _No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de películas_ –Pregunta Quinn casi acostada en el sofá con la morena entre sus piernas, hipnotizada con la mirada fija en la pantalla

Algo así como Brittany cuando ve algún clásico de Disney….

R: _Pues… no precisamente pero me parece algo interesante -_ espetó embelesada ante el niño que al parecer hablaba con seres del mas allá…

Q: _Entiendo…._ –sonríe tiernamente y acurruca mas a Rachel entre sus brazos

R: _Quinn…._

Q: _Mhmm _

R: _¿Tú crees en eso de los muertos?_ –pregunta girando su cabeza para ver mejor a la chica- _Es decir ¿crees que alguien en verdad pueda hablar con ellos? Yo creo que no..._- espetó para voltearse y prestar atención de nuevo a la película

Q: _Supongo que… __No es que los muertos no hablen, es que nosotros hemos perdido la costumbre de escucharlos…_

R: ¿_Eh?_ –Voltea a verla con el seño fruncido- _¿de verdad crees eso?_

La rubia se encoge de hombros

Q: _No lo digo yo, lo dice Pier Paolo Pasolini y yo creo en el…_

R: _Eres muy rara….-_se queda pensativa- _pero puede que tengas razón..._

La rubia sonríe y besa dulcemente el cuello de la chica

Q: _Eres adorable... incluso cuando ves películas sin mucho sentido como esta_ –le susurra al oído

R: _Tonta…-_dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la pierna para luego relajarse entre sus brazos

Estaban cómodas, disfrutaban de este tipo de cosas. Estar juntas viendo TV, Conversando o simplemente en silencio. Casi todos los silencios entre ellas eran cómodos. Se hacían cariñitos, compartían besos, miradas… Era perfecto y tanto Quinn como Rachel tenían miedo de perderlo…

En ese instante a la rubia le vino a la mente la conversación con Santana, y sobre todo la inesperada llamada de Lexy. Dudaba si era o no buen momento para decírselo, pero no era cuestión de serlo o no. Era un asunto de "Necesidad"

Si, necesitaba hablarlo ya que Rachel se podría topar con ella en cualquier momento, por lo tanto quería advertirla de sus intensiones

Q: _Rach... tengo que hablarte de algo…_

R: _Dime _– espetó colocándose de lado, aun abrazada a su chica

Q: _Lexy me llamo y…_

R: _¿Qué quiere esa idiota_? –interrumpe molesta, al escuchar el nombre de la bailarina

Q: _Cálmate, me llamo_ –suspira- _dice que quiere volver y bueno yo le deje claro que eso era imposible ya que…_

R: _Le dijiste que estás conmigo ¿no?_ –la interrumpe nuevamente

Q: _No precisamente…._

R: _Como que no…_ –se separa- _¿Por qué no le dijiste que yo era tu novia?_ – espetó con rapidez, algo confundida

Q: _Déjame explicarte. Ne se lo dije por lo que crees. Es decir… quiero que sepa que tu eres mi chica pero a la vez no…_ -trata de explicarse pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien

R: _No entiendo nada_ –dijo cruzada de brazos- _¿cómo es eso que quieres y no quieres?_

Q: _Mira, cuando le dije que estaba con alguien se puso como loca y me dio cierto temor decirle en ese momento que eras tu…_

R: _Quinn por favor ¿le tienes miedo a esa idiota?_ -dijo molesta levantándose del sofá

Q: _Mi vida no es eso, tu no la conoces. Aparte ella ahora trabaja en Julliard…_

R_: ¿de qué hablas?_ –pregunta confundida

Q: _Me dijo que ahora entro como profesora regular de Danza, y también estará vinculada con las obras_ –explica- _Por lo tanto me hizo entrever que ante cualquier oportunidad que tenga, te pondrá piedras en el camino… y todo esto aun sin tener la certeza de que eres mi novia…_

R: _¡No le tengo miedo Quinn!_ –Atino a decir muy exaltada- _me da igual lo que intente hacer, soy una excelente alumna y si hace algo tendré a quien acudir…_

Q: _Rachel la conozco, ella es… complicada_

R: _¡No! Ella no es complicada, ella es una maldita desquiciada a la cual tu le tienes miedo…._ –dijo desafiante mirando a la rubia

Q: _¿Miedo?_ –frunce el seño mirándole seria- _No es miedo Rachel, yo la conozco, ¡tu no! y créeme, se lo que es capaz de hacer, por eso no le dije que tu eras mi novia y aun así se que te molestara… -_resopla y lleva sus manos a la cara

Rachel se relajada un poco y se sienta a su lado

R: _Yo se lo diré… no me importa lo que haga o intente. No le tengo miedo. ¿Cuál es tu temor ante esto?_ –pregunta buscando la mirada de la rubia

Q: _Ella…. ella ha tenido problemas psicológicos _

R: _¿Qué tipo de problemas?_ –Pregunta curiosa. Esto si no que se lo esperaba

Q: _Cuando la conocí estaba en tratamiento. Tomaba pastillas e iba al Psicólogo una veces por semana_ –explica- _En momentos de estrés se tornaba agresiva y hasta sufría de ansiedad…_

R: _¿y a que vino todo eso?_

Q: _Cuando era niña su padre golpeaba a su madre y ella siempre estuvo presente cuando eso ocurría…_

R: _Entiendo…. Debe ser complicado_ –añade y la rubia asiente

Q: _Lo es. Eso dejo secuelas en ella. Estuvo en tratamiento desde los 15 años hasta los 19, pero lo dejo, luego lo retomo un poco antes de yo conocerla. Ya estaba bien pero algunas veces tenia uno que otro ataque de ansiedad….yo la ayude a superarlo en cierto modo_ – espetó con una sonrisa triste, recordando la situación

R: _Eres una gran persona_ –dijo acariciando los mechones rubios de la chica- _Pero no podemos temerle o tenerle lastima por sus problemas Quinn. Puede sonar cruel pero no podemos…_

Q: _No Rachel_ –la interrumpe- _no le tengo miedo, solo tengo miedo de que te haga algo. Ella es agresiva y es vengativa. Su padre se fue de su casa y su madre se volvió alcohólica _–hace una pausa y suspira- _ella vivió en un orfanato por 4 años y luego se fue con una familia adoptiva. Todos esos acontecimientos en su vida lo único que han logrado es volverla cada vez más rencorosa con todo lo que le rodea…_

R: _Te entiendo… pero ¿que podemos hacer? Si quieres no le diré nada y tratare de encontrarme con ella lo menos posible. Pero eso no evitara que ella quiere buscarme_ – espetó tratando que la otra entendiera- _lo sabes…_

Q: _Lo se, pero yo tratare de hablar con ella. Siempre estuve ahí, apoyándola, ayudándole y sé que en el fondo… muy en el fondo de toda esa oscuridad y resentimiento que lleva dentro, hay una buena persona…_

R: _Quizás si, en el fondo… muy pero muy en el fondo la hay, pero dudo que cambie ahora…_

Q: _No perderé nada con intentarlo…_

R: _Bien, creo que es hora de ir a dormir_ –dijo mientras se levantaba y apagaba la TV

Q: _Esta bien…_ - espetó sin moverse de su sitio

R: _Buenas noches Quinn_ –dijo para darle un beso e irse a dormir

Q: _Buenas noches Rachel….-_murmura para si misma, viendo a la morena perderse en el pasillo

Rachel por más que intentaba dormir no podía. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos…

Entendía el punto de Quinn y sabia que la rubia se sentía culpable por la situación pero aun así no se iba a mostrar débil ante Lexy, y mucho menos iba a permitir que arruinara su relación con la rubia.

Cuanto la adoraba. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, la rubia se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida…

Esa que le sacaba una sonrisa, la que intentaba preparar con mucho esfuerzo una cena, pero que al final resultaba un desastre; esa que leía cualquier libro mientras ella se apoyaba en su regazo viendo televisión…

Era perfecto y ni lexy ni nadie lo iba arruinar…

Decide levantarse. Sabía que la rubia debía estar dormida, ya que eran casi la 1 am pero aun así salió de la habitación y fue hasta la de su novia. Giro la manilla, entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y la vio…

Tan perfecta, plácidamente dormida. Parecía un ángel… _"mi ángel"_ –murmura

Se cuela entre las sabanas, pegando su cuerpo de en la espalda de la rubia. El contacto hace que la misma se remueva un poco…

Q: _Rachel…-_murmura aun medio dormida…

R: _Shhh duerme…-_dijo suavemente

Q: _¿Qué sucede?_ –se voltea para quedar frente a frente

R: _Nada, ¿acaso no puedo dormir con mi chica?_ – espetó sonriendo con picardía

Q: _Claro que puedes, a tu chica le encanta que estés en la misma cama que ella. Aunque aun…_

No termino la frase cuando la morena la callo con un intenso beso.

Lugo de unos minutos, se quedaron contemplándose profundamente entre la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana. la rubia acaricia suavemente el rostro de la morena, su frente, su ojos, su nariz, boca. Y cuando llaga a este punto la morena besa delicadamente sus dedos…

Q: _Eres perfecta…-_susurra admirando a la otra que no dejaba de contemplarla intensamente

R: _Tu lo eres…-_espetó en el mismo tono y esta vez acercándose para arremeter de nuevo contra sus labios

Rachel se coloca encima de Quinn sin romper el beso en ningún momento. La rubia se aferra a su cintura fuertemente…

La situación era intensa y excitante. Sus bocas estaban en una constante lucha, acompañada de sus manos.

No dejaban de tocarse. La rubia subía y bajaba las manos en la espalda de la morena mientras esta se iba colando poco a poco dentro de la camiseta de su novia…

R: _Te deseo….-_dice casi gimiendo, lo que provoca una mayor excitación por parte de Quinn que voltea a la morena quedando encima de ella y mirándole fijamente. Perdiéndose de nuevo en esos intensos ojos chocolate que esta vez estaban más oscuros de lo habitual

La besa con intensidad y le va quitando la parte de arriba de la pijama. La morena se alza para ayudarla en la acción, hasta que queda completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Quinn la contempla y decide besarla en los labios para ir bajando lentamente, pasando entre su cuello y clavícula… Mientras con una de sus manos masajea uno de los pechos de la morena, provocando un fuerte gemido de placer en esta…

La ropa sobraba. La morena fue despojando a la rubia de cada prenda que poseía al igual que esta lo hacía con el resto de su pijama…

Ya estaban completamente desnudas…

Quinn besaba con pasión los labios de Rachel mientras que esta llevaba sus manos al trasero de la rubia y arqueaba su cuerpo ante la necesidad de mas contacto

Quinn baja con suaves besos hasta los pechos de la morena. Donde se detiene a jugar un rato con los pezones endurecidos de esta… que cada vez arqueaba más su cuerpo, soltando gemidos de placer

_R: Quinn... te… necesito…-_dijo notablemente afectada por la excitación

La rubia baja con besos intensos hasta quedar en su pelvis, donde busca la mirada de su chica. Pero esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus manos aferradas a la almohada.

Lo hace, ataca su centro con feroces lamidas que Rachel estaba disfrutando como nunca

R: _Ahhh... mas por favor… no pares_ –Decía entre gemidos y gritos ahogados

Minutos después La rubia seguía en su trabajo y la morena se iba tensando poco a poco. Quinn sabía que ya estaba llegando.

R: _Ya casi….. -_atino a decir con mucha dificultad

Llego al punto del clímax con un fuerte grito de placer que hizo sonreír a su novia..

La rubia sube con dulces besos hasta llegar a la altura de su chica, para mirarla con adoración..

R: _Eso fue… increíble...-_ espetó con los ojos cerrados

Q: _Tu eres increíble…-_dijo dándole dulces besos en la cara

La morena se fue recuperando poco a poco, apoyada en el pecho de la rubia que acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente, hasta quedar rendida al más profundo sueño…

"_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste las estrellas con los ojos cerrados?"_


	12. Pasión de desayuno

**Capitulo 12**

"_¿Alguna vez soñaste con una noche sin fin? en esa donde pretendes vivir por el resto de tu vida, contemplando un solo momento. O dime mejor si alguna vez te han tocado tan suavemente… hasta hacerte llorar"_

**"Pasión de desayuno"**

Ya los primeros rayos de sol se estaban colando por la ventana…

Entre sabanas estaban envueltos los cuerpos desnudos de Quinn y Rachel… Ambas respiraban pausadamente, abrazadas, disfrutando de la paz y el placentero calor de sus cuerpos….

La rubia esta vez descansaba sobre el pecho de la morena, mientras esta comenzaba a mover los ojos debajo de sus parpados, en señal de que los abriría a continuación….

Al abrirlos, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que aun estaba en la habitación de Quinn. Mira a la chica que permanecía plácidamente dormida encima de su pecho. Acaricia suavemente su rostro, apartándole los mechones rubios que caían sobre sus ojos.

Y sonríe….

La rubia se remueve un poco, signo de que también comenzara a despertar. Abre los ojos pesadamente y alza su vista para sonreírle a la morena…

R: _Buenos días hermosa…-_dijo sonriente

Q: _Buenos días princesa…-_dice para luego darle un delicado beso

Luego de lo vivido hace algunas horas, se sentían como nuevas. Disfrutaban de una placentera comodidad, en donde el tiempo jugaba a detenerse cada vez que sus miradas se entrelazaban…

Como ahora….

Q: _Gracias…_ -dijo casi en susurro mientras se perdía en los hermosos y expresivos ojos color chocolate de su novia

R: _No me des las gracias. De hecho debo agradecerte a ti…-_espetó con una leve sonrisa- _estoy en deuda…_

Q: _Claro que no…._

R: _Si, lo estoy_ –dijo muy segura, mirándola intensamente y acercándose a sus labios. Dispuesta a disfrutar una vez más de lo amargo y dulce de sus besos

Se entregan a un beso apasionado que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a terminar…

En la habitación cada vez hacia más calor. Las sabanas ya estaban estorbando, solo deseaban sentir sus cuerpos desnudos una vez más….

En un rápido movimiento Rachel queda encima de su novia, y aparta sus piernas para colarse entre ellas mientras seguían dándose apasionados besos…

La morena muerde el cuello de rubia con la clara intensión de dejar una marca, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba uno de sus pechos…

Movían sus caderas con rapidez. De esta forma creaban fricción entre sus sexos, que al parecer estaban acoplados a la perfección…

Quinn tomaba fuertemente el trasero de Rachel para los roces se intensificaran y de esta forma los movimientos proporcionados por la morena fueran mucho mas placenteros para ambas…

La morena apoyo ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la rubia. Entrecerraban los ojos producto del placer que le producía la deliciosa fricción…

Era magnifico escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de placer que ambas emitían, entre roces, caricias y el olor de la más intensa pasión…

Las caderas de ambas estaban en un solo ritmo, moviéndose esta vez con más rapidez…

Q: _Dios… no pares_ –dijo con un hilo de voz

R: No pienso hacerlo…-atinó a decir con mucha dificultad, producto de la adrenalina y excitación que le producía cada roce….

Se basaban con pasión. Sus lenguas estaban en una batalla sin fin, que iba al compas de la intensa fricción de sus sexos…

Q: _Ya… casi…._ –atinó a decir con los ojos cerrados y dando grandes bocanadas de aire

Poco tiempo después, ambos cuerpos se tensaron, signo de que estaban llegando al orgasmo...

Un grito de placer fue la respuesta a ello cuando ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo, desprendiéndose del mundo por unos segundos…

Rachel dejo caer su cuerpo, relajándose por completo encima de Quinn, y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

Minutos después seguían abrazadas en la misma posición. Con sus cuerpos aun sudorosos y suspiros cómplices del momento vivido…

R: _Creo que te lo debía…_ -susurro al oído de Quinn

Q: _Para mi anoche fue igual de perfecto que ahora, pero supongo que contigo jamás me cansaría de esto…_ -espetó con los ojos cerrados

Rachel se separa lentamente, dejando su cómodo lugar en el cuello de la chica. Se acomoda de lado, apoyándose en su brazo derecho para mirarla tiernamente…

R: _Te tengo una proposición…. _

Ante esto la rubia que ya había abierto los ojos gracias al movimiento de la otra, ladea su cabeza para mirarla…

Q: _¿No me digas que me propondrás matrimonio? ¿Eso no se pedía antes de tener sexo?_ –bromea y la morena suelta una ruidosa carcajada

R: _Supongo que si, pero no te pediré matrimonio. Debes hacer mucho esfuerzo para eso Fabray_ –dice muy divertida y la rubia le da un corto beso- _Más bien quiero proponerte o mejor dicho preguntarte, si desde ahora deseas dormir conmigo… en mi habitación_ –termina de decir mordiéndose el labio

Q: _Creo que solo quieres abusar de mi cada noche, lo presiento –_finge asombro

R: _Claro me has pillado, es lo que más quiero… Abusar de ti todas las noches y durante toda la noche_ –dijo en forma picara, siguiéndole el juego

Q: _Siendo así, entonces acepto_ –espetó con una enorme sonrisa que fue borrada gracias al intenso beso que le dio la morena, mientras se colaba de nuevo entre sus brazos…

* * *

><p>S: <em>Britt, amor despierta, tengo que ir a trabajar y tú debes ir a clases<em> –dijo moviendo el cuerpo de su novia pero esta al parecer estaba en el sueño más profundo

La latina resopla frustrada y se levanta a buscar el megáfono que utilizaba en el rodaje de las películas…

"_BRITTANY S PIERCE, LEVANTA TU DESNUDO Y BLANCO TRASERO QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE" –_dijo tras el megáfono, haciendo que la bailarina se levantara sobresaltada de la cama, completamente desnuda

B:_ ¡Santi que paso! Porque me asustas así –_dijo casi llorando

S: _Llevo casi una hora despertándote…_ -replicó con ambas manos a cada lado de la cintura

La bailarina solo se restriega los ojos y hace un mohín con la boca de una forma adorable…

La latina deja su megáfono en la cama para luego acercarse a la chica y abrazarla

S: _Lo siento mi vida, pero es muy tarde y ya tenemos que alistarnos_ –dijo tratando que la otra comprendiera

B: _Esta bien_ –cambio completamente su gento- _pero… para la próxima entonces solo hacemos uno_

S: _¿Un que?_ –pregunta con rapidez

B: _Ya sabes, anoche me dejaste cansada y luego pretendes que me despierte temprano_ –espetó para perderse dentro del baño, dejando a la latina con la boca abierta

Ni en sus sueños iba a tener una sola ronda con su chica si tenía la oportunidad de hacerl veces, cada vez que la Bailarina aceptaba quedarse a "dormir". Así llegara tarde a cada cita al siguiente día.

Minutos después ambas estaban listas para ir a cumplir con su rutina…

B: _¡San!_ –Grita Brittany desde el living- _¡tú celular está sonando!_

S: _Responde, debe ser mi jefa, dile que ya voy saliendo_ –grita desde el baño tratando de acomodar su cabello

B: _Hola,_ -responde la llamada

-_Buenos días, ¿Santana?_

B: _No, soy Brittany, su novia_

-_Ok, puedes decirle que la estamos esperando, que hoy no puede llegar tarde_

B_: Si yo le digo_ –responde con amabilidad- _¿Quién la llama?_

-_Dile que es Lauren Pritchard_

Al escuchar el nombre la bailarina palideció. Ahora entendía de donde reconocía la voz.

¿Qué diablos hacia Lauren llamando a su chica? ¿Por qué santana no le había dicho nada, si ella le conto sobre la chica y Rachel? ¿O quizás no era la misma?

Todas esas preguntas pasaban en forma de diapositivas por la cabeza de Brittany

-_Hola, ¿sigues ahí?_ –pregunta la chica del otro lado de la línea

B_: Eh… si si yo le digo_ –dijo rápidamente agitando su cabeza para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos

-_Muy bien, adiós_

B: _Adiós…_

S: _¿Quién era?_ –pregunta algo extrañada al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su novia

B: _¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Lauren?_ –pregunta muy seria

S: _Eh… yo…-_no sabía que decir. En ningún momento le menciono a Brittany sobre la chica, aun cuando la bailarina le había contado lo sucedido con Rachel- _mierda_ –murmura para si misma

B: _Dime Santana_ –dijo con un claro tono de enfado

S: _Britt, yo te lo iba a decir pero primero quería hablar con Rachel, por si se llega a topar con esa idiota _-trata de justificarse

B: _¿Ella es tu jefe?_

S: _Si, algo así, es la que supervisa lo que hacemos Sam, Quinn y yo…_

B: _¿Quinn también la conoce?_ –Pregunta con rapidez- _Claro, como no la va a conocer si trabaja contigo_ –se responde a si misma, notablemente sumergida en sus pensamientos

S: _Mira, Quinn no sabe que ella es la chica con la que Rachel tuvo una historia, ella está al tanto de lo que paso pero no sabe que es Lauren, por lo tanto deseo hablar con Rachel primero porque no sé como lo tomara Quinn, sabiendo que esa perra que le hizo daño a su novia es la misma que trabaja con nosotros…_

B: _Bueno, entiendo pero a mi si me lo podías decir…-_espetó cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada a un costado

S: _Lo siento mi vida… perdóname por eso ¿si?_ –se acerca para buscar su mirada

B: _Bien, pero habla con Rachel. A ella no le hará bien volver a ver a esa chica. Aunque no sienta nada por ella, la conozco y de una u otra forma la afectara _

S: _Tranquila, la pondré al tanto..._

* * *

><p>Q: <em>¡Buenos días!<em> –canturrea alegremente Quinn

Sam: _Buenos días Srta Fabray_ –espetó de forma graciosa, viendo como Quinn se situaba en su escritorio sin dejar de sonreír- _Veo que estamos de buen humor hoy_

Q: _Uff ni te imaginas, anoche tuve la mejor noche de mi vida y ni te cuento del despertar…_ -dijo entre suspiros, recordando lo vivido con la morena

Sam: _¡wow! creo que le preguntare a Rachel cual es la fórmula de la felicidad... Yo también quiero estar así. Si es posible la torturare para que me diga…-_bromea

Q: _Bueno querido amigo, no creo que exista una fórmula exacta para la felicidad, pero si te puedo decir que la mía es una pequeña morena de grandes ojos color chocolate y sonrisa que es capaz de derretir un iceberg más grande que el que provoco el hundimiento del titanic….-_dijo muy tranquila mientras comenzaba a revisar unas carpetas

Sam: _Ok, creo que jamás te había escuchado hablar así. Siento que ya hablas como Rachel…_

S: _¿Quién habla como Berry?_ –llega Santana metiéndose sin permiso en la conversación –_No me diga que boca de trucha aparte de tener labios gigantes ahora habla hasta por los codos como la enana de tu novia_ –espetó esto último dirigiéndose a Quinn y gastándole otra de sus bromas al chico

Q: _Pues no, el se refiere a mi_ –dice y el chico asiente

S: _En fin, todo lo malo se pega…_

Q: _¿Dónde estabas? Llegas tarde_ –dijo ignorando el último comentario de la latina

S: _Larga historia… no querrás saberla_

Sam: _Chicas debemos ir con Lauren, ya nos están esperando_

Q: _Claro, vamos…_

Los tres chicos junto a Lauren se encontraban revisando la planificación del día…

En todo momento la Latina miraba a la chica en forma extraña y Quinn como siempre lo notaba pero no le hacía mucho caso. Total era Santana López y siempre se traía algo entre manos

L: _Muy bien, tengan_ –dijo entregándole una carpeta a cada uno- _Debemos ir con el ayuntamiento a resolver el pápelo de los permisos para hacer el rodaje en todas esas locaciones que están en las allí_ –dijo haciendo referencia al contenido de las carpetas- _Luego debemos ir a esos mismos lugares para tomar un par de fotos que luego les iré diciendo como serán…._

S: _¿y porque Quinn y yo no tomamos las fotos antes? Es decir, estos son sitios públicos y si vamos por los permisos, todos juntos y luego las fotos nos tomaran mucho tiempo…._

L: _se que toma tiempo, pero es lo que planifico Patrick. Quiere que lo hagamos los cuatro…_

S: _Y entonces por qué diablos no le dijiste a nuestro querido jefe que así es más complicado_ –espetó en un tono bastante odioso

L: _No voy a reprochar sus decisiones solo porque a ti te parece mucho trabajo Santana…-_replicó en el mismo tono

S: _Oye no me hables así… eh –_la amenaza con el dedo

Q: _Hey, hey chicas por favor… no discutamos, vale _–interrumpió tratando de evitar la confrontación que se avecinaba, mientras que Sam se mantenía al margen algo descolocado por la actitud de Santana, pues La latina nunca había tenido este tipo de reacción con Lauren

S_: !Es su culpa!_ –dijo en forma infantil

Q: _¡Santana por favor!_

L: _No te preocupes Quinn, los espero afuero_ –espetó para luego marcharse

Q: _¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ –pregunta a su amiga luego que la otra chica se había alejado. Pero la latina solo se cruza de brazos y hace un gesto evidente de no querer hablar…

Sam: _Chicas ¿las espero afuera?_

Q: _No, nosotras vamos contigo, se nos hace tarde_ –dijo aun mirando a Santana que se mantenía firma en su actitud inmadura

Los chicos salieron a realizar lo que tenían planificado. Primero irían al ayuntamiento como les indico Lauren y luego irían al menos a 8 sitios en diferentes lugares a lo largo de todo NYC, a tomar fotografías de muestra para la producción

Estaban en el auto de Lauren y Quinn se sitúa en el asiento trasero Junto con Sam, pero…

S: _Ken, sal de ahí por favor…_

Sam: _¿Qué, porque?_

S: _Hoy no me apetece ir al frente…_ -dijo haciendo referencia al asiento de copiloto, al lado de Lauren

Q: _Sera un largo día…._ –murmura Quinn para sí misma

* * *

><p>Rachel y Jesse se encontraban en una de las cafeterías de Julliard. Platicando y repasando algunas cosas antes de entrar a su próxima clase<p>

J: _¿Puedes quitar esa cara de idiota?_ –dice Jesse con el seño fruncido, mirando a Rachel que permanecía hace varios minutos con tonta sonrisa y ambas manos apoyadas en su barbilla. Mientras que según ella "Escuchaba lo que el chico le contaba sobre su nueva conquista"

R: _¿Qué dices? _–dijo cuando ya había reaccionado

J: _¡Dios! cada día estas peor, tendré que hablar seriamente con Quinn…_

R: _No seas idiota, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas…._ –se defiende

J: _Algunas cosas como Quinn, claro…_

R: _Bueno digamos que ella es una de las tantas cosas en las que pienso o mas bien en la mayoría de las cosas en las que pienso, esta ella incluida_ –admite muy sonriente

B: _¿Quién esta incluida en que?_ –pregunta Brittany sentándose al lado de sus amigos

J: _Quinn, en el 99% de los pensamientos de Rachel_ –dice muy divertido- _y digo 99% porque se que el 1% es Broadway _

B: _Ah…. Genial_ –espetó sin darle mucha importancia, mientras sacaba un inmenso emparedado

R: _Deja la envidia... ya quisieras tu tener a alguien como mi Quinn…_

J: _Lo siento cariño pero a mi no me van las chicas. Digamos que en vez de un par de pechos prefiero un gran…_

R: _Sin detalles por favor_ –lo interrumpe rápidamente

J: _Ok_ –espeto encogiéndose de hombros

R: _Y por si no lo sabes, una de las cosas en las que pensaba es que hoy llega Mark a la ciudad. Es decir mi posible futuro Manager…_

J: _¿El chico que te recomendó Quinn?_

R: _Así es, Mañana nos reuniremos, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto_ –exclama con mucho entusiasmo

J: _Me alegra, espero todo salga bien. Yo también buscare un manager, creo que todo me resultaría más fácil… y así dejo de buscar estúpidos trabajos. Con una obra profesional mis problemas se resolverían_

R: _No seas payaso_, _tu no buscas ningún trabajo, tus padres te pagan todo jesse…_

J: _Si, pero ya sabes como son, aparte no tengo dos padres tan ricos como otras_ –dijo con una clara indirecta hacia la morena, pero cuando esta iba a responder…

B: _Oigan… esa que está ahí no es la bruja_ –dijo entrecerrando los ojos y viendo a la distancia

R: _¿Quién?_ –pregunta Rachel girando en su eje y viendo que efectivamente lo que Quinn le había contado era cierto.

Lexy estaba en el instituto. Se veía a lo lejos conversando con lo que parecía ser un profesor y en sus manos llevaba un par de carpetas

J: _Si es ella, ¿Qué hace aquí?_ –pregunta extrañado

R: _Trabajara aquí…._ –dijo acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento

J: _¿Qué? No me jodas… ¿Quién te conto eso?_

Rachel suspira y les cuenta a los chicos todo lo que Quinn le había dicho la noche anterior…

B: _¡wow! entonces es una loca como esa de la película, donde el protagonista mataba pero luego se transformaba y decía que no era el. porque tenía varios personajes en su cabeza y uno de esos era el asesino….-_exclamo muy asombrada Brittany

J: _¿Eh?_ –la mira con el ceño fruncido

R: _No Britt, ella no esta trastornada. A veces le dan algunos ataques de ansiedad por todo eso que te conté…_

J: _No entiendo como Quinn pudo salir con esa mujer_

R:_ Ella no era así con Quinn_.._. era como sus sostén…_Por eso se niega a perderla___  
><em>

J: _Entonces… ¿por eso era tan posesiva con Quinn? –_pregunta y la morena asiente_- Rach, creo que debes tener cuidado. Es decir no creo que te llegue a matar o algo así pero puede hacerte la vida imposible, no solo a ti si no a nosotros…_

Esto hizo pensar a la morena. No había caído en cuenta que no solo Lexy podría arremeter contra ella, sino también contra sus amigos. Sobre todo Brittany que era estudiante de Danza….

En definitiva debía hacerle caso a Quinn en que debían ir con cuidado…

* * *

><p>Q: <em>Santana por favor, deja ya esa estúpida actitud…-<em>dijo muy enfada a su amiga

La latina solo hacía comentarios incómodos y eso solo cuando hablaba porque muchas veces prefería callar ante cualquier pregunta que le hacían…

S: _No soporto a esta chica, es todo_ –espetó tranquilamente

Q: _Es nuestra jefa, no puedes comportarte así con ella. Aparte ¿Desde cuándo no la soportas? Porque hace pocos días la tratabas con total normalidad _

S: _¡Exacto! Eso fue hace días, ahora es diferente_ –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos en señal de evadir el tema-_ aparte no es nuestra jefa precisamente, solo es una supervisora mas y sabes muy bien que tenemos a Patrick en el bolsillo, y con el proyecto que haremos dentro de poco, ganaremos todos los honores mi querida Fabray. _

Q: _Agradezco tu entusiasmo y positivismo ante ello, se que lograremos el objetivo, pero igual si te pasa algo con Lauren hablémoslo, sabes que lo mejor es decir todo lo que sientes y…_

S: _¡Quinn, para, para!_ –le hace un gesto con la manos para que se calle- _ya parece que estoy escuchando hablar a Rachel Berry_

L: _¿Rachel Berry?_ –Pregunta Lauren al escuchar el nombre de la morena, mientras se acercaba a las chicas con Sam- _¿Ustedes conocen a Rachel Berry?_

Q. _Claro, es mi novia_ –responde muy orgullosa

"_Hay que confiar en que todo va a salir bien, aunque llueva otra vez __y la envidia se cuele por la puerta"_


	13. Trucos del pasado

**Capitulo 13**

**"Trucos del pasado"**

L: _¿Rachel Berry?_ –Pregunta Lauren al escuchar el nombre de la morena, mientras se acercaba a las chicas con Sam- _¿Ustedes conocen a Rachel Berry?_

Q. _Claro, es mi novia_ –responde muy orgullosa

En ese instante santana abrió los ojos como platos, y se mostro atenta a la reacción de la chica, ante la respuesta de Quinn…

L: _Oh… que pequeño es el mundo…_

S: _¿Por qué? ¿tú conoces a Rachel_? –intervino Santana, que estaba ansiosa por saber que iba a decir la chica

L: _Si… la conocí hace un tiempo…._

Q: _¿En serio? Eso es genial…._ –espetó Quinn muy sonriente- _¿De dónde se conocen?_

L: _Nos conocimos en el cumpleaños de una amiga…_

'_oh dios, se viene una grande' _pensó santana un poco inquieta, no esperaba una confrontación tan pronto….

Q: _No sabía que eras amiga de Rachel, nunca me hablo de ti…_

L: _No fuimos amigas… precisamente_ –dice frunciendo los labios en señal de estar insegura con el término "amiga"

Q: _¿Entonces?_ –pregunta arqueando una ceja

S: _Supongo que son conocidas o algo así ¿No? –_Pregunta la latina con mucha arrogancia, haciendo que la pelirroja se siente de alguna forma amenazada.

Intuía que Santana debía algo, y por ende ese era el motivo de su comportamiento últimamente….

L: _Así es, conocidas… Quizás ese sea el término correcto..._ _Rachel es una excelente chica_

Quinn solo asintió y miro un poco extraña a la pelirroja

Sam: _chicas sigamos, que luego se nos hace tarde._

L: _Claro, vamos_ –espetó rápidamente con un semblante algo nervioso, que no paso desapercibido por Quinn

Q: _¿Qué le pasa?_ –pregunta a Santana cuando ya la chica se había alejado

S: _Mi querida amiga –_posa su mano en el hombro de la rubia-_ solo te diré, que la vida da muchas pero muchas sorpresas, y con quien menos te lo imaginas –_dijo en forma muy dramática_- pero bueno… mejor vamos…_

Q: _Siento que hoy nadie es normal…_ -murmura y sigue a su amiga

* * *

><p>Rachel, Brittany y Jesse ya habían culminado con sus actividades en la facultad.<p>

Luego de un largo y agotador día entre clase y clase, en donde gracias a dios no se toparon con Lexy desde muy cerca, decidieron planear una de sus acostumbradas cenas en casa de la morena.

J: _¿Entonces a las siete? _–pregunta Jesse a las afueras del instituto

R: _Si, ya le avise a Quinn, Santana y Sam. Están tomando algunas fotos o algo así _–dijo encogiéndose de hombros

J: _Bueno, entonces nos vemos… en un rato –_se despido de cada una con un beso y se marcho

Rachel y Brittany se fueron al departamento de la morena, para ir preparando lo necesario para le cena.

Luego de un rato, ambas se encontraban en la cocina, sacando lagunas cosas que habían comprando en una parada al supermercado

En eso el teléfono suena…

R: _Hola mi vida…-_Responde al ver con anterioridad el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla

Q: _Hola_ _hermosa…-_Dice con una tonta sonrisa, del otro lado de la línea

R: _¿Ya vienes?_

Q: _Si en un rato terminamos. Una pregunta_ _¿te molesta si invito a alguien para la cena?_

R: _Claro que no, esta también es tu casa. Puedes invitar a quien quieras…_

Q: _Perfecto, Entonces nos vemos al rato…_

R: _Ok, pórtate bien_ –espetó y le envió un sonoro beso que hizo reír a su novia

Santana, Quinn, Sam y Lauren ya estaban terminando su trabajo en uno de los lugares que debían fotografiar

Como la latina había dicho, no lograron hacer todo el trabajo en un día, por lo tanto decidieron informarle a Patrick que lo harían al siguiente día.

Q: _Hey Lauren…_

L: _Dime Quinn…-_responde distraída viendo la ultima foto que había tomado con su cámara

Q: _¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche con nosotros, en casa de mi novia? _

Al escuchar esto, la latina que se encontraba detrás de Lauren, voltea rápidamente y le hace señas desesperadas con la cabeza y brazos, diciendo claramente "NO"

Quinn solo la mira con el seño fruncido pero no le hace mucho caso. Sabía que la latina había actuado rara todo el día, haciendo comentarios incómodos a Lauren, por lo tanto decidió invitarla, primero porque la chica conocía a Rachel y pensaba que a la morena le agradaría verla, segundo por darle en el punto a su amiga...

En definitiva cometemos errores por solo ver y no querer observar…. Y Quinn Fabray hoy mismo, lo iba a comprobar…

L: _Claro me encantaría…_ -responde muy sonriente

Santana solo resopla y deja de realizar los extraños movimientos, que parecían más bien ataques epilépticos….

Q: _Esta bien, seguro a Rachel le agradara verte…_ -exclamo con entusiasmo

S: _Ni te imaginas la alegría que le dará –_murmuro santana con mucha ironía ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de Sam

Sam_: ¿Qué te traes entre manos?_ –la mira entrecerrando los ojos

S: _Nada… Solo recuerda que lo que Santana López decreta, es lo que sucede…. Y Esta noche mí querido pastelito rubio…. Sera una noche_ _movidita_ –dijo mirando como una "inocente" Quinn hablaba con Lauren, dándole la dirección del departamento de la morena, el cual por su puesto… la otra chica conocía, muy pero… muy bien

* * *

><p>B: <em>Rach…<em>

R: _Mhmm_

B: _¿Por qué hay siete puestos si solo somos seis?_ –pregunta contando una y otra vez los platos esparcidos en el comedor

R: _Quinn invito a alguien más…_

B: _¿A quién?_ –pregunta curiosa

R: _No lo se, es alguien de su trabajo_ –se encoge de hombros- _ven ayúdame con la ensalada y ¡deja esos cubiertos! _–espetó lo último dándole un pequeño golpe en la mano

Las chicas se dispusieron a terminar la cena. Entre quejas de Rachel a Brittany por cortar mal los vegetales, jugar con los espárragos o echarle demasiada sal a lo que ni siquiera llevaba sal…

Fue un gran error haberle pedido ayuda a Brittany. Era un completo suplicio estar en una cocina con ella, y Rachel Berry aprendió la Lección... otra vez

R: _¡Britt! ¿No oyes el timbre?, lleva rato_ _sonando_ –pregunta Rachel bastante ofuscada dirigiéndose a su amiga que estaba muy entretenida con la televisión. Pero como siempre, esto no valió de nada ya que la bailarina ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Resoplo, y fue abrir refunfuñando cosas como... "todo lo tengo que hacer yo"

J: _Hola chica sexy…_

R: _Hola…-_responde Rachel con desgano al tiempo que se da media vuelta dejando al chico parado en la puerta

J: _Pero que recibimiento tan grato_ –dice con sarcasmo, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras el

R: _Es que Brittany_ –dice con un tono de voz alto mirando a la chica- _no ayudo mucho. Prácticamente tuve que hacer todo sola… _

J: _Me lo puedo imaginar… ¿y los chicos aun trabajando?_ –pregunta sentándose al lado de Brittany

R: _Deben estar por llegar…_

Minutos después el timbre sonó y esta vez Brittany salto del sofá

B: _¡Es Santi!_ –exclamo y salió casi corriendo

J: _¿A esta que le dio?_ –pregunta a Rachel mirando extraña la actitud de la otra, pero la morena solo se encoge de hombros

R: _No lo se, ella solo presta atención a lo que quiere o cuando quiere_

Al abrir la puerta efectivamente estaba Santana con Sam

S: _Hola amor_ –le da un beso

Sam: _Hola Britt…_ -saluda tímidamente el chico

B: _Hola novio de Barbie_ –dijo para darle luego un gran abrazo

R: _¿Dónde está Quinn?_ –pregunta al instante de ver a los dos chicos entrar

S: _Gracias Berry, me encuentro fenomenal -_responde con ironía y la morena rueda los ojos- _Tu amada rubia fue a comprar el vino que le pediste. Parece un perrito domesticado, solo le hablas y hace lo que dices _–espetó negando con la cabeza

R: _Yo no la tengo domestica, aparte no la compares con un perro, es simplemente que..._

S: _Si Berry, ya entendí…-_la corta, sabiendo que la morena iba a comenzar a divagar como siempre

El resto de los chicos solo ríen. Conocían cómo era Santana y era divertido simplemente verla interactuar con Rachel

R: _Aun no entiendo como Quinn y tú la soportan…-_susurra a Sam que se encontraba a su lado.

El chico solo ríe

Todos estaban en el living, escuchando atentos la experiencia de Brittany con Lord Tubbintong y su intento de grabarlo, cuando este se comía las pastillas de Jesse en el baño…

J: _Odio a ese gato…_

B: _Mientes, el otro día te vi como le hacías cariñitos en el estomago, después de comer –_dice muy tranquila Brittany poniendo en vergüenza a su amigo, haciendo que el resto riera a carcajadas

R. _Debe ser Quinn_ –salta del sofá para ir a recibir a su novia, al escuchar que la puerta se abría

J: _Mírenla y luego habla de Brittany_

B: _¿Yo qué?_

J: _Nada…_

Santana sabía lo que se venía. No le había contado a su chica sobre la inesperada invitación de Lauren a la cena y mucho menos había encontrado el momento, para poder hablar con Rachel al respecto

R: _Mi vida_ –se cuelga del cuello de su novia dándole un beso de bienvenida

La morena no había notado la presencia de la otra chica detrás de Quinn

Q:_ Hola princesa _–la saluda luego de separarse- _Mira quien vino_ –se hace a un lado para que su novia ve a la chica- _Lauren es nuestra supervisora en la productora…_

Rachel alza su vista y se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse

El corazón de la morena comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, las palabras no salían de su boca; el mundo se resumió a un segundo, donde sus sentidos solo le permitían ver a la mujer que tanto daño le hizo, la misma que la dejo llorando tras cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo en su cara y decirle que no la quería volver a ver jamás. Esa que la hizo sentir usada y que ahora estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa tan hipócrita que le producía escalofríos…

R: _¿Qué que… haces aquí?_ –dijo con mucha dificultad producto de los nervios y la ira que llevaba dentro

L: _Hola Rachel, Estas hermosa_ –la saluda dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que la morena cierra los ojos furiosa, pero sin mover ni un musculo del resto de su cuerpo…

R: _¿Quinn podemos hablar?_ –le dice muy seria a su novia y esta solo asiente

Q: _Lauren pasa, allí están los chicos, en un rato vuelvo…_

Cuando la chica fue con los demás, se encontró con Jesse y Brittany que se levantaron rápidamente de su asiento al verla….

J: _¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_ –pregunta enfadado

L: _ese no es tu problema…-_responde con frialdad

B: _¿Santana que sucede aquí?_

S: _Eh… Britt no me había dado tiempo de contarte… pero Quinn la invito y…_

B: _¡Por dios! tenias que haberle dicho que no la invitada_ –la interrumpe- _tenías que hablar con Rachel_

Brittany Y santana estaban en un debate ya alejadas de los otros chicos, mientras que Jesse solo fulminaba con la mirada a la pelirroja que se mantenía con una sonrisa arrogante parada frente a él…

Y Sam simplemente…no entendía absolutamente nada.

Sam: _¿Lauren quieres tomar una copa de vino?_ –le ofrece para aligerar la tensión

L:_ Claro me encantaría…-_responde sin dejar de mirar a jesse, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa de ironía al notar el descaro de la chica, al presentarse allí y actuar como si nada

Mientras tanto… Quinn se encontraba con Rachel en la habitación…

Q: _¿Qué sucede?_ –pregunta extrañada a su novia, que no hacía más que moverse nerviosamente de un lado a otro

R: _¿Por qué la invitaste? ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? _–pregunta con rapidez

Q: _Ella es nuestra supervisora en la productora, te lo acabo de decir, y bueno hoy me dijo que te conocía y me pareció bueno invitarla_ –explica- _siento que no te haya gustado yo…_

R: _¡Obviamente no me gusto!, ¡para nada me gusto!. De hecho fue una pésima idea_ – espetó bastante exaltada

Q: _¡Lo siento, vale! No sabía que te lo ibas a tomar así, pensé que te iba a gustar verla..._

R: _¡Pues pensaste mal Quinn, Muy mal…! -_dijo con mucho enfado casi gritando

Q_: ¡Tampoco me grites así Rachel! Si me equivoque perdóname. La próxima vez que quiera invitar a alguien a tu casa simplemente optare por no hacerlo -_espetó muy seria, pues no le había gustando el tono usado por la morena

Rachel no dijo nada, solo la miro... y entendió que no debía hablarle así, ya que por lo visto, la rubia no sabía nada sobre Lauren…

R: _Discúlpame _–dijo tomando un poco de aire para relajarse- _es solo que… no se trata de que invites a alguien, tu puedes invitar a quien quieras _–la toma de las manos- _eres mi novia y esta también es tu casa…_

Q: _¿Entonces cual es el problema?_ –Pregunta con rapidez, un poco desconcertada por la actitud de la morena- _¿te cae mal Lauren? Ella me dijo que se habían conocido en el cumpleaños de una amiga…_

R: _Si, así fue_ –la interrumpe- _nos conocimos en el cumpleaños de Margaret, mi compañera de clases. Cuando yo estaba estudiando en primer año…_

Q: _Y entonces….-_no termino de completar la frase, cuando vio la mirada inquieta de su novia… ahora lo estaba entendiendo…

_Estudiante de Cine. Fiesta de Margaret, Primer año en Julliard…_

No lo podía creer, de todas las personas del mundo, precisamente se tenía que topar con la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño a la persona que ella mas adoraba…

A su amada e intocable Rachel Barbra Berry..

Q: _Ella es…_

R: _Si Quinn, Lauren Pritchard es la misma chica que hace dos años se burlo de mí…_

"_El pasado siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga. Como el de lograr que aparezcan frente a ti ciertas sorpresas, vestidas de gala, con la mas escalofriante de las sonrisas"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Tengan paciencia, este capitulo es el preámbulo para lo que se viene...**

**"Meeii Fazzio" te dedico el capitulo y se que me vas a sugerir diferentes formas de matar a Lauren jajajaja**

**"Maria de los Angeles" siempre seras la fan #1**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews siempre leo cada uno de ellos y tomo en cuenta lo que dicen**

**ACRB**


	14. Tu estrella sera mi luz

**Capitulo 14**

**"Tu estrella sera mi luz"**

Podrías encontrarte en cualquier lugar del mundo, rodeado de miles de personas, junto a un bullicio ensordecedor, sin embargo…

Estas solo…

Tienes dentro algo llamado _"ira"_ esa que te nubla la vista, la mente e incluso el corazón…

La que te hace sentir impotente muchas veces y logra que te encierres en ti mismo. La misma que te incita a caer una y otra vez…

Y Quinn Fabray es el vivo ejemplo de ese estado transitorio y audaz, que te desconecta de lo racional, hasta colapsar…

Q: _Es… imposible_ –dijo suavemente colocándose las manos en la cabeza- _Como…_

R: J_amás imagine que podría encontrármela de esta forma…_

Q: _Es una_ _maldita hipócrita_ –espetó con enfado- _le dije que eras mi novia y me dijo que te conocía, solo eso…_ –atina a decir entre dientes, mientras empuña sus manos, producto de la ira e impotencia- _¡Me las va a pagar!_

R: _¡No, Quinn espera!_ –La sujeta rápidamente del brazo evitando que saliera- _¡Cálmate!_

Q: _¡Como mierda quieres que me calme Rachel, a caso eres tonta!–_Grita fuertemente sorprendiendo a la morena que retrocede un paso, por inercia- _no puedo, esa imbécil me vio la cara de idiota_ -espetó lo último dando un puñetazo al aire producto de la rabia

R: _Lo se, mi vida pero debes tranquilizaste_ –se acerca y tomo la cara de la rubia entre sus manos, para darle un delicado beso- _por favor…_

Q: _Es que…-_cierra los ojos y suspira, pegando su frente con la de la morena- _siento haberte gritado. Pero no puedo permitir que este ahí como si nada, como si pudiera volver aquí burlarse de ti. Es algo que no voy a tolerar _

R: _Ella no se burlara de mí. Yo no soy esa estúpida de la que se aprovecho. Aparte..._ –sonríe- _te tengo a ti…_

Q: _Te amo…-_dijo en forma de susurro, perdiéndose como tantas veces en los intensos ojos chocolate

Rachel se sorprende, no esperaba esa _"frase"_ en ese preciso momento, en esa situación…

Pero le encanto…

Que Quinn le dijera _"te amo"_ por primera vez. Era simplemente revolotear y alterar el estado de sus mariposas estomacales...

Aun así ¿Qué decir? ¿Sentía lo mismo? En definitiva…. Si

R: _Yo también te amo…-_dijo sin titubear

Eso era lo esperado…

Quinn sonríe y la abraza fuertemente, respirando su aroma como si fuera el antídoto para alejar la ira, que aun llevaba dentro. Por unos segundos funciono, pero…

Q: _Iré allá y dejare las cosas claras, no me importa lo que diga no me importa lo que haga, lo hare de la mejor forma que pueda, pero lo hare…-_Dijo con mucha seguridad

R: _Ella es tu jefe Quinn…_

Q: _No me interesa quien mierda sea ella_ –espetó seria- _es mi supervisora, lo se, pero de cualquier forma después de esto no creo poder respirar en el mismo espacio que ella._ -dijo sin más para luego salir de la habitación seguida por una angustiada Rachel

En el living la situación no era muy diferente. La tensión se sentía a kilómetros y si las miradas mataran... ya Lauren Pritchard estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

J: _No entiendo…-_dice jesse sonriendo con ironía- _vienes aquí, te sientas con tus zapatos costosos, tomas una copa de vino, miras con prepotencia todo lo que te rodea, y no tienes ni el mínimo remordimiento por lo que hiciste a Rachel, por como la trataste, por como…_

L: _Porque mejor no te ahorras el discurso barato y te callas un rato. Prefiero que sea Rachel quien me diga lo que me tiene que decir…-_ atinó a decir interrumpiendo al chico que esta vez se levanta de su asiento furioso

J: _Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, incluso no mereces estar en el mismo espacio que nosotros_ –espetó con enfado, encarando a la chica que estaba frente a el jugando con su copa de vino, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que escuchaba

B: _Tiene razón_ –añade Brittany aferrada al brazo de santana

L: _Miren…_ -se levanta y deja la copa en la pequeña mesa- _Esperare que Rachel salga, y a ella, solo a ella- _aclara apuntando con el dedo a cada uno_- le diré lo que debo decirle y por lo tanto, escuchare lo que merezca escuchar…_

S: _Eres una maldita zorra, no creas que Quinn se quedara con los brazos cruzados…_

L: _Quinn es una buena chica, me cae bien incluso_ –sonríe hipócritamente- _pero… no me interesa lo que intente, y mucho menos tu santana, eres una pobre aspirante a directora que no llega ni asistente. Tal vez Quinn pueda ser algo, pero tu_ –la escanea con la mirada de arriba abajo en señal de superioridad- _no creo que llegues nada_

S: _Maldita, ya verás_ –Atina a decir entre dientes caminando con furia hacia la pelirroja

Sam: _¡Chicas, chicas paren!_ –el rubio se interpuso en el camino de la latina, tomándola por la cintura

S: _Suéltame, que le voy a enseñar a lo que puedo llegar…-_decía tratándose de zafar de su agarre, pero le era imposible ya que Jesse también la estaba deteniendo

Q: _¿Qué sucede?_ –llega Quinn con Rachel

S: _Sucede que esta maldita perra no sabe de lo que soy capaz_ –exclamo aun tratando de escaparse, pero los chicos la tomaban con fuerza

Q: _Santana cálmate, esto lo arreglo yo_ –espetó lo ultimo mirando a la pelirroja que no desprendía su mirada de Rachel

S: _Ya, aléjense…-_dijo sacudiéndose y alisándose la ropa luego que la soltaran

Q: _Y tu y yo tenemos que hablar…-_espetó con seguridad, dirigiéndose a Lauren

L: _Lo siento Quinn, contigo no tengo nada que hablar, si tendría que hablar algo seria con Rachel _–dijo buscando la mirada de la morena que se encontraba casi detrás de la rubia

Q: _Lo siento Lauren, esta vez no será igual_ –Dijo tomando la mano de Rachel y entrelazándola con la suya- _Yo no soy Finn. Rachel es mi chica y no te permitiré que vengas aquí como si nada, a reírte en nuestra cara_

L: _Rachel, hablemos_ –espetó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Quinn

R: _No tengo nada que hablar contigo Lauren_ –dijo con firmeza, aferrándose aun mas a la mano de su novia

Q: _!Ya escuchaste, así qu_e _Lárgate de mi casa!_

L: _Mira Rachel_ –se acerca un poco mas_- se que lo hice mal, pero merezco al menos que me escuches, todos lo merecemos…_

S: _Creo que llorare_ –susurro la latina con sarcasmo

R: _¿Todos lo merecen? –_pregunta desconcertada ante lo que escuchaba- _¿De verdad Lauren? No se quién diablos te crees, o mejor dicho…-_suelta la mano de Quinn y se acerca más a la pelirroja- _no se quien te crees que soy yo_ –se señala a si misma- _para que pretendas que vuelva a caer en tus estúpidas palabras. Tu no mereces ni que te escuche ni que te permita estar frente a mi_ –hace un pausa- _y aun así… te lo estoy permitiendo_

L: _Yo te cuide, yo te quise…yo te quiero Rachel…_

Q: _Por dios, no puedo con esto. ¿a caso eres sorda o retrasada? ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!_ –espetó furiosa. Ya había perdido la paciencia de nuevo al escuchar el _"te quiero" _

R: _Vete Lauren…-_dijo Rachel extrañamente calmada- _vete antes que deje de ser yo…_

L: _No me importa Rachel. Escucha_ –la mira fijamente- _yo estuve aquí contigo cuando tus amigos _–mira a Jesse y Brittany- _Se hacían los_ _ciegos, ante lo que sufrías con Finn_

J: _Tu que sabes imbécil…-_interviene el chico

R: _Espera Jesse_ –lo frena_- Mira Lauren, no vengas con esto, no vengas en plan de víctima y mucho menos hablar mal de mis amigos, porque la boca se te hace muy grande para eso…._

L: _Se que cometí un gran error y no me lo perdono pero, déjame explicarte el motivo, Por favor, yo te quiero…_

R: _¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!_ –Grita fuertemente sorprendiendo a todos- _¡lárgate de mi casa Lauren! No vuelvas acercarte a mi en tu puta vida, no soy la Rachel Berry de hace dos años, por lo tanto tus estrategias esta vez no funcionan conmigo_

Q: _!Ya escuchaste, vete antes que te saque yo misma!_

La chica mira ambas y sin decir nada toma su bolso y se dispone a salir de la casa.

Pero antes de irse, da una vuelta y las mira

L: _Me iré, pero quiero que sepas que tarde o temprano me tendrás que escuchar, se que no merezco mucho después de todo, pero no soy lo que piensas…_

Q: _No me hagas reír por dios_ –interviene Quinn parándose frente a la pelirroja- _sal de aquí de una vez y metete todas esas palabritas por el culo._

L: _No estoy hablando contigo imbécil, creo que acá la que no entiende nada eres tu_ –la mira desafiante

R: _Quinn deja que se vaya, no vale la pena…_

L: _Nos vemos mañana Quinn, santana_ -mira la latina que le hace un gesto con el dedo medio- _ah por cierto_- voltea- _creo que les espera un lindo día en la oficina de Patrick_

Q: _No te tengo miedo_ –espetó firme- _no lograras nada, porque eres eso, ¡nada!_

L: _Soy mas de lo que crees rubia…_

Q: _¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! Antes que…_

L: _¿Antes de que?_ –la interrumpe parándose a centímetros de su cara

R: _Quinn, ya por favor, para_ –atinó a decir Rachel, tratando de alejar a la rubia pero esta parecía de piedra, no se movía, sus ojos solo fulminaban a la pelirroja que se mantenía en la misma posición

Los demás chicos se mantenían al margen, pensaban que era lo mejor, aunque vista la situación ante cualquier movimiento iban actuar, incluso santana le estaba susurrando algo a Brittany al odio

S: _Si toca a Quinn me pasas ese jarron, porque se lo partiré en la cabeza_ –le indica y La bailarina solo asentía

Q: _Eres una mierda…-_le dijo con enfado a la pelirroja

L: _Y tu eres una puta…_ -Trato de decir Lauren, mientras levantando la mano hacia Quinn. Pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en su cara

Sam: _!Wow que gancho!_

S: _¡Eso es!_ –Exclama la latina, haciendo un gesto de victoria con sus brazos

L: _¡Estas loca!_ –grita desesperada tratando de parar la sangre que salía con abundancia de su nariz

Q: _Rachel… tu…-_Dice sorprendida, por el fuerte golpe que Rachel le había dado a la pelirroja. Esta solo la mira y se encoge de hombros, para luego dirigir su mirada a la otra chica que mantenía sus manos en la nariz

R: _¡Te lo advertí y no me escuchaste, lárgate ya! _

La chica toma el bolso que había caído en el piso, luego del fuerte golpe.

L: _¡Me las pagaran, se los juro!_ –espetó con furia para luego marcharse dando un fuerte portazo

B: _Eso fue sexy…-_dice Brittany y santana la mira con el ceño fruncido

S: _Eso es porque no me has visto en acción cariño…_

Q: _¿estás bien?_ –pregunta preocupada a su novia que mantenía la mirada fija en el piso

R: _Ahora, mucho mejor_ –responde alzando su vista y dándole un beso en los labios, para luego mirar a sus amigos- _¿Estuve bien no?_ –dice divertida haciendo que el resto riera

J: _Déjame decirte que pensé que estaba viendo un capitulo de The L Word…_

Sam: _Yo aun no entiendo nada la verdad…_

S: _Mira pequeño Ken, es fácil _–coloca su mano en el hombro del rubio_- Lauren es una maldita perra y listo!_

Sam: _Por lo que veo si, pero…._

Q: _Sam, Lauren y Rachel hace un tiempo tuvieron algo, y bueno la chica no la trato muy bien y paso todo esto, vino acá como si nada aun sabiendo que Rachel era mi novia…-_explica y Rachel asiente apoyando la teoría

Sam: _es decir que estamos jodidos…_

Q: _¿Por qué?_

Sam: _Quinn, Lauren es nuestra supervisora y tiene mucho tiempo trabajando en la productora, así que obviamente Patrick le creerá a ella, quizás con que saldrá para hacernos quedar en mal a los tres_ –espetó el rubio con algo de preocupación

Q: _No te preocupes Sam, yo me encargo, hablare con Patrick, el es nuestro verdadero jefe y le explicara las cosas. Si no me comprende al menos le diré que Santana y tu no tienen nada que ver, no me importa perder el trabajo_

R: _Amor, eso no puede pasar…-_dijo la morena suavemente

S: _Cierto Q, ninguno de nosotros perderá el trabajo por una imbécil como ella. Patrick es un buen tipo y sabe que nosotros hacemos falta en la productora. Aparte está encantado con el proyecto que le presentados el mes pasado_

Q: _Esta bien, igual hablaremos con el y veremos con que sale esta –_dijo haciendo referencia a Lauren

J: _Seguro algo totalmente diferente a la realidad…-_Agrega Jesse

S: _Así es, pero no dejaremos que haga nada, es su palabra contra la nuestra. Para eso esta Santana López._

B: _¿Para qué Santi?_

S: _Para patear traseros amor…_

Minutos después los chicos se retiraron. Sin duda había sido una noche _"movidita"_ como había decretado Santana. Pero también tenía que pasar.

Quizás era la forma indicada de enfrentar a Lauren y hacerla entender, que no debía acercarse a Rachel de nuevo

Quinn sabía que lo que se le venía al siguiente día iba a ser complicado, pero no iba a doblegar, incluso no le importaba perder su trabajo. Su novia estaba primero que todo y que todos…

Q: _Me sorprendiste…-_espetó suavemente

R: _Se lo merecía_ –añade Rachel alzando su vista para ver a la chica

Ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama. Rachel sobre el pecho de Quinn, mientras esta acariciaba su cabello

R: _Pero aun así, no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por todo lo que paso_ _hoy _–dice con preocupación, sentándose en la cama frente a su novia

Q: _Eso no pasara_ –repite el gesto de la chica y se sienta al estilo indio

R: _¿Me lo prometes?_ –pregunta en forma infantil, haciendo un mohín con su labio inferior

Q: _Te lo prometo…_ -Responde para luego unir sus labios en un sensual beso

Cuando se separan, Quinn toma la mano de derecha de la morena y esta hace un gesto de dolor

Q: _¿te duele?_ –Indaga preocupada- _Dios Rachel esto está casi morado…_

R: _Es por el golpe…_ -dice mirando con el ceño fruncido sus nudillos inflamados

Q: _Espera, iré por hielo_ –espetó levantándose para salir de la habitación

Minutos después vuelve y se sienta en la cama al lado de la morena, que mantenía su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la misma

Q: _Toma, póntela en la mano...-_dijo entregándole una compresa de hielo

R: _Gracias, se ve un poco feo…_

Q: _Si, quizás debas ir al médico mañana_

R: _No te preocupes, se me pasara. Aparte... el golpe valió la pena, no me arrepiento de nada_

Q: _¿Por qué? Si mira como te quedo la mano…_

R: _Es lo de menos. Así como tu estas dispuesta a defenderme, yo también lo estaré para ti. Contra Lauren o contra quien sea…_

Q: _Te amo pequeña_ –dijo dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de la morena

R: _Y yo te amo ti…_

Unieron sus labios una vez más…

Solo estando juntas podían enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. Ese como tantos, es uno de los grandes poderes que tiene el amor.

Eres perfectamente incompleto, hasta que encuentras a esa persona que se convierte en tu espacio, en tu aire, en tu todo… Y solo ahí, en ese preciso momento es que puedes decir _"Soy feliz"_ por un segundo, un minuto, una día, un año o toda la vida…

No importa el tiempo ni el lugar, cuando tienes a tu otra mitad contigo, el resto del mundo desaparece y solo quedas tu y esa otra persona en el universo…

_Le Petit Prince dice: "Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya."_

_Si esto es cierto, no cabe duda, que Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray han encontrado sus estrellas, entre tantas que se mantienen resplandecientes en el firmamento..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: De nuevo muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa incluso esos que son un poco "extraños"**

**Quiero decir que aun estoy emocionada, por el cumpleaños de mi persona favorita en todo el mundo (Dianna Agron) y sobre todo…. Gracias Lea Michele por darnos una luz al final del túnel. Yo al igual que los verdaderos fans te adoramos hagas lo que hagas.**

**Un consejo... La próxima vez que insulten a Lea Michele o cualquier persona, por cualquier red social, primero mírense en un espejo y pregúntense… "¿Quién soy?"**

**Saludos… y mucho amor**

**ACRB**


	15. Navegando en otra dirección

**Capitulo 15**

**"Navegando en otra dirección" **

Abre los ojos pesadamente; se estira para desperezarse y mira a su derecha. Verifica la hora y se da cuenta que faltan exactamente 15 minutos, para que su radio despertador comience a sonar, con la melodía que le indica que debe despertar cada mañana. Lo desactiva y mira a la chica que permanece plácidamente dormida a su lado

Sonríe…

Le encantaba verla así, serena y tranquila. Transmitiéndole paz incluso, cuando esta rendida al más profundo sueño.

Como en este momento…

Decide despertarla, moviendo su cuerpo, pero esta parecía de piedra, simplemente refunfuño y se acomodo mejor en la almohada

Opto por acudir a un método más efectivo. Se acerca más y comienza a esparcir dulces besos por todo el cuello de la chica, haciendo que esta se remueva y murmure palabras casi inaudibles, haciendo sonreír a la otra.

La técnica sin duda estaba funcionando. Siguió con su trabajo dando delicados besos en la cara y cuello de su novia, hasta que por fin el objetivo estaba cumplido…

Q: _¿Si me hago la dormida, me despertarías así todos los días_? –Susurra suavemente Quinn, luego de haber despertado gracias a los besos dados por Rachel

R: _¿Te hacías la dormida? _–atina a decir con asombro

Q: _Mmm puede ser_ –dijo divertida entrecerrando los ojos, acto seguido Rachel le lanza una almohada en la cara

R: _Eres de lo peor_ –dice fingiendo enojo

Q: _Ven aquí_ –le extiende los brazos y la morena se cuela entre ellos- _¿Cómo está tu mano?_ –indaga preocupada

R: _Se ve mejor_ –espetó mostrándole la mano, que apenas se veía un poco hinchada en la zona de los nudillos

Q: _Igual debes tratar de no golpearte_ –le recomienda al tiempo que le daba tiernos besos en la parte afectada

R: _¿Hoy hablaras con Patrick cierto?_ –Pregunta suavemente abrazada a su chica

Q: _Así es…Le explicare las cosas, ella no puede alegar algo contra mi trabajo, cuando lo sucedido ni siquiera ocurrió dentro del horario. Pero de todas formas hablare con el,_ _para ver como resolvemos la situación. Confió en que todo saldrá bien_–dice muy segura- _¿Tu que harás?_

R: _Tengo una sola clase, Primero me iré a reunir con Mark_

Q: _Oh cierto_ – espetó recordando que la morena se reuniría ese día con su posible futuro manager- _Todo saldrá excelente. Tu eres la mejor, por lo tanto el trabajo para él será pan comido_

R: _Que exagerada, si fuese tan buena ya hubiese encontrado un papel hace tiempo…_

Q: _¡me sorprende que digas eso! –_exclama haciendo que la morena se sobresalte un poco desde su posición y se acomode mejor para mirarla_-_ _Eres excelente, me atrevo a decir que si hacen la nueva versión de Evita, Patti LuPone lloraría al verte_

R: _jajajajaja _–ríe a carcajadas- _¡Ya quisiera yo ser como ella!_

Q: _Esta bien, es una de las grandes, pero eso no significa que tu no lo puedas ser_ –dijo dando un toque tierno a la nariz de la morena

R: _Gracias…_

Q: _¿Por qué?_

R: _Por estar en mi vida_ –espetó bajando su mirada y jugando con uno de los hilos, de la pijama de la rubia- _creo que…-_hace una pausa y la mira a los ojos- _eres mi complemento, la que me anima y me hace sentir importante cuando pienso que no puedo lograrlo… algo como una versión mejorada de Jesse -_bromea

Q:_ Solo te recuerdo lo que eres, y eres la mejor…_

R: _Igual que tu…_

Q: _Te amo…_

R: _y yo te amo mas_ –Dijo para luego darle un intenso beso en los labios

Q: _Me encantaría estar aquí el resto del día pero…. Creo que hay un mundo allá afuera_

R: _Cierto _–suspira y se separa de la chica- _mejor vamos a conquistar el mundo_

Q: _¿Cómo pinky y cerebro?_ –pregunta divertida frunciendo el ceño

R: _¡Si, yo soy cerebro y tu pinky!_ –exclama entrando al baño, dejando a la rubia en la cama, que solo sonreía al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, por las ocurrencias de su chica

* * *

><p>Todos alguna vez se han despertado con la sensación de que algo cambiara. Para bien o para mal pero algo te intuye a que el día será diferente en una forma gradual, donde el resto de los que vienen, está determinado por ese…<p>

Existen esos días en donde el viento, no sopla en la misma dirección, sin embargo sales a la calle y ves todo igual…nada ha cambiado, pero sigues sintiendo que algo no está en el mismo angulo...

Quizás seas tú mismo o algo en la atmosfera, pero sin duda algo cambiara…

Como en este preciso momento….

R: _¿Señor Mark Jeriff?_ –pregunta la morena al acercarse al hombre que estaba sentado en una de las mesas de Freed's

El hombre alza su vista y observa a la chica

M: _Hola, ¿Tú debes ser Rachel no? _–pregunta haciendo una seña para que se siente, mientras se acomoda sus gafas de pasta negra

R: _Si, un placer_ –le extiende la mano amablemente y el hombre repite el gesto

M: _El placer es mío_

Mark Jeriff era un hombre de unos 35 años. Cabello castaño; piel pálida y ojos cafés. Con un acento Británico bastante marcado. El mismo había trabajado con algunos artistas de Broadway, y uno que otro en Hollywood. Era joven comparado con otros del negocio, pero con visión, tal y como había dicho Quinn

M: _Y bien, ¿Qué tal va todo? Cuéntame de ti_ –espetó interesado, mientras llamaba a la camarera

R: _Bueno, ¿Cómo que desea que le cuente?_

_M: ¿Disculpa quieres café? -_ofrece

_R: Si, un café negro por favor –_ordena y la chica anota

M: _Bien ahora sí. Cuéntame sobre los trabajos que has hecho, no importa sin son amateurs, se que estudias en Julliard ¿cierto?_ –Pregunta y la morena asiente- _Perfecto, eso me parece excelente, es una gran escuela_

R: _Así es, hice un par de obras allí, como protagonista y también trabaje en un papel segundario en una obra de Broadway, como bien le comente el día que hablamos por teléfono…_

M: _Si lo recuerdo, estuve viendo algunos de tus videos en las obras que hiciste en Julliard y debo decirte que me encantaron, tienes una voz excelente, se nota que la has trabajado mucho y sobre todo tienes carisma, tus expresiones, tu lenguaje corporal me parece muy seguro_ –explica

R: _Muchas gracias, la verdad he trabajado desde muy joven con todo esto, y cada día intento aprender técnicas nuevas, en cuando a canto, baile, actuación, ustedes sabe…_ –Dice la morena con entusiasmo

M: _Nada de usted, llámame Mark que no soy tan_ _viejo_ –espetó en forma divertida- _Ahora a lo que vamos, tengo una proposición, Te la diré y no sé si luego te lo planteas, lo piensas bien, lo hablas con Quinn, se que son pareja y bueno…_

R: _Si, no te preocupes, soy toda oídos…._

* * *

><p>Q: <em>Buen día Sam<em>- saluda Quinn al llegar a la productora y encontrar al rubio en la entrada

Sam: _Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estás?_ –le da un beso en la mejilla

Q: _Excelente, ¿vamos? ¿Ya llego Santana?_ –Pregunta al tiempo que entraba seguida por el chico

Sam: _Si, creo que ya llego, tengo 6 llamadas perdidas de ella. No lo había notado_ –dijo mostrándole el móvil

Q: _Que raro_ –espetó Quinn sacando el suyo- _también tengo varias llamadas perdidas, mejor vamos a ver qué pasa, seguro Patrick nos está esperando_

Sam: _Si, vamos a ver que con que sale Lauren…_

Q: _Relájate, todo saldrá bien_

Los dos rubios se dirigen al primer piso donde estaba ubicada la oficina del Patrick y al llegar encuentran a Santana dando vueltas

S: _¿Dónde diablos estaban metidos?_ –Atina a decir rápidamente

Q: _Cálmate, aun es temprano, cuando llegue fue que vi tus llamadas…_

Sam: _Yo también, apenas las acabo de ver…_

S: _Claro, yo acá esperando que Patrick llegara para hablar con el, que por cierto vino con un humor de mierda, y ustedes dándoselas de divos, llegando retrasados…-_comienza a divagar pero es interrumpida por la rubia

Q: _¡Santana, cálmate por favor! aún es temprano, no son ni las nueve de la mañana. ¿Qué te ha dicho Patrick? ¿Has visto a Lauren?_

S: _Te acabo de decir que lo vi y que vino con un humor de mierda…-_dijo cruzándose de brazos

Sam: _¿Si, pero te dijo algo de nosotros?_

S: _No, eso es lo raro_ –habla en un tono bajo- _llego, le dije buenos días y me respondió en forma seria, luego salió pregunto por ustedes y les dije que venían en camino, porque obviamente, ya que no me respondían las llamadas…_

Q: _Santana, al grano por favor…-_interrumpe Quinn algo impaciente

S: _Ok, ok. El punto es que me dijo ¿Hoy terminaran lo de las fotografías? Y le dije que eso creía, luego me dice bueno espero que lo hagan. Hay que tener eso lo antes posible. Luego entro a su oficina de nuevo…_

Q: _¿No dijo nada más?_ –indaga Quinn, ya que esperaba ser citada por el hombre, luego de lo sucedido con Lauren la noche anterior

S: _Nada mas…_

Sam: _Es raro_

S: _Muy raro y la Lindsay Lohan de los pobres, tampoco ha llegado…_

Sam: _¿Eh?_

S: _Nada_

* * *

><p>R: <em>Un momento<em> –alza sus manos en señal de que dejara de hablar- _¿Los miserables? Estas... estas ¿seguro? _–espetó con asombro

M: _Por supuesto_ –sonríe- _digamos que ayer por la noche me reuní con el director de la obra y me estuvo comentando que no han logrado encontrar a la persona adecuada, para interpretar a __Eponine Thenardier, por lo tanto le hable de ti y le mostré un video que tenía en mi portátil, de una de tus actuaciones. Y ¿sabes que me dijo? _–La morena niega con la cabeza- "_Tráela mañana, esto es lo que quería"_

R: _No _–Expresa con asombro abriendo los ojos como platos- _¿No estás jugando conmigo? Es decir… ¿ yo en Los miserables?. Es un clásico, es una de mis obras favoritas, he interpretado esas canciones desde los 4 años, con "On my own" gane mi primer concurso de canto a los 4 y medio _–atinó a decir rapidez, notablemente emocionada

M: _Me alegra que te agrade la idea_ –Responde muy sonriente por la verborrea con la que salió la morena- _la última versión de la obra fue estrenada en Londres, pero esta vez será estrenada acá en New york. Estará por un mínimo de 3 meses en cartelera, y si tiene éxito como las veces anteriores, entonces se extenderá..._

R: _Wow… aun no me lo creo_

M: _Créetelo y bueno… ¿Qué me dices? Lo hacemos…._

R: _¡Claro que si, muero por estar en esa obra!_ –espetó rápidamente, muy segura de sus palabras

M: _Entonces, mañana a las 10 am te espero en esta dirección_ –dijo dándole un pequeño papel con la dirección anotada- _Ya me tengo que ir, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar_

R: _Muy bien, allí estaré_

M: _Un placer Rachel. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión –_dice luego de levantarse de la mesa y extendiéndole la mano a la morena, que aun estaba en una nube

R: _El placer es mío Mark_ –espetó regalándole una inmensa sonrisa

M: _Adiós Rachel, nos vemos mañana. Saludos a Quinn_ –dijo para luego marcharse, pero cuando había dado unos cuatro pasos, gira en su eje- _Por cierto…_ -llama la atención de la morena- _¿Por qué escogiste este lugar? Te dije que nos viéramos en una cafetería más cercana a tu casa y decidiste venir acá…_

R: _Digamos que... desde el primer día que pise este lugar, mi vida cambio. Y no sé, simplemente tuve la necesidad o inquietud de que nos reuniéramos aquí…_

M: _Entiendo, hasta mañana Rachel_

R: _Hasta mañana…_

Luego que el hombre se marchara la morena se quedo contemplando el lugar, viendo los antiguos retratos, de los artistas más sobresalientes en la historia de la música y cine; las mesas al estilo de los años 60's; el viejo tocadiscos en una esquina. Era un lugar magnifico, que te trasladaba a otro tiempo

Pero sobre todo pensaba en Quinn…

En ese lugar hablaron, allí surgió todo, allí le dio la tarjeta de Mark y a partir de ese día…. Comenzó a vivir

Quizás si no hubiese conocido a la rubia, no hubiese podido reunirse con Mark y mucho menos tener la conversación que tuvo hace 10 minutos, donde le dieron la llave para abrir la puerta de sus sueños…

Como la amaba… En definitiva había llegado para iluminarle la vida…

* * *

><p>-<em>Pasen chicos…<em>

Patrick le había notificado a Quinn y los demás, que necesitaba verlos en su oficina

Los tres se sentaron frente al hombre, que mantenía su vista fija en su portátil

Patrick McMillan era un hombre de unos 47 años, y uno de los productores de cine más reconocidos del país. El era el director de la productora donde trabajaban los chicos y el mismo que los había escogido, entre todos los estudiantes de la New York Film Academy

P: _Los mande a llamar porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles…_

Al escuchar esto, los tres se miran esperando cualquier queja a causa de Lauren.

Pero…

P: _Estuve conversando con algunos productores, fuera de New York. Les presente varios proyectos entre esos el que ustedes me presentaron_ –explica ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres_- Se mostraron muy interesados, ya conocían el documental que habían hecho anteriormente y me han planteado que desean financiar este nuevo proyecto…_

Q: _¿Está hablando en serio? –_pregunta rápidamente

P: _Totalmente, les encanto el contexto que desean usar, y hasta les hable un poco del guion que me habías comentado. Quedaron fascinados con todo…_

Sam: _¡Esto es fabuloso!_ –añade el rubio con mucho entusiasmo

S: _y de comenzar a trabajar en eso ¿Dónde se haría el rodaje?_ –indaga la latina, bastante interesada

P: _Bueno la producción se podría manejarar desde acá, pero otra parte estará desde Vancouver y allí mismo será el rodaje_ –explica y los chicos asienten- _Es un corto así que no creo que dure mucho tiempo. Se podría comenzar a trabajar en la producción general dentro de dos meses, y todo el verano de rodaje _

Q: _Me parece fantástico es decir…_ -mira a los otros dos- _es una gran oportunidad para nosotros_

Sam: _Estoy de acuerdo_

Q: _¿San?_ –pregunta a la latina que estaba pensativa

S: _Santana López siempre está dispuesta a_ _todo _–espetó en forma graciosa haciendo reír a los chicos, e incluso a Patrick

P: _Muy bien, entonces planeare una reunión con los ejecutivos para que pongamos todo en marcha de forma oficial_

Q: _Me parece bien, de verdad muchas gracias…-_Dijo Quinn al tiempo que se levantaba

P: _Gracias a ustedes chicos…. Por cierto_ –llama la atención de los tres que ya se disponían a salir de la oficina- _Lauren ya no trabaja mas con nosotros_

Al escuchar esto los tres se miran confusos

S: _¿Y… Por qué no trabajara mas acá?_ –indaga curiosa

P: _Problemas familiares, creo que se ira de viaje porque su hermano está enfermo. Es una lástima.._

Q: _Si… una lástima_ –susurra Quinn para sí misma

Ya fuera de la oficina

Q: _¿no les parece raro?_

S: _¿Qué cosa? Era lógico que desearan contratarnos, somos geniales_ –dijo orgullosa chocando su mano con Sam, que estaba mas feliz que nunca

Q: _No me refiero a eso. Hablo de Lauren…_

S: _Ah, si es muy raro todo eso_

Sam: _¿Creen que trame algo?_

S: _No creo…. Si tramara algo no se hubiese ido_

Q: _No se que pasa, pero lo tengo que averiguar..._

S_: Como sea Q, ahora hay que enfocarse en lo_ _importante _–hace un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia- _¿Ustedes han ido a Vancouver_? –pregunta y los otros niegan- _bueno tengo que ver cómo va a estar el clima para comprarme un atuendo perfecto, una directora famosa no puede andar por ahí así como así_ –dijo y los otros dos ruedan los ojos

Q: _Santana no somos directores famosos_

S: _Pero lo seremos mi querida amiga, lo seremos…_

* * *

><p>Q: <em>Hola…-<em>dijo saludando a Rachel que se encontraba de piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los sillones cerca del gran ventanal de su departamento

R: _Hola…-_voltea sonriente al escuchar la voz de su novia que se estaba acercando para darle un beso

Q: _¿Por qué tan pensativa?_ –preguntan sentándose al lado de la chica

R: _¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que todo cambiara de una forma u otra?_

Q: _Claro…en algún momento todos lo hemos sentido ¿Por qué lo dices?_

R: _Ahora mismo... tengo esa sensación…_

Q: _¿Ah sí? cuéntame…-_espetó haciendo que la chica se siente en sus piernas

La morena comenzó a contarle toda la conversación que tuvo con Mark y lo entusiasmada que estaba por pertenecer en la obra. Aunque aún no estaba confirmada, el hombre le había dicho que el director prácticamente dijo _"la quiero a ella"_ y que con eso ya tenía un pie dentro

Quinn también le estuvo comentando sobre lo que hablo con Patrick y la noticia de que estaban dispuestos a financiar un corto producido por ellos y con un guion escrito por la misma Quinn. La morena se mostro feliz por los logros de su novia, al igual que sus amigos…

R: _No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando_ –espetó incrédula

Q: _Supongo que lo merecemos… Te dije que todo saldría bien_

R: _¡claro que sí! y todo gracias a ti…_

Q: _¿A mí porque?_

R: _Si no te hubiese conocido, se que jamás hubiese conseguido esta oportunidad tan rápido…_

Q: _Si te han dado esta oportunidad no es por mi Rachel, es por ti, por tu talento…_

R: _Esta bien… Pero si no fuese por ti no hubiese ocurrido tan rápido_

Q: _Ok, aceptare eso…-_dijo y la morena asiente- _por ahora…_ -bromea y la morena que aun permanecía sentada en sus piernas, le roba fugazmente un beso

R: _Por cierto… ¿Qué sucedió con Lauren? No me contaste nada de eso_

Q: _Ah sí, sobre eso te quería hablar. Patrick dice que renuncio por problemas familiares. Es algo relacionado con su hermano…_

R: _¿Su hermano?_ –Pregunta y la rubia se encoge de hombros- _Pero… si Lauren no tiene hermanos…_

_"No importa como haya sido tu día, o cuanta expectativa tengas del siguiente. Algunos pueden traerte cambios sorprendentes y el resumen de acciones es muy sencillo. Antes de rendirte, intenta!, y antes de morir, ¡vive!. Para que así no te lleves contigo solo un par de sueños, jubilados de tanto esperar..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si así fuera, Finn Hudson seria mas homosexual que George Michael <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: a partir de acá, comienza una nueva etapa en la historia**

**ACRB **


	16. Detalles importantes

**Capitulo 16**

_"Aun sigo tratando de vivir en el silencio de un mundo que no sabe callar"_

**"Detalles importantes"**

-_5… 6…7 y 8... ¡Vamos! no es tan difícil, deben marcarlos así –_indica haciendo los pasos_- Si no sienten el baile como algo natural, entonces no están haciendo nada –_Continuaba dando instrucciones a los 22 alumnos

-_Disculpe_ –interrumpe una chica- _¿Puedo ir al baño? _

-_Si te vas no vuelvas _–espetó con firmeza

_-¿Por qué?_

-_Te lo hare fácil_ –dijo acercándose hasta la chica ante la atenta mirada del resto- _llevamos media hora y no has logrado hacer el paso que te indique y en…_ -mira su reloj- _40 minutos exactamente, termina la clase. ¿Crees que perdiendo 10 minutos en el baño lo harás? Yo creo que no… _

-_Entonces si puedo ir al baño, porque según usted de cualquier forma no lo lograre_ –dijo muy tranquila

-_Tienes razón, eres demasiado estúpida para estar aquí, no sirves para nada. ¡Vete! _-Escupió con frialdad. La chica se giro para tomar sus cosas y salir sin pronunciar palabra alguna

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba reunida con los ejecutivos de la productora, conversando sobre el corto que harían en los próximos meses. Durante la hora que llevaba la reunión Rachel, no había dejado de enviarle mensajes sobre lo emocionada que estaba, por comenzar a ensayar para su nueva obra. "Los miserables"<p>

Así es, Rachel Barbra Berry era oficialmente la nueva "Eponine Thenardier" en la nueva versión de uno de los clásicos más sobresalientes en el mundo del teatro.

La morena estaba eufórica, sabía que no podía interrumpir a la rubia pero decidió enviarle cientos de mensajes diciéndole, lo ansiosa que estaba por comenzar a trabajar e incluso, que desde ya iba a practicar sus canciones

_Tenemos que celebrarlo –R_

_Me parece bien amor, en cuanto salga te llamo –Q_

_¡Esta bien! Te amoooooo –R_

_Yo también te amo –Q_

Quinn envió el último mensaje sonriendo. Adoraba que Rachel fuera así, siempre tan llena de energía y muchas veces con una intranquilidad que resultaba adorable gracias a su impaciencia por hacer algo que la tenia ilusionada….

Poco tiempo después la reunión termino, todo estaba planteado e incluso se habían firmado los contratos. Acordaron en hacer una próxima reunión solo para fijar algunas fechas.

Q: _¿Chicos, que les parece ir a cenar hoy para celebrar?_ –pregunta Quinn a sus amigos, que estaban concentrados revisando algo en el ordenador.

Sam: _¿Celebrar qué?_

Q: _Lo de la obra de Rach y lo de nuestro corto…_

Sam: _Yo no puedo Quinn, tengo una cita con Mandy, la fotógrafa_ –se excusa el rubio

S: _¿Tu una cita?_ –Pregunta Santana, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

Sam: _Si..._

S: _Pensé que eras del equipo con unicornios y banderitas de colores…_

Q: _¡Santana por favor!_

S: _Ay vamos Q, tu también lo pensaste la primera vez que lo viste_ –espetó volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo

Sam: _¿Qué? ¿Ustedes pensaban que yo era gay? –_pregunta incrédulo

S: _Si… -_dice muy tranquila

Q: _¡No!_

Sam: _No lo puedo creer_ –espetó ofendido sentándose en su escritorio

Q: _Bueno digamos que…._

S: _Digamos que nada, no tenias novia, te la pasas diciendo frases de orgullo y prejuicio, enfocándote en los argumentos de Elizabeth, y… lo más importante_ –Gira su cabeza para verlo- _no eres rubio natural…_

Sam: _¡Si lo soy!_

S: _A mi no me engañas pequeño Ken con labios de trucha…_

Q: _¿Chicos, podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto?_

Sam: _¡Ella comenzó! -_dice en forma infantil y Quinn resopla.

Sin duda seria una aventura trabajar con ellos de nuevo en una filmación pero, al mismo tiempo pensaba lo divertido que resultaría todo

Q: _Como sea, si tu no puedes entonces... ¿San, vamos?_ –pregunta a la latina

S: _No puedo. Hoy Britt y yo tendremos una larga noche, tu sabes_ –dijo moviendo las cejas en forma sugerente

Q: _Pero no celebraremos hasta tarde_ –le informa

S: _Mi noche con Britt comienza desde las 6pm y..._

Q: _Ok, no quiero saber nada mas... -_la interrumpe rápidamente, sabia por donde iba y siempre terminaba contándole detalles que no deseaba escuchar_  
><em>

S: _Como quieras..._

* * *

><p>J: ¿<em>Entonces no vendrás mas a clases? -<em>indaga Jesse que caminaba al lado de Rachel en los pasillos de Julliard

R: _No podre. Los ensayos comienzan en un par de semanas y no tendré tiempo sin embargo, tratare de cuadrar mi horario para el próximo periodo, y así poder ver algunas asignaturas _

J: _Entiendo…_ –dice mirando como una chica salía casi corriendo de la sala de coreografía- _¿Esa es Brittany?_ –pregunta a la morena

R: _Si, es ella. ¡Brittany!_ –Grita llamando la atención de la bailarina que iba caminando rápidamente, con la mirada fija en el piso- _No me escucho…_

J: _Que raro….-_dice extrañado por la actitud de la rubia

* * *

><p>Q: <em>¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?<em> –exclama Quinn al entrar al departamento y encontrarlo a oscuras

Enciende la luz y da algunos pasos mientras va desprendiéndose de su fina chaqueta de cuero para lanzarla en uno de los sofás…

Q: _¿Rachel? ¿Amor estas en casa?_ –Pregunta de nuevo pero la respuesta solo fue silencio- _Que raro…_ –murmura inspeccionando la cocina pero, tampoco había rastros de la morena.

Toma su bolso y se dirige a la habitación. Al abrirla se encuentra con una luz tenue que era proporcionada por las velas, que estaban esparcidas en cada rincón, al mismo tiempo que impregnaban el ambiente con un delicioso olor a vainilla

En medio de la cama estaba situada, una bandeja llena de freses y chocolate; mientras que a la derecha, en una de las mesas, se encontraba una botella de champagne con dos copas.

Las mira y luego sonríe al sentir una presencia tras su espalda…

R: _¿te gusta?_ –susurra suavemente Rachel al oído de su novia, haciendo que esta se estremezca al instante

No responde… solo gira para contemplar atónica a la morena…

Rachel tan solo tenía puesto un brasier y una minúscula tanga negra, que dejaba ver la perfección de su pequeño cuerpo

Q: _Me... me… encanta_ –expresa con dificultad- _¿esto a que se debe?_ –pregunta aclarándose la garganta y haciendo referencia al ambiente de la habitación

R: _Nuestra celebración….-_dijo en forma sugerente, pegando su cuerpo al de la rubia y luego unir sus labios en un sensual beso

La morena poco a poco fue desprendiendo a la rubia de su ropa, mientras que la rubia hizo lo mismo con las dos únicas prendas que esta llevaba...

Sus bocas estaban unidas en un pasional beso, donde sus lenguas jugaban a quien era la más dominante…

Rachel va empujando levemente a Quinn y esta al tropezar con la cama se sienta. Acto seguido la morena se coloca a horcajadas y comienza a besar el cuello de su novia…

Quinn jadea al sentir un leve chupón de la morena en zona del pulso, haciendo que la misma sonría por su cometido….

Se besan de nuevo con pasión, la morena permanecía a horcajadas encima de la rubia mientras, esta aferraba sus manos con fuerza al trasero de la morena….

R: _Espera…-_espetó haciendo que Quinn la mirara extrañada- _no me mires así_ –le da un corto beso- _tenemos que celebrar…_

Q: _Pensé que ya estábamos celebrando…_

La morena no responde a esto simplemente inclina su cuerpo desnudo, para tomar la bandeja que estaba posicionada detrás de Quinn y le indica que debe acostarse. La rubia obedece sin desprender la mirada de la morena

R: _Quiero saborearte… junto con esto…-_dijo mostrándole las fresas y el chocolate

La morena toma una fresa y la llena de chocolate dándosela a probar a la rubia. Luego toma otra y la unta completamente del delicioso dulce, para comenzar a esparcirlo en el mentón, cuello, senos, vientre y….

Q: _¿Estás segura que quieres llegar ahí? –_Titubeo producto de la excitación al sentir a la morena rozando su centro con el chocolate

R: _No dudes de eso….-_expresa muy segura haciendo que la otra sienta un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo

Rachel poco a poco, se sitúa al lado de Quinn, en la altura de su mandíbula para comenzar a saborear el chocolate que había esparcido segundos antes. Roza su lengua sensualmente para luego succionar con fuerza el área; baja al cuello y repite la acción haciendo que la rubia gima ante placer que esto le proporciona…

Sigue descendiendo y esta vez contempla los pechos llenos de chocolate de su novia….

R: _Se ven apetecibles…-_espetó completamente excitada para luego arremeter contra ellos, lamiendo todo el chocolate esparcido mientras va pasando su lengua por los pezones erectos de la rubia, que solo se aferra a las sabanas gracias al éxtasis en el que estaba sumergida…

La morena sigue bajando, haciendo un recorrido húmedo con su lengua hasta llegar a la pelvis de la chica, donde lame haciendo que cada parte del cuerpo de esta se estremezca. La mira a los ojos y esta vez no se notaban los destellos color avellana, sino más bien, dos orbitas dilatadas producto de la excitación…

Sonríe y comienza a lamer todo el chocolate esparcido por el centro de la rubia, haciendo que la misma gima fuertemente ante el contacto de la lengua de la morena…

Quinn tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire acompañadas, de jadeos incontrolables mientras la morena seguía dando feroces lamidas a su centro…

Q: _Un... poco mas…-_espetó con la voz entrecortada, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la morena. Esta la escucha y la toma fuertemente de las caderas para apaciguar un poco los movimientos que hacía con su pelvis, y así poder realizar mejor su trabajo…

Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que la rubia llegara al punto máximo de placer. Esto lo hizo saber gracias a un fuerte grito que Rachel juraba, había sido escuchado por sus vecinos….

La morena saborea sus propios labios, sintiendo el sabor de Quinn en ellos, mientras va subiendo a la altura de la chica que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados…

Poco después, la morena abre la botella de champagne y llena las dos copas...

R: _Brindemos…-_le susurra al odio haciendo que esta abra los ojos y lentamente tome una de las copas…

Quinn se posiciona con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama y la morena hace lo mismo a su lado…

R: _Por nosotras; por nuestro amor; por nuestro trabajo y por un futuro lleno de éxitos….-_dijo alzando su copa

Q: _Por nosotras; por nuestro amor; por nuestro trabajo y por un futuro lleno de éxitos –_repite_- también por que el sexo sea siempre tan bueno como ahora…-_atina a decir con una sonrisa picara que es correspondida por la morena

R: _Sin duda…._

_¡Salud!_ –dicen al unisonó chocando sus copas

Q: _Ahora….-_dice colocando su copa en la mesa a su izquierda- _Me gustaría corresponderte con la celebración…._

R: _¿De que hablas?_

La rubia no dijo nada, solo tomo al a morena haciendo que la copa de esta, callera estrepitosamente contra el piso y se rompiera en pedazos. Luego se situó encima de ella entrelazando sus piernas, para así comenzar a mover sus caderas intensamente haciendo que sus centros se rozaran

Y de nuevo….

R: _¡Oh…dios!_

Harían el amor…

* * *

><p>S: <em>¿Amor que te pasa?<em> –pregunta Santana acariciando suavemente el torso desnudo de su novia

B: _Nada….-_dijo con un susurro casi inaudible

S: _Esta bien, no volveré a preguntar…-_espetó dándole un tierno beso en la frente

En definitiva a la bailarina le ocurría algo, pero aun siendo una chica que se expresaba sin filtro alguno, cuando algo le llegaba de verdad se cerraba o simplemente le costaba sacarlo…

B: _San….-_dijo suavemente

S: _Dime…_

B: _¿Crees que soy estúpida?_ –Pregunta haciendo que la latina se sorprenda

S: _¿Por qué dices eso Britt? Claro que no amor_…-dice buscando la mirada apagada de la otra

B: _Es que….-_Trata de decir algo pero un nudo se forma en su garganta haciendo que un par de lagrimas se escapen de sus hermosos ojos celestes

La latina se acomoda mejor sentándose en la cama y la bailarina hace lo mismo, lentamente…

S: _Dime qué te pasa amor, ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?_ –Indagada preocupada

B: _Hoy… le pedí permiso a mi profesora de danza para ir al baño y me dijo que no volviera porque era una estúpida y no servía para nada…-_dijo cabizbaja con la mirada fija en sus manos

Al escuchar esto la latina se enfureció, y tenso la mandíbula. Si en ese preciso momento, esa profesora hubiese estado frente a ella sin duda, la hubiese estrangulado…

S: _¿Quién es esa mujer Britt? _–Pregunta pensando en las distintas formas de matarla….

B: _Es lexy…_

Al escuchar esto Santana ladea su cabeza para mirarla. Su furia había despertado…

¿Como Lexy se iba atrever a insultar y tratar de esa forma a un ser tan noble y talentoso como Brittany?

S: _Escúchame_ –busca su mirada y la toma de las manos- _Tu no eres ni estúpida ni inservible, eres una persona sumamente inteligente, observadora, divertida y sobre todo talentosa_ –espetó haciendo que la otra sonriera de medio lado- _Jamás dejes que alguien te diga que hacer, si eso va a depender que tu seas menos que esa persona ¿entendido? _–pregunta y la bailarina asiente

B: _Te amo…_

S: _Yo te amo mas_ –espetó al tiempo que la abraza de una forma protectora

Santana desde que comenzó su relación con Brittany había dado un cambio muy importante. A pesar de seguir teniendo ese humor particular y carácter fuerte, a la hora de tratarse de la bailarina era otra cosa…

Ella le había enseñado que los detalles eran importantes, que si sonríes al que te sonríe quizás al final, el día valga un poco más la pena, y que hasta las personas más nobles, pueden estar escondidas en un cruel disfraz…

En definitiva era un ángel que le endulzaba la vida... y cada día la amaba mas...

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad, en una habitación donde la tenue luz ya casi desaparecía y las velas estaban a punto de apagarse, se encontraban Quinn y Rachel. Esta ultima apoyada en su novia, trazando cirulos imaginarios en el pecho de la misma…<p>

Solo disfrutaban del silencio que segundos después, fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Quinn

R: _No respondas…-_le dice sin moverse de su posición

Q: _No pienso hacerlo…_

Pero vuelve a sonar…

Q: _Espera, lo apagare_ –le informa para levantarse y buscarlo entre la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo

Cuando lo observa frunce el ceño al notar que era santana y gesticula un _"ahora vuelvo"_ para luego dirigirse al baño, ante la atenta mirada de la morena

Minutos después vuelve y se cuela entre las sabanas…

R: _¿Quién era?_ –indaga Rachel

Q: _Era Santana _–hace una pausa- _estaba muy alterada. Al parecer Lexy tuvo un altercado con Brittany... _

R: _¿De que hablas?_ –pregunta rápidamente

Q: _En una clase de danza le dijo que se fuera, que era estúpida y no sé qué otras cosas…. Puedes imaginarte como esta Santana. La quiere matar…_

R: _¡No es para menos!_ –exclama enfada- _esa idiota no se que se cree, alguien debe hacerla entender…_

Q: _Lo se, por eso le dije a Santana que yo hablaría con ella…_

R: _¡NO! _–espetó fuertemente

Q: _Amor…_

R: _¡No Quinn!_ –Repite- _si alguien va hablar con ella, entonces que sea Santana, no tu_ –dice con determinación

Q: _Mira, se que no deseas que hable con ella pero si Santana lo hace, no arreglara nada. Solo empeorara las cosas. Sabes muy bien que yo tenía una conversación pendiente con ella y creo que este es el mejor momento, se que a mí me escuchara…_

R: _¡Por dios! Como que te escuchara, esa mujer está completamente loca_ –exclama con enfado poniéndose de pie al lado de la cama

Q: _Rach yo la conozco muy bien y se cómo tratarla, nada me cuesta con ir y hablar con ella. Si no entiende pues no vuelvo hacerlo, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo –_trata de hacer entender a la morena pero, esta solo niega con la cabeza mientras cubría su cuerpo con una bata de dormir…

R: _No me gusta Quinn… No me gusta nada…_

La rubia se levanta y se coloca a su lado

Q: _Te prometo que solo serán unos minutos, hablare con ella, tratare de hacerla entender… un poco. Se que ella me escucha. Pero si no lo hace entonces desistiré y le diré que nada conseguirá…._ –espetó acariciando suavemente las mejillas de la morena con ambas manos

R: _Esta bien…-_suspira- _y discúlpame por reaccionara así, es solo que…._

Q: _Shhh _–coloca un dedo en su boca- _no importa, lo entiendo…-_dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios y guiarla de nuevo hasta la cama

El día siguiente, se presentaba con un hermoso y soleado sábado en el cual Quinn había decidido, citar a Lexy muy temprano para tener una conversación que se veía complicada de ante mano. La rubia lo sabia pero aun así lo intentaría...

L: _Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la hermosa y sexy Quinn Fabray –_espetó desde una de las mesas en la cafetería donde había quedado con la rubia

Q: _¿Cómo estas Lexy?_ –la saluda fríamente, situándose en frente

L: _No tan bien como tu…. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?_

Q: _Sabes que no vine hablar de eso….-_le informa

L: _¿Ah no?_ -se hace la desentendida- _Pensé que deseabas reunirte con tu viejo amor para ponernos al día…_

Quinn rueda los ojos, sabía que Lexy se tornaba sarcástica cuando iba en mal plan

Q: _Mira, se lo que paso con Brittany_

L: _Ah si… la amiguita tonta de tu estúpida novia_

Q: _¡No hables así de ella!_ –atina a decir con enojo

L: _¿De quién? ¿de la estúpida de Pierce? ¿o de la idiota de tu novia?_

Q: _No tienes remedio…-_espetó perdiendo la paciencia

L: _No_ –dijo firmemente- _acá la que no tiene remedio eres tu. Me dejaste, por ella…-_la mira con un gesto de incredulidad

Q: _Quizás si no te comportaras de esta forma, nunca te hubiese dejado…-_Atina a decir provocando una risa irónica de parte de la otra

L: _Por favor, me dices eso a mi…_ -se señala a si misma- _que te ame, que siempre te di todo lo mejor de mi, incluso cuando sabias que no podía mas…-_ espetó con dificultad, producto del llanto que se avecinaba

Q: _Lexy, sabes que puedes tener mi apoyo…._

L: _¡No me vengas con eso! _–grita ganando la atención de varios en el lugar

Q: _Baja la voz…-_dice entre dientes

L: _Tu la elegiste a ella… al poco tiempo de conocerla, sin apenas darme una oportunidad…-_ espetó limpiándose las lagrimas- _¿a caso nunca me quisiste en lo más mínimo?_

Q: _Claro que si…-_toma una de sus manos en forma amigable- _sabes que siempre te quise y te apoye en todo…_

L: _Entonces dame una oportunidad_ –atina a decir rápidamente con desesperación, situándose al lado de la rubia- _Por favor…_

Q: _Lexy... yo…-_no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida de forma brusca por los labios de la bailarina.

Quinn se intenta separar con dificultad y cuando por fin lo logra, la mira con los ojos completamente abiertos

Q: _¡Estás loca! _–Le recrimina- _no vuelvas hacer eso_ –dice con seriedad

L: _Discúlpame yo… piénsalo podemos recuperarlo…-_dijo intentando tomar las manos de la chica pero esta se vuelve a separar, colocándose de pie a su lado

Q: _Lo siento Lexy, solo deseaba que tuvieras claro que no debes meterte con mis amigos ni con Rachel. ¡Mi novia!_ –Espetó remarcando la última palabra_- si es muy difícil de entender para ti, entonces es una lástima que conviertas en tu enemiga a la única persona que siempre te apoyo…_

Sin más la rubia se fue del lugar enojada, gracias al atrevimiento de la bailarina en haberla besado de esa forma…

Al llegar a casa se encuentra a Rachel sentada en el sofá con el libreto de su obra en las manos...

R: _¡Hola amor!_ –la saluda al verla entrar_- mira lo que me acaba de llegar_ –lo muestra emocionada

Q: _¿Es el libreto? Genial…_

R: _Si, y ¿Qué tal te fue?_ –pregunta interesada colocando el libreto en la mesa y haciéndole un gesto a la rubia para que se siente a su lado

Q: _Mmm pues…. no entendió…_

R: _Te lo dije_ –espetó rápidamente

Q: _Bueno trate de que razonara, pero... no hizo mucho caso_

R: _¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué hizo? -_Pregunta impaciente y la rubia se muestra nerviosa

Q: _Nada, solo... se puso sarcástica, diciendo tonterías y me fui…_

R: _¿Nada más?_

Q: _Nada mas…. -_miente

"_¿Sabes guardar un secreto? No ocultes los detalles a las personas importantes, porque luego no valdrán reproches cuando desees apreciar la luz del día, y ya se haya ocultado el sol…"_


	17. Cinco contra veintidós

**Capitulo 17**

**"Cinco contra veintidós" **

R: _¿has visto mi carpeta?_ –Pregunta por quinta vez a la rubia que estaba recostada en el sofá sumergida, en la lectura de un nuevo libro- _¡Quinn!_ –exclama con un tono alto para llamar la atención de la otra

Q: _¿Por qué gritas?_ –Pregunta sobresaltada y esta vez mirando a la chica que estaba, parada a su lado con los brazos en forma de jarra sobre la cintura

R: _Te pregunte si habías visto mi carpeta y no me respondes_ –se queja dando un pequeño golpe al piso, con el pies derecho

Q: _Y yo te he dicho hace cinco minutos que no la he visto –_espeto muy tranquila, volviendo a su lectura

R: _Eres…. Insoportable_ –refunfuña y continúa con su búsqueda

Q: _Así me amas…_

R: _Egocéntrica_

Q: _No más que tu_ –al escuchar esto Rachel la fulmina con la mirada- _te amo_ –añade lanzándole un beso al aire y la morena rueda los ojos

R: _No sé donde esta mi carpeta_ –Se lamenta sentándose en el sofá abatida

Q: _Si es por el guion, ya te lo sabes…_

R: _No me lo se todo Quinn. A parte, hoy ensayaremos otra parte_ –explica

Q: _Te lo aprendes cuando llegues_ –sugiere aun concentrada en el libro

R: _No todos podemos ser como tu _–Espeto seria

Q: _¿Ah si?_ –Aparta su vista del libro para ver a la morena- _¿Y como se supone que soy yo?_

R: _¡Desinteresada por el mundo!_ –Exclama alzando los brazos

Q: _No soy desinteresada con el mundo Rachel, simplemente no tengo por que montar un drama y pagarla con "el mundo" precisamente, porque no encuentro una estúpida carpeta que seguro dejaste en el teatro ayer_ -Replicó la rubia esta vez enfadada

R: _Sabes que…-_la señala con el dedo- _olvídalo, sigue con tu lectura y déjame a mi y mi dramatismo en paz _–Espeto alejándose en busca de su bendita carpeta

Quinn resopla frustrada y lanza el libro en la mesa. En definitiva había perdido las ganas de leer

Los últimos días, convivir con Rachel no habían sido fáciles. La morena se encontraba casi todo el día ensayando y cuando no lo hacía, hablaba sobre el ensayo y cuando no hablaba sobre el ensayo estaba cansada y mal humorada….

Una tortura que la pobre Quinn tenía que aguantar y sin protestar porque si no…. Le iría peor

Como hace unos minutos

R: _Me voy_ –le informa tomando sus cosas

Q: _¿Encontraste la carpeta?_

R: _Elena me dijo que la deje en el teatro_ _y ella la guardo_ –responde sin mirarla, sabía que la rubia en ese momento tenía su sonrisa de "te lo dije" y no estaba de humor para aguantarla

Q: _Ok…-_se limito a decir

R: _Nos vemos en la noche_ –le da un fugaz beso

Q: _¿Vendrás muy tarde?_ –pregunta rápidamente

R: _No lo sé, ¿por qué?_

Q: _mmm no por nada…_

R: _Ok, Adiós_ –dijo para luego salir del departamento

Q: _Adiós…-_murmura cuando la morena ya se había ido

Era viernes y ese día a diferencia de otros, la rubia tenía todo el día libre.

La noche anterior estuvieron trabajando hasta muy tarde en la producción del corto que filmarían en Vancouver.

Las últimas semanas habían sido difíciles ya que dentro de unas tres semanas mas, comenzarían con la filmación

Ya estaban todas las piezas puestas. Fechas, Asistentes, directores, entre otras cosas que terminaron de cuadrar, la noche anterior. Incluso estaban terminando de escoger el elenco. No eran muchos los personajes principales que se encontraban en la historia

El corto se basaba en un romance surgido en 1949, entre la hija de un coronel del ejército alemán y un joven Judío. Todo esto, durante la segunda guerra mundial. El guion en su totalidad, había sido escrito por Quinn y los productores ejecutivos estaban más que fascinados con la historia, al igual que el empeño de Sam y Santana en cuanto a la producción general.

Los chicos habían viajado a Vancouver días antes para, dar el visto bueno a las locaciones. Todo había sido muy rápido, pero los ejecutivos deseaban grabar a comienzos del verano para así, editar el corto y poderlo estrenar a finales de año y quizás hasta ir a Cannes con el

Cuando los chicos escucharon esto no se lo podían creer. Que consideraran ese corto para ir a uno de los festivales más cotizados del mundo era un sueño y por ese motivo, trabajaban con más entusiasmo

Pero a lo que íbamos…. La rubia tenía el día libre y ¿Por qué? Bueno aparte de que estuvieron trabajando hasta las 1 am, Patrick había decidió darle un regalo, pues ese preciso día….

Era el cumpleaños número 22 de Lucy Quinn Fabray

Q: _¿Sera que lo olvido?_ –se pregunta a si misma haciendo referencia a la morena y su comportamiento de hace unos minutos – _espero que no….-_dijo con cierta tristeza

Suspira y se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá, no se le ocurría otra cosa que… volver a leer

* * *

><p>-<em>Amo la obra pero, tener que ensayar los viernes hasta tarde es deprimente<em> –dice con fastidio

R: _Pero vale la pena ¿o no?_ –Espeto Rachel mas con una afirmación que con una pregunta

-_Si tienes razón_ –sonríe- _¿Qué harás hoy?_

R: _Es el cumpleaños de mi novia_ –Responde con una inmensa sonrisa

Rachel se encontraba en su primer descanso, conversando con Elena, una chica que formaba parte del elenco de la obra y de la cual se había hecho muy amiga.

Elena era una castaña no muy alta, de la misma edad que Rachel y aunque al comienzo no se la llevaron muy bien gracias, al comportamiento egocéntrico de la morena, al final resultaron haciéndose buenas amigas en las pocas semanas que llevaban de ensayo

E: _¿habrá fiesta?_

R: _¡Le tengo una sorpresa preparada!_ –Espeto emocionada- _se que le encantara -_Afirma con mucha seguridad

E: _jajaja seguro que sí_ –añade

En eso instante, el móvil de Rachel comienza a sonar y le hace una seña a Elena para luego atender

R: _Hola Santana_

S: _Hola enana_ –Espeto la latina del otro lado de la línea y la morena solo rueda los ojos

B: _¡Hola Rach!_ –se escucha decir a Brittany, seguido por una protesta de Santana, alegando que la había dejado sorda

R: _Hola Britt. ¿Qué sucede chicas?_

S: _Te llamo para decirte que ya está todo listo _

R: _¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?_

S: _Te dije que To- do-lis-to_ –explica de nuevo con fastidio

R: _Ok, solo decía. Porque todo tiene que quedar perfecto –_le indica en forma mandona como es típico de ella

S: _Lo se, ya lo hice, deja de quejarte tanto. ¡Britt baja el gato de la cama ahora!_ –grita la latina que posiblemente estaba viendo a Lord Tubbigtong entre sus almohadas y se escucha claramente a Brittany diciendo _"si se baja el me bajo yo"-_ _Un momento Rachel_ –le pedí para convencer a la bailarina de que si el gato seguía allí, ella no podría dormir gracias a los pelos que esta esparcía por todos lados. Rachel reía ante la situación

R: _¿Ya?_ –pregunta divertida

S: _Si, en fin… Como te decía ya está todo listo así que cuando salgas del ensayo me llamas, Sam me dará su camioneta y él se irá en taxi _

R: _Gracias eres la mejor_ –Atina a decir muy agradecida pero la latina ya había cortado la llamada

E: _¿Qué sucede?_ –pregunta la chica al ver a la morena reír sola

R: _Nada, es solo que mis amigas están muy locas_ –Espeto negando con la cabeza en forma divertida

E: _Eso no lo dudo…_

R: _Oye Elena, ¿Quieres venir esta noche a la fiesta de Quinn? _

E: _Claro me encantaría..._

R: _Bien, será fantástico_ –dice entusiasmada colocando su brazo en el hombro de la chica y caminando con esta hacia el ensayo

* * *

><p>Q: <em>¿Qué hacemos aquí? Dijiste que veníamos a buscar a Rachel, no que me traerías a un bar<em> –Espeto enfadada

Santana le había prácticamente rogado a Quinn para que saliera con ella, según a "buscar a Rachel y Brittany" y luego ir por ahí a cenar.

Pero no habían llegado al lugar donde según ellas estarían, sino más bien a un famoso bar de la ciudad y la verdad Quinn no estaba de ánimos para eso

Q: _A parte ¿Qué haces con la camioneta de Sam?_ –pregunta haciendo referencia al vehículo en que santana la había ido a buscar

S: _¡Deja de quejarte por dios!_ –Exclama fastidiada- _a veces creo que eres el clon de Berry _

Q: _Mejor deja de decir estupideces y dime que hacemos aquí. ¿No íbamos por las chicas?_ -Pregunta seria cruzándose de brazos

S: _Exacto y aquí_ –señala el lugar- _están las chicas_

Q: _¿De que hablas? No estoy para juegos_ –Expresa ofuscada

S: _Ya cállate Fabray y mueve ese blanco trasero_ –Espeto saliendo del auto y dándole las llaves al valet parking- _Vamos muévete_ –Le indica a la otra que sale del auto refunfuñando

Dentro del lugar se encontraba Rachel, un poco ansiosa por la llegada de su novia. Tenía todo preparado. Ella misma se había encargado de cada detalle con la ayuda de Santana, Jesse, Brittany y Sam. Estos últimos deseaban cuanto antes que llegara el día de la fiesta pues, en la última semana, haber preparado una simple fiesta de cumpleaños con Rachel, era todo un infierno….

Comenzando porque casi toda la semana, se la pasaron buscando el lugar y a ella ninguno le parecía. La excusa para todo era "a Quinn no le gustara" y de nuevo tenía que volver a comenzar….

Pero al final… valió la pena

La morena se esmero en que el moderno Bar quedara perfecto para la celebración, todo ante los gustos de la rubia y sobre todo…. Le había traído una sorpresa que estaba más que segura, le encantaría…

J: _Rachel apúrate ya llegaron, Santana me envió un mensaje_ –llega Jesse rápidamente a informarle a la morena

R: _Si, si vamos. ¡Chicos ya llegaron, prepárense, vamos a sus lugares!_ –Le informa al resto y las luces se apagan

S: _Ya deja de hablar tanto y vamos que nos esperan_

Q: _¿Quién nos espera? Acá no hay_ _nadie _–Dice al acercarse a la entrada del lugar y no ver nada

S: _Ya verás…-_Espeto entrando, seguida por la rubia

_¡SORPRESA!_ –gritaron todos al unisonó. La cara de Quinn era indescriptible, de verdad no se esperaba algo así. La chica había estado triste durante el día por que Rachel no le había dicho "Feliz cumpleaños"

R: _¡Felicidades mi vida!_ –le dijo dulcemente dándole un fuerte abrazo seguido por un beso

Q: _Pensé que…._

R: _¿Se me había olvidado?_ –le pregunta con una sonrisa picara y la rubia asiente

En el lugar se encontraban Jesse, Brittany, Sam y Mandy la chica con la que había tenido una cita hace unas semanas; algunos amigos de la productora y de la facultad; Elena junto con otro compañero de Rachel, incluso estaban los padres de la morena pero, lo que más le llamo la atención a la rubia fue….

Q: _¿Mama, Abuela?_ –Exclamo sorprendida al ver acercarse a las dos mujeres con una inmensa sonrisa

-_Mi amor, feliz cumpleaños_ –Espeto su madre Judy, dándole un fuerte abrazo

-_Mi pequeña, ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuela –_Dijo Elizabeth acercándose a su nieta que no cabía de la emoción, incluso se le escapaban algunas lagrimas de felicidad

Q: _Abuela_ _me alegra que estés aquí -_la abraza con mucho amor

Quinn tenía una relación muy estrecha con su abuela, incluso más, que con su propia madre. La razón era que Elizabeth la había apoyado cuando, en su adolescencia decidió contarles a sus padres que le gustaban las mujeres y estos no lo tomaron muy bien. Sobre todo el padre de la rubia que era extremadamente conservador.

Q: _No puedo creerlo_ –Exclamo aun sin salir de su asombro, jamás pensó recibir semejante regalo- _¿Cómo han venido, porque no me han dicho nada?_

E: _Bueno… una jovencita nos estuvo llamando casi todos los días, durante dos semanas_ –Atina a decir Elizabeth en forma divertida, refiriéndose a Rachel que solo se muerde el labio sonrojada

J: _Así es, ha planeado todo muy bien. Y Fue tan insistente que mira donde_ estamos –Añade Judy

Q: _Ohh… ¿así que esas eran las llamadas misteriosas eh?_ –le pregunta divertida

R: _Digamos… que si_ –le responde tomando su mano tímidamente

Q: _Te amo_ –le susurra al odio

R: _Lo se_ –responde guiñándole el ojo

La rubia fue felicitada por todos y cada uno de los chicos. De verdad estaba encantada y sobre todo tener cerca a su familia, era el regalo más grande que podría recibir.

En definitiva Rachel se había lucido, sin duda se lo iba a compensar esta noche. Ya se lo había dicho al oído en forma seductora y Rachel le dio un codazo ya que sus padres estaban cerca y Hiram no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Este ultimo a pesar de haber tenido algunas diferencias con Quinn, estuvo muy amable y la felicito en forma cariñosa al igual que Leroy. La situación iba bien y mientras Rachel fuera feliz, ellos también lo eran…

J: _Tu hermana no vino porque tuvo que viajar a chicago con Tom –_Explica Judy refiriéndose a su otra hija y el marido de esta. Ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa junto con Rachel, Elizabeth, Hiram y Leroy

R: _Si, a ella también la llame_ –Dice sonrojada_- y me dijo que haría lo posible pero al final no se pudo_

Q: _Muchas gracias Rachel de verdad, esto es lo mejor que me han regalado_ –Espeto con lo ojos brillantes y la morena la abraza fuertemente. El resto solo sonríe al ver la escena

H: _Este es un buen lugar, deberíamos venir acá Leroy_ –Espeto Hiram mirando el ambiente del bar

L: _Este lugar es para jóvenes Hiram, tu y yo solo estamos para ir a lugares tranquilos_

H: _Que anticuado eres, si mira yo puedo bailar como ella_ –Espeto señalando a Brittany que no había parado de bailar con todos, bajo la atenta vista de santana

R: _Papa, tu llegas a bailar así y te juro que me cambio el apellido_ –Dijo provocando las carcajadas de todos en la mesa

La fiesta siguió en curso, los chicos se divertían y hacían bromas, mientras que Judy, Elizabeth, Hiram y Leroy estaban en la mesa conversando animadamente

Quinn hablaba con Santana en una esquina, cuando se acerca una chica de mediana estatura, cabello lago y rizado, en color castaño claro; con ojos color miel y sonrisa perfecta.

-_Hola Quinn_ –saluda amablemente con una gran sonrisa- _Feliz cumpleaños_ –Le da un corto abrazo- _disculpa por no felicitarte antes, pero es que no me dejaron jajajajaja_

Q: _Hola Mandy, muchas gracias y no te preocupes_ –Espeto guiñándole el ojo, a lo que la chica vuelve a sonreír en forma coqueta

Santana frunce el ceño y la mira de arriba abajo, para decirle…

S: _Mandy… ¿Tu sales con boca de… perdón con Sam, cierto_? –Indaga aun mirándola raro

M: _No exactamente_ –Responde frunciendo los labios- _solo hemos tenido un par de citas pero no somos novios _–Termina de decir encogiéndose los hombros

S: _Entiendo_ -Añade con hermetismo y Quinn la mira extrañada. En eso llega Brittany, llevándose a la latina casi obligada a la pista

M: _¿Es genial que vayamos a trabajar juntas no?_

Q: _Si, será fantástico_ –Responde muy tranquila

Mandy iba a trabajar en la filmación del corto, junto con los chicos. Ella como algunos otros empleados de Patrick, habían sido escogidos para viajar a Vancouver a trabajar en el cortometraje

M: _Si, hace un tiempo trabaje con Lauren y Patrick en un corto y fue_ _fantástico_ -Le comenta

Q: _¿Eres amiga de Lauren?_ –Pregunta seria

M: _No tan amiga precisamente, pero si trabajamos mucho tiempo juntas, es una lástima que se haya ido_ –Añade para mal gusto de Quinn

Q: _Si claro_ –Espeto con una falsa sonrisa

R: _Amor ven para que veas esto –_llega Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y regalándole una sonrisa a Mandy

Q: _Claro, vamos. Nos vemos Mandy…-_Atina a decir alejándose con la morena

M: _Hasta luego…-_Murmura viendo como la otra se alejaba junto con su novia

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban bailando en la pista junto con alguno de sus amigos

Q: _Estas hermosa_ –le susurra al oído

R: _Si, lo estoy_ –Admita y Quinn alza una ceja- _pero no tanto como tu _-Añade dándole un tierno beso en los labios

Ambas estaban hermosas, Quinn con un pantalón negro muy ajustado, acompañado de una fina chaqueta a rayas y unas botas a los tobillos de taco alto, mientras que Rachel tenía un vestido corto, color ocre que hacia lucir sus hermosas piernas….´

Q: _Nunca seré tan bella, comparada contigo_…

R: _Yo siendo tu, no estaría tan segura... Cuando te fui a buscar esa chica te estaba comiendo con la mirada_ –Espeto con algo de celos

Q: _Mmm…. Ahora entiendo porque fuiste por mi_ –Le dice entrecerrando los ojos y la morena solo se encoge de hombros

R: _Eres mía_ –Le susurra sobre los labios

Q: _Siempre tuya….-_se besan

* * *

><p>B: <em>¡Fue la mejor fiesta de todas!<em> –Exclama Brittany bailando "sin música" a las afueras del lugar

J: _Creo que cierta jovencita tomo algunas copas de más_ –Espeto Judy

H: _¿Copas? Creo que botellas de más_ –Añade Hiram en forma graciosa

Ya la fiesta había terminado, la mayoría se había ido y solo quedaban Santana, Brittany, los padres de Rachel y la familia de Quinn. Aparte de estas dos ultimas por supuesto

La morena estaba dentro hablando con el gerente del lugar mientras que Quinn y el resto, la esperaban para marcharse.

R: _Listo, ¿nos vamos?_

S: _Yo me llevare a Britt a casa, en un taxi. Está muy tomada y ni siquiera se para donde fue Jesse_ –Atina a decir la latina sujetando con fuerza a Brittany que no dejaba de moverse

Q: _Si, creo que es lo mejor…._

Luego de esto se despidieron y se marcharon

L:_ ¿Chicas las llevamos?_ –Pregunta Leroy

Q: _Creo que mejor nos vamos en un taxi, somos muchos_

R: _Si es cierto papa, mejor váyanse ustedes a descansar y nosotras cuatro nos vamos en un taxi_

L: _Esta bien, cuídense chicas_ –Se despide de su hija y su novia, luego de Judy y Elizabeth, mientras Hiram hace lo mismo pero de forma más divertida, como es típico de el

Q: _Bien vamos, por cierto ¿Y sus cosas donde están?_ –Pregunta a las dos mujeres mayores

R: _En casa_ –responde Rachel

Q: _¿Cómo?_ –Pregunta extrañada- _si yo estuve todo el día allí_

R: _Todo el día excepto cuando estuviste aquí_ –Le dice entrando al taxi y Quinn mira a las otras dos

J: _A mí no me mires, yo solo di mis maletas_ –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al auto también

* * *

><p>R: <em>¡Quinn… no jajaja!<em> –Atina a decir Rachel entre risas, sintiendo los besos juguetones de su novia en el cuello –_¡Detente! que tu madre y tu abuela estén en la otra habitación_

Q: _No importa….-_Espeto muy tranquila aun besando el cuello de la chica y colocando su mano, sobre los pechos de esta

R: _¡Quinn!_ –Exclama al sentirla

Q: _Ya, ya, está bien_ –Dijo separándose con fastidio

R: _Mejor vamos a descansar, es tarde_ -Espeto dándole un beso en la mejilla y acomodándose entre las sabanas

Q: _Claro que mas da_ –Dijo con desgano- _voy al baño, ahora vuelvo _

Cuando la rubia se había alejado, comienza a sonar un móvil y la morena se levanta un poco para tomarlo de la pequeña mesa de noche. Lo revisa y se percata que era el móvil de Quinn.

En el mismo había unas 4 llamadas perdidas y un sms que al parecer, había sido enviado minutos antes.

Iba a dejar el móvil en la mesa pero le entro la curiosidad, quizás la persona que envió el sms era la misma de las llamadas y Quinn no la había atendido

_Espero hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños, ojala hubieses respondido mis llamadas. Siento lo del beso del otro día, espero puedas disculparme. Te quiero_ –Lexy

R: _¿De qué beso habla?_ –se dice a si misma desconcertada

Rachel leyó al menos cuatro veces el mismo mensaje, no lo podía creer….

Lexy estaba hablando de algo relacionado con un beso, que pensaba la morena había ocurrido en el último encuentro de la rubia con esta, y en el cual Quinn solo le había mencionado que, la bailarina comenzó a decir tonterías y ella simplemente se marcho…

Q: _Pensé que ya estabas dormida, como estabas tan cansada _-Dice Quinn llegando a la cama y colándose entre las sabanas

R: _¿Qué es esto Quinn? _–Pregunta muy seria mostrándole el móvil

Q: ¿_De que hablas?_

R: _Toma…_–se lo extiende y la rubia lo sujeta- _lee el mensaje_ –Dice sin mirarla

Q: _Rachel yo…._

R: _¿De qué beso está hablando?_ –Pregunta interrumpiendo a la rubia. Estaba muy enfadada, sin duda Quinn le había ocultado algo

Q: _Déjame que te explique…-_Espeto suavemente, tocando el hombro de la morena que se aleja en forma brusca, parándose al lado de la cama

R: _Si, explícame_ –se cruza de brazos esperando una respuesta

La rubia suspira y comienza hablar

Q: _Ese dia ella me beso, yo no la bese a ella eh_ –Aclara- _No se porque lo hizo, quizás por un impulso. Te juro que le deje claro que no lo podía volviera hacer_

R: _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ –Pregunta molesta- _¿Por qué diablos me mentiste Quinn?_ _tu solo dijiste que ella comenzó hablar estupideces y tu te fuiste, pero jamás me mencionaste esto_ –Le reprocha algo alterada

Q: _Discúlpame de verdad, no te lo conté porque sabía que te ibas a molestar de esta forma, tu no querías que yo fuera hablar con ella. Pero te juro que eso no significo nada. Fue una tontería_ –Trata de explicarse

R: _¿Y si es una tontería porque no me lo mencionaste? Claro, preferiste ocultarme que esa idiota te había besado_, _porque para ti era la mejor o mas fácil opción. ¿O me equivoco? _

Q: _No es que prefiera mentirte, ese beso no significo nada y para mi solo fue una tontería…._

R: _¡Me mentiste!_ –Grita sin importar que la escucharan en la otra habitación- _Sea o no sea una estupidez, me ocultaste la verdad y eso Quinn Fabray _–La señala con el dedo- _para algunas personas es importante_

Q: _Por dios Rachel, te estás poniendo algo histérica. Ni siquiera vale la pena que te pongas así por un estúpido beso_ –Dice muy seria

R: _¡No me importa el maldito beso Quinn!_ –Dijo muy alterada- _Lo que me duele es que me lo hayas ocultado_

Q: _Esta bien, fue un grave error pero perdóname vale, sabes que te amo y siempre te soy sincera….-_Espeto acercándose a la chica pero esta se vuelve alejar

R: _¿Cómo quieres que te crea que siempre has sido sincera? Si me ocultas este tipo de cosas. Quizás hasta la tal Mandy anda detrás de ti y no me lo has dicho_

Q: _No digas cosas que no son. Yo siempre te he sido fiel. Te he demostrado cada día cuanto te amo y…_

R: _Y también mientes por ratos…-_Añade mirándola fijamente y la rubia resopla frustrada- _Buenas noches Quinn_ –Espeto abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Q: _¿A dónde vas?_ –Se apresura a decir confusa

R: _Yo a ningún lado. Pero esta noche el sofá estará muy cómodo para ti_ –Le informa haciéndose a un lado para que la chica saliera

"_Hay momentos en los que desearía volver a cumplir 5 años y ver todo tan __mágico y __perfecto, como en aquel entonces. Donde no existían los reproches, y ocultar algo era un juego tentador, que no trascendía a mas de quedarte un día sin ver televisión…"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Aprovecho para recomendarles un fic que ya algunos deben conocer. "Luces y sombras" y "Luces y sombras II" es una buena historia y sobre todo muy diferente al resto de los fanfic Faberry. **

**Saludos y como siempre gracias por comentar. Son geniales **

**ACRB**


	18. Un joven y profundo amor

**Capitulo 18**

**"Un joven y profundo amor" **

Ya la mañana se hacía presente en la gran manzana y aunque lo intento, Rachel no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero, le era imposible. Tan solo dormida por algunos minutos y luego volvía a despertar.

Pensaba en lo ocurrido hace algunas horas con Quinn, y en el momento en que la rubia se fue al sofá con su almohada y una manta, sin siquiera protestar

No podía negar que mas de una vez, durante la noche, pensó en ir hasta el sofá y decirle: _"regresa a la cama"_ pero….

Ella era Rachel Berry y si hay algo que los Berry tienen, más que talento artístico, es… Orgullo.

Al fin y al cabo, ella le había ocultado algo que por muy insignificante que le resultara al final, se podía destacar como una mentira…

Abre los ojos cansada de su trágica noche; se sienta y lleva sus rodillas al pecho; suspira y mira el techo…

Decide levantarse. Eran las 8: 30 am y recordó que la familia de Quinn se encontraba allí…

Ese era otro punto que la tenía algo inquieta. Solo esperaba que tanto Judy como Elizabeth tuvieran el sueño pesado y de esa forma no hayan escuchado su discusión con Quinn

Luego de una ducha, se dispone a ir a la cocina y posiblemente encontrarse con Quinn, aun durmiendo en el living dado que la rubia siempre dormía hasta un poco más tarde que ella, pero…. La situación no era esa.

Cuando sale del pasillo, echa un vistazo a la cocina y ve a Elizabeth que al parecer preparaba algo de café…

R: _¿Buenos días Sra Elizabeth como esta? –_Pregunta amablemente y con algo de pudor al mismo tiempo

E: _Hola corazón, buen día_ –Dice la anciana en forma cariñosa- _¿deseas café?_ –Le ofrece

R: _Si, claro_ –Responde la morena algo distraída, viendo hacia el living para tratar de encontrar a Quinn pero, allí no había nadie y el sofá donde debió haber dormido la rubia, estaba vacío excepto por la almohada que esta se había llevado la noche anterior

E: _Discúlpame por haber entrado en tu cocina, pero mi nieta me ha dicho que podía hacer café en este artefacto_ –Espeto señalando la moderna cafetera- _bueno más bien ella lo dejo preparando y yo solo espere a que el me avisara_ –Añade en forma graciosa

R: _No se preocupe señora E…_

E: _Dime Elizabeth_ –La interrumpe

R: _Muy bien, Elizabeth_ –Sonríe- _Eh… y ¿Dónde está Quinn?_ –Pregunta muy curiosa, pues el simple hecho de que la rubia estuviera fuera de la casa, un sábado antes de las 10:00 am… era un milagro

E: _Mi nieta salió con Judy, poco antes de que tu despertaras_ –Le explica sentándose en una de las bancas que se encontraban frente a la encimera, en donde la morena estaba tomando su café- _fueron a comprar algo de desayuno, Quinnie no quería que cocináramos…_

R: _Entiendo…._ –Se limita a decir sonriendo, ante la forma tan cariñosa en que llamo a la chica

E: _¿No has dormido mucho cierto?_

R: _Digamos que… me costó un poco_ –Admite, haciendo una mueca desganada, parecida a una sonrisa

E: _Lo se, y te seguro que mi nieta tampoco lo hizo. La conozco muy bien, y esta mañana eran las 7 am y estaba más que despierta…_

R: _Bueno…. Anoche Quinn y yo…-_Trata de explicarle lo ocurrido, estaba segura que la mujer había escuchado algo

E: _Cariño, no debes explicarme nada_ –Le dice en forma cariñosa- _las discusiones entre pareja son algo normal y mucho mas si son tan jóvenes como ustedes_

R: _Si, tuvimos algunas diferencias pero, quería pedirle disculpas por haber alzado un poco el tono de voz anoche…._ –Atina a decir apenada y Elizabeth sonríe

E: _Te he dicho que no te preocupes_ –Le repite en forma cálida- _¿Sabes cual es una de las ventajas de la juventud? _–La morena niega con la cabeza- _Cometer errores…_

R: _¿De que habla?_ –Indagada confundida

E: _Cuando eres joven tienes la oportunidad de cometer errores una y otra vez pero, sobre todo, aprender de ellos en la misma constante –_Hace una pausa y toma un sorbo de café_- Nada en la vida es fácil… y si estas enamorada esos errores suelen ser mas comunes. El amor nos vuelve ciegos, sordos e incluso algunas veces hasta nos roba el aliento. Por ello cuando deseamos rescatar nuestros sentidos, es tarde, y por desesperación caemos en cosas como "todo es tu culpa" o quizás "no se que nos paso"_

R: _Si, creo que es algo que suele ocurrir. Pero hay cosas que no dejan de doler… _

E: _Lo se pero, lo importante radica Aquí_ –Señala el corazón de la morena- _y luego aquí_ –Hace lo mismo con su cabeza- _si logras compenetrar esto, entonces has ganado la partida…._

R: _No es tan fácil. Yo amo a Quinn con toda mi alma –A_segura_- y anoche pues…-_Baja su cabeza- _tuvimos nuestra primera discusión, digamos que en comparación con otras, esta fue un poco mas "determinante"_ -Enfatizó la última palabra- _y ahora me siento mal por todo eso…_

E: _Pequeña entiendo que te sientas así pero, es más común de lo que crees, solo piensa si deseas regalar flores, que florezcan cada día a pesar de las diferencias, o dejarlas en una tumba olvidada, esperando a que se marchiten..._ –Expresa de una forma adorable, haciendo sonreír a la morena ante la metáfora utilizada

R: _Gracias…_

E: _Gracias a ti por hacer feliz a Quinn. No es porque sea mi nieta pero se lo merece, es una chica que no ha tenido una vida fácil…._

R: _Ella me ha contado un poco pero, generalmente no se abre en cuanto a su pasado..._

E: _Es así desde muy niña pero supongo que a nadie le gusta recordar el dolor,_ _y el hecho de contarlo, conlleva a eso_ –Espeto recordando el pasado de la rubia- _Su padre siempre fue muy estricto y ella en cierto modo le temía _–Al escuchar esto la morena se tenso un poco, Quinn jamás mencionaba al hombre. Solo tenía entendido que se divorcio de Judy cuando ya Quinn, tenía 18 años- _En su adolescencia me conto que le gustaban las chicas y recuerdo que me dijo las palabras más dolorosas que he escuchado en toda mi vida…._ –Atina a decir con un notable dolor en sus palabras- _recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando me dijo "me gustan las chicas abuela pero, si eso hace que no me quieras te juro que me hare novia de un chico pero, no me abandones como mi papa"_

Rachel se estremeció. Era algo muy triste lo que escuchaba. La rubia nunca hablaba de su padre ni de esta parte de su pasado y ahora comprendía el por qué.

Era dolor, puro dolor lo que llevaba dentro, y estaba segura que lo que menos quería su novia, era recordar esos momentos…

R: _Eso es realmente triste….-_Espeto con un hilo de voz- _¿como alguien puede hacer eso con su propia hija? –_Pregunta indignada

E: _El es muy conservador y cuando Quinnie por fin se armo de valor para hablarlo….-_Niega con la cabeza- _el solo le dijo que se marchara de casa._

R: _No lo puedo creer, que hombre tan…-_No sabía cómo expresar la ira que sentía

E: _Es un desgraciado…_ -Comenta y la morena asiente- _Pero mi nieta es fuerte y siempre ha logrado lo que quiere, a pesar de haberse encontrado piedras en todo el camino _

R: _Quinn es una gran persona y cada día le doy gracias a dios por tenerla en mi vida…-_Espeto muy segura

E: _Ella te ama, tanto como tu a ella y recuerda…. Se feliz y disfruta de tus errores. Suena irónico pero es así. Puede que con el amor conozcas el dolor, sin embargo, no hay peor dolor que aquel que sientes cuando nunca has amado y peor aun, cuando has perdido a tu verdadero amor… _

R: _Gracias Elizabeth_ –Atina a decir para luego darle un abrazo a la anciana

E: _No hay nada que agradecer, a mis 70 años lo menos que puedo hacer, es dar consejos sobre la vida… _

En eso se escucha la puerta abrir y entra Quinn junto a Judy, cargando algunas bolsas

E: _Creo que llego tu novia…_ -Guiña el ojo en forma cómplice haciendo que la morena sonría

J: _Hola, buen día Rachel_ –Dice Judy dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de colocar las bolsas en la encimera

R: _Buen día Judy. ¿Qué tal has dormido?_

J: _Bastante bien, muchas gracias por el hospedaje, aunque mama se mueve demasiado_ –Se queja mirando a la otra

E: _No hables cosas que no son, aparte tu duermes como una piedra….-_Se defiende

Quinn se limitaba ayudar a su madre, en sacar las cosas de las bolsas mientras, observar de reojo a la morena. Esta lo nota y se coloca a su lado

J: _Cariño ¿Dónde están los platos? –_Pregunta a su hija

Q: _Allí en la gaveta de la izquierda_ –Le indica

R: _¿Podemos hablar?_ –susurra suavemente a la rubia

Q: _Ahora no. Prefiero que comamos_ –Responde en el mismo tono- _Te traje tus… panecillos favoritos_ –Le informa tiernamente y la morena sonríe para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse en la mesa donde ya se encontraban las otras dos

Las cuatro disfrutaron del desayuno entre charlas y anécdotas sobre la fiesta y uno que otro comentario de las dos mujeres mayores, respecto a la familia de la rubia en San francisco.

Ya eran un poco más de las 11:00 am y estaban sentadas en el living aun conversando

J: _Chicas creo que tenemos que alistarnos_ –Espeto judy levantándose del sofá

Q: _¿Para que?_

J: _Los padres de Rachel nos llevaran a dar un paseo por la ciudad_

R: _¿Has hablado con ellos?_

J: _Si, esta mañana me llamaron….-_Le informa

E: _Si, me iré arreglando_ –Se pone de pie

J: _Voy contigo_ –La sigue bajo la atenta mirada de las otras dos

R: _Creo que se hicieron buenos amigos….-_Comenta haciendo referencia a las dos mujeres y sus padres

Q: _Eso parece…._

R: _Quinn, quería pedirte disculpas por haberte dicho que durmieras en el sofá. La verdad es que no pude dormir en toda la noche_ –Confiesa

Q: _Yo tampoco dormí pero, supongo que me lo merecía_ –Admite frunciendo los labios

R: _No te negare que aun me duele que me hayas ocultado lo que paso_ –Espeto seria- _pero…_

Q: _¿Pero?_ –La incita a que continúe

R: _Pero creo que nada es más importante que esto que tenemos, así que podemos resolverlo ¿No?_ –indaga con algo de inseguridad

La rubia le hace una seña para que se levante de donde estaba y se siente en sus piernas en el sofá de una plaza

Q: _Discúlpame por todo, cometí un gran error pero te juro que de ahora en adelante te diré hasta el numero de chicas que me mira…-_Espeto en forma graciosa

R: _Tonta _–Le golpe el brazo- _simplemente no me ocultes este tipo de cosas, porque aunque confié en ti es algo que me duele y me hace sentir insegura _–Dice bajando su mirada

Q: _Mi amor_ –Alza su mentón- _no tienes porque sentir ningún tipo de inseguridad. Te amo y nadie lo cambiara _–Espeto muy segura de sus palabras y la morena suspira

R: _Lo se, pero entiende que no es fácil_ –La mira- _De mis relaciones anteriores lo único que me ha quedado es dolor e inseguridad. Se que tu no eres así_ –Aclara- _pero en momentos recuerdo lo que ha pasado y me vuelvo loca_

Q: _Entiendo lo que dices y te prometo que hare que cada día te sientas más segura de mi y de nuestra relación_

R _¿Promesa de Meñique?_

Q: _¿Eh?_ –La mira confusa

R: _Brittany dice que las promesas de meñique son las que jamás se pueden romper, incluso después de la muerte…_

Q: _Ahora entiendo. De ser así entonces…_ –Alza su dedo_- promesa de meñique _

R: _Promesa de meñique_ –Hace lo mismo

Se abrazan en forma tierna, para luego regalarse algunos besos…. Lentos pero intensos al mismo tiempo….

R: _Creo que mejor vamos alistarnos, aunque mis padres no me hayan dicho nada, tengo ganas de salir_ –Espeto luego de haberse separado de los labios de la chica pero, aun sentada en sus piernas

Q: _Si vamos, quizás si somos buenas, nos inviten –_Dijo divertida al tiempo que se ponía de pie igual que la morena

"_hoy me atrevo a decir que te amare, hasta que el amor deje de existir"_


	19. ¿Como brillar y no morir en el intento?

**Capitulo 19**

**"¿Como brillar y no morir en el intento?"**

R: _Hola Mark, siento retrasarme_ –Se disculpa, saludando a su manager

M: _Hola Rachel, no te preocupes _

Ambos habían quedado en verse en un café cercano, al lugar donde la morena estaba ensayando la obra.

El hombre le dijo la noche anterior que necesitaban hablar sobre algunos asuntos profesionales

M: _¿Quieres un café o algo?_

R: _Si un café estaría bien. Siento que no dormí mucho_ –Espeto ya sentada frente al hombre

M: _¿Quizás hablando con cierta rubia, hasta altas horas de la noche_? –Pregunta en forma picara

R: _Algo así…_ -Dice con un poco avergonzada

Era cierto, Rachel estuvo hasta muy tarde hablando con Quinn, la noche anterior, en una sesión de Skype.

Había pasado un mes exactamente desde el cumpleaños de la rubia y la misma, se encontraba en Vancouver desde hace cuatro días, trabajando en la filmación del corto.

Ambas habían acordado que hablarían al menos una hora a diario. Hora que se extendió a unas cuatro, durante las cuatro noches, que la rubia llevaba fuera de la ciudad

M: _Al menos tienen mucho contacto. Ahora… a lo que_ _íbamos _–Le informa y la morena hace un gesto con su cabeza en señal de estar atenta- _Te cite aquí porque necesitaba comentarte algo sumamente delicado, en cuanto a tu carrera_ –Al escuchar esto la morena, lo mira con preocupación

R: _¿Algo delicado? No entiendo….-_Indaga confusa, antes de dar un sorbo a su humeante café

M: _Se trata del estreno de la obra y de tu vida personal_

R: _¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida personal con mi trabajo? _–Espeto rápidamente, eso si que no le había gustado nada

* * *

><p>A varios kilómetros de allí, se encontraba la rubia recién levantada y saliendo de su habitación de hotel, dispuesta a comenzar con otro día mas de rodaje<p>

Las cosas estaban yendo magnificas. Toda la esencia de la película era exactamente como ella lo imagino a la hora de escribir el guion y por supuesto, la ayuda de Sam y Santana era fundamental. Ambos estaban muy conectados con la rubia y siempre acoplaban las piezas ante cualquier exigencia de esta.

De verdad formaban un gran equipo y tanto ellos tres como el resto de los miembros de la filmación, hacían un excelente trabajo.

S: _Buenos días Fabray_ –Santana se encontraba en el lobby del hotel, junto a Sam y Mandy, que esperaban a la rubia para ir a desayunar

Q: _Buenos días chicos ¿Qué tal durmieron?_

Sam: _Excelente _–Espeto el rubio poniéndose de pie junto a su amiga y las otras dos hacen lo mismo

M: _Te esperábamos para ir a desayunar_ –Le informa Mandy

Q: _Ah genial, vamos. Hoy tenemos que revisar lo que te comente ¿Recuerdas Sam?_ –Dice mientras va caminando al lado del rubio, hablándole sobre algo referido a la filmación de ese día.

S: _¿Tiene un culo genial cierto?_ –Comenta la latina mientras iba detrás de los rubios con Mandy a su lado

M: _¿De qué hablas?_ –Espeto notablemente nerviosa. No se esperaba esa pregunta

Santana como en muchas ocasiones, había notado que Mandy no apartaba los ojos de Quinn y esta vez, sabía perfectamente que estaba contemplando su trasero, mientras la otra iba caminando y hablando distraída con Sam.

S: _Del culo de Quinn –_Dice muy tranquila- _que es genial_ –La estaba provocando.

Típico de ella…

M: _Si, su supongo…-_Titubea

S: _Claro hasta un ciego lo ve…._

M: _¿Qué buscas?_ –Fue directa

S: _¿Yo? Nada.._ –Se hace la desentendida y Mandy se detiene

M: _No te hagas la tonta, ¿A que vienen este tipo de comentarios?_ –Al escuchar esto, la latina se para en seco y voltea en su eje para mirarla

S: _Solo quería que por un momento no fueras tan perra y te sinceraras al admitir que te gusta Quinn, mientras que andas ilusionando a Sam con tus __coqueteos_ –Expresa muy seria y sin titubear. Ella era Santana López y nadie la iba a intimidar.

A menos que fuera Britt con su traje de domadora de tigres, en sus noches de pasión. Pero ese era otro tema…

M: _¡Ese no es tu problema Santana! _–Escupe haciendo que la latina se acercara y la mirara en forma amenazante

S: _Todo lo que tenga que ver con Quinn es mi problema_ –La mira con sus expresivos ojos oscuros, haciendo que esta se intimide un poco- _Ella más que mi amiga, es mi hermana y he visto como la miras, como la tratas y al mismo tiempo lo haces con Sam. El cual también es mi amigo _

Q: _¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen?_ –Pregunta Quinn, ya casi entrando al restaurant el hotel y viendo como las otras dos se habían detenido a unos pocos metros

S_: ¡Nada, ya vamos! -_Responde para luego volver a mirar a la otra y hacer un gesto con su dedo índice y medio, enfocando sus dos ojos y luego señalando hacia ella- _Te tengo en la mira…_-Atina a decir antes de ir con sus amigos

Mandy solo resopla y los sigue…

* * *

><p>M: <em>Tu vida privada tiene mucho que ver en tu trabajo. Déjame explicarte –<em>Espeto suavemente notando el gesto tenso de la morena

R: _Si explícate_ –Dice con un tono bastante serio

M: _Esta obra es una de las más significativas dentro del mundo del teatro. Por lo tanto se tienen muchas expectativas en cuanto ella, la interpretación de sus personajes y escúchame bien_ –La mira fijamente- _específicamente, la persona quien interpreta ese personaje… Allí es donde entras tu_

R: _Eso lo tengo claro, es lógico que cuando se estrene la obra querrán saber quien soy_ –Dijo dando todo por obvio

M: _Querrán saber quién eres, de dónde vienes, con quien vives y que comes Rachel. A eso me refiero_ –Explica- _Estoy seguro que esta obra, dará resultados significativos para_ _tu carrera. Comenzando porque interpretas uno de los papeles protagónicos. Por ello debemos ir con cuidado en cuanto a tu vida pública_

R: _Creo que todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora, lo entiendo pero, no me encaja en que punto afecta mi vida privada a mi trabajo_

M: _Afecta en muchos aspectos. Como te dije, las miradas estarán puestas en ti y siendo nueva, investigaran ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo… que tienes una pareja mujer._

Allí quería llegar la morena, algo le intuía que esto tenía que ver con Quinn

R: _¿Qué importa eso? Es mi pareja y es algo normal_

M: _Es normal pero es de cuidado_ –La Morena frunce el ceño- _No me mire así, es decir estamos en New york –_Hace un gesto, alzando sus brazos y mirando a su alrededor- _donde las parejas de homosexuales son aceptadas pero, incluso teniendo eso de nuestro lado, las cosas no dejan de ser difíciles para alguien público. Como lo serás tu desde el primer momento, en que se abra el telón y esa obra se estrene…_

R: _¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Quinn es mi novia y eso nadie lo cambiara Mark –_Espeto enojada

M: _En eso estamos de acuerdo y no pretendo que sea diferente pero, necesito que entiendas que las cosas no pueden ser iguales una vez que estén expuestas al público. Eres una de las tantas actrices y cantantes desconocidas, que están tratando de formar una carrera. Y aunque actualmente la homosexualidad no es un Tabú, al menos en este país, existe también un público que por muy mínimo que llegue a ser, no lo acepta..._

R: _¡Me importa una mierda lo que diga el público!, yo ofrezco mi talento y el que desee apreciarlo que lo haga. Pero no permitiré que me traten con prejuicios por ser novia de un hombre o de una mujer. Soy lo que soy y no me arrepiento de serlo _–Dice con mucha firmeza

M: _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo que dices es lo correcto pero, en el mundo artístico las cosas no son como deben ser, si no como el público quiere que lo sean. Solo debes ir con cuidado y mantener tu relación en bajo perfil. Es algo que debes sacrificar si deseas estar fuera de escándalos o criticas destructivas… _

R: _¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué me invente un novio, como hacen esas actrices solo para vender más?_ –Atina a decir muy alterada, usando un evidente tono de sarcasmo

M: _No pretendo que hagas eso. Aunque lo pensé_ –Admite y la morena niega con la cabeza- _Solo te pido que mantengas la relación en bajo perfil, si te preguntan ¿Quién es tu pareja? Entonces no comentes nada, ya aprenderás a evadir las preguntas. No confirmes ni niegues nada y de esa forma podrás mantener tu vida privada en privado…_

R: _No ocultare mi relación con Quinn. Estoy orgullosa de lo que somos y ni un Premio Tony, ni un Oscar, ni un Grammy lo cambiara Mark_ –Espeto firme, No se iba a doblegar

M: _Admiro que seas así y te entiendo. Quinn es una excelente chica y te digo que no estoy en contra de tu relación, y mucho menos te pido que mientas sobre eso. Solo te pido discreción como por ejemplo, no puedes llegar al estreno de la obra, con ella de la mano_

R: _¿Qué?_ –Expreso casi gritando- _Es mi chica por dios… que no hable de eso es una cosa pero, que no pueda estar con ella es otra muy diferente_ –Lo señala con el dedo

M: _Es tu novia y lo seguirá siendo Rachel_ –Explica algo cansado. Convencer a la morena no era nada fácil- _pero te repito, debes tener discreción y mantener la relación en bajo perfil, si de verdad quieres triunfar en esto. De ante mano te digo que si dices públicamente que te gustan las mujeres, te tacharan como la nueva "Actriz lesbiana"_ –Enfatiza las últimas palabras haciendo comillas con sus dedos- _y aunque no debería importarnos una mierda lo que digan…. Es una etiqueta que cargaras contigo y por ello te pido –_Hace un gesto con las manos en señal de suplica_- No comentes de tu relación con Quinn. El hecho de no comentarla no significa que la ocultes. Solo quiere decir que no hablaras sobre eso y no te expondrás a críticas ni absurdas etiquetas que los medios suelen dar._

R: _Eso si es ocultar una relación_ –Espeto seria- _pero entiendo tu punto_ –El hombre suspira con cierto alivio- _eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo. No me importa lo que diga la gente. Solo me importa mostrarles mi talento. Aunque sé que no será fácil, lo intentare hacer a mi modo _–Dice muy segura

M: _Si lo haces a tu modo no será nada fácil Rachel. El medio artístico se maneja a través de la imagen y aunque a muchos no les importa, cuando eres nueva en esto, debes ir con cuidado y tratar de hacer el menos escándalo posible. Ya cuando seas una artista consolidada que mas da_ –Se encoge de hombros- _Tendrás al mundo en tus bolsillos, habrás mostrado todo lo que tienes. Y Aunque muchos te seguirán criticando, serás Rachel Berry por encima de cualquier etiqueta_

La morena se queda pensativa al escuchar estas últimas palabras. Sin duda el hombre tenia razón, comenzar una carrera como actriz y cantante bien sea en Broadway o Hollywood, no era nada fácil. Todo conllevaba a sacrificios que muchas veces tenías que hacer, solo por abrirte camino hacia tus sueños.

R: _Esto es muy complicado así que no te puedo decir que hare exactamente lo que me dices, pero… -_El hombre la mira expectante. Sabía que era mejor que Rachel mantuviera su relación lo más discreta posible- _Lo hablare con Quinn y te informare. No pretendo dar mala impresión pero, tampoco olvidare mis principios y si algo me enseñaron mis padres, los cuales son ¡homosexuales!_ –Enfatiza- _es que debo dar lo mejor de mí, sin importar lo que diga el mundo…._

M: _Muy bien, entiendo, solo espero que pienses bien las cosas y entiendas que para alcanzar una meta debes esquivar ciertos obstáculos y aunque cueste entenderlo, este es uno de ellos_ –Fue sincero- _Espero que tomes la mejor decisión, eres una chica con mucho talento y mereces triunfar_.

Luego de algunas palabras más, ambos se despiden y acordaron en que la morena lo llamaría, cuando decida conversar sobre la "situación" de nuevo.

Era un tema delicado y por lo tanto debía ser tratado con cuidado

También quería hablarlo con Quinn y pensaba hacerlo esa misma noche. La rubia era fundamental en la situación y en la decisión que podría tomar

* * *

><p>R: <em>¡Hola amor!<em> –Dice Rachel con una inmensa sonrisa al ver a Quinn, a través de la pantalla

Q: _Hola princesa. ¿Cómo estás?_ –Espeto dulcemente

R: _Extrañándote_ –Hace un mohín con su labio inferior

Q: _Yo también te extraño mucho, a ti y a ese pequeño cuerpecito_ –Dice en forma sugerente alzando las cejas

R: _¡Eres de lo peor!_ –Exclama- _estar mucho tiempo con Santana te está afectando_

Q: _Supongo que sí, pero en verdad te extraño... _

R: _Lo se, y yo también. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?_ –Pregunta mientras se acomoda mejor en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero de la misma, y colocando el portátil en sus piernas

Q: _Estuvo bien, hoy terminamos de filmar la escena que te comente anoche…_

S: _¿Estas teniendo sexo virtual con Berry?_ –llega santana, inclinándose frente al escritorio en que se encontraba la rubia, para así lograr ver la pantalla donde Rachel la saludaba con la mano

Q: _¡Respeta al menos cuando esté hablando con mi chica! _–Atina a decir mientras empuja a la latina, para que se alejara

S: _Sabia que a Berry le gustaban esas cosas, al menos cuando comience a desvestirse por favor no me muestres_ –Espeto alejándose y la rubia rueda los ojos

R: _¿Qué dijo?_ –Indaga curiosa ya que no había escuchado lo último que había dicho la latina

Q: _Nada, cosas de ella…_

R: _Creo que hablo de sexo…-_Entrecierra los ojos- _¿A caso has tenido sexo con alguien estos días?_ –Pregunta rápidamente

Q: _!¿Qué? Estás loca Rach!_ –Se mostro nerviosa y completamente roja

R: _¡Si hubieses visto tu cara!_ –Expresa soltando una sonora carcajada

Q: _¡Que mala eres!_

R: _Discúlpame. Solo te quería molestar un rato –_Dijo para luego lanzarle un beso a través de la cámara

Q: _Ok, te disculpo, por esta vez, ya veremos la próxima como te va_ –Bromea- _y cuéntame ¿Qué tal el ensayo? ¿Hablaste con Mark?_

R: _El ensayo bien, y si hable con Mark_ –Dice seria y Quinn lo nota

Q: _¿Pasa algo malo?_

La morena le cuenta detalladamente lo que el hombre le había explicado y también todo lo que ella pensaba sobre el asunto

R: _Así que no seré de esas que van por ahí fingiendo algo que no son, solo para que alguien vaya a ver mis obras. ¡Eso no!_ –Espeto haciendo un gesto de negación con la mano y la cabeza

Q: _Amor pero, yo creo que él tiene razón…-_Dijo con algo de temor a la reacción de la morena

R: _!¿Qué? _–No se lo podía creer- _¿Quieres que ocultemos lo nuestro Quinn? _

Q: _Claro que no, aparte el no te pide que lo ocultes, solo te pide que lo omitas y no es lo mismo decir tengo novia a no decir absolutamente nada, sobre si tienes o no_ –Explica

R: _Esta bien, eso lo entiendo. Pero el dice que ni podemos ir a los eventos públicos tomadas de la mano o muy cerca una de la otra… _

Q: _Bueno eso también lo entiendo, porque allí estaríamos dando de qué hablar…_

R: _No me gusta. Tu también estas en el medio artístico y a ti no te exigen nada_ –Se queja

Q: _No es lo mismo estar detrás de una cámara Rach. Todo lo que Mark dijo es cierto. Piénsalo bien, esto es por todo lo que has luchado y por otro obstáculo en el camino, no vale la pena retroceder_

Rachel suspira y aparta su mirada del ordenador. No era nada fácil para ella y Quinn al parecer no lo entendía

R: _Quinn yo he luchado para estar donde estoy_ –Dijo suavemente esta vez mirando la pantalla, donde la rubia se mostraba atenta a cada gesto que su novia hacia- _He sufrido en carne propia lo que significa vivir de prejuicios y que te griten en un pasillo lleno de gente, que no eres nada y que no lograras serlo…._

Q: _Amor yo te entiendo…_

R: _¡No Quinn!_ –Grita- _No lo entiendes. Desde muy niña he soñado con estar aquí, con que me dieran esta oportunidad. Todo esto ignorando lo que otros pensaran de mí o de mis padres. Porque te recuerdo_ –La señala con el dedo y aunque a rubia estuviera a cientos de kilómetros, podía sentir lo alterada que estaba la chica- _Mis dos padres son homosexuales, y a través de ellos he aprendido que, si vives a base de prejuicios entonces, eres el ser mas vacio_ –hace una pausa- _Son dos hombres, que han vivido los últimos veinte años de su vida, dándome el amor que me pudo haber dado la mujer que me llevo en su vientre pero a la cual, no le importo dejarme. No sé su nombre, no sé quién es y tampoco me interesa. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que ni ella, ni nadie me darán, lo que alguno de mis dos padres me han dado, durante toda mi vida…_

Rachel llevaba por dentro una colección de recuerdos nada favorables. Primero estaban todos aquellos maltratos Psicológicos que sufrió en la secundaria, solo porque la consideraban una chica "rara", que andaba cantando y bailando todo el día mientras hablaba de una tal "Barbra" que pocos conocían allí

Al igual que tenía que escuchar los murmullos tras su espalda, donde criticaban a sus padres por ser homosexuales y criar solos a una niña.

Su madre solo fue eso, durante los nueve meses que estuvo en su vientre, porque jamás la conoció. Lo único que sabía de ella es que se presto para alquilar su vientre por dinero…

Q: _Te comprendo y te apoyo, sabes que yo he vivido algo muy parecido en mi vida y…_

R:_ ¡Exacto! Se que lo has vivido en una forma diferente y sabes de qué te hablo _–Dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a la rubia- _por ello esperaba, que me comprendieras y que te pusieras en mi lugar. ¿Qué esperas que les diga a mis padres? ¿Qué debo decir que no me gusta una mujer por el que dirán? _

Q: _Rachel, se que ellos entenderán la situación, Debes pensar con cabeza fría amor. Sabias que nada sería fácil, una vez que comenzaras a ser famosa y mira. Aun no se estrena la obra y te encuentras con esto_

R: _Solo quiero que me admiren por mi talento, sin importar lo demás_… -Atina a decir casi en susurro. De verdad se sentía mal

Q: _Todo saldrá bien amor. Pero sigo pensando que lo que te plantea Mark es lo mejor, el sabe lo que dice y lo entiendo…_

S: _¡Fabray apúrate!_ –Grita Santana

Q: _¡Dame unos minutos!_ –Le responde en el mismo tono

R: _¿A dónde vas?_ –Pregunta curiosa

Q: _Alguno de los chicos saldrán a tomar unas copas y me invitaron _

R: _Ah…_

Q: _¿Te molesta?_

R: _No, está bien_ –Miente, para nada le gustaba y no porque no deseara que la rubia se divirtiera, sino mas bien porque la parte egoísta de su ser, solo la necesitaba esa noche para ella, aun estando tan lejos…

Q: _Bueno, entonces me despido, para que Santana no comience a_ _gritar_ –Dice y ve como la morena asiente- _Piensa lo que te digo, no será fácil pero es lo mejor, ya luego todo será menos complicado. Te amo_ –Espeto para luego Lanzar un beso a través de la cámara

R: _Yo también te amo_ –Dijo suavemente y cierra sesión

Apaga el portátil; lo deja sobre el pequeño escritorio de su habitación; vuelve a la cama; se cuela entre las sabanas, para luego inclinarse y apagar la única lámpara que alumbraba el lugar

Suspira tratando de relajarse y contempla el techo blanco, que dejaba ver la oscuridad en que se encontraba, mientras pequeñas lágrima iba descendiendo por sus mejillas. Las mismas que nacía de esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, que esta vez… no brillaban como de costumbre.

"_Cuando tu mundo se resuma a un instante y todo lo importante quepa en tan solo una frágil caja de cartón, recuerda que yo podría darte desde el otro lado del mundo un abrazo que te haga sentir mejor"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Esta vez comentare por acá algunos reviews. **

**Darkhannock: **Si es una frase bastante triste pero también es la realidad de muchos. Desgraciadamente

**Ska32: **eso es para que veas que no solo soy "odio" jajajaja

**Pao Vargas: **A ti no se que decirte. La verdad tus comentarios siempre me llenan mucho. Es magnifico como haces una proyección de la historia

**theloree**: Si Quinn hasta ahora es perfecta, porque Dianna Agron es pefecta en mi mente jajaja. Pero no prometo que siempre sea asi ;)

**Claux72: **Así es, una persona mayor siempre nos centra con sus experiencias. A través de Elizabeth toque una tecla importante en la historia.

**Angeles: **Querida soulmate, aun eres la fan numero uno ;)

**Meii:** si el capitulo es meloso pero necesita el equilibrio. Me alegra que te guste

**Klavier: **Uff es que Rachel es intensa y complicada, no le importo que fuera el cumple de la rubia, pero el amor lo puede todo ¿o no?

**Vfor:** Me alegra que te guste el fic y debes buscar una hora mas adecuada para leer jajajaja. Quinn conquista a todos

**Wind White, alep, annalemos, Addi, Moni, Rachie. Gracias por comentar**

**y también gracias a los que leyeron y no lo pudieron comentar, sus opiniones siempre son importantes para mi. Luego de escribir unas 8 o 15 hojas para cualquier capitulo, con un "Me gusta" por parte del lector es bastante significativo para el escritor**

**Saludos**

**ACRB**


	20. Cadáveres de sueños

**Capitulo 20**

**"Cadáveres de sueños"**

Rachel Barbra Berry, la chica con personalidad intensa, carácter fuerte, decidida, orgullosa, con una voz inigualable y un dote para la actuación que muchos desean tener…

La misma chica que ese día, solo necesitaba sentirse segura para encontrar el camino exacto, que la conduzca a su cordura. Esa que desde hace pocas horas comenzaba a envejecer en forma exagerada, a comparación de su inmenso corazón de tan solo 21 años…

Algunas veces trata de actuar diferente, no ser tan dramática o persistente, pero no podía…

Al final del día se sentía como la peor actriz, en la obra más patética de su corta vida…

Complicada esa era la definición.

La noche no fue de mucha ayuda. La madrugada solo fue una escapatoria, para que su mente descansara por unas escasas tres horas, luego de que las lágrimas cesaran…

¿Era exagerada? ¿Quizás? Pero era Rachel. La misma chica que te muestra todas sus ilusiones con una mirada y la misma, que puede convertirlas en cadáveres de sueños al siguiente día…

No entendía que le sucedía. Hablar con Quinn no dio resultado a su "angustia" y cada vez que recordaba la conversación con Mark, su mente comenzaba a divagar cientos de razones para seguir en pie ante su posición. En donde no se doblegaría ante tales exigencias ni por ella ni por sus padres

Era un lio, a tan solo 24 horas su mundo estaba más complicado que urnas electorales.

Ya saben… esas donde cuentan los votos de los ciudadanos y la ecuación se repite una y otra vez… dando un resultado "acordado" y que consterna a todos.

Eran las 9:05 am y se disponía a desayunar, aunque el apetito era una de las tantas cosas que en ese momento le faltaban.

Pero primero estaba su salud integral. Como ella siempre decía

Por un segundo, mientras mordía una de las frutas que conformaban su ensalada, diviso su móvil cerca de la encimera y lo tomo.

Necesitaba escuchar su voz, siquiera con unos _"buenos días mi amor". _le bastaba

Desde hace unos meses esa era su medicina, era su vida…

Un repique… dos… tres… cuatro…

R: _Que raro…_ -Susurra para sí misma. Tomando en cuenta de que Quinn siempre le atendía de inmediato, en los últimos días.

Pero cuando la morena se disponía a colgar, analizando en que tal vez la rubia aun dormía...

_-¿Si?_ –Se escucha una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, que evidentemente no era Quinn… _"su Quinn"_

R: _¿Quién habla?_ –Indaga

-_Hola, ¿Es Rachel?_

R: _Si, ¿Dónde está Quinn?_ –Pregunta esta vez, con un tono más seco

Quien fuera que había atendido la llamada, tenía que saber que ella era Rachel y posiblemente la novia de Quinn. Ya que cuando la morena la llamaba aparte de salir su nombre registrado, salía una hermosa foto de ambas, en donde la rubia le daba un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios a la morena.

M: _Soy Mandy. Quinn debe estar en la ducha, recién se levanta. Espera, me pongo algo de ropa y la busco…_

¿Has sentido como una presión que sube desde tu estomago a tu cabeza, donde sientes que te cortan el aire; que el oxigeno es poco y que solo necesitas una "respuesta bastante convincente"?

¡Al diablo! Ni una respuesta convincente te funcionaria en ese estado de "shock"

Eso fue lo que Rachel sintió, al escuchar las palabras que Mandy dijo con toda la tranquilidad y "mala intensión" del mundo

M: _¿Rachel estas ahí?_ –Pregunta al no escuchar absolutamente nada.

El tono intermitente de la línea, fue la respuesta…

La morena había colgado segundos después de escuchar que _"su novia"_ estaba en la ducha y esa chica posiblemente, estaba en su cama, con poca o _"nada de ropa", _en el lugar donde _"ella"_ debería estar…

Su mente no reaccionaba, quedo encimada en una nube bastante confusa y prefirió colgar…

Quizás así su cerebro se volvía a oxigenar

R: _Más vale que tengas una buena explicación Quinn Fabray –_Espetó con una ira que acompañada del mal día que tenia, era algo aterrador

* * *

><p><strong>6:20 am. Vancouver<strong>

Q: _Mandy creo que es hora que te vayas a tu habitación_ –Le aconseja Quinn que recién salida de la ducha, y ve a la chica que aun permanecía entre las sabanas "dormida" – _¡Mandy!_ -Espetó moviéndola un poco

M: _Quinn…_ -Susurra- _es que mi cabeza da muchas vueltas_

Q: _Eso te pasa por combinar whisky con tequila. Es temprano así que ve a tu habitación a seguir descansando. Hoy trabajamos después del medio día y quiero dormir un rato mas_ –Le informa ya que la verdad, ella tampoco se sentía muy bien luego de hacer una competencia de chupitos con uno de los técnicos, por la insistencia de Santana, en retarlo sin su consentimiento…

Se la habían pasado bien. Todos decidieron salir a celebrar el inicio de las grabaciones esa noche, pues al siguiente comenzarían a grabar luego de las 12:00 pm

M: _Uff ni me lo digas_ –Resopla ya sentada en la cama haciendo círculos en su sienes- _La cabeza me va a explotar. Gracias por cuidarme…_

Q: _No te cuide_ -Aclara- _solo deje que durmieras aquí, porque no podías llegar a tu habitación por ti misma. Y yo la verdad… no estaba para llevarte…_ -Se sincera

**-Flashback-**

La noche de copas había terminado y los chicos ya estaban cada uno camino a su habitación.

Quinn que había salido del ascensor junto con Mandy y Sam. Despide al chico y mientras iba camino a su puerta, ve como Mandy se tambaleaba de un lado a otro tratando de buscar la suya sin mucho existo

Q: _¿Cuál es tu habitación?_ –Indaga tratando de ubicarla

M: _La verdad… no se_ –Se encoge de hombros y sonríe tontamente

Q:_ Eh…. ¿Crees poder Buscarla sola? Yo muero de sueño_…-Espetó con desgano, no aguantaba un minuto más parada.

Ya su vista a esa hora, era la de un carrusel comenzando andar…

M: _Supongo que si…-_Dice distraída dirigiéndose de nuevo al ascensor

Q: _¿A dónde vas?_ –La mira con el ceño fruncido- _¿Tu habitación no es en este piso?_

M: _Si… pero -_Piensa_- no se…-_Termina de decir sin mucha coherencia

Q: _Ven, duerme aquí y te vas temprano. Quizás termines en algún cuarto de lavandería_ –Dijo en forma graciosa abriendo la puerta e invitando a la otra pasar

M: _Linda habitación_ –Atina a decir mirando a su alrededor

Q: _Creo que es exactamente igual a la tuya…_

M: _Si, como sea_ –Dijo entre bostezos

Q: _Voy a cambiarme, puedes dormir de aquel lado_ –Señala el lado izquierdo de la cama- _Pero si te mueves mucho terminaras en el_ _piso o en el cuarto de lavandería _–Espetó para luego dirigirse al baño

Mandy como pudo se quito la ropa, quedando tan solo en ropa interior. Se introdujo entre las sabanas a esperar a la rubia que salía del baño mirando el piso extrañada al ver casi toda la ropa de la chica esparcida.

Q: _¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa?_ –Pregunta algo incomoda

M: _No gracias, me gusta dormir así. Aparte hace mucho calor_ –Responde muy tranquila- _Ven acuéstate_ –Le indica, dando unas palmadas en la cama

Quinn lentamente se cuela entre las sabanas, en el lado derecho y dándole la espalda a la chica que a pesar de su "estado de ebriedad" estaba atenta a cada movimiento de la rubia.

M: _Buenas noches_ –Le susurra al odio, acercándose más de lo debido

Quinn se sintió más que incomoda, nerviosa por la proximidad de la chica.

Podía sentir el aliento de esta en su cuello, pero simplemente Espetó un "buenas noches a ti también" y se dispuso a dormir…

**-Fin del flashback-**

* * *

><p><strong>5:10 pm. New york City<strong>

Rachel había terminado de ensayar hace algunos minutos y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas para ir a casa…

No se sentía bien, Algo la inquietaba. Luego de saber que Mandy había pasado la noche con Quinn, haciendo dios sabe que, no había atendido a ninguna de las 8 llamadas que la rubia le había hecho durante el día.

Incluso Quinn había llamado a Elena, su compañera de teatro, para saber de Rachel y esta a petición de la misma, solo le dijo que la morena se encontraba muy ocupada y que en la noche la llamaría…

Cosa que obviamente no iba a suceder.

E: _Rach, ¿vendrás al cumpleaños de Josh? Lo vamos a celebrar, puedes ir a tu casa a cambiarte ya que salimos temprano._

R: _No gracias Elena, No estoy de ánimos_ –Espetó con desgano

E: _Vamos te hará bien distraerte un poco, ya olvida por hoy lo que hablaste con tu manager, o eso que tanto te agobia, todo saldrá bien_ -Trata de animarla.

Rachel le había comentado un poco sobre la situación en que estaba con respecto a la conversación con Mark pero, omitiendo lo de Mandy ese día por la mañana.

La chica se había mostrado interesada y atenta como siempre. Le aconsejo que siguiera lo que su corazón le dictaba y que también debía tomar en cuenta, que todo artista debiera hacer ciertos sacrificios como ese…

R: _Estaré bien, no te preocupes_ –Espetó esbozando una sincera sonrisa_- Solo quiero ir a casa, comer algo y ver un poco de Tv _

E: _Bueno, igual cualquier cosa ya sabes que puedes llamarme_ –Se pone a la orden, podía ver en el semblante de la morena, que no se encontraba tan vivaz y animada como de costumbre

R: _Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta_ –Atina a decir colocándose el bolso en el hombro y despidiéndose de la chica

Cuando ya había salido del lugar y se disponía a cruzar la calle, siento como alguien la sujeta por el brazo y se gira bruscamente…

R: _¿Qué pasa?_ –Pregunta sobresaltada

-_Lo siento… no te quería asustar_ –Se disculpa y Rachel palideció al verla….

De todas las personas del mundo, en cualquiera de los días de su vida ¿se la tenía que encontrar a ella?

Si tu eres de los que cree en el "karma" entonces ese es uno….

Pero Rachel no cree en el karma ni en la suerte, sabe que esto es parte de su fatal y agónico destino.

"Precisamente a mi me toco ser yo" –Fue lo que pensó al instante que la vio

R_: ¿Lauren?_ –La mira atónica- _¿Qué diablos quieres?_ –Escupe seria

L: _Rachel, escucha_ –alza sus manos predispuesta a un posible grito por parte de la morena- _Solo quiero unos minutos de tu tiempo…._

R: _No quiero hablar contigo ¿a caso no te basto lo de la ultima vez?_ –Espetó enojada mientras iba a cruzar de nuevo la calle pero la chica la vuelve a detener

L: _Espera por favor…-_La sujeta del brazo

R: _¡Suéltame!_ -Se deshace el agarre bruscamente.- _No me vuelvas a tocar y no me hables ¿O quieres que tu nariz vuelva a pagar las consecuencias? _–Pregunta con sarna

La pelirroja resopla frustrada pero insiste…

L: _Hagamos algo, mira aquel café _–Señala al frente- _te pido 20 minutos para explicarte algo y te juro_ –Une sus manos en señal de suplica- _que no me volverás a ver en tu vida_

Quizás esta chica se encontraba en el lugar correcto, buscando la excusa correcta para hablar con Rachel…

Es algo que nunca sabremos pero...que simplemente tenía que suceder

"_En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, debes recordar que a pesar de todo, no vale la pena perderte en el aire solo por estar cansado de respirar"_


	21. Verdades que huelen a mentira

**Capitulo 21**

_"miro el cielo y pienso en ti, entonces es cuando me pregunto si estas haciendo lo mismo que yo"_

**"Verdades que huelen a mentira"**

R: _Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo para_ _ti_ –Espetó con una notable incomodidad mientras se sentaba frente a Lauren

Ambas se encontraban en el café donde la pelirroja había insisto en que hablaran.

Rachel acepto pero, con la condición de que no fueran más de 20 minutos. La verdad no le apetecía escucharla pero, pensó que de esta forma quizás la dejaría en paz

L: ¿_quieres algo de tomar?_ –Pregunta con amabilidad tratando de endulzar a la morena.

Como si esto fuera tarea fácil…

R: _No gracias, estoy bien así_ –Respondió secamente

L: _Bien…_ –Suspira. Se veía algo nerviosa y relajada al mismo tiempo. No como aquel día en el departamento de Rachel donde solo desprendía arrogancia- _No se por donde comenzar…._

R: _Por el inicio sería adecuado…_

L: _Comenzare por decirte que cuando te conocí no te fui del todo sincera y…_

R: _Créeme eso lo tengo muy entendido_ –Dijo sin esperar que la otra terminara de hablar

L: _Lo se, pero va mas allá_ –Sentencia y la morena suelta una pequeña risa irónica- _Cuando te dije que me estaba enamorado de ti, fui sincera, créeme, se que no es fácil para ti creerme en este momento…_

R: _Mira Lauren_ –La mira fijamente_- no me interesa, si me dices que te enamoraste de mi o no, porque de cualquier forma no te creo. Y si así fuera igual no es algo que me importe a estas alturas _–Espetó seria, lo que menos necesita ese día era escuchar las tonterías de la otra

L: _Déjame terminar -_Pide manteniendo un tono calmado_- Si me enamore de ti y si me importas. También se que ahora no te interesa escucharlo, pero igual necesito decírtelo y que sepas que estaba pasando por un problema personal muy fuerte_ –Humedece sus labios- _No era cierto cuando te dije que mi novia había vuelto y no quería nada contigo. Te mentí, ella nunca volvió_….-Atina a decir suavemente, casi en susurro y la morena la mira en señal de no entender nada

R: _¿Crees que soy tonta? Ahora vienes y me dices que ella nunca volvió. Quizás eso es peor porque me confirma que simplemente te burlaste de mi y solo te querías acostar conmigo_ –Espetó con odio

L: _No_ –Dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-_ Lo hice por otro motivo_, _yo tengo un hijo, de cinco años y en ese entonces su padre me quito la custodia porque según el, si yo salía con mujeres era un mal ejemplo para el niño _–Explica con una notable sinceridad- _El ideo cientos de cosas para que el juez le diera la custodia de Zack, alegando tonterías y buscando pruebas falsas en mi contra. _

R: _Pe… pero ¿Por qué nunca me fuiste sincera?_ –Titubea al Indagar con algo de asombro ante lo que escuchaba. Aun estaba dudando de la chica pero, había algo en su mirada que le indicaba que no mentía al hablar de su hijo

L: _No lo se, la verdad estaba pasando por un mal momento. No podía ver a mi hijo y pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, pero entonces fue cuando una amiga me dijo que podía tener una opción para recuperarlo y eso implicaba alejarme de ti y de todo…_

R: _Y vaya que lo lograste, me trataste como una mierda_ –Escupe con rencor

L: _Reconozco que no hice las cosas bien pero, tenía tantos problemas en la cabeza que solo necesitaba alejarme_ –Explica- _Se que no fue la mejor manera, pero no sabía qué hacer y tampoco podía explicarte el porqué, desconfiaba de todo. Solo quería volver en ese tiempo a california y arreglar las cosas, aunque al final no resultaron…_

R: _¿Qué sucedió?_ –Pregunta curiosa

L: _Yo iba alegar que el consumía drogas, pero los exámenes resultaron negativos. Al parecer nunca las probo o eso dio a entender, cosa que no me creo_ –Hace una pausa y suspira- _el punto es que no recupere a mi hijo, lo volví a perder a el y para colmo, también te perdí a ti…_

R: _Aun me parece absurdo que me trataras de esa forma solo porque necesitabas ir por tu hijo. Si me lo hubieses contado, te hubiese apoyado o simplemente lo entendería._ –Le reprocha

L: _Te repito, se que no fue una buena decisión pero estaba desesperada y si me veían con otra chica quizás, el iba alegar lo mismo de siempre o hasta inventar algo peor_ –Trata de justificarse- _Le decía al juez que yo era una liberal que andaba con mujeres diferentes todo el tiempo_

R: _No es justificación pero está bien, es tu problema. Ya eso no me importa y la ultima vez tampoco te comportaste muy bien, así que mejor termina de alejarte de mi vida_ –Espetó con frialdad

L: _Si, he sido muy estúpida y luego de lo que paso en tu casa, ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Mi abogado me llamo y me dijo que tenía que viajar de nuevo a florida porque se haría una nueva audiencia para recuperar la custodia de mi hijo…_

R: _¿Por eso mentiste diciendo que te irías por tu hermano?_

L:_ Si, me imagino que te lo conto Quinn_ –Pregunta y la morena asiente- _No quise dar detalles, solo necesitaba irme cuanto antes y…_-Sonríe- _Ahora tengo a mi hijo conmigo _

R: _Me alegra por ti_ –Atina a decir con sinceridad, a pesar de todo le agradaba que el niño estuviera con su madre. Podía ver en la cara de la chica la felicidad que la embargaba al hablar de su hijo

L: _Gracias y de verdad te pido mil disculpas, sé que no merezco mucho después de todo pero, espero que me entiendas o quizás veas que no soy tan mala persona. Solo estaba un poco desesperada, fue una situación difícil…_

R: _Esta bien, entiendo que lo pasaras mal aunque, eso no justifica lo que hiciste. Ahora te deseo lo mejor pero no vuelva a buscarme por favor…_ -Espetó al tiempo que se ponía de pie

L: _Solo necesitaba que me escucharas, te prometo que no te volveré a molestar_ –Atina a decir parándose al lado del a chica

R: _Espero que así sea. ¿Volverás a la productora?_ –Pregunta esperando un no por respuesta

L: _No, quizás solo vaya arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con Patrick. Ahora vivo en Florida con Zack y mi madre. Trabajare allá_ –Explica para alivio del a morena, la verdad al final de todo, no confiaba en que la pelirroja no insistiera en buscarla en un futuro

R: _Ok, me parece bien…_

L: _Si, ya hable con Mandy y alguno de los chicos_

R: _¿Conoces a Mandy?_ –Pregunta rápidamente

L: _Si desde hace tiempo, fue mi primera amiga en la productora pero ella tampoco sabía todo esto._

R: _Ah entiendo…._

L: _¿Pasa algo con ella?_ –Pregunta al ver el semblante pensativo de la otra

R: _No nada_ –Miente- _Solo es curiosidad_

L: _Entiendo, una vez le propuse salir conmigo porque es muy guapa pero…. Al parecer le gustan las rubias…-_Bromea

R: _¿Rubias?_ –Atina a decir rápidamente

Para colmo la muy zorra tenía una categoría preferida y en esa encajaba perfectamente su novia.

De nuevo su mente viajaba a Vancouver, a imaginarse a Quinn con Mandy. al mismo tiempo que ideaba cientos de forma de matar a ambas

L: _Si, porque luego la vi con una, en fin_ –Se encoge de hombros

R: _Ok, Adiós Lauren y disfruta de tu hijo_…

L: _Adiós Rachel, cuídate_ –Espetó para luego ver a la morena salir del lugar

Rachel iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Lauren con respecto a su historia, le resultaron sinceras y contando con que la chica ahora vivía en Florida, era una buena señal de que no volvería a molestarla.

Pero aun así no se encontraba tranquila, su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensaba en Quinn. Se debatía entre llamarla o no.

Presentía que en el momento de escuchar su voz, tendría dos opciones: La primera, caer de nuevo en sus encantos y olvidarse de todo y la 2da, la cual era más probable, descargar su furia al pedirle una explicación que probablemente no estaba dispuesta a escuchar del todo.

R: _¿Y si solo durmieron juntas?_ –Pensaba aun caminando- _No, que idiota eres_ –Niega rápidamente con la cabeza- _No solo durmieron juntas, ella dijo que se pondría ropa, eso quiere decir que estaba desnuda_ -Tensa su mandíbula, imaginándose toda la película.

Esto en definitiva no era bueno para la salud. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y lo exhala tratando de relajarse….

Tomo un taxi y minutos después ya estaba parada frente a la puerta de su departamento. Al abrirlo se encontró con algo que no esperaba, algo que se llego sin ser invitado

Como siempre….

R:_ ¿Brittany qué haces aquí?_ –Pregunta al ver a la Rubia sentada en el sofá con Lord Tubbington en sus piernas y la TV encendida- _¿Cómo entraste?_

B: _Hola Rach, Entre con las llaves de Jesse_ –Dice dejando al gato en el suelo para caminar hasta su amiga y darle un fuerte abrazo

R: _Britt, me asfixias_ –Espetó con dificultad

B: _Oh, lo siento_ –Se separa_- Es que te extrañe mucho. Tenia días sin verte y hoy Jesse salió con alguien, así que tome sus llaves y me vine_ –Explica yendo de nuevo hacia el sofá

R: _Entiendo..._ –Dijo suavemente sentándose a su lado

B: _¿Estas bien?_ –Pregunta al ver el semblante pensativo de la morena

R: _Si, eso creo…_

B: _Seguro extrañas a Quinn. Yo también extraño a santy, no sabes cuento_ –Espetó suspirando al recordar a su amada latina- _¿Hablaste con ella hoy?_

R: _No quise responder sus llamadas_ –Confiesa

B: _¿Por qué? a caso no quieres saber de ella_

R: _Esta mañana, cuando la llame me atendió Mandy…_

B: _¿Quién es Mandy?_

R: _Una chica que está trabajando en el rodaje_

B: _Ah… Seguro Quinn estaba ocupada trabajando_

R: _No, para nada_ –Niega con la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus manos- _Eran las 6 am en Vancouver y Mandy me dijo que Quinn estaba en la ducha, mientras que ella posiblemente estaba en su cama desnuda… _-Explica con mucha rabia.

B: _Ohh… ¿pero hablaste con Quinn? ¿Qué te dijo ella?_

R: _¡Como quieres que hable con Quinn!_ _si hablo con ella te juro que podría decirle tantas cosas que no querrá volver hablarme_ –Atina a decir muy alterada, levantándose del sofá

B: _Rach creo que te lo estas tomando muy a pecho. Quinn te quiere y no creo que te sea infiel aparte…_

R: _¡Por dios Brittany!_ –La interrumpe molesta- _¿Cómo no me lo voy a tomar pecho? Cuando una mujer atiende la llamada en el móvil de mi novia, en su habitación y a las_ 6 am? _Y para colmo diciéndome que Quinn estaba en la ducha y ella al parecer no tenia ropa_

B: _Bueno… pero igual debes calmarte y hablar con ella_

R: _Creo que no me servirá hablar con ella_ –Espetó con desgano, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá- _Anoche precisamente le dije lo que hable con Mark. Ese es otro cuento que también me tiene frustrada y ella no lo entendió, Solo se fue de copas para amanecer con la tipeja esa _–Termina de decir entre dientes

B: _¿Qué sucedió con tu manager?_ –Indaga curiosa

* * *

><p>S: <em>¿Qué sucede Q?<em> –Pregunta la latina sentándose al lado de la rubia, que desde hace un rato estaba pensativa

Se encontraban en el último descanso antes de terminar la filmación de ese día

Q: _Es Rachel, no se qué le pasa, debe estar aun agobiada con lo que hablo con Mark. No me responde las llamadas_ –Explica preocupada

S: _No debería extrañarte_ –Se encoge de hombros- _Sabes cómo es Berry de dramática_

Q: _Si tienes razón, pero igual me preocupa, incluso llame a Elena, su amiga del teatro, y me dijo que Rachel estaba ocupada pero se que me mintió_ –Dijo muy segura

S: _Dale tiempo, seguro te llama en un rato. Debe andar con un drama montado pero igual sabes que se muere por ti_

Q: _Y yo por ella…-_Espetó suavemente con una tonta sonrisa, al recordar a su pequeña

S: _Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso que Mandy durmió en tu habitación? No me digas que tu…._

Q: _¿Qué yo que?_ –Dice rápidamente, sabiendo lo que su amiga pensaba

S: _Nada, solo pregunto. Porque la escuche comentar algo de eso..._

Q: _No se que comento, pero solo le permití dormir allí porque estaba muy ebria y ni siquiera podía llegar a su propia habitación_ –Explica

S: _Bien te creo, solo preguntaba... Igual ten cuidado con eso, no me gusta nada esa chica_ –Le confiesa, pues desde que vio a la por primera vez , no le dio buena espina

Q: _No tienes nada de que preocuparte, no estoy interesada en otra persona a menos que sea esa pequeña de ojos chocolates que me vuelve loca, llamada Rachel Berry_ – Espetó con mucha seguridad haciendo que la otra rodara los ojos

S: _Que cursi…._

Q: _Mira quién habla. ¡Te amo Britt Britt!_ –Se burla imitando a la latina

S: _¡No te metas conmigo Fabray! Mejor llama a tu Julieta, para que de una vez hablen y no andes llorando por los rincones_ –Dijo al tiempo que se alejaba

Quinn solo sonrió y saco su móvil para llamar a Rachel

Q: _Atiende… por favor….-_Se decía a si misma

* * *

><p>B: <em>Sabes que te entiendo, se por todo lo que has pasado pero debes pensar en que quizás solo lo harás por un tiempo y ya cuando seas famosas no importara<em> –Dice la bailarina, luego de escuchar la conversación que la morena tuvo con su manager

R: _La verdad ya ni se que pensar –_Resopla frustrada poyando su cabeza en el sofá- _Es algo muy injusto…_

B: _La vida no es justa…_ -Espetó muy tranquila mientras acariciaba el estomago del gato- _Que tal si llamas a Quinn…-_Le sugiere al verla perdida en sus pensamientos, como era costumbre en las ultimas 24 horas

R: _No lo se, ¿Y si me miente? ¿Y si niega que ella estaba en su cama? Siento que todo será peor….-_Atina a decir muy inquieta por la situación

B: _Sabes que debes hacerlo…._

En eso suena el móvil de la morena, esta lo toma y al ver al número de la rubia su pulso se acelera

R: _Es ella…_ -Le informa y la bailarina hace un gesto, incitándole a responder la llamada

Rachel suspira y atiende

Q: _¿Amor? ¿Estas allí, me escuchas?_ –Se escucha decir a Quinn dulcemente

R: _Si, te escucho_ –Responde con un tono bastante diferente al usado por su novia

Q: _¿Cómo estás? Pensé que me llamarías, estuve llamándote todo el día y…_

R: _Estuve ocupada_ –La interrumpe

Q: _Entiendo…. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Pensaste lo de Mark?_ –Indaga preocupada, había apreciado en el tono de la morena que aun estaba agobiada

R: _No he tenido tiempo para eso, pero sigo en la misma posición –_Explica- _¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te divertiste anoche? –_Necesitaba entrar en el tema

Q: _Si, la pasamos muy_ bien –Responde tranquilamente- _Hoy me desperté tarde por eso no te llame temprano _–Miente. Rachel sabia que ella había despertado muy temprano. Eso lo confirmo Mandy al responder la llamada

R: _Mmm entiendo, Supuse que era así, ya que te llame esta mañana y no atendiste…_

Q: _¿A qué hora me llamaste?_

R: _A eso de las 6 am, pero no te preocupes, yo sabía que debías estar dormida e igual lo hice…-_Dijo con la esperanza de que la rubia le mencionara algo sobre haber dormido con la chica, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo diría

Q: _Lo siento, no escuche. Estaba dormida_ –Miente

Quinn comenzó a recordar que justamente minutos antes de las 6 am, ella se había levantado y se había ido a Duchar. La única que pudo haber escuchado el móvil era Mandy pero la chica estaba dormida y eso en definitiva, no se lo diría a Rachel en ese momento

Ella pensaba que la morena solo estaba mal por lo que hablo con Mark y que si le comentaba que dejo a la chica dormir en su habitación, se iba a poner como loca al pensar cosas que no son

Es decir justamente lo que la morena llevaba pensando todo el día….

R: _Ok, Quinn debo colgar, Brittany está aquí y la deje sola por atender la llamada –_Dijo haciendo extrañar a su novia por el tono cortante que usaba y sobre todo por no querer seguir hablando con ella.

Brittany la miraba con el ceño fruncido gesticulando un _"¿Qué dices?"_ pero la morena no le hacía caso

Q: _Bien… ¿hablamos mañana si? Recuerda que te amo y estaré contigo el próximo fin de semana…_ –Espetó suavemente

R: _Yo también, hasta luego, Cuídate_ –Atina a decir para luego cortar la llamada y sentarse en el sofá; en forma erguida; con las manos cubriendo su cara

B: _¿Te sientes bien?_ –Pregunta acariciando su espalada

R: _No, no me siento bien y nada esta_ _bien_ –Dice enderezando su postura- _No me dijo que Mandy estaba con ella esta mañana, sabía que me mentiría…_-Espetó con la voz a punto de quebrarse

B: _Lo siento, quizás es mejor esperar a que llegue y hablen con mas tranquilidad…_

R: _Da igual, me prometió que no me mentiría y lo hizo de nuevo. ¡Que idiota soy! –_Grita dando un golpe al sofá con el puño cerrado. Estaba realmente enfadada

"_Enciende la luz, mírame con el corazón y recuerda lo que somos, antes que la vida se nos vuelve más complica al intentar pensar de sobra"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estas chicas no entienden eh? ¿Donde quedaron los consejos de Elizabeth? debo darle a Quinn unas nalgadas para que aprenda y a Rachel un golpe en la cabeza para que no sea tan testadura LOL<strong>

**N/A: La historia sobre Lauren es una historia basada en la vida real, por lo tanto en el momento que ella apareció en la fic, ya eso estaba planteado (Que ella lo contaría) **

**Por otro lado se que estos capítulos no son de sus favoritos, incluso recibi amenazas jajajajaja y me da risa porque se que son sanas (Si existen amenazas sanas y esas son las de ustedes. "creo") Solo les digo que prometo compensarlo de la mejor forma.**

**Saludos **

**ACRB**


	22. El amor no es suficiente para amar

**Capitulo 22**

**"El amor no es suficiente para amar"**

S: _¿Qué tienes?_ –Pregunta a Quinn que estaba sentada a su lado

Q: _Pienso en Rachel, sigue rara… -_Responde cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el asiento

Ambas se encontraban en el vuelo de Vancouver a New York.

Ya habían transcurrido algunos días luego de la conversación que Quinn tuvo con la morena. El fin de semana se hacía presente y como la rubia dijo, iría a New York para ver a su novia.

Estaba feliz, no lo podía negar pero… Había algo que le preocupaba y que la mantenía sumergida constantemente en sus pensamientos, como en este momento.

Desde aquella vez que hablaron, la morena comenzó a mostrarse diferente, cortante y seria con la rubia. Eso por lo tanto tenia desconcertada a Quinn que no paraba de pensar, que le podía ocurrir a su chica.

S: _¡Es Berry!, ella es rara, histérica, intensa, dramática, entre otras tantas cosas que seguro no me entero_ –Espetó muy tranquila ante lo obvio mientras ojeaba la última edición de la revista People.

Q: _Esta vez es diferente, esta cortante, es como si no quisiera hablarme…_ -Explica notablemente preocupada

S: _Creo que son cosas tuyas Fabray_

Q: _Claro que no. La llamo y no me atiende y cuando lo hace dice que está ocupada, o cansada o lo que sea_ –Resopla frustrada- _No sé qué le pasa y tampoco me lo dice. Siempre que le pregunto se excusa con que esta estresada_

S: _Y lo debe estar_ –Añade rápidamente- _recuerda que dentro de poco se estrena la obra, así que le deben estar exigiendo el doble_

Q: _Antes también trabajaba hasta tarde e igual me atendía es más, ella misma me llamaba y la última vez que lo hizo fue…._ –No termino de completar la frase cuando algo hizo "click" en su cabeza

S: _¿Qué? _–La mira con el ceño fruncido

Q: _Hace unos días, cuando la llame y ella comenzó a comportarse extraño, me comento que me estuvo llamando muy temprano… _-Explica mientras divagaba y encajaba piezas

S: _¿Y que con eso?_ –Pregunta distraída con la mirada en la revista

Q: _Que yo jamás vi esa llamada…_

S: _¿Cómo el culo de J-Lo puede valer tanto dinero?_ –Dice aun leyendo la revista y haciendo caso omiso a lo que su amiga decía

Q: _¡Santana!_ –Exclama- _te estoy hablando de algo importante_

S: _Ok, ok ya_ –Cierra la revista- _¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el problema en que te haya llamado? _

Q: _No es que sea problema, es que nunca vi la llamada, eso ocurrió como a las 6 de la mañana y yo estaba en la ducha. La única que pudo haber escuchado el móvil fue Mandy que estaba aun en la cama…_

S: _¿Fue ese día?_ –Pregunta y la rubia asiente- _mmm esta raro ¿Y si ella atendió la llamada y por eso Rachel esta así? No me extraña nada. Esa chica andaba presumiendo que durmió en la misma cama que tu. Seguro cuando tu móvil sonó ella atendió… _

Q: _¿Tu crees? Rach no me lo dijo…_

S: _¡Ay por dios Fabray, tu no aprendes! ¿Crees que ella te lo dirá?_ –Pregunta alzando las cejas- _Pues no_ –Se auto responde al ver la cara de poker de su amiga- _Ella obviamente esperaba que le explicaras porque una mujer atiende tu teléfono a las 6 am_

Q: _Mandy tampoco me dijo que el móvil sonó…_

S: _Ella menos te lo va decir_ –Atina a decir rápidamente_- Le gustas y hacer que tu novia se entere que ella durmió en la misma cama que tu, es algo bastante tentador…._

Q: _Cuando salí del baño Mandy estaba dormida, quizás no escucho la llamada pero, tampoco vi la llamada perdida…_

S: _Revisa tu móvil y busca entre el historial las llamadas de Rachel_ –Sugiere

La rubia rápidamente comienza a buscar entre las llamadas. Salían varias, más que todo las que ella le había hecho los últimos días ya que la morena la llamo por última vez, precisamente el día en que Mandy durmió en su habitación.

Q: _Acá hay una llamada de ese día, a las 6:09 am_ –Dice mirando el móvil- _Efectivamente fue atendida pero solo duro un par de segundos…_

S: _Los suficientes para que tu novia desee matarte en cuanto bajes de este avión…_

Q: _Wow gracias_ _por el aliento _–Espetó con sarcasmo

S: _Es cierto_ –Se encoge de hombros e intenta abrir de nuevo la revista pero la rubia se lo impide

Q: _¿Qué crees que le haya dicho Mandy?_ –Indaga algo desesperada. Ya la situación no le estaba gustando nada, conocía a Rachel y sabía que la morena estaba pensando lo peor

S: _No tengo idea pero te aseguro que no fue nada bien intencionado. Te he dicho que no me gusta esa chica_ –Dijo muy seria

Y entonces es cuando la rubia se da cuenta que estaba en serios problemas…

Si tan solo le hubiese preguntado de una forma más directa lo que le sucedía o hubiese analizado desde antes la situación, quizás todo seria diferente y ya estuviera aclarado el tema.

Ella tenía que haberle dicho a Rachel que la chica durmió ese día en su habitación pero, como los humanos somos tan imperfectos y creemos que dejar todo para después es la mejor solución en ciertos casos, al final "la cagamos" y nos arrepentimos cuando la oportunidad se ha ido.

En la vida todo es un boomerang donde "lanzamos" acciones o quizás "no las lanzamos" y al poco tiempo vienen de retorno a estrellarnos contra la realidad que podría haber sido muy diferente sin tan solo nos detuviéramos a pensar en lo realmente importante.

* * *

><p>Horas después el avión había llegado al suelo neoyorkino. Las chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado<p>

Quinn ya se encontraba parada en la puerta de su departamento, pensando mil maneras de saludar a su chica, mientras que pensaba otras cientos de maneras en cómo esta reaccionaria al verla.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire y la exhala lentamente tratando de relajarse, hasta que por fin decide abrir y entrar junto con una maleta que aun siendo grande no pesaba tanto como su angustia.

Recorre el living buscando a la morena pero la divisa sentada de espalda, en la encimera de la cocina.

Deja sus cosas y camina hasta ella

Q: _Hola _–Espetó suavemente y la morena parece no escuchar- _Rach, amor_ –Dice esta vez en un tono más alto.

Entonces es cuando se da cuenta que la chica tiene los auriculares de su iPod colocados.

Sonríe tiernamente y se atreve a quitarlos asustando a la otra al instante

R: _¡Quinn, me asustaste!_ –Exclama sobresaltada, llevándose las manos al pecho luego de casi derramar el vaso de agua que tenia sobre la encimera

Q: _Lo siento_ –Se disculpa con una inmensa sonrisa, el solo hecho de ver a su novia hacia que se le olvidaran todos los males. Aun cuando estos los tenía prácticamente en las narices- _¿No me vas a saludar?_ –Pregunta divertida y la morena la mira por unos segundos para luego abrazarla en forma cálida

R: _Me alegra que estés aquí_ -Espetó en forma sincera, a pesar de la desconfianza que últimamente la acechaba ante las acciones de la rubia y del malestar que le provocaba toda esa inseguridad, la amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie.

Q: _Te extrañe mucho mi amor…-_Atina a decir aun en el abrazo que la morena fue deshaciendo lentamente para mirarla a los ojos

R: _Si… yo también_ –Susurra alejándose

Q: _¿Sucede algo?_ –Indaga aun sabiendo lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de la morena

R: _No, nada pasa ¿Tendría que pasar algo?_ –Pregunta seria

La morena había pasado los últimos días evitando hablar con Quinn. A pesar de extrañarla se sentía decepcionada por el hecho de que la rubia le ocultara que amaneció con Mandy aquella mañana en que ella llamo.

Debía mostrarse firme y hablar con su novia para que de una vez se sincerara y admitiera lo que sea que ocurrió.

Le debía una explicación que en el fondo no deseaba escuchar por miedo a lo que ocurriría después, pero al fin y al cabo debían hablarlo.

Q: _No lo se… Los últimos días estas muy extraña conmigo, casi no hablamos, no me llamas y cuando yo te llamo no me atiendes, aun habiendo salido del ensayo._

R: _No toda mi mundo gira en torno a ti Quinn_ –Escupe y es inevitable para la rubia sentir dolor al escucharlo

Q: _Se que todo tu mundo no gira en torno a mí, tampoco te pido que sea así Rachel_ –Replicó esta vez con un tono diferente al que había estado utilizando

R: _Entonces, no entiendo tu pregunta…_ - Espetó cruzándose de brazos

Q: _Se que algo te pasa y solo quiero que me seas sincera y me lo digas. No andes con rodeos ni tonterías, por favor._

R: _¿Tonterías? Ahora resulta que mis acciones o estados de ánimo son para ti una tontería_

La rubia resopla. Hablar con Rachel era un laberinto en donde deberías tener la mayor paciencia del mundo para no abordar un de las paredes y saltarte el camino.

Pero la amaba y había aprendido a sobrellevarla

Q: _Rach dejemos a un lado el trato hostil, háblame y dime que tienes. Sé que estás trabajando mucho y debes estar estresada por todo pero… estoy aquí, te extrañe un montón, solo quiero que hablemos bien y olvidemos todo el trabajo_ –Dice colocando sus manos en los hombros de la morena que aun permanecía de brazos cruzados

R: _A mí no se me olvidan tan fácilmente las cosas, no soy como tu_…- Espetó con el mismo tono odioso de hace unos segundos

La rubia se separa y la mira por unos segundos sin decir nada .Se dirige al living, toma su maleta y se dispone a guardarla en la habitación ante la atenta mirada de la otra

R: _¿Para colmo me dejas hablando sola?_ –Pregunta con asombro antes que la rubia se perdiera por completo en el pasillo

Q: _No me dejas otra opción….-_Responde tranquilamente, siguiendo su camino

R: _¡Quinn!_ –Llama su atención pero la rubia hacia caso omiso a esto- _¡Estamos hablando!_

Q: _¡No Rachel! No estamos hablando. Yo estoy intentando mantener una conversación en donde solo me das indirectas y niegas que algo te sucede_ – Espetó con firmeza- _eso es lo que estamos teniendo y para mí no es hablar -_Termina de decir tirando su maleta en la cama y quedándose parada, dándole la espalda a la morena

R: _¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? –_Pregunta luego de unos minutos. La rubia sabia de que hablaba, sabía que se refería a Mandy pero necesitaba escucharlo de una forma más directa

Q: _¿A qué te refieres?_ –Responde con otra pregunta mientras se giraba para verla

R: _¡No te hagas la idiota! Cuando te llame el otro día me respondió la tal Mandy diciéndome que estabas en la ducha, mientras ella estaba en tu cama desnuda luego de haber hecho quizás que contigo -_Exclama con enfado

Q: _¡Las cosas no son así Rachel!_

R: _¿Ah no son así? ¿Entonces como son Quinn?_

Q: _Ella durmió allí porque estaba ebria la noche anterior. Le dije que podía dormir en mi habitación ya que no podía llegar por si sola a la suya_ –Explica

R: _Ah si pobre, no podía llegar a su habitación y tu como eres tan buena le ofreciste la tuya ¿Cierto?_ –Atina a decir con una falsa comprensión- _¿Crees que soy idiota?_

Q: _¡Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió! Yo no me acosté con ella, si es lo que estas pensando_ – Se defiende

R: _Si Quinn, es lo que estoy pensando_ –Admite- _Porque si no te acostaste con ella ¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste? Si lo ocultas es por algo_

Q: _No te lo mencione porque sabía que tu reacción no iba a ser la mejor, por eso pensaba decírtelo en persona…_

R: _¡No te creo!_

Q: _¿Cuándo me has creído?_ –Pregunta acercándose un poco más a la morena- _Nunca Rachel…_ _Y creo que haga lo que haga no me creerás _– Espetó con decepción

R:_Tu te lo has ganado, con tus mentiras. Primero lo de Lexy que fue una tontería e igual lo ocultaste y ahora esto. No puedo confiar en ti luego de todo _–Atina a decir con la voz a punto de quebrarse. No se sentía nada bien al discutir con su novia de esa forma

Q: _¡Perdón!_ –Grita alzando los brazos- _Perdón por tener miedo a que te enfades conmigo, perdón por tratar de buscar el mejor momento en que me entiendas y no te pongas histérica diciendo cosas que no son, perdón por buscar lo imposible en esta relación _–Dice lo ultimo mirando fijamente a la morena

R: _Claro, ahora tú eres la victima_

Q: _No Rachel, no soy la víctima y tampoco quiero serlo. Solo necesito que mi novia crea un poco en mi_ –Se sincera colocando su mano en el pecho

R: _Me cuesta demasiado todo esto…_

Q: _Se que te sientes insegura muchas veces, pero ya no se cómo demostrarte que te amo y que no te engañaría con nadie…-_Explica cansada de la situación

R:_ Quizás si comenzaras por no mentir, las cosas serian diferentes _–Dice con lagrimas en los ojos- _Primero Finn que siempre me mentía y andaba por ahí con cualquiera, luego Lauren que me engaño y ni siquiera me tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarme lo de su hijo y se que no te puedo comparar, pero no puede evitar que me mate la cabeza cada vez que me ocultas algo Quinn _

Q: _Entiendo que tengas inseguridades, pero debes aprender que una relación no se lleva de esa forma_ –Dijo tratando de que la morena recapacitara y de una vez por todas dejara las inseguridades en el pasado- _Por cierto ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que Lauren no te tuvo confianza para contarte lo de su hijo?_ _¿Ella tiene un hijo? _–Pregunta curiosa- _Que yo sepa ella no tiene un hijo ¿O sí?_

Es en ese momento que la morena se da cuenta que nunca le menciono a la rubia que había hablado con Lauren.

Luego de reprocharle que le ocultara cosas, ¿Con que cara le iba a decir esto?

R: _Yo…yo_ –Titubea- _ella me fue a buscar el otro día al teatro y bueno… insisto en que habláramos que deseaba contarme algo importante y que después de eso no me molestaría mas –_humedece sus labios_- Me dijo que se desapareció de repente porque estaba recuperando la custodia de su hijo, yo no sabía que tenía uno _–Explica calmada pero al mismo tiempo con temor a la reacción de la otra

Q: _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ –Pregunta seria- _Resulta que me armas un drama, por no haberte dicho lo de Mandy y te ves con la imbécil de tu ex, y yo no me tengo que molestar_ – Espetó muy enfadada

R: _Se que te lo debí decir y…_

Q: _¿Ah lo sabes?_ –La interrumpe- _Sabes que me lo debiste decir pero no lo hiciste. En cambio, si se trata de mí entonces ¡Quinn tiene toda la culpa! ¿No es así Rachel? _

R: _No tienes porque hablarme así…-_Atina a decir con temor. Nunca había visto a su novia de esa forma

Q: _Por favor_ –Dice soltando una risa irónica- _No te gusta que te digan las verdades porque te duelen. Solo detente a pensar que a mi también me duele todo lo que dices y aun así me lo trago porque te amo Rachel ¡Te amo! _

R: _Yo también te amo. Pero eso no implica que me moleste cuando me ocultas algo _

Q: _Se que fue un error, actué sin pensar, quise ocultarte algo solo para evitar esto que precisamente está ocurriendo_ –Hace una pausa- _obviamente no fue la mejor idea, pero aquí estoy explicándote todo y diciéndote todo lo que llevo dentro. aun así, se que no me crees del todo –_La mira a los ojos_- _ _No puedo ser perfecta…_

R: _Te juro que confió en que me amas pero no puedo con esta maldita inseguridad_ –Exclama desesperada rompiendo a llorar y sentándose en la cama- _Yo te amo…_

Q: _Yo también pero_ _desgraciadamente el amor no siempre es_ _suficiente _– Espetó suavemente sentándose a su lado

R: _Lo siento...-_Atina a decir en susurro y la rubia la estrecha entre sus brazos

Q: _Esta bien... todo estará bien..._ –Dice esto tratando de convencerse a si misma

"_Enséñame como admirar las estrellas de nuevo, mientras el cielo se va derrumbando"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: !No me maten, soy muy joven para morir!**

**Por otro lado... les tengo una sorpresa (espero le gusten las sorpresas) jajaja estoy preparando el Vídeo-Trailer del fic :O así que posiblemente cuando publique el próximo capitulo les estaré diciendo donde lo pueden ver ;)**

****Gracias por sus comentarios, son mi inspiración (aparte de la bella sonrisa de Dianna Agron) ****

**Saludos**

**ACRB**


	23. Hoy te amare

**Capitulo 23**

**"hoy te amare" **

Se encontraba sentada en la cocina, frente a la encimera con una taza de café humeante

Pensando…

Era su actividad predilecta los últimos días, sin embargo no sabía si era algo bueno o malo ya que últimamente la llevaba a conclusiones que no deseaba ni recordar…

Toma un sorbo de ese fuerte café negro, con poca azúcar, que se dispuso a preparar minutos antes.

No podía dormir y apenas eran las 5:40 am de aquel lunes de verano

En la habitación se encontraba aun dormida, esa hermosa mujer que tantas emociones le provocaba y antes de levantarse de su lado, solo pudo sonreír con tristeza al verla tan igual y diferente que hace unas semanas.

Todo había cambiado… Había amor, deseo, cariño pero no fluía como antes. Algo estaba bloqueando la relación. ¿Desconfianza? ¿Intolerancia? ¿Poca comunicación? Un sinfín de cosas y errores cometidos que al comienzo ni siquiera valían la pena, pero que al final se volvieron tan grandes como la angustia de ambas

Sea lo que sea, algo se había deteriorado y seguía en proceso de deterioro. Las dos lo sabían pero se amaban, se amaban con toda el alma y por ello no iban a doblegar ante nada

La chica mantenía su cabeza gacha. Estaba aun sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse y pocos segundos después, estaba frente a ella el motivo de sus pensamientos…

Q: _Rach, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?_ –Pregunta aun algo somnolienta y con el cabello completamente despanado

La morena sonríe ante la imagen y responde…

R: _No podía seguir durmiendo_ –Se encoge de hombros- _Y sabes que generalmente despierto muy temprano _

Q: _Si pero no tanto…_ -Susurra al tiempo que iba por un vaso de agua

R: _¿Por qué te has despertado tú?_

Q: _Desperté por un vaso de agua, sabes que algunas veces respiro por la boca y…_

R: _Si lo sé… Hoy se te olvido llevarlo a la habitación_ – Atina a decir interrumpiendo a la otra que bebía del agua con los ojos cerrados.

Conocía cada maña y gesto de su chica. Sabía que la rubia acostumbraba a llevar un vaso de agua cada noche a la hora de dormir, para que en la madrugada, cuando atinaba a respirar por la boca, producto de su tabique algo desviado, la garganta no se le resecara.

Quinn deja el vaso en el fregado para sentarse al lado de la morena

R: _¿No iras a dormir?_ –Pregunta al ver que esta no tenía ninguna intensión de regresar a la cama

Q: _No, creo que ya se me paso el sueño –_Dice para luego bostezar, signo de que estaba mintiendo descaradamente

R: _Claro, estas muy despierta… _–La mira con los ojos entrecerrados- _Anda ve a dormir_

Q: _¿Segura?_ –Indaga pues quería acompañar a la chica, ya que pensaba que por algo estaba despierta tan temprano

R: _Si, ve. Yo ahora preparo el desayuno para cuando despiertes. Igual dentro de un par de horas viajas y es bueno que descanses_ –Sugiere y la otra asiente

Sin decir nada más, la rubia le da un tierno beso en la frente y se dirige de nuevo a la habitación para continuar con su preciado sueño.

El fin de semana había pasado sin más peleas ni reproches, ya que ambas se lo habían propuesto con el fin de hacer las cosas más llevaderas y resolver la situación.

Salieron un par de veces a comer, platicaban sobre la obra de la morena y la filmación de Quinn, incluso se reunieron con Santana y Brittany la noche anterior en el departamento de la Latina, que insistió en que fueran porque iba a sorprenderlas con sus habilidades culinarias

Ya saben esas que poco tiene, pero que Brittany le obligo a perfeccionar

Fue un fin de semana agradable. Estar una con la otra siempre era algo satisfactorio aunque, últimamente los silencios se tornaban incómodos cuando estaban a solas. No era siempre, porque aun podían mantener una conversación agradable, pero existía ese segundo del día donde ambas callaban, quizás por el hecho de querer decir algo que posiblemente afectara a la otra, pero que a su parecer, preferían guardar…

Otro error más para la pequeña colección Faberry

Algo que vale la pena destacar era que en ninguno de los tres días, hicieron el amor.

No por falta de ganas, si no por que deseaban pasar el tiempo de otra forma, tratando de curarse un poco del malestar que a veces sentían gracias a las discusiones que habían tenido.

Pero si fuese en otra situación, no hubiesen parado en todo el fin de semana. Como el día anterior al viaje de la rubia para comenzar a filmar, donde Rachel no la dejo descansar en toda la noche.

Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro…. Hoy estamos felices y al siguiente podemos atravesar la desdicha más grande del mundo

Un segundo… solo ese tiempo es suficiente para que tu universo se transforme en algo muy diferente a lo que desearías…

O a lo que solías tener…

Rachel se levanta de la pequeña banca para servirse otra taza de café y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que la rubia se había ido a dormir y de nuevo, sin el vaso de agua que acostumbraba llevarse a la habitación.

Toma uno, sirve un poco de agua y se dispone a llevarlo

Al entrar a la habitación se acerca cuidadosamente para no despertarla, aunque es algo poco probable, tomando en cuenta que la chica tenía un sueño muy pesado.

Deja el vaso de agua en la pequeña mesa de noche y se sienta con sumo cuidado en la orilla de la cama, a contemplar el amor de su vida….

¿Cuánto la amaba?

Era una pregunta que hasta resultaba absurdo realizarla, dado que tenía la certeza de que no existía una medida suficiente para responderla. Pero sabía que era lo suficientemente grande para no darse por vencida.

La seguía observando, tan plácidamente dormida con el cabello alborotado y la boca ligeramente abierta…. Su novia, su ángel, su amor…

Acaricia delicadamente su mejilla al tiempo que suspiraba, recordando que en pocas horas la chica tendrá que viajar para seguir con su trabajo. Esto hace que vuelva la inseguridad, la maldita inseguridad que le estaba acabando la vida.

Es entonces cuando se le ocurre una genial idea…

Vamos que hasta en momentos de agonía y sufrimiento emocional, Rachel Berry podía con el mundo… O al menos eso creía ella en ese instante.

Sin más, se levanto con el mismo cuidado en que se sentó en la cama, para ir a la cocina, preparar un exquisito desayuno y luego ducharse. Tenía que comprar algo antes que su novia se fuera.

Hora y media después, ya se encontraba vestida con el desayuno en la mesa, esperando a que la rubia se levantara, cosa que no tardo en suceder porque poco después la chica apareció a su lado

Q: _Mmm… se ve delicioso_ –Espetó relamiéndose los labios, al ver el desayuno compuesto por los deliciosos panques veganos que la morena le preparaba cuando desayunaban en casa, café, jugo, algunas tostadas y miel.

R: _Y lo está_ –Afirma muy segura de su labor- _Siéntate_- Le indica al tiempo que ella misma se sentaba en la mesa, frente a la otra.

Q: _¿A dónde vas?_ –Pregunta al ver que su novia ya no estaba en pijama- _Pensé que hoy no ensayarías. ¿O tienen suspendido el descanso? _

R: _No, pero tengo que ir a comprar_ _algo_ –Explico mientras se servía algo de jugo

Q: _¿Qué vas a comprar?_ –Indaga curiosa

R_: Si te lo digo tendría que matarte…._

Q: _Ya suenas como Brittany_ –Dijo divertida mientras untaba miel en su tostada

R: _Después de tanto tiempo_, _algo debo tener de ella. ¿A qué hora viajas?_

Q: _A las 2:00 pm_

R: _Tiempo suficiente_ –Susurra para si misma

Q: _¿Tiempo suficiente para qué?_

R: _Eh… para salir a comprar lo que debo comprar y luego ir al aeropuerto contigo_

Q: _Ah, no te preocupes, igual santana ira conmigo y creo que Sam y Mandy también….-_Espetó diciendo el nombre de la chica en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero que Rachel escucho perfectamente

R: _¿Por qué ira ella?_ –Pregunta rápidamente

Q: _Es que también paso el fin de semana acá, o eso creo y bueno…. como tenemos que trabajar al mismo tiempo, seguro se va con Sam y el se va en el mismo vuelo que nosotras_ –Explico encogiéndose de hombros

R: _Ok_

Q: _Rach, amor yo…_

R: _Tranquila Quinn, todo está bien. Ella trabaja contigo y sé que nada paso, aun cuando tu le gustes, yo confió en ti_ –Espetó tomando la mano de la rubia, que la miraba insegura de lo que escuchaba

Sabía que Rachel aun le tenía desconfianza pero iba a creerle por el bien de todos

Q: _Bien_ –Sonríe y sigue comiendo

Minutos después, ambas terminaron de comer y la morena recogía los platos mientras la rubia se duchaba.

R: _¡Quinn! Ya me tengo que ir, vuelvo como en… –_Mira su reloj- _una hora ¿Vale?_ –Exclama cerca de la puerta del baño

Q: _¿A dónde vas?_ –Atina a preguntar, asomando su cabeza por la puerta y dejando ver como su cabello chorreaba de agua todo el piso

R: _Te dije que no te lo puedo decir…_ –Espetó con una sonrisa picara

Q: _Esta bien, pero me traes algo_ –Dijo rápidamente, en forma graciosa para luego cerrar la puerta

La morena solo ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras caminaba a la salida del departamento

Ya tenía en mente lo que deseaba comprar y exactamente como lo quería. Si no le había dicho nada su novia, era porque la misma tenía mucho que ver en eso.

* * *

><p>S: <em>¿Y dónde está Berry?<em> –Pregunta santana del otro lado de la línea

Q: _No lo sé, se fue hace más de dos horas y no me quiso decir a donde iba. Según fue a comprar algo_ –Responde acostada en el sofá y mirando el techo

S: _Mmm seguro fue a comprar algún juguete sexual para que estrenen antes de irte_

Q: _Nosotras no usamos eso, como otras…_

S: _Si claro…._

Q: _Como sea, no hablare contigo sobre nuestras intimidades_ –Dijo para zanjar el tema

S: _Tampoco me importan_

Q: _Entonces no hables_

S: _Yo hablo lo que yo… _

Q: _Si, si ya_ –La interrumpe- _Mejor dime a qué hora nos vemos_

S: _Hora y media antes, sabes cómo se ponen los vuelos en esta temporada _

Q: _Esta bien, nos vemos a esa hora, adiós_

S: _Adiós y recuerda usar bien el juguetito_ –Atina a decir antes de cortar y no darle tiempo a su amiga para responderle

Q: _Idiota_ –susurra la rubia

Luego de colgar el teléfono, se levanta al sentir como la puerta se abría y entraba Rachel con una inmensa sonrisa

R: _Hola…-_Saluda dejando su bolso en el sillón individual y luego sentándose en el gran sofá, junto a su novia

Q: _Hola…-_Responde esbozando una tierna sonrisa- _¿Qué tienes ahí?_ –Pregunta curiosa al ver que la morena escondía algo en la espalada

R: _Es un regalo…_

Q: _Ajam… un regalo ¿Para quién? _

R: _Para el amor de mi vida…_

Q: _¿Y se puede saber quién es el amor de tu vida? _

R: _Una hermosa rubia que mide como 1,69; delgada, con hermosos ojos avellana y remolinos color oro; con la sonrisa más perfecta que he visto en el planeta y un cuerpo de infarto…_

Q: _Wow, esa chica sí que es perfecta_…-Dice con aires de egocentrismo, pues sabía que hablaba de ella

R: _Si y ni que decirte de su personalidad. Es dulce, comprensiva, cariñosa, atenta… _

Q: _Es perfecta ¿No?_ –Espetó con una divertida sonrisa

R: _Si, es perfecta para mí_ –Afirma mirándola directamente a los ojos- _incluso cuando es algo frikie y habla sobre cine, libros y música que no sabía ni que existía_ –Hace una mueca con la boca- _Me sigue pareciendo perfecta…_

Q: _¿Sabes que te amo verdad?_ –Pregunta acercando su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, y perdiéndose en sus hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolate

R: _Lo se…-_Responde con seguridad. Irónicamente, era una de las pocas cosas de las que podía estar segura- _Y yo también te amo, por eso…-_Saca su mano, dejando ver una pequeña caja negra con un lazo plateado, perfectamente colocado- _Deseo darte esto _

Q: _Rach, no debiste comprar nada…_

R: _Si debí_ –Añade con seguridad- _debí porque quise y porque a pesar de todo_ –hace una pausa y suspira- _eres mi novia… y deseo que lo lleves_ –Espetó al tiempo que abría la pequeña caja y dejaba ver en ella, dos pequeñas alianzas en oro blanco, con pequeños brillantes incrustados alrededor

Q: S_on hermosos…-_Dijo suavemente viendo las joyas

La morena no dijo nada, solo tome la mano izquierda de su novia para luego colocar una de las alianzas en el dedo anular de esta.

R: _Ahora colócame el mío…_

La rubia toma la otra alianza y se la coloca en la misma mano y en el mismo dedo que segundos antes la morena se lo había colocado a ella

Amabas sonríen, posando sus manos una al lado de la otra y viendo los anillos

Q: _Gracias, igual no debiste gastar en esto…_

R: _No te preocupes, aun tengo la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre_ –Espetó haciendo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia

Q: _Si, pero yo no te he comprado nada…_

R: _No hace falta, esto también es una especie de regalo para mí y lo hice porque quiero que tengas algo que te recuerde a mí, siempre que estés lejos, al igual que yo tendré algo tuyo_ –Explica señalando el anillo en su mano- _Sera una unión simbólica de nuestro amor, que nos recordara que a pesar de los obstáculos y de los malos entendidos y…_ –Oprime sus labios en señal de querer contener el llanto que se avecinaba

Q: _Amor, ya… tranquila_ –Se acerca más para abrazarla- _ todo está bien y este ha sido un hermoso detalle. Nada nos separara. Estemos lejos o cerca, te voy a tener siempre presente al igual que tu a mi _

R: _Lo se y quiero que sepas que tratare de no ser tan desconfiada y tan insegura con respecto a nuestra relación…_ -Dijo luego de apartarse de los brazos de su novia- _Luchare por esto…_ -Espetó tomando con fuerza sus manos y mirándola a los ojos

Q : _Lucharemos por esto…_ -Dice con voz firme

R: _Lucharemos por esto…-_Repite las mismas palabras

Poco a poco se van acercando para entregarse a un profundo beso, que no fue solo de deseo, sino más bien de amor, cariño, ternura, y esperanza ante el futuro que deseaban compartir juntas

Minutos después se separan, más que todo por falta de aire que por querer hacerlo…

R: _Dentro tiene algo escrito. Me costó mucho que lo hicieran porque generalmente es de un día para otro, pero no hay nada que "la mirada" no pueda resolver…_

La rubia ríe, sabía perfectamente cual era esa "mirada" de ojos tristes y semblante dramático. La misma que le hacía a ella para convencerla de algo que no estaba dispuesta hacer por nada del mundo.

Pero al final… siempre la convencía con esa inmensa ternura que sus ojos desprendían, incluso cuando la miraba así a propósito

R: _Dice: "Hoy te amare"_ –Espetó mostrándole el anillo y la rubia comprobaba que decía lo mismo dentro del suyo

Q: _Significa que…_

R: _Que esto nos recordara que no importa el día, el lugar o el momento, siempre nos tendremos una a la otra. Amándonos algunas veces lejos, pero siempre cerca…_

Rachel y Quinn sabían que los errores cometidos no eran tan grandes como su amor, pero como la rubia le había dicho días antes: _"el amor no siempre es suficiente"_ y por ello, debían tratar de mantenerse a flote en el mar de dudas, inseguridades, envidia, malas intensiones y odio que el mundo siempre, pero siempre, nos deja frente a la puerta.

_"Puede que los arco iris se vean por minutos reducidos y aun así los recordemos el resto del día, puede que los unicornios solo sean producto de mentes retorcidas y puede que el mar no sean tan azul como insistimos en verlo en muchas ocasiones, pero algo si es valido, no importa de dónde vengas y no importa a donde vayas, el camino para todos estará lleno de baches y charcos que algunas veces te harán resbalar, sin embargo el amor y las ganas de hacer las cosas bien, llevan a que puedas levantarte, ir a caminar descalzo y aun así sentir tus pies... y aun así poder sentirte vivo"_


	24. Es hora de brillar

**Capitulo 24**

**"Es hora de brillar"**

**2 semanas después… **

_Muy bien, todos a sus lugares. ¿Rachel preparada?_ –Pregunta el director y la morena asiente mientras se colocaba en su lugar dentro del inmenso escenario – _Perfecto, comenzamos _- Termina de decir

Segundos después las notas musicales de esa canción que tanto conocía, se dejaban escuchar en todo el lugar para darle paso a la increíble voz de la morena que en ese momento personificaba a Éponine Thénardier

Toma aire y comienza a cantar con la seguridad que siempre la caracterizaba a la hora de mostrar su talento…

**On my own**

**pretending he's beside me**

**(**_**Sola, pretendiendo que el está a mi lado**_**)**

Cada nota que su voz entonaba era impecable, exquisita y resonaba en cada oído de los allí presentes… Incluso llegaba a ser escalofriante a tal punto de perfección

**all alone I walk with him till morning**

**without him I feel his arms around me**

**(**_**Sola, camino con el hacia el mañana.**_

_**Sin el, siento sus brazos alrededor de mi**_**)**

Se sentía en la cima y estaba a tan solo un día de su debut en la obra, a tan solo un día de subirse el telón y con él la puerta que dejaba ver la luz de sus sueños….

**and when I lose my way I close my**

**eyes and he has found me**

**(**_**y cuando pierdo mi camino cierro mis **_

_**ojos y el me encuentra**_**)**

Nada importaba cuando estaba en el escenario, cuando era una estrella y cegaba a todos con su luz

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**

**all the lights are misty in the river**

**(**_**En la lluvia, el pavimento brilla como el oro,**_

_**Todas las luces, se pierden en el rio**_**)**

Incluso aquellos que la subestimaron y no creyeron…. Y no creían en ella… La verían brillar…

**in the darkness the trees are full of starlight **

**and all I see is him and me forever and forever**

**(**_**En la oscuridad los arboles están llenos de brillo de estrella **_

_**y todo lo que veo es a el y a mi por siempre y para siempre**_**)**

Ella era Rachel Barbra Berry y en menos de 24Hrs iba a ser inolvidable….

* * *

><p>Q: <em>Debes mirarlo a los ojos en forma intensa, como hace un momento y luego espetar las palabras que dice el libreto, no las cambies porque pierde la escancia de lo que quiero transmitir ¿Entiendes?<em> –Explica Quinn a la joven protagonista

-_Sí, lo tengo. Iré a leerme el resto de las líneas…_

Q: _Muy bien, en unos minutos_ continuamos –Le informa mientras revisaba algunas escenas en un pequeño monitor

Sam: _¿Todo bien?_ –Indaga el rubio sentándose al lado de su amiga

Q: _Si, ya le indique a Sthephany lo que debía hacer porque estaba cambiando las líneas…_

Sam:_ Si, lo note pero al menos actúa bien _–Hace una pausa y mira a su alrededor- _No puedo creer que solo nos queden dos escenas para terminar…_

Q: _Así es…-_Dice distraída observando aun el monitor- _Ha sido todo muy rápido, pero aun queda algo de trabajo antes del estreno._

Sam: _Si… Y tú qué ¿Preparada para el debut de tu amor?_ –Pregunta haciendo referencia a la obra de Rachel- _Yo muero por verla, incluso invite a Mandy y acepto ir_ –Dice muy emocionado

Q: _¿Mandy ira?_ –Pregunta y el chico asiente- _Mmm bien…_

Sam: _¿Por qué, pasa algo? _

Q: _No nada, solo preguntaba_ –Dijo rápidamente- _y a tu pregunta pues…_ _Si, muero por verla. Desde ayer me llama cada dos horas para decirme lo ansiosa que esta…_

Sam: _Me alegra que ya estén mejor_ -Dice en forma sincera- _Se que tuvieron algunas discusiones… _

Q: _A mi también me alegra, aunque la distancia no ayudo mucho…_ _Al menos no discutimos_ -Explica apartando por fin su mirada del monitor y mirando al rubio

Sam: _La distancia es un arma de doble filo… pero sea lo que sea que estén pasando ustedes, se que lo resolverán porque se quieren…_

Q: _Gracias, es muy lindo escucharte decir eso –_Espetó riendo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello del chico y este intentaba detenerla para que no lo despeinara

S: _Ken, creo que debes cambiar de marca de tinte. El que usaste esta vez no ha funcionado a la perfección_ –Dijo santana llegando a donde estaban los chicos bromeando- _Mira creo que cuando moviste la cabeza… vi un mechón castaño_ –Atina a decir mientras intentaba acercar al mano al cabello del chico

Sam: _Deja mi cabello, te dije que no me lo tiño_ –Se defiende apartándose para que no lo tocara

S: _Si claro, y yo soy sobrina de Salma Hayek _–Espetó muy tranquila y el chico rueda los ojos- _En fin… ¿Qué hablaban?_ –Pregunta sentándose cerca de los chicos en una de las sillas de directores

Sam: _De que Quinn está prepara para el debut de Rachel… _

S: _Ah, yo también_ –Dice como si se lo estuvieran preguntando- _Incluso Britt ya me compro el vestido que le dije. Sera genial y la fiesta mucho mas. Irán directores de hollywood…_

Q: _¿Tu como sabes todo eso? _–Indaga mirándola con el ceño fruncido

S: _Porque yo estoy en todo, no soy como otras…._

Sam: _Chicas, voy a revisar algunas cosas con los de fotografía. Nos vemos en un rato_ –Atina a decir el rubio para luego retirarse

S: _Ya quiero que terminemos de trabajar aquí para estar cerca de mi chica y que me de mimos…–_ Espetó en una posición relajada, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados

Q: _Sam dijo que Mandy iría a ver la obra de Rachel…._

S: _Eh…._ –Reacciona- _¿Qué va hacer esa zorra allá?_

Q: _El la invito. Solo espero que su presencia no afecte a Rachel en ningún sentido… _

S: _Mmm… esperemos que así sea. Yo aun no me creo eso de que ella se confundió de móvil y atendió medio dormida la llamada que te hizo Rachel _

Q: _Pues... eso fue lo que me dijo y prefiero creer que fue así… Igual sabe que estoy con Rach_

S: _Bien, solo te digo que tengas cuidado Fabray…_

Q: _Lo se, pero no me quiero agobiar pensando cosas que no_ son –Suspira- _Mejor vamos a trabajar y sacar rápido esa escena_ –Dice para luego levantarse, seguida por la latina

En las dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde el día en que Quinn estuvo en New york, las chicas llevaban su relación de una forma equilibrada, tomando en cuenta la distancia y las inseguridades con las que aun Rachel estaba luchando. Se llamaban una vez al día para saber cómo se encontraba la otra o para contarse los detalles del día.

Trataban siempre se hacer las conversaciones amenas y sobre todo… "no ocultar nada"

Quinn pensaba que "mentir" se había convertido en una especie de Tabú entre ella y Rachel, por ello le daba temor escuchar si quiera la palabra

Si estaba muy paranoica con todo lo que había pasado, con las tensiones que se creaban al recordar las discusiones y desconfianzas pero, al final del día escuchar la voz de su novia la hacia feliz, aun cuando solo le hablaba por horas sobre la obra

Así es el amor…

* * *

><p>Y al día siguiente…<p>

J: _¿Puedes calmarte un poco?_ -Dice jesse algo desesperado al ver a Rachel corriendo de un lado a otro en la habitación

R: _¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si dentro de pocas horas estaré frente a cientos de personas, interpretando uno de los papeles más famosos del mundo del teatro y sobre todo, estrenándome en una obra con tanta repercusión dentro de Broadway…-_Espetó casi sin respirar

J: _¡Rachel ya!_ –la sujeta por los hombros para que se dejara de mover- _Debes tranquilizarte, porque si no…_

R: _¿Por qué si no que?_ –Pregunta rápidamente

J: _Porque luego… no podrás demostrar todo tu talento por culpa de los estúpidos nervios_

R: _Es que no solo son nervios… Son ansias, adrenalina_ –Explica haciendo gestos con sus manos en forma dramática- _es como una energía que corre por todo mi cuerpo_ –movía sus manos desde su vientre hasta su cabeza- _y me hace estar así de hiperactiva_ –Suspira- _Simplemente no lo puedo evitar_

J: _Dios…-_ Se sienta en la cama y resopla frustrado ante el huracán en que se había convertido su amiga- _Solo espero que Quinn llegue temprano para que te tranquilice un poco…_

R: _Quinn no llegara hasta la tarde porque tuvieron que repetir una escena temprano o algo que no entendí muy bien. Esa es otra de las cosas por las que estoy así_ –Lo señala con el dedo para hacer énfasis en la situación- _Quizás no pueda verla antes de la obra, si no después porque debo estar en el teatro temprano. Aunque ella me prometió que estaría allí antes de yo salir al escenario _–Explica rápidamente mientras mete algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta

J: _Espero y llegue…_ -Susurra

R: _¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que no llegara? _–Pregunta como loca

J: _Yo no he dicho eso, ya deja las paranoias y alista tus cosas para que vayamos a comer y luego te vayas al teatro…_ -Atina a decir levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación y dejar a la morena hablando sola. Lo último que le pudo escuchar fue: "Necesito otras ocho tazas de café si no será mi fin"

* * *

><p>La gran noche había llegado… El teatro estaba comenzado a llenarse en su totalidad<p>

En el mismo se encontraban directores de cine, teatro, actores, no solo de Broadway si no de todas partes del mundo así como también fanáticos comunes del teatro

Todo estaba listo. Mientras la gente iba ocupando los puestos, tras bambalinas la euforia crecía por segundos…

Vestuario, maquillaje, técnicos, libretistas, asistentes, todos estaban haciendo su trabajo y verificando cada proceso

Era algo emocionante y Rachel por supuesto… Tenía los nervios a flor de piel

-_Rachel te buscan_ –Le informa uno de los asistentes

R: _¿Quién?_ –Pregunta levantándose de su silla luego de haber terminado con su maquillaje

-_No lo se, te esperan afuera…_

Rachel sale y se encuentra una linda sorpresa

R: _¡Papas!_ –Grita emocionada y corre hasta los dos hombres

L: _Mi pequeña, vinimos a desearte lo mejor_ –Espetó Leroy abrazándola con fuerza

R: _Me alegra que estén acá temprano…_ -Dijo mientras abrazaba esta vez a Hiram

H: _Teníamos que verte antes corazón…_

L: _Si, y ni quien aguante a tu padre. Parece que el va a actuar en la obra porque hasta tomo una jarra de té para calmar los nervios_

H: _No empieces_ –lo fulmina con la mirada- _Es solo que estoy deseando ver a mi pequeña triunfar esta noche _–Atina a decir tomando las manos de Rachel que sonríe feliz de tenerlos allí

J: _¡Pero si acá esta la mejor versión de Barbra Straisand!_ –Exclama jesse con jocosidad acercándose a su amiga para darle un abrazo

Tras de él venían Brittany y Santana

R: _¡Chicos, que sorpresa!_

B: _Ten Rach, esto te lo envía Tubbi, no lo pude traer porque el esmoquin que le compre no le queda… Creo que tiene que volver hacer dieta_ –Espetó la bailarina entregándole una pequeña rosa blanca

R: _Oh… Gracias Britt…-_La toma y le da un abrazo en agradecimiento

S: _Berry sabes que lo mío no son los momentos emocionales pero… éxitos esta noche, se que lo harás fenomenal_ –Dijo santana con su típica compostura de chica mala

R: _Muchas gracias y ¿Dónde está Quinn?_ –Pregunta, lo había querido hacer desde el primer instante que los chicos llegaron y no la vio

S: _Ella debería estar aquí…_

R: _¿Cómo que debería? Pero si iba a llegar contigo_ -Dice rápidamente

S: _Llegamos en el mismo vuelo, hace dos horas pero ella fue al departamento a cambiarse_ –Se encoge de hombros

R: _Ok…_

L: _Chicos, creo que mejor vamos a nuestros asientos porque ya falta poco_ -Sugiere Leroy

Lugo de esto cada uno le dio sus buenos deseos a Rachel y se fueron a ubicar para ver la obra

Antes de irse, Santana nota como Rachel estaba mirando a todos lados un tanto nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía.

Le dice al resto que se adelanten, porque ella debía hacer algo antes…

S: _Hay… Ella vendrá a tiempo ¿Ok?_ –Le dice suavemente con un tono cálido

R: _¿Y si no llega a tiempo para verme?_ –Pregunta desesperada- _Me prometió que estaría aquí antes de que comenzara _

S: _Ella vendrá, lo sé_ –Espetó con seguridad- _Se moriría si no te ve antes_ –Sonríe

R: _Gracias… Siento que voy a morir de nervios, generalmente me pasa antes de comenzar un show y luego se me quita cuando subo al escenario…_

S: _Si me lo imagino… pero todo saldrá bien…_

R: _Sabes, he aceptado el trato de mantener mi relación con Quinn en secreto o más bien en bajo perfil. Ya sabes no hablar nada nuestro y todo eso que ya debes estar enterada…-_Explica rápidamente

S: _Lo se, Quinn me lo comento_

R: _Si y... es una de las razones por las cuales quiero que ella este aquí antes. Siento que una vez que tenga los focos en mi cara, ya no será igual y luego en la fiesta delante de los periodistas, tendremos que mantener discreción…_ -Dice un poco agobiada.

Había aceptado el trato de no mostrar en público su relación con Quinn. Todo esto luego de que sus propios padres le dijeran que aunque debería estar orgullosa de lo que es, siempre había que hacer sacrificios y era mejor comenzar su carrera sin ningún tipo de etiquetas

Era lo mismo que todos le decían y que ella se empeñaba en contradecir pero al final decidió que quizás era lo mejor y mientras su familia y novia la apoyara, ella estaría bien.

S: _Entiendo tu punto, debe ser complicado después de esta noche no mostrarte en público con tu novia, es algo agobiante a veces pero…. Estarán bien_ –Dice para tratar de apaciguar un poco los nervios de la morena

R: _Si, Gracias de verdad…_

S: _Para eso estamos_ –Espetó guiñándole el ojo para luego ir al publico

El lugar ya estaba lleno en su totalidad, y los actores del primer acto ya se estaban preparando tras el telón…

Tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para comenzar y Rachel tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Ella iba en el 2do acto, ya que en el primero aparecía la joven Eponine que era interpretara por una niña de unos 8 años…

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ver esa mirada color avellanada que tanta paz le transmitía…

Y allí estaba…

Quinn se acercaba rápidamente con un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas

Q: _¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un ramo de rosas minutos antes de que tu novia debute en la obra que la llevara al estrellato?_ –Pregunta en forma graciosa- _No, creo que no lo sabes…_

Rachel sonríe ampliamente y la abraza

R: _Pensé que no venias_ –le susurra al odio, casi llorando

Q: _¿Y no verte antes?_ –Dice luego de separarse- _Jamás… Ten, son para ti_

R: _Gracias…-_Toma las rosas y le da un beso de agradecimiento

En eso se escucha un llamado para que todos se coloquen en sus puestos, por lo tanto Quinn debe ir al público

Q: _Ya me tengo que ir…_ -Dice rápidamente y la morena siente- _Solo debes brillar, recuerda que ya eres una estrella _–Espetó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y transmitiéndole toda esa paz que la morena tanto ansiaba

Segundos después, la rubia se aleja bajo la atenta mirada de su novia

R: _Es hora brillar…-_Se dice a si misma, mirando a su alrededor

"_Cuando sientas miedo y no puedas seguir, mira mi luz que hoy brilla para ti"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Por fin nuestra estrella emprendió su camino :) **

**Se que les dije sobre el vídeo del fic, pero tuve problemas con el internet así que pronto lo subiré **

**Quiero decir algunos detalles con respecto a la visión de los personajes: ****Quinn para mi no es la Quinn de Glee si no mas bien Dianna Agron. Es decir algunas veces charlie y otras veces lady Di jajaja. Al comienzo del fic la describí con el cabello corto pero ustedes pueden imaginársela como mas les guste. Eso es lo de menos... igual por ahí anda un póster del fic y próximamente subiré otro **

**Rachel Berry si es una combinación entre la de Glee y Lea Michele (creo que eso ya lo notaron) puede que se vista mejor y no sea tan tonta como para querer casarse con Finn  
><strong>

**Pao Vargas**: creo que te conectas muy bien con la historia y me encanta tu análisis, tiene mucha verdad

**Maria Avila: **Me alegra que el capitulo llegara en buen momento

**Rachie: **Si es algo que desgraciadamente afecta a muchas parejas de cualquier edad

**Darkhannock: **Si el Faberry Ring jajajaja lo tenia pensado hace algunos capítulos. PD: también estoy feliz por aquella ruptura

**Jimmy:** Me alegra que te guste, vi que tienes por ahí otra historia así que pronto comenzare a leerla

**Claux72: **Tu comentario fue muy acertado pero quizás no te pueda dar mas detalles jajaja

**Klavier: **Si ha sido triste pero era necesario abordarlo por ello lo trate de describir muy bien

**Alep: **que triste que haya sido tu situación :( pero es algo muy común ****  
><strong>**

**Deli: **Mandy... ¿que hago con ella?

**AndruSol: **Las malas intensiones de terceros siempre estarán allí pero el amor aun cuando no siempre es suficiente, puede curar un poco

**Angeles: **Mi fan #1 jajajaja me alegra que sigas ahí

**En fin esta fue una super nota de autor pero quería responder los reviews en general. KE, Lucy, Moni, Addi, Dananikita, gracias por comentar. Y los que no pudieron... GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Saludos**

**ACRB**


	25. Una noche en Broadway

**Capitulo 25**

**"Una noche en Broadway" **

H: _Oh dios, esto fue algo increíble_ -Espetó Hiram llorando luego del final de la obra

L: _Hiram por favor, lloraste desde que se abrió el telón…_

H: _Es que no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan insensible, es una obra hermosa y cuando murió mi pequeña…fue lo más doloroso –_Dice en forma dramática mientras se secaba las lagrimas

L: _Rachel no murió, fue el personaje pero creo que tú no logras diferenciarlo_…

H: _Como sea, tú no sabes apreciar una obra como yo_ –Zanja el tema

El resto veía la pequeña discusión en forma divertida

La obra había sido lo que todos esperaban: ¡Fantástica! Y por supuesto que la actuación y voz de Rachel había dejado a todos mudos de la impresión. Sus amigos y padres estaban orgullosos pero sobre todo Quinn que no podía borrar la inmensa sonrisa de su cara por haber visto brillar de esa forma a su novia

Todos se encontraban cerca backstage a la espera de poder ver a la morena y felicitarla por su excelente trabajo

Incluso estaba Mandy, que había llegado con Sam casi al mismo tiempo que Quinn para ver la obra.

B: _Miren ahí está… ¡Rachel!_ –Saluda eufóricamente Brittany al ver a la morena acercarse

R: _¡Hola chicos!_ –Saluda e inmediatamente recibe un abrazo de Brittany y uno menos "intenso" por parte de Santana y Sam

J: _Sabia que los ibas hacer llorar _–Dice Jesse repitiendo la acción de sus amigos

R: _No es para tanto_ –Se sonroja

H: _¡Hija mía, estuviste excelente, toda una Berry!_ –Exclama Hiram mientras abrazaba a la morena y giraba por el aire

Rachel solo ríe a carcajadas por el impulso de su padre

R: _¡Papa, me vas a marear!_ –No paraba de reír

L: _Ni te imaginas como esta desde que comenzó la obra _–Interviene Leroy- _Felicidades mi amor _ –_le da un tierno beso en la frente para luego abrazarla._

Cuando la morena se separa de su padre, nota a Quinn que la está mirando con una inmensa sonrisa. Sin decir nada se acerca a ella y la abraza

Q: _Estoy orgullosa de ti_ –Susurra al odio mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos

R: _Te amo_ –Espetó en el mismo tono- _Gracias por haber llegado antes_ –Termina de decir luego de separarse

Q: _Tenía que verte… -_Sonríe

Rachel moría por besarla allí delante de todos pero… No podía. Tenía un maldito trato donde debía mantener la relación lo más discreta posible y allí con tanta gente de los medios revoloteando, era complicado

M: _Rachel, te felicito por tu actuación. Fue excelente y cantas muy bien, mejor de lo que imaginaba_ –Dice Mandy amablemente y es cuando la morena nota presencia

R: _Gracias_ –Se limita a decir con un tono neutral mientras piensa… "que hace esta aquí"

Q: _Ella vino con Sam_ –Susurra al odio de su novia, ya que había notado cierta tensión

La morena solo asiente. Nadie la iba agobiar en esa noche

S: _No entiendo para que buscaron a una niña para hacer tu personaje de pequeña, si eres casi del mismo tamaño_ –Espetó divertía provocando la carcajadas de todos y una falsa mirada de enojo por parte de Rachel

-_Hola, permiso. Rachel necesito que vengas para que conozcas algunas personas_ –Interrumpe Mark, su manager

R: _Claro. Eh… Chicos, nos vemos en un rato ¿van a ir a la fiesta? _

S: _Claro que vamos, no creas que me gaste más de mil dólares en este vestido para no_ _ir_ –Informa la latina sorprendiendo a todos- _¿Qué? Es una fiesta importante_ –Se encoge de hombros

R: _Muy bien, nos vemos en un rato_ –Termina de decir antes de alejarse

* * *

><p>Todos se dirigieron a un famoso club de la ciudad donde se estaría celebrándose la fiesta en honor al estreno de la obra.<p>

Rachel iría con su manager y algunos miembros de la obra, mientras que sus padres, Quinn y sus amigos, irían por separado.

El sitio estaba repleto de periodistas, artistas y gente en general del gremio. Se veía un buen ambiente, por algo las fiestas de Broadway eran de las más esperadas

J: _Wow, esto sí que es….-_Trata de decirJesse con algo de asombro al ver el lugar que estaba ambientado al estilo de la obra

L: _¿Extravagante?_ –Añade Leroy

S: _Yo diría que perfecto_ –Interviene santana colándose entre la gente. Ella sí que disfrutaría de la fiesta con su chica.

Q: _Creo que mejor buscamos una mesa, Rachel no debe tardar en_ _llegar_ –Sugiere Quinn

B: _Pero si Rachel ya llego ¿no es aquella que esta allá? _–Señala a la morena que se encontraba en una esquina hablando con unas personas que Quinn suponía, debían ser conocidos de Mark

Q: _Si es ella…_ -La mira hipnotizada. Rachel se veía radiante con un corto vestido negro de escote pronunciado y unos zapatos de tacón bastante altos, que dejaban ver la perfección y tonificación de sus piernas. Moría por acercarse pero no quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese hablando. Ya tendrían tiempo de estar juntas durante la noche- _Mejor vamos y luego nos reunimos con ella_

Rachel había visto llegar a sus amigos, pero no podía acercarse ya que estaba manteniendo una conversación con un famoso director que Mark le había presentado. El manager decía que ese día era perfecto para que la morena se relacionara con la gente del medio

-_Ha sido un placer conocerte Rachel y de nuevo… Felicidades_ –Dijo amablemente antes de retirarse

R: _Muchas gracias Sr McGrell_ –Responde con una sonrisa amable

M: _¿Ves aquel que esta allá?_ –Pregunta Mark, señalando a un hombre muy alto, de unos 60 años, con una barba bastante pronunciada - _Es George Mayer, un famoso crítico del teatro moderno. Escribe una columna en un famoso diario de la ciudad. Es de mucho prestigio y si algún día recibes una buena crítica de el… tienes el cielo ganado_

R: _¿Tanto así? _–Indaga con algo se asombro. En ese día había descubierto muchas cosas y las que más podía destacar era el nivel de superficialidad en que rayaba el mundo de Broadway ante las críticas y exigencias

M: _Pues si, Todos lo saben_ –Se encoge de hombros- _pero de la que te debes cuidar es de aquella mujer que ves allá_ –Señala a una mujer de mediana edad, pelirroja de cabello corto y una apariencia recia. Lo hacía notar sosteniendo su copa de champagne y mirando a su alrededor con superioridad

R: _¿Quién es ella? ¿También es crítica del teatro? _

M: _Peor aun… es una cotilla del teatro._ _Se llama __Miranda Follet__, una zorra que siempre busca el talón de Aquiles a cada quien. Es escritora de Broadway Tv y su afición es despellejar a todos, mientras que saca trapos sucios a la luz. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?_ –Pregunta y la morena niega con la cabeza- _Que todos pisan el suelo por dónde camina…_ -Resopla- _no entiendo como tiene tanto poder_

Ahí es cuando la morena se da cuenta de lo que Mark le decía con respecto a mantener su relación en discreción y evitar malos comentarios. Si se topaba con gente como esta mujer, su carrera seria un completo infierno luego de haber hecho tan solo una obra

Sam: _Quinn… yo podría jurar que aquella chica es Lexy _–Dice el rubio tratando de divisar mejor a la mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de la mesa donde ellos estaban

Q: _¿Qué?_ –Mira hacia el mismo lugar que el rubio- _no puede ser, que hace ella aquí_

S: _oh, oh pero si DracuGirl aun vive_ –Añade la latina mirando también a la bailarina

J: _Y creo que sabe de nuestra presencia_ –Espetó Jesse al ver que la chica daba fugaces miradas a la mesa

M: _¿Quién es ella?_ –Pregunta curiosa

B: _Es la ex de Quinn y es mala…-_Informa Brittany- _Y si hay ex malas… esta es la mas cruel de todas_. _Igual no importa porque Quinn está con Rach y no desea estar con nadie más, ¿cierto Q?_ –Pregunta muy tranquila y la rubia asiente con una sonrisa forzada. Se mostro algo incomoda porque aunque fuera cierto, era raro que Brittany lo expresara de esa forma.

Pero era Brittany, la chica que lloraba viendo películas de Disney mientras su novia la consolaba

Santana solo decía mentalmente "esa es mi chica"

M: _Oh… ya veo_

Q: _No se que hace aquí, seguro conoce a_ _alguien_ –Trato de no darle importancia, ya bastante tenía con ver a Mandy cerca y saber perfectamente que a Rachel no le agradaba. Lo comprobó cuando vio su gesto desencajada en el teatro

S: _Como sea. Britt vamos a bailar que la noche es joven_ –Se levanta y toma a su novia de la mano

J: _Yo voy por unos tragos, ¿Me acompañas Sam? –_Dijo Jesse

Ambos se retiran dejando solas a Quinn y Mandy ya que los padres de Rachel se encontraban recorriendo el lugar

M: _¿Y terminaste mal con tu ex?_ –Indaga, obviamente no le había quedado claro lo que dijo Brittany

Q: _¿Perdón?_ –No la escucho muy bien por el volumen de la música… o quizás no la quería escuchar

M: _Que si las cosas con tu ex terminaron muy mal_ –Repite

Q: _Digamos que… un poco pero trato de no recordar en eso, ya sabes_ –Se encoge de hombros

M: _Si lo entiendo…_

Rachel a lo lejos no perdía detalle de la interacción de las chicas. No había visto cuando sus amigos se fueron, por lo tanto cuando se volvió acercar solo vio a las dos chicas hablando… al parecer de una forma bastante cómoda para su gusto

Moría de ganas por ir allí y dejarle en claro a Mandy que no le agradaba verla cerca de su novia pero… Primero debía demostrarle a Quinn que le tenía la suficiente confianza y que entendía que solo era amiga de la chica. Segundo, debía terminar de conocer a las personas que Mark le estaba presentando para así de una vez quedar libre y compartir con sus amigos.

Por ello decidió enviarle un mensaje a su novia

_Muero por estar cerca de ti. Te vez demasiado sexy con ese vestido rojo_ –R

_Siempre me veo sexy, y también muero porque dejes de hablar con tantas personas y vengas aquí_ –Q

_En unos minutos, te lo prometo_ –R

_Esperare paciente_ –Q

Fue lo último que envió la rubia. Sabía que su chica tenía que cumplir con su "labor" al fin y al cabo era la noche de su debut

L: _Pero si miren a quien tenemos aquí, a mi querida "amiga" Quinn Fabray_

Y allí estaba el encuentro que la rubia no deseaba tener

Q: _¿Cómo estas Lexy?_ –Espetó en forma fría

L: _Excelente, no me ves_ –Dice con su típico egocentrismo

Q: _Claro… ¿Quién te ha invitado a la fiesta?_

L: _Tengo contactos, no sé si recuerdas que he colaborado en algunas obras…_

Q: _Si… entiendo_

L: _¿Y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga? _–Pregunta haciendo referencia a Mandy

M: _No tiene porque presentarme si no quiere, pero…. Soy Mandy –_Atina a decir la chica sin titubear haciendo que la bailarina note algo raro en su actitud

L: _Un placer Mandy_ –Sonríe con hipocresía- _¿Vinieron juntas o…._

Q: _Lexy en serio ¿Qué quieres?_ –Fue directa- _No creo que te hayas acercado solo para mostrar tu amabilidad _

L: _Que hostil te has vuelto Eh… Pero no importa, aunque no lo creas solo pase a saludarte, a ti y a tu… "amiga"_ -Mira a la otra de reojo

Q: _Gracias… Me alegra haberte visto y que estés muy bien_ –Espetó haciendo caso omiso a la clara indirecta de su ex

L: _Hasta luego Quinn, adiós Mandy_ –Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse

Sam: _¡No lo van a creer!_ -llega Sam emocionado con dos copas en la mano- _Sean Penn__ está aquí y estaba conversando con jesse y conmigo _–Exclamo como si fuese la experiencia más surrealista de su vida

Q: _¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!_

M: _Ahora entiendo porque Santana estaba tan feliz de venir acá_ –Añade la chica

Sam: _Si, tengan_ -Entrega las copas- _ahora vuelvo, seguiré conversando con el. ¡Esto es fantástico! _–Atina a decir antes de alejarse claramente entusiasmado

M: _Creo que también deberíamos ir a socializar ¿No crees?_

Q: _Si, solo esperare que Rach venga. Me envió un sms hace unos minutos_ –Le informa y la chica asiente

Rachel continuaba hablando con algunos miembros de la obra y personas del medio que Mark se empeñaba en que conociera cuando en realidad ella solo quería estar cerca de Quinn y sus amigos. Le pareció que ya era el momento

R: _Mark… iré con los chicos ¿está bien?_

M: _Claro, cualquier cosa yo te busco…_

La morena se disculpa con el grupo y se aleja en busca de la mesa donde minutos antes había visto a los demás

Cuando ya logra divisarla se encuentra con una sorpresa nada grata

L: _¡Hola!_ -Sonríe Lexy, tan fría y descarada como siempre

R: _¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Pregunta claramente molesta de tenerla en frente

L: _¿A caso eres dueña del a fiesta? Que yo sepa solo tienes uno de los tantos papeles en la obra. Y no creas que vine aquí por seguirte los pasos_

R: _No me extrañaría viniendo de ti_ –Dice con sarna mientras escanea a la otra con la mirada- _No entiendo ni porque me hablas_, _mejor quítate de mi camino_ –Intenta irse pero la otra habla de nuevo

L: _Eres tan tonta… Aun me sorprende que Quinn este contigo después de todo_

R: _Porque no me dejas en paz y aceptas de una vez que Quinn se enamoro de mi_ –Espetó perdiendo la paciencia

Lexy niega con la cabeza mientras batía su copa y soltaba una risa burlona

L: _Créeme aunque es extraño, ya lo acepte. Digamos que todos caemos en malas rachas y esta es una para Quinn_

"No puede ser más desagradable" pensó Rachel

L: _Me hubiese encantado que siguiera conmigo pero… entendió que no la puedo atar_

R: _Me alegra que lo entendieras, ahora si me disculpas… Iré con mi novia_ –Se da la vuelta

L: _Sabes una cosa Rachel…_ -La morena no sebe porque, pero se detiene aun dándole la espalda- _Conozco a Quinn. Es un alma libre, no le gustan las presiones… y aquella chica_ –Se acerca un poco más para hablarle cerca del oído- _Quizás le esté dando todo lo que tu no le das… _

M: _¡Me encanta esta canción!_ –Exclama Mandy- _Vamos a bailar, seguro Rachel se tarda un poco mas _

Q: _Eh… no lo se Mandy_

M: _Anda vamos…_ –Se acerca a un poco mas, cortando completamente el espacio personal y abrazándola por los hombros- _Bailamos y buscamos a Rachel ¿Si?_

L: _Míralas… Se ven bastante cómodas_ –Rachel las mira y efectivamente se veían muy cómodas, una muy cerca de la otra- _Mientras que tú debes estar con tu manager, vendiendo tu sonrisa de niña buena… ¿O crees que no se cómo manejan a los nuevos como tú? _

Rachel iba a explotar, todo lo que le decía Lexy creaba fuego en su interior, un fuego proveniente de la rabia y ganas de matar a la chica (y a Mandy) allí mismo

Pero se contenía, no quería armar un escándalo. Esa era su noche y ni ella ni nadie se la iban arruinar

R: _Sabes que_ –Se gira para verla- _No me interesa lo que digas… Y me da mucha pena que tengas que acudir a estúpidas estrategias solo para molestarme._- Espetó con firmeza- _Adiós y que te vaya bien en tu triste vida_ –Dijo antes de irse y dejar a la otra echando humo

Le había tocado mucho lo que dijo Lexy. Se le revolvió todo el estomago al ver a Quinn y Mandy tan cerca pero debía controlarse y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Ya mucha tenía con las discusiones pasadas, las cuales habían ido canalizando poco a poco.

Pero cuando ya casi llega a la mesa donde estaba su novia…Ve como esta se levanta tomada de la mano con Mandy mientras iban directo a la pista de baile

R: _Que diablos…-_Dice entre dientes al verlas bailando juntas sin siquiera haber notado su presencia a pocos metros

E: _¡Hey Rach! La fiesta esta genial ¿Cierto?_ _Hay mucha gente conocida _–Dice Elena tratando de ganar la atención de la morena pero esta solo veía como su novia bailaba con otra- _Rach, que sucede_ –Intenta llamar de nuevo su atención al notar que la morena no la atendía

R: _Eh… si, claro. ¿Dónde está Josh? _

E: _¿Josh? ¿Para qué?_

R: _¡Hey, Josh!_ –llama al chico que justamente iba caminando hacia ellas

-_Gran fiesta… ni se imaginan, he conseguido los números de 13 chicas_ –Dijo muy orgulloso de su logro

Josh formaba parte de la obra y personificaba a Marius, el joven del cual Eponine estaba completamente enamorada.

El chico era el típico mujeriego. Siempre coqueteaba con la primera que se le pasara por el frente. Por ello Rachel lo consideraba "perfecto" para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

R: _¿Quieres bailar?_ –Pregunta rápidamente dando fugaces miradas a Quinn y mandy que seguían en la pista

J: _¿Ahora?_

R: _Si… vamos_ –Lo arrastro hasta la pista

Ambos comienzan a bailar y Rachel lo rodeaba por el cuello pero sin perder de vista a su novia que cada vez se acercaba mas a Mandy

M: _Bailas muy bien eh_ –Espetó al odio de Quinn para que esta escuchara mejor

Q: _Tu también…-_Hace el mismo gesto para desgracia de Rachel que aun seguía observando

J: _¿has conocido a los periodistas? Ya no recuerdo el nombre de ninguno_ -Dijo tratando de buscar algún tema de conversación, mientras se movían al ritmo de la música

R: _¿Siempre hablas cuando bailas?_ –Espetó la morena con un tono grosero- _Eh… disculpa _

J: _Ok…-_La mira extrañado

Q: _Ouch…-_Se queja la rubia al sentir un fuerte roce en su ojo por parte de su compañera de baile

M: _oh dios, Quinn lo siento… Déjame verte_ –Se acerca más para inspeccionar

Desde el punto en que estaba Rachel, la escena no era para nada clara. De hecho hasta podía jurar que se iban a besar por tanta proximidad.

No lo aguanto mas…. No debía tener impulsos pero esto era el colmo, se olvido de la confianza, de pensar con cabeza fría, incluso del amor que la rubia le tenía y que ella le correspondía

Solo actuó en forma errada una vez mas y cuando Quinn se separa un poco de Mandy y la logra ver del otro lado, bailando con Josh

R: _!Bésame!_

J: _Que…-_No pudo terminar la frase cuando los labios de la morena colisionaron contra los suyos

Quinn no lo podía creer. Se dijo cientos de veces a si misma: "esa no puede ser Rachel" Tenía que ser otra. Su novia no le podía estar haciendo eso

M: _¿Oye esa no es Rachel?_

En definitiva si lo era…

La morena se separa de los labios del chico dejándolo un tanto descolocado

R: _Yo… yo lo siento_ -Titubea completamente avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer.

Voltea para alejarse del dicho que la seguía mirando extrañada y allí es cuando cae en el gran error que había cometido

Observa como Quinn la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acompañados de un semblante de dolor, decepción… sobre todo eso… Decepción

R: _Quinn…-_Susurra viéndola salir casi corriendo

"_Y así fue como se termino de derrumbar el cielo, mientras yo suplicaba que me concedieran el deseo de nunca haberte visto llorar"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: lo que les prometí...**

** Ya el vídeo-trailer del fic esta listo y lo pueden ver en youtube: www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=JyYfaQELDPw sale como "un nuevo día" (fanfic faberry)**

**o también lo pueden ver en mi tumblr: "leadiannafans". Espero les guste.**

**Aprovecho también para recomendar un fic faberry que me gusto mucho, se llama "Tu guardián" y lo escribe Khronoz93**

**Saludos**

**ACRB**


	26. El día después de mañana

**Capitulo 26**

**"El día después de mañana" **

R: _Quinn…-_Susurra viéndola salir, casi corriendo

Quinn se colaba entre la gente lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ese mundo, necesitaba desahogarse y sobre todo… tener lejos a Rachel.

Luego de ver lo que su novia hizo contuvo el impulso de enfrentársele delante de todos, por ello decidió salir del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, porque aunque lo deseaba, fue lo único ante lo que no pudo contenerse…

Llorar…

Lo que presencio le había dolido demasiado. No entendía porque Rachel beso a ese chico luego de ni siquiera haberse acercado a ella durante toda la noche, por andar "socializando" con personas que no pasaban de ser extravagantes y narcisistas ante sus ojos.

S: _¿Qué fue eso, porque Quinn salió corriendo_? –Pregunta santana al encontrarse con Rachel en medio de la pista llorando y viendo como Quinn corría- _¡Responde! _–Grita al ver que la otra no reaccionaba, pero fue en vano... La chica estaba en lo que parecía ser un estado de "Shock"

J: _Eh… pues, ella me beso y la otra chica salió corriendo_ –Explica Josh aun sin entender porque Rachel había hecho eso

S: _¿Qué tu que?_ –Exclama con asombro mirando a la morena

B: _San déjala, no ves como esta_ –Reprocha Brittany compadeciendo el estado de su amiga. Santana solo resopla y sale en busca de Quinn

S: _Yo siempre tras tu culo Fabray_ –Refunfuña

Al parecer "casi" nadie había visto lo sucedido ya que la fiesta en apariencia seguía en su curso normal, a no ser por dos o tres curiosos que lanzaban algunas miradas por ver a la morena llorar

B: _Rach, ven, cálmate un poco y dime que paso_ –Se aleja un poco de la pista y es cuando ve a los padres de la morena acercarse

H: _¿Qué sucede? _–Pregunta Hiram muy preocupado al ver el estado de su hija- _¿te sientes mal corazón, quieres que nos vayamos?_

B: _Tiene que ver con Quinn…_

L: _¿Discutiste con Quinn? _–Pregunta esta vez Lorey, pero la morena seguía sin hablar- _Creo que mejor nos vamos…_

R: _¡No!_ –Reacciono- _Tengo que hablar con Quinn_ –Atina a decir con desesperación

L: _Rachel, primero tranquilízate y luego hablas con ella_ –Sugiere Leroy

R: _¡No, tu no entiendes nada, debo hablar con ella ahora mismo!_ –Espetó con firmeza al tiempo que se alejaba en busca de la rubia

B: _Iré a buscar a Jesse_ –Informa Brittany a los dos hombres

S: _¡Quinn detente!_ –Grita santana tratando de alcanzar a su amiga a las afueras del club- _Maldita seas Fabray, por tu culpa voy arruinar mis zapatos_ –refunfuña ya cerca de la rubia.

Q: _¡Déjame sola! _

S: _¡Cálmate si!_

Q: _¡Que me dejes sola te dije!_ –Grita esta vez con mucho mas enojo mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno

La latina solo suspira fuertemente para tratar de tranquilizarse y no largarle una cachetada ahí mismo

S: _¡Para un momento y te dejo en paz! –_Le dijo prácticamente suplicando ya que correr con unos tacones de mas de 10 cm no era nada fácil

La rubia se detiene y por fin voltea para ver a su amiga

Q: _Necesito estar sola…-_Espetó haciendo notar el resto de lagrimas que permanecían en sus ojos

S: _Solo quiero que me digas que paso… y luego te dejare ir a donde quieras_

Q: _Lo beso, ¡puedes creer! –_Alza sus brazos-_ ¡Lo beso!_. _Quizás tienen algo desde hace tiempo y yo ni me entere. El es su pareja en la obra y que mejor romance que ese ¿No? _–Ríe con ironía- _por lo visto es un mujeriego que seguro ha usado sus trucos con Rachel y yo como idiota confiando_ –Estaba realmente enfadada y no pensaba, solo hablaba

S: _Debes hablar con ella, no se porque lo hizo y tampoco la justifico pero, sabes que así no se arreglan las cosas_ –Trataba de hacerla razonar

Quinn niega rápidamente con la cabeza

Q: _No estoy prepara para hablarle… Estuvo toda la puta noche por allí y luego cuando la veo, se está besando con ese tipo en medio de la pista de baile _

S: _Lo se, pero…_

R: _¡Quinn! _–Llega Rachel interrumpiendo la conversación de las otras dos- _!déjame explicarte!_

Q: _¡Vete al a mierda Rachel!_

R: _Quinn, por favor yo…_

Q: _¿Tu que? ¿Te besaste con ese tipo porque debías hacerle caso a tu manager, como lo has hecho toda la noche? ¿O porque te dio la maldita gana de restregármelo en la cara?_ –Escupe con odio

R: _No digas eso por favor…-_Rompe a llorar de nuevo

Q: _¿Y que quieres que te diga? Si es lo que acabo de ver. Resulta que en toda la noche no te me acercaste porque debías cumplir con tu "trabajo" –_Ironizaba en la última palabra- _Y resulta que me giro y lo primero que veo es a ti besando a ese tipo con el que quizás me engañas desde hace mucho_ –Grita furiosa.

Santana se encontraba allí pero se mantenía al margen de la discusión

R: _¡las cosas no son así! Yo no te engaño con el, esta fue la primera vez que lo hice y solo fue un impulso porque…_

Q: ¡_Porque te dio la puta gana Rachel! –_Le grita desde muy cerca y la morena da un paso atrás

R: _No, porque te vi con Mandy y no lo pude resistir…-_Agacha su cabeza avergonzada

Q: _¿Qué mierda dices? No entiendo como puedes poner en duda todo el amor que te he demostrado, solo por esas estúpidas inseguridades_

R: _¡Es que no lo puedo evitar! No se que me pasa, me vuelvo como loca cuando te veo con ella –_Trata de justificarse sin mucho éxito

Q: _¿Y por eso vas y te besas con el primero que pase? ¿A caso no piensas como me siento al verte haciendo eso? ¿O lo mal que me va el saber que ni te puedes acercar a mi por el que dirán, y luego vas y te besas con un hombre?_

R: _Si acepte lo de tener nuestra relación en secreto fue porque tu también estabas de acuerdo_ –Atina a decir rápidamente

Q: _Lo sé, y sigo de acuerdo con que fue lo mejor pero, eso no te da pie que me humilles mientras te besas con un hombre delante de todos…-_Espetó con un rencor claramente justificado

R: _Fue un impulso y lo lamento pero no se controlarme…_

Quinn solo la observa fijamente con una mirada fría

Q: _Estas mal… Rachel Berry… Muy mal_ –Fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar su camino

R: _Quinn por favor…-_Dice entre sollozos viendo como la otra se iba

S: _Rachel… déjala, es mejor que esta sola ahora, ya luego tendrán tiempo de hablar_

Hay momentos en la vida en los que nos damos cuenta que hemos cometido errores tan graves… que nos resumen el universo a "nada", un nada de gritos ahogados, palabras calladas, momentos que desearíamos vivir, recuerdos que tuvimos y sueños por cumplir que por ese preciso error… se ven cada día mas lejanos

¿A dónde se van los "te amo" cuando ya no son suficientes? ¿A dónde se van los "besos" cuando ya no son dados o los "enamorados" cuando tienen el corazón destrozado?

Nunca lo sabremos… Es parte esencial de la vida el hecho de no tener una respuesta a todo…Pero quizás si podríamos saber qué rumbo tomara Quinn Fabray, aunque ni ella misma lo tenga muy definido

La rubia estaba a punto de subir a un taxi cuando alguien la sujeta fuertemente del brazo

M: _¡Quinn espérame!_ –Era Mandy

Q: _Mandy necesito estar sola, por favor_ –Entra al auto luego de zafarse del agarre

La chica no se dio por vencida y entro también al auto

M: _No te voy a dejar sola_ –Quinn resoplara con fastidio. Ya la chica la estaba asfixiando

Q: _De verdad, te lo digo con la mayor amabilidad del mundo. Quiero estar sola, así que baja del auto_ –Dice tratando de no perder la paciencia

M: _Y yo te dije que no te dejare sola_ –Insiste

Q: _¿Por qué eres tan terca? No entiendes que lo único que quiero es…_

M: _Lo único que quieres seguro es irte por allí, a pasar tu despecho con alcohol por lo que acabas de ver ¿No?_ –Tenía razón, esa era una de las cosas que se la habían pasado por la cabeza a Quinn

Q: _Yo no…no_ –No sabía que decir- _Solo necesito salir de este lugar y estar sola_

M: _Yo te acompañare, incluso no hablare si es lo que quieres_

-_Señoritas, disculpen pero no puedo esperar más_ –Informa el taxista

M: _Ponga a correr el taxímetro_ –Dice para continuar platicando con la rubia- _¿Entonces a donde vamos? Yo te acompaño_

Q: _No lo se_ –Se encoge de hombros mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en la ventanilla

M: _Bien, tendré que hacerlo yo entonces...-_Se le había ocurrido una idea

* * *

><p>J: <em>Ya Rachel…No llores mas, mañana hablan con tranquilidad…<em>

Jesse había acompañado a la morena y a sus padres al departamento, luego de que evidentemente la fiesta había acabado para ellos

Rachel se disculpo con su manager al decirle que estaba cansada y se sentía un poco mal. Esto último no era una mentira, se sentía mal, pésimo luego de haber hecho el estúpido por besar a su compañero. El hombre comprendió y simplemente le dijo que luego hablarían.

R: _Soy una idiota… -_Dijo sentándose en el sofá

H: _Hija ya deja de decir eso, por favor_

R_: ¡Es la verdad! se que Quinn no me lo va perdonar_ –Esconde la cara entre sus manos

J: _Quinn está dolida... debes darle tiempo _

R: _Es que si hubieses visto su mirada de odio_ –Alza su vista

L: _Yo iré a cambiarme…_ -Fue lo único que dijo Leroy que ya no hallaba forma de consolar a su hija para que dejara de llorar

J: _Si quieren vayan los dos, yo me quedo con Rachel_ –Sugiere Jesse y ambos hombres depositaron un beso en la frente de su hija para luego ir a la habitación de huéspedes

* * *

><p>M: <em>Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar<em> –Espetó Mandy entrando a su departamento

Quinn solo lo mire y le regala una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

M: _Hey quita esa cara y ríe un poco…_

Q: _¿Cómo quieres que ría?_ –Sonó muy borde

M: _Lo siento…_

Q: _Discúlpame, es solo que_ –Resopla pasándose ambas manos por el cabello- _No estoy de humor _

M: _No te preocupes, ven siéntate_ –La invita al living- _si quieres hablamos si no bueno puedes descansar o lo que quieras_

* * *

><p>J: <em>Quinn te ama pero debes admitir que has cometido muchos errores, al colocar tus inseguridades del pasado frente a la relación que tienes con ella<em>

R: _Lo sé, todo ha sido un error tras otro pero no se qué hacer, cuando me encuentro en esa situación mis sentidos se cierran y actuó como una_ _imbécil_ –Admite sus malas acciones

J: _las cosas se te fueron de las manos, solo actúas de una forma inmadura que no ha hecho mas que herir a Quinn…-_Mira fijamente a su amiga que al parecer estaba tratando de procesar la información, ya que no despegaba su mirada de la tv apagada- _Ella no es Finn que se acostaba con la primera que le pasaba por el frente, o que te intentaba golpear por qué no hacías lo que el quería_ –Por fin gana la mirada de su amiga- _Tampoco es Lauren.. que te mintió desde un principio, te engaño y ni siquiera te tuvo confianza para decirte que tenía un hijo…_

R: _Lo se…-_Agacha su mirada

J: _Lo sabes pero lo olvidas constantemente. Se que Quinn jamás haría lo que ellos hicieron, y créeme que entiendo que sufras con esta inseguridad, porque viví contigo todo tu sufrimiento… Pero no te puedes permitir que alguien como Quinn se aleje de tu vida, por miedo a volver a vivir el pasado_

Rachel lo mira de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos…

R: _Sabes… Cuando conocí a Quinn supe que iba a ser importante para mi, que iba cambiar de alguna forma mis días._ _Cuando me comencé a enamorar de ella…_ -Baja su mirada y juega con la alianza que ahora compartía con la rubia- _Sentí miedo, miedo de que me volviera pasar lo mismo de siempre, miedo a que tanta perfección se derrumbara_ –Hace una pausa y humedece sus labios_- Muchas veces pensé en alejarme…_-Ríe en forma irónica- _fue muy cobarde de mi parte_ –Admire- _pero cuando ella me miraba… me transmitía toda la confianza del mundo, y es entonces cuando yo pensaba que nada podía afectarnos hasta que… llego Lauren, Mandy… y mi maldito problema volvió a nacer _–Dice esto último con un hilo de voz, producto del llanto

J: _Eso solo lo puedes acabar tu… Decídete de una vez a vivir y no a preocuparte por morir en el intento. Amala y confía en que ella te ama_ –Toma las manos de su amiga y esta lo mira- _y si al final… la historia no termina en un "felices por siempre", al menos habrás luchado por el mejor final…_

Rachel no dice nada, solo lo abraza con fuerza… Mientras pensaba en como reparar los daños de su relación

* * *

><p>M: <em>¿Piensas en ella verdad? <em>–Pregunta al ver que la rubia mantenía su cabeza gacha, sin espetar palabra alguna

Como respuesta Quinn se encoge de hombros

M: _Cometió un gran error…_

Q: _No me lo recuerdes…_

M: _Mira Quinn_ –Se acerca un poco mas y toma la cara de la chica, obligándola a mirar- _Se que la quieres mucho, pero no creo que Rachel sea lo mejor para ti en este momento. Con esto que hizo se nota que no te quiere lo suficiente…_

Q: _Para, para_ –La interrumpe- _Primero, yo no quiero a Rachel, yo AMO a Rachel y segundo… Discúlpame pero creo que no eres nadie para calificar los sentimientos de Rachel sin conocerla y mucho menos sus acciones_

M: _¡Por dios Quinn!_ –Se separa- _¡Acaba de besar a un hombre en tus narices!_

Q: _¡Lo se! Pero no quiero que hables así de ella_

Mandy suspira y vuelve a sentarse a su lado

M: _Esta bien, discúlpame... solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para apoyarte y que yo al contrario de Rachel, jamás haría algo así_ –Se acerca sigilosamente hasta quedar a centímetros de la boca de Quinn, pero cuando ya casi sus labios de juntaban…

Q: _Creo que es mejor que me vaya_ –Se levanta bruscamente

M: _Discúlpame _–Dice rápidamente y se levanta- _Solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor_ –Intenta besarla de nuevo

Q: _Mandy…-_Se aleja- _Creo que te equivocaste de persona, yo podre estar muy dolida con Rachel… pero no confundo las circunstancias y mucho menos a las personas. A ti solo te quiero como una amiga, y te pido que lo respetes_ –Espetó muy segura de sus palabras para luego salir del departamento

A la rubia no le gusto nada el hecho de que Mandy quisiera algo mas. A pesar de todo amaba a Rachel y a la otra siempre la había visto solo como una amiga, una amiga que quizás ni eso sería de ahora en adelante…

Iba caminando lentamente por las calles del iluminado New York… Cuando enfoca su vista en la acera del frente y observa el gran cartel de "Freed's", ese lugar donde platico con Rachel el día que se conocieron, el lugar donde compartieron sus gustos y donde todo comenzó….

Le traía nostalgia, nostalgia de esos días donde las cosas no eran complicadas y donde una mirada resolvía todo…

Sonríe con tristeza y sigue su camino, cayendo en cuenta que las cosas ya no eran así y aunque el amor seguía allí… El cuerpo flaqueaba ante las adversidades

* * *

><p>Eran las 8:06 am y Rachel permanecía en el sofá dormida con el móvil en la mano.<p>

Luego de que Jesse se fuera, estuvo intentando comunicarse con Quinn sin mucho éxito, ya que el móvil lo tenía apagado

Estaba desesperada, no tenia idea de donde se había metido y ni Santana lograba darle una respuesta.

Se escucha como la puerta se abre y la morena comienza abrir los ojos pesadamente, los mismos de los que tantas lágrimas habían brotado la noche anterior. Humedece sus labios y se reincorpora lentamente en el sofá al ver a Quinn entrar…

Esta la observa con una mirada neutral… No transmitía nada, y esto fue peor que una mirada de odio para Rachel

R: _Te estuve llamando toda la noche_ –Espetó suavemente

Q: _No tengo batería_

R: _¿Y donde estuviste?_ –Era lo que en realidad quería saber

Q: _¿Importa eso?_ –Se iba acercando a la cocina

R: _Quinn… se que debo una explicación y…_

Q: _No Rachel, no quiero una explicación_ –La interrumpe- _Solo quiero que me escuches porque necesita decirte algo importante_

Rachel nerviosamente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara

Q: _Primero quiero ducharme… si no te importa_

R: _Esta bien, ve y yo te espero mientras preparo algo de café_ –Estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras preparaba el café, pensaba en lo que hablaría con Quinn. Prácticamente se le habían acabado las "excusas" para decir que cambiaría su actitud tan inmadura, la misma que le hacía olvidar todo el amor que la rubia le tenía

Minutos después Quinn aparece en la cocina, ya duchada

R: _¿Quieres café? Ya está listo_

Q: _No gracias, tome uno antes de llegar acá_ –La morena asiente- _¿Tus padres están durmiendo?_

R: _Si, ya sabes que despiertan tarde cuando salen alguna fiesta. Están muy viejos para esas cosas_ –Bromea un poco para aligerar el ambiente, pero esto no muta a la rubia

Q: _Bien… yo…-_Iba a continuar pero el celular de la morena interrumpe

R: _Disculpa, ya lo apago_

Q: _No importa, atiende_

R: _¿Si?_ –Responde la llamada- _¿Qué de hablas?..no...no lo he visto. ¿En serio?_ –Se mostraba entre impresionada y ofendida por algo- _Bien, lo buscare y te llamo, las cosas no son así y lo sabes… ok, ok, bye_ –Cierra la llamada

Q: _¿Sucede algo?_

R: _Eh… si, al parecer sacaron una noticia sobre mi en la obra o algo así_…-Se mostro nerviosa

Q: _¿Es algo malo?_ –No entendía su actitud

R: _Mejor hablemos sobre lo que me quieres decir y…-_El teléfono vuelve sonar

E: _¿Leíste el diario? Qué locura es esta_ –Se escucha a Elena del otro lado de la línea

R: _No lo leí, pero me acaba de llamar Mark…-_Responde la llama haciendo un gesto de disculpa a Quinn

E: _Busca y léelo, te vas a caer para atrás _

R: _Si, lo hare eh… te llamo luego ¿si? bye_

Q: _Creo que si es algo importante…_

R: _¿Me das unos segundos?_ –Pregunta y la rubia asiente

Rachel busca rápidamente su notebook y se dispone a leer el diario que le habían mencionado

Un famoso diario de la ciudad había sacado un reportaje sobre el estreno de la obra, en el mismo de destacaba la excelencia de la misma pero….

En un enunciado algo mediado a la derecha del gran cartel del elenco, se encontraba el siguiente título: _"Eponine y Marius un amor mas allá de las tablas"_

R: _¿Qué diablos es esto? _–Exclama indignada

Quinn se acerca, un poco curiosa por lo que la morena veía. Se sienta a su lado y comienza a leer lo mismo que ella.

"_Fuentes confiables afirman que las promesas de Broadway Rachel Berry y Josh Ducam, tienen un romance que no solo se proyecta en la obra, sino que transciende hasta la vida real. Muchos pudieron verlos en actitudes cariñosas durante el evento e incluso compartiendo besos durante toda la noche"_

R: _¡Esto es mentira!_ –Estaba muy molesta y no era para menos

Quinn se levanta del sofá. Pensaba que este era el colmo de los colmos

R: _Quinn yo te juro que las cosas no son así…. Son puros chismes y…_

Q: _Me voy..._

R: _¿Te vas? No… no entiendo _

Q: _Que terminamos Rachel_ –Toma una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de retener las lagrimas- _Te amo, de verdad que lo hago pero… Necesito un espacio, es vital para mi en este momento y creo que para ti también_

Ahora si el mundo de Rachel Berry se termino de derrumbar, y todo por destruir con los pies lo que tanto se esmero en cuidar con las manos.

"_Yo tenía la terrible costumbre de pensar que todo volvería a ser como aquel día en que nos conocimos, como aquellos momentos que nunca debieron dejar de ser"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Solo les diré que no hay "mal" que por "bien" no venga, tanto en la vida como en la ficción. Y recuerden que cuando una historia se vive con sus altos y bajos... El final siempre... pero siempre, se disfruta mucho mas.**

**Saludos**

**ACRB**


	27. Dime como haré

**Capitulo 27**

**"Dime como haré" **

R: _Buenos días, soy Rachel Berry ¿Se encuentra el señor Jerriff?_

-_Si, Srta Berry, pase por acá_ –Le indica- _la está esperando_

R: _Gracias_

Rachel había ido a ver a su manager para conversar acerca de un asunto que la tenía un tanto desesperada en los últimos días.

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas, luego del estreno de la obra, y en los medios seguían saliendo rumores sobre la morena y Josh, su compañero en la obra

M: _Hola Rachel, pasa, siéntate_ –Saluda Mark al verla entrar

R: _¡Mira esta mierda! _–Lanza sobre el escritorio unas 5 revistas

M: _Rachel, cálmate…_

R: _¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No quiero volver a leer esos estúpidos rumores..._

M: _Podemos controlarlos, ya te lo dije… Las cosas no se manejan así y es normal que salgan este tipo de cosas _

R: _Si, pero resulta que a mí_ –Se señala a si misma- _No me gustan este tipo de cosas_ –Espetó con enfado, mientras se sentaba frente al hombre

M: _Mira _–Se quita las gafas- _debemos enfocarnos en lo importante. Tanto la obra como tu trabajo están dando excelentes resultando y sobre todo… criticas positivas_

R: _Eso me parece estupendo_ –Dice rápidamente con el mismo semblante serio- _pero no quiero que estos rumores sigan, y te juro que me he comportado lo más decente posible, al controlarme para no insultar a ningún periodista _

M: _No vayas hacer eso, por favor_…-Suplica- _Solo ten paciencia y estas tonterías luego acabaran_ –Hace referencia a las revistas

R: _¿Leíste lo que dice?_ –Toma una- _Escucha esta mierda, "Rachel está pensando en mudarse con el Josh, al nuevo departamento que el actor adquirió hace pocos días" –_Lee en voz alta_- ¡Puedes creerlo! _–Grita para luego lanzar la revista sobre el escritorio

M: _Son tonterías Rachel..._ –Dijo muy tranquilo

R: _¡Son tonterías para ti, porque tu nombre no es el que sale en las revistas!_ –Estaba alterada

M: _Entiendo que es algo agobiante… Aunque debes admitir, que si besaste al chico en plena fiesta… no era para menos_ –Esto era lo que la morena no quería escuchar "de nuevo"

R: _Se que fue una estupidez, y créeme… que he pagado mucho ese error…_ -No podía evitar recordar lo sucedido con Quinn- _Pero… necesito que acabe, aunque ya no sirva de mucho…_-Su semblante cambio de rabia a tristeza en un segundo

M: _Ok, veré que puedo hacer, me pondré en contacto con algunas personas para acallar un poco estos rumores y listo ¿vale?_

R: _Me parece bien…_ –Estuvo por fin de acuerdo

Durante las tres semanas que habían transcurrido, Quinn y Rachel no tuvieron contacto alguno. La rubia se fue del departamento, el mismo día que le informo sobre el fin de su relación.

La estaban pasando muy mal durante esos días, y más luego de leer en los diarios los rumores sobre Rachel y Josh, que aunque fueran falsos, dolían… sobre todo para Quinn.

La rubia había viajado a Vancouver para terminar la última escena del corto. Ahora se encontraba en New York colaborando con la edición, ya que en poco tiempo se estrenaría el mismo. Con Mandy mantenía una distancia considerable, luego de ver las intensiones de la chica, no deseaba tener mucha relación con ella.

El trabajo hasta ahora había sido un bien refugio, para ella y para Rachel, que daba lo mejor de si en cada función de la obra. Aun así, en las noches, a la hora de dormir era inevitable para ambas sentir ese inmenso vacío físico y emocional…. Que con certeza sabían, nadie llenaría tan fácilmente

Lloraban, claro que lo hacían, sobre todo Rachel que se culpaba a cada momento de lo sucedido, y por ser tan tonta al dejar ir a la única persona que en verdad la amo durante su corta vida. Pero ese era el destino, la rubia insistió en que necesitaba su espacio, y si se lo pedía con tanta seguridad y "necesidad"… ella no la iba a detener, ya mucho tenia con haberla torturado con sus inseguridades.

* * *

><p>S:<em> vamos Q, solo será una cena<em>

Q: _No lo se Santana… tengo algunas cosas que hacer_

S: _¿Cómo achantar tu pálido trasero en la cama, mientras ves los episodios repetidos de Dr House?_ –Pregunta cruzándose de brazos

Q: _¡Si como eso!_

S: _Britt quiere que vayas y está muy entusiasmada_

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Brittany, y la bailarina estaba preparando una cena solo para sus mejores amigos, en el piso que compartía con Jesse.

Había insistido durante toda la semana, en que debían ir a la cena, porque luego el fin de semana ella lo celebraría con sus compañeros de la facultad y posiblemente perdería la cabeza gracias al alcohol.

Q: _San… no lo se… mejor discúlpame con Brittany _–Estaba renuente a asistir y la latina sabia el motivo

S: _Se porque no quieres ir, pero ni siquiera estamos seguras de que ella vaya_

Q: _¿Por qué no va?_ –Pregunta rápidamente y la latina sonríe

S: _¿Por qué lo quieres saber si ya no es tu novia?_ –La estaba provocando

Q: _Eso no… ehh…_ -Titubea- _¡Sabes que!, no me digas nada, da igual_ –Se sienta en su escritorio

S: _Ella no va por la misma razón que tu, piensa que si va, luego tu te incomodaras…_

Q: _Yo…no voy, así que ella puede ir tranquilamente_ –No negó que se incomodaría

S: _Solo serán tres horas máximo, llegas, comemos, felicitas a Britt y te vas_ –Insiste casi suplicando, mientras imitaba una cara triste- _Por fa… -_Añade haciendo un mohín con su labio inferior

Q: _No me mires así, conmigo tus trucos no funcionan _–La latina cambia el gesto

S: _Ok, entonces…Te pido que vayas, y seas tan madura para estar en el mismo espacio que ella, así como lo fuiste para romper la relación_ –Golpe bajo y punto para Santana

Quinn no dijo nada, se quedo pensativa por unos segundos para luego…

Q: _Ok iré… -_Orgullo Fabray activado

S: _Esa es mi hermana_ –Canta victoria

Q: _Pero solo por un rato y_ –Alza un dedo en modo de amenaza- _lo hago por Brittany, no por ti _

S: _Si como sea_ –Hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- _Voy a buscar a boca de trucha para que me de las fotos que tomamos, y de una vez averiguo cual es el chisme de hoy _–Espetó saliendo de la oficina

Quinn solo niega con la cabeza y murmura _"que cotilla"_

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba llegando a su departamento cuando el móvil suena<p>

B: _¡Hola Rach!_ –Exclama Brittany del otro lado de la línea- _¿Vienes hoy cierto? p__orque según tu agenda, hoy no tienes función_

R: _Si Britt… ya te dije que iría –_Espetó fastidiada

B: _No me dijiste que vendrías, tú dijiste que lo pensarías porque luego Quinn estaría aquí y…_

R: _Si está bien_ –La interrumpe_- ya recuerdo lo que dije, pero te estoy diciendo que iré… un rato_

B: _Muy bien, te estaremos esperando. Recuerda que solo estarán mis amigos cercanos, incluyendo a Tubbi, por supuesto, !no me puedes fallar!_

R: _No lo __haré_ –Suspira

B: _¿Promesa de meñique imaginario?_

R: _¿Eh? _

B: _Es que no podemos ver nuestros meñiques, entonces podemos imaginarlos y luego…_

R: _Si Britt_ –Vuelve a interrumpir las redundancias de la otra- _Es una promesa de meñique imaginario_

B: _Estupendo, entonces nos vemos en la noche, Te quiero_

R: _Yo también, hasta luego…_

Rachel no deseaba ir, en realidad sentía que el estar al lado de Quinn iba a ser una tortura. No poder acercarse, tocarla, sentirlas… Era realmente difícil y más luego de haber pasado solo tres semanas, desde que la rubia se marcho del departamento.

Pero tenía que ir…. Brittany era su mejor amiga y había insistido por más de una semana, llamándola todos los días e incluso pidiéndole su agenda para saber cuáles eran las funciones que la morena tenia, y así no tener excusas para faltar a la cena.

R: _Ahora resulta que temes estar cerca de ella… a lo que has llegado Rachel_ _Berry_ –Se dice a si misma mientras entra al departamento

* * *

><p>B: <em>¡Quinny!<em> –Exclama Brittany al ver llegar a la rubia

Q: _Hola Britt, Feliz cumpleaños_ –Le da un fuerte abrazo – _Te traje un regalo_

B: _Oh, gracias, no debiste molestarte_ –Toma un sobre y se apresura abrirlo- _¡Oh dios! Santi, santi, mira _

S: _¿Qué sucede amor?_ –Llega la latina- _Hola Fabray, que temprano llegas_

Q: _Siempre llego temprano, no como tu_ –Espetó y la latina la mira ofendida- _Mejor mira lo que le traje a tu novia, que en realidad es para las dos -_informa con una traviesa sonrisa

S: _¿Qué es?_ –Mira el sobre con el seño fruncido

B: _Son para ir a lecciones de paracaidismo_ –Le muestra los cupones con las inscripciones

S: _¿Qué? ¿Y tu desde cuando quieres hacer eso? –_Pregunta rápidamente

B: _Desde siempre… ¿cierto Quinny que te lo comente?_ –La otra rubia asiente

S: _Britt… eh… eso es peligroso_

B: _Claro que no, iremos a las clases, acá dice que son la próxima semana_ –Estaba realmente entusiasmada

Q: _Ves santana, yo si doy cosas útiles. Esta es una buena oportunidad para que luches contra tus miedos a las alturas_ –Dice muy tranquila, mientras la latina la fulmina con la mirada, por haberle regalado a su novia algo a lo que ella le temía desde que tenía uso de razón

B: _Cierto, es el mejor regalo. Gracias Quinn_ –La abraza de nuevo

S: _Me las pagaras Fabray…._ –Espetó entre dientes, ganándose una inmensa sonrisa de superioridad por parte de Quinn

J: _Hola rubia, que placer tenerte por acá_ –Saluda jesse, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Q: _¿Cómo estas Jesse?_ –Corresponde el gesto

J: _Excelente…. Aunque_ –Mira a Brittany- _me acabo de encontrar con una sorpresita_ –Muestra el envase de sus vitaminas, completamente roto

B: _¡Hey! Tubby no tiene la culpa de que tus vitaminas sean adictivas_

J: _¿A caso ese gato se tiene que comer todo lo que encuentre?_

Comenzaron la misma discusión de siempre y tanto Quinn como Santana, miraban la escena divertidas

B: _A parte, el solo se come algunas y ya lo hizo con las azules _

J: _¿Qué?_ –Grita- _voy a matarlo_ –Se aleja rápidamente en busca del gato

B: _¡No te atrevas!_ –Lo sigue

Q: _Estos dos nunca cambiaran…-_Espetó con una sonrisa

S: _Pues si, ya estoy acostumbrada_ –Dice muy tranquila, sentándose en el sofá

Q: _Y… ¿Rachel viene?_ –Pregunta suavemente

S:_ Si… le dijo a Britt que venía, pero es raro que no haya llegado_

Q: _Mmm ok_ –Se mostro pensativa

S: _¿Estás bien? Es decir crees que "soportaras"_ –Hace un gesto de comilla con sus dedos- _Estar carca de ella…_

Quinn suspira pesadamente y responde luego de unos segundos

Q: _¿Quieres saber la verdad?_ –Pregunta y la latina asiente- _Siento que cuando la vea, lo único que voy a desear es abrazarla y no soltarla nunca –_Dijo mientras se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta

S: _Eso es… realmente cursi_

Q: _Lo se, pero la extraño demasiado…-_Admite

S: _¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad?_

Q: _No puedo San, ahora mismo no puedo con esto… A parte… hay algo que debo decirte_ –Se mostro seria

S: _¿Qué sucede?_

Q: _¿Recuerdas la llamada que recibí de california hace un mes, para un nueva película?_ –La latina asiente- _Bueno… acepte el trabajo_

S: _¿Qué? ¿Te irás?_ –Atina a decir rápidamente

Q: _Si… al comienzo no lo tenía claro, ya que no me quería alejar de Rachel durante casi un año pero... dada la situación_ –Hace una mueca con su boca- _esto me servirá de mucho_

S: _Sea lo que sea, sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo _–Toma su mano fuertemente

Q: _Gracias… Eres la mejor, por eso he colaborado con las clases de paracaidismo. Te lo mereces_ –Bromea

S: _¡No me lo recuerdes! porque me provoca patearte el trasero ahora mismo –_La amenaza- _Y ¿Cuándo te vas?_

Q: _Luego del estreno del corto… la sede del equipo de producción está en Los Ángeles, pero la película será filmada en varias ciudades de California, lo mejor es que estaré cerca de mi familia_ –Explica ilusionada

S: _Me alegra, y espero que llames de vez en cuando, a no ser que quieras que tome un avión y te meta el móvil en el culo_ –Otras amenaza más. En eso el timbre suena –_Espera, voy a abrir -_Dijo antes de levantarse e ir hasta la puerta

R: _Hola santana…-_Era Rachel

S: _Hola Berry_ –le da un corto abrazo- _pasa_

R: _Gracias… ¿Dónde está Britt?_ –Pregunta ya dentro del departamento

S: _Esta resolviendo un asunto con jesse y el gato_

R: _¿Cómo?_

S: _Olvídalo…._

B: _¡Rachel!_ –Corre hasta su amiga

R: _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ –La abraza

Quinn desde el sofá podía ver toda la interacción y en cuanto vio a Rachel entrar por la puerta, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

R: _Te traje lo que quieras_ –Le muestra el regalo

B: _¡Genial!_ –Exclama emocionada

J: _¿Pediste un videojuego?_ –Pregunta el chico, mirándola raro

B: _No es cualquier juego, pero tu no sabes nada, los chicos gay no saben de esto _– Sentencia mientras observaba el regalo

J: _Ok…. Pasare por alto eso que acabas de decir_ –Dice un tanto ofendido- _Creo que ya deberíamos de ir a cenar_

S: _Claro, vamos…_

Cuando la morena dio unos pasos más, se encuentra con la mirada penetrante de Quinn, que aun permanecía en el sofá

Se miran por unos segundos…. Ambas se mostraban nerviosas y no se atrevían a decir un simple "hola"

Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido de nuevo… pero esta vez no para contemplar estrellas, si no para aterrizar a la realidad que tanto las agobiaba… y que no era otra, que la de estar separadas

Santana al ver la tensión, improvisa

S: _Quinn, ven a la mesa que vamos a cenar_ –Le informa y la rubia se levanta sin volver a mirar a Rachel, que baja su mirada un tanto incomoda

Todos estaban en la mesa disfrutando de la comida que "según" había hecho Santana pero, Quinn juraba que algo tan delicioso no podía haber sido preparado por su amiga, incluso le pregunto los pasos de preparación para asegurarse.

Hacían una que otra broma, pero en ningún momento hubo cruce de palabras o interacción alguna, entre Quinn y Rachel, a no ser por las miradas fugaces que se daban

J: _¿Quinn y ustedes filmaran en New York para navidad? Tengo entendido que en esta ciudad esa época es excelente para filmar…_

S: _Nosotros si filmaremos con Patrick_ –Responde Santana

J: _Ah genial_

S: _Pero… Quinn no creo que esté con nosotros_ –Mira a su amiga que no despegaba la mirada del plato

B: _¿Por qué Quinny?_ –Pregunta esta vez Brittany y Rachel se mantenía atenta a la respuesta

Q: _No estaré en la ciudad…._

J: _¿Iras con tu familia en ese mes?_

Q: _Si y no_ –La miran raro- _Es que… Me iré a california a trabajar en poco tiempo y… Ya no trabajare con Patrick_

Rachel al escuchar esto palideció, ya era mucho sufrir por no tenerla pero ¿Qué se vaya tan lejos? Era otro golpe fuerte

R: _¿Te iras por mucho tiempo? –_Le dirige la palabra por primera vez en toda la noche. Esto sorprende a la rubia que la mira con total nerviosismo

Q: _Si…eh… me iré al menos por un año_ –Responde lo más tranquila que pudo

Rachel no dijo nada, se limito a terminar de comer o "simular" que comía

Los chicos siguieron conversando, hasta que la morena se disculpo y dijo que debía despertar muy temprano y por ello debía irse.

Se despidió de cada uno con un beso pero, cuando era el turno de despedirse de Quinn, simplemente le dijo "adiós" y camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando ya estaba por salir…

Q: _Rachel _–La toma por el brazo, sintiendo un escalofrió ante el contacto- ¿_Podemos hablar?_ –Pregunta luego de que la morena se detuviera

Rachel tarda en reaccionar pero al final, se gira y responde

R: _¿Qué quieres?_

Q: _Yo…. Yo quería decirte que… el hecho de que yo me vaya, no implica que no me volverás a ver nunca más…_ -Atina a decir con un claro nerviosismo

R: _No te preocupes, es una buena oportunidad para ti… y me alegra, aparte no soy nadie para decirte nada_

Q: _Creo que en un futuro podremos… ser amigas_ –Decía no muy segura de sus palabras

R: _¿Amigas? Mmm no lo creo Quinn_ –Baja su mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza- _no puedo ser amiga da la mujer que amo_ –Espetó lo último, mirándola fijamente- _Pero respeto tu decisión, aparte en california te sentirás como en casa _–La voz se le comenzaba quebrar

Q: _Rachel… yo…_

R: _Esta bien, todo está bien, creo…_ – La interrumpe- _Eh… ya me tengo que ir_ –Dijo rápidamente, dispuesta a salir pero, cuando había dado algunos pasos, gira en su eje y ve a la rubia que permanecía en el mismo lugar- _Adiós Quinn… Se feliz_ –Le sonríe con tristeza y sigue su camino.

Q: _Adiós mi amor… No sé como lo hare sin ti -_susurra luego de que la chica ya se había alejado

"_Como aprenderé a vivir ignorando tu eterna presencia en mi corazón"_


	28. No ser lo que solías ser

**Capitulo 28**

"**No ser lo que solías ser"**

**3 años y medio después…. **

Ante una inmensa cama permanecían dos cuerpos desnudos envueltos en finas sabanas, mientras que a un lado se encontraba la botella de whisky que anteriormente fue degustada por dos bocas sedientas de sexo y alcohol.

_**Si ves que me he alejado de mi mismo, y que no me he dado cuenta que me atrapa el egoísmo 8'**_

Había sido una noche divertida con el calificativo de "desenfrenada", como siempre se tornaban cada vez que decidían hacer esos encuentros furtivos

_**Que camino sin fijarme hacia el borde de un abismo 8'**_

Uno de los cuerpos se estira perezosamente, signo de que comenzaba despertar. Segundos después abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, para comprobar el lugar de su amanecer. Mira el reloj que marcaba las 9:54 exactamente; resopla sabiendo que su acompañante debe irse y no le queda otra opción que despertarla.

_**Si algún día me ves dormido y no he podido despertar...8'**_

Se levanta para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con una fina bata de seda, luego se acerca a la chica que estaba casi al otro extremo de la cama

_**Si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles, y que avanzo sin mirar cuando camino por la calle 8'**_

-_Melissa, despierta, es hora de irte_ –La movió ligeramente, pero eso basto para que la otra despertara

M: _Buenos días hermosa_ – Espetó con los ojos entreabiertos- _¿Qué hora es?_ –Pregunta ya reincorporándose

-_Son casi las 10, debes irte, o llegaras tarde al aeropuerto_ –Le informa mientras se dirigía al baño –_Cierras la puerta antes de salir, si deseas bañarte, usa el otro baño_

M: _Gracias_ –Se limito a decir para recoger su ropa y salir de la habitación

_**Porque estoy muy preocupado para que nada me falle, y deje de hacer las cosas solamente por no amar...8'**_

Ambas chicas acostumbraban a tener sesiones de sexo en los encuentros que programaban cuando consideraban "necesario" satisfacer esa necesidad o simplemente cuando les apetecía.

_**No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar... 8'**_

No eran novias, eran algo así como "amigas con derecho" que podían mantener este tipo de relación con otras personas, sin dar explicación alguna.

_**Tócame, para unirme con el mundo, para respirar profundo solamente tócame 8'**_

Había cariño y respeto, pero no amor, y tampoco un vínculo fuerte para catalogarse como "novias". Solo era sexo, un encuentro carnal que amabas disfrutaban y por ello, hasta ahora lo seguían haciendo.

_**Si ves que no sonrió fácilmente, porque ahora me preocupa lo que me era indiferente… 8'**_

Cuando la chica sale del baño, su compañera ya se había ido, se coloca ropa cómoda y sale hasta la cocina. Era domingo y era el primer día libre luego de la filmación de su última película.

_**Si la sombra del futuro esta nublando mi presente, y las trampas de mi mente no me dejan escapar... 8'**_

Se sienta frente a la Tv con un sándwich y algo de jugo, no deseaba preparar nada complicado, y cuando iba a darle el primer mordisco, el timbre suena con mucha insistencia. Resopla, dejando su adorado aperitivo en la pequeña mesa, para levantarse del cómodo sofá y abrir a la persona que pensaba, era la única que tocaba con tanto "nerviosismo", desde el último año en que se había convertido en su asistente personal.

_**No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar... 8'**_

-_Hola Tina, pasa_ –Se abre paso para que la asiática entre con su típica agenda electrónica en mano

T: _Buenos días, ¿Qué tal amaneciste? _–Pregunta mientras seguía a la chica hasta el sofá

-_Normal _–Se encoge de hombros y es cuando por fin prueba el delicioso sándwich

T: _Vine a decirte que antes de tus vacaciones, tienes que hacer una entrevista para aclarar lo del incidente con Selena Gómez_

-_No hablare de nuevo sobre esa niñita_ –Dice rápidamente

T: _Es necesario, ella deseaba estar en la película y tú fuiste la primera que te negaste_ –Explica suavemente para no alterar a la otra... como solía ocurrir

-_No me interesa, esa chica no tiene talento y punto._

T: _Pero…_

-_Pero nada, di mi opinión y debían respetarla si me querían allí_ – Espetó tan firme como siempre

T: _Pero lo dijiste en Tv nacional_ –Buscaba el núcleo de la situación pero la otra no daba su brazo a torcer

-_Era necesario_ –Dijo muy tranquila- _Si no tiene talento que no ande chillando, ni cantando como una cabra en pleno parto, que se dedique a corear a su pequeño novio canadiense _

T: _Ella es…_

-_Se que te gusta, pero a mí no, y eso es suficiente. ¡Listo!_ –Zanja el tema sin dejar que la otra termine de hablar

T: _Ok. También debes ir con Letterman el martes_

-_Sí, lo sé…-_Expresa con fastidio

T: _Es mi deber recordártelo, solo debes hacer eso para luego tener esas vacaciones que tanto ansias… _

-_Perfecto. ¿Algo más? Quiero comer tranquila_

T: _Nada mas, ya me tengo que ir –_Se levanta- _Nos vemos luego, y cualquier cosa me avisas_

-_Claro _–Se limita a decir sin mirar a la chica que ya salia del lugar

T: _Ah…. Por cierto_ –Se detiene- _Te estuvo llamando esa chica_ –Trataba de recordar- _Jesica, la morena alta_

-_Dile que estoy muerta_

T: _¡No le puedo decir eso!_

-_Dile que vivo en Tailandia_

T: _Eso tampoco_

-_ Ok, como sea. No quiero saber de ella_

T: _Esta bien, veré que hago_ –Dice resignada ya que su jefa nunca le daba una solución a ese tipo de "problemas"

Jessica, era una chica que conoció hace algunas semanas y que al parecer no entendió que solo había sido algo de "una sola noche"

-_Cierra antes de salir_ –Fue lo único que dijo, dando por terminada la conversación

Cuando la asiática iba saliendo, se topa con Santana que la saluda antes de entrar

S: _Hola y adiós china -_Pasa por su lado

T: _No soy de China, soy de __Japón_ -La corrige antes de salir pero la latina no le presto atencion

S: _Hola, veo que tuvimos otra noche de fiesta_ – Espetó apenas vio a su amiga desayunando, casi a las 11 am

-_Hola Santana…_

S: _¿Estoy en lo cierto?_

-_Así es…_

S: _¿Qué tal tu noche?_ –Pregunta sentándose a su lado

-_Lo de siempre_ –Se encoge de hombros- _¿Y tu esposa?_

S: _Britt está ensayando, la obra se estrena pronto y tiene doble jornada_

Ahora la bailarina era una coreógrafa profesional y poco antes de graduarse en Julliard, había participado en algunos musicales, solo bailando, tiempo después ya era coreógrafa oficial de Broadway

La relación entre Santana y Brittany había evolucionado considerablemente. Hace dos años vivían juntas y luego de una loca noche de copas, hace un año, en un viaje a las vegas, decidieron casarse en una capilla donde un Elvis vestido de blanco, oficio la ceremonia

-_¿Ya te quito la penitencia? –_Indaga con picardía

S: _¿De qué hablas?_ –Se hacia la desentendida

-_Ya sabes, nada de sexo, si no hacemos una cena familiar para celebrar nuestro aniversario de boda_ – Espetó imitando la voz de Brittany

S: _¡Tuve que acceder! –_Refunfuña_- aunque no deseaba ver el gordo trasero de mi tía Emna_

-_Dominada_

S: _Perra_

-_Con gusto_ –Le regala una sonrisa egocéntrica- _¿Qué tal el trabajo?_

S: _Bien, dentro de poco comenzamos con el piloto, aun estamos buscando al resto del cast_

La latina a diferencia de Sam, ya no trabajaba en la productora de Patrick, ahora formaba parte de la dirección de una nueva serie llamada "Girls", que se comenzaría a filmar NYC dentro de pocos meses.

-_Me alegra, las series filmadas en New York siempre me han resultado excitantes _

S: _¿Y porque no filmas tus películas en New York?_

-_No es mi estilo_

_S: Si claro... ahora nada es tu estilo _

Luego de un breve silencio….

S: _Ayer Britt hablo con ella, yo estaba trabajando -_Saca el tema de la nada

-_Que bien… ¿y qué tal todo?_

S: _Sabes que es buena en lo que hace, por lo tanto le va bien_

-_Lo sé_ –Su gesto cambio y se torno un tanto melancólico- _es muy talentosa_

S: _¿Por qué no la quisiste ver la última vez?_

-_No quiero hablar de eso -_Dijo muy seria

S: _Nunca quieres hablarlo_ –Rueda los ojos

_-¡Es mi problema Santana!_ –Espetó molesta

S: _¡No entiendo porque te cierras así!_ –Exclama en el mismo tono

-_Ella… es el único tema del que no quiero hablar y punto. Sé que eres mi amiga pero respétalo_ –Le pide mirándola fijamente

S: _Creo que le echas la culpa a ella de todo, sabes que te busco para enmendar los errores y tú la rechazaste_

-_Solo me busco una vez, cuando casualmente estábamos en la misma ciudad por esa entrega de premios, eso no es un esfuerzo, y yo me canse de hacerlo. Es parte del pasado_ –Sentencio

S: _Claro…. Y por eso llevas aun el anillo que se regalaron_

La chica no responde, pierde su mirada en al estúpido comercial de comida para gatos, para luego bajarla y remover entre sus dedos la alianza de oro blanco con brillantes, que nunca luego 3 años y 7 meses y una semana, se había quitado de su dedo anular izquierdo.

-_No estamos destinadas a estar juntas_ –Habla después de unos minutos- _Ella es feliz, ha cumplido sus sueños _

S: _¿Cómo estas tan segura?_

-_Porque siempre busca la luz…. Es una estrella_

S: _Mmm no entiendo que quieres decir, pero si crees que es así, allá tu, Igual seguirás con esta estúpida vida, en donde te da miedo enfrentarte al amor. Te has convertido en una completa cobarde_

_-¡YO HAGO CON MI VIDA LO QUE ME DA LA GANA!_ -Grita sobresaltada y se levanta

S: _¡Claro, haces una mierda con tu vida!_ –Se le enfrenta- _¿Qué no ves que acostarte con cualquier mujer no evitara que dejes de pensar en ella? ¿Te es tan difícil entender eso? _

_-¡Lárgate de mi casa!_ –Señala la puerta

S: _¡No me iré, me tienes que escuchar!_ – Espetó con determinación- _Tienes que cambiar, soy tu amiga y por ello te lo digo. No deseas enamorarte y no es porque pienses que el amor ya no es para ti, lo haces porque sigues perdiendo la cabeza por la misma mujer desde hace más de cuatro años, y de la que no te olvidaras tan fácilmente, porque sabes que llego a tu vida para quedarse. Tu misma lo decías ¿no recuerdas?_

-_Ya, ya, ya deja de decir tonterías _–Se coloca ambas manos en la cabeza, en señal de desesperación.

S: _¡Dejare de decirlas cuando tu dejes de hacerlas!_ –Hace una pausa y la mira negando con la cabeza- _Ya ni te reconozco_ –Dice con decepción- _Tus amigos te hemos apoyado, pero has dado un cambio tan brusco, que ni tú misma te reconoces frente al espejo, y lo peor es que no admites que tienes una vida miserable_

_-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso! Yo soy feliz como soy y si no te gusta, mal por ti porque no es tu problema Santana_

S: _Si es mi problema, porque quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes, porque deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad, tanto Britt como yo, lo deseamos. Sé que tu puedes hacerlo_ –Suaviza el tono y se acerca más al a chica que se había vuelto a sentar

-_No quiero ser la de antes, quiero seguir siendo lo que soy, y punto_

S: _¡Eres de lo peor!_

-_Si es así, entonces ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_ –Grita

S: _¡Eres mi amiga, maldita sea! Y me preocupas, ¿Nunca lo vas a entender?_

-_¡No, no, no lo quiero entender!_ –Exclama- _¡No me interesa!_

S: _¿Te crees la reina del mundo o que?_

-_Si, me creo la reina del mundo_ – Espetó entre dientes, acercándose hasta su amiga- _PORQUE SOY RACHEL BERRY, Y EL PUTO MUNDO ME TIENE QUE BESAR EL TRASERO_

Así es, ella era Rachel Barbra Berry, la chica que tres años atrás transmitía nobleza, inocencia y que se mostraba débil ante muchas circunstancias de la vida pero, que luego de ver como se iba la mujer que amaba, decidió ser aquello que tantas veces temió.

Una diva, una perra sin corazón... O al menos eso fingía ser….

"_No está mal ser una estrella, pero recuerda que el cielo siempre se verá mejor desde el suelo" _


	29. Regresando a la ciudad de luces

**N/A: !Hola! esta vez decidí hacer la nota de autor antes de comenzar el capitulo. Quiero decirles que este capitulo es en gran parte narrativo, hablara en su mayoría sobre los acontecimientos mas importantes en la vida de las Faberry, dentro de los años tres años y medio que transcurrieron...  
><strong>

**En fin que lo disfruten y como siempre !Gracias por sus review son mi inspiración!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>

**"Regresando a la ciudad de luces"**

**Aeropuerto J.F Kennedy **

Sam: _Por fin la hermosa rubia californiana pisa suelo neoyorkino_

Q: _¡Sam!_ –Exclama al verlo para luego correr hasta él y darle fuerte abrazo- _Te extrañe mucho_

Sam: _Nosotros también te extrañamos, un año sin verte es una eternidad_ –Espetó luego de separarse- _Santana iba a venir por ti, pero…_

Q: _No me digas_ –Hace un gesto de "stop" con la mano- _Desde que es una mujer casada, ahora está el doble de dominada_

La última vez que Quinn vio a sus amigos, fue en la boda de Santana y Brittany en Las Vegas, en la misma había ido el rubio junto con algunos compañeros de la productora, ya que la latina hasta esa fecha había trabajado con Patrick, y en esa precisa semana estaban filmando en la ciudad.

Luego de una noche de copas en la cual participo Quinn, ya que su amiga la había llamado para que se reunieran, Brittany que había ido para hacerle compañía a su novia, decidió que era el mejor momento para casarse y Santana simplemente… acepto

Sam: _Si, algo así… Brittany le dijo que tenían que ir arreglar lo de la cena de aniversario y bueno… dice que te esperan para comer hoy_ –Explica- _por cierto…Estas mas hermosa_ -Añade mientras la escanea de arriba abajo, notando su cabello un poco mas largo

Q: _Siempre estoy hermosa_ –Guiña el ojo

Sam: _Eso no lo dudo. ¿Qué tal Francia?_ –Indaga ayudando a la rubia con la maleta, mientras comenzaban a caminar

Q: _Fascinante, filmar allí fue una gran experiencia_

Sam: _Si, me lo imagino, ¡ya muero por ver esa película! –_Expresa con una gran sonrisa_- ¿Qué tal se comporto Dakota Fanning en las filmaciones?, ¿es tan diva como dicen?_

Q: _No para nada_ –Ríe ante la pregunta de su amigo- _Fue magnífico trabajar con ella…_

Ambos siguen caminando hasta tomar un taxi para dirigirse al departamento de Santana, la cual había insisto en que la rubia se quedara allí durante los días que estaría en New York.

Quinn había ido por dos motivos, el primero era por compromisos de trabajo y el segundo era por el primer aniversario de Santana y Brittany pero… ¿Que había sido de Quinn Fabray en 3 años y medio?

Comenzaremos en orden cronológico, para tener una mejor visión…

Es sabido que Quinn acepto el trabajo de una famosa productora en California con la cual no trabajo por un año, si no durante dos, luego de irse de New York. En su haber, filmaron una película entre San Diego y Santa Barbará, en la misma la rubia había sido directora de fotografía, al tiempo que hizo ciertas adaptaciones del guion.

En plena filmación, recibió la noticia de que el cortometraje que habían filmado en Vancouver, tiempo antes, estaba nominado en una de las categorías del festival de cine en Cannes y tanto ella como sus amigos estaban alucinando con la noticia pero, todo se volvió más increíble cuando tiempo después fueron al festival y se llevaron la Palma de Oro al mejor cortometraje.

Esto de inmediato abrió muchas puertas para los tres pero, sobre todo para Quinn, que al finalizar la película en california, la misma productora le dio carta blanca para llevar el guion completo, más la producción de una película que fue filmada en Londres el año siguiente. Luego de ello, decidió crear su propia productora gracias a las ganancias que esta ultima película había dado, y por ello su última filmación había sido hecha por su propia compañía, la cual le permitió costear gran parte el rodaje en Francia y al mismo tiempo tener como una de las protagonistas a Dakota Fanning.

Sam: _¿Y ahora donde vivirás en las siguientes semanas? –_Pregunta el rubio mientras iban en el taxi

Q: _Pues… Me quedare un tiempo en San Francisco, tendré unas vacaciones antes de comenzar con el siguiente proyecto. Mi abuela está un poco enferma y quiero quedarme allí un par de semanas_ –Explica

Sam: _Entiendo… Cada vez que se de ti, estas en un lugar diferente, supongo que es la vida de una directora famoso como tu –_Bromea

Q:_ No soy una directora famosa. Solo he hecho un par de películas, igual que tu.._

Sam_: Si pero yo trabajo con Patrick y tu…_

Q:_ Y yo nada, ahora sé que eres la mano derecha de Patrick y eso es muy bueno –_Golpea el hombro del chico ligeramente

_Sam: Si estoy muy feliz por ello pero, no seas modesta, tus películas ya las conocen todos. ¡Eres una mujer famosa Quinn Fabray!_

_Q: No es para tanto –_Suelta una carcajada_- digamos que estoy en proceso de crecimiento, y eso incluye la fama –_Sentencia

Sam: _Si, como digas… igual me alegra que una directora "no tan famosa"_ –Hace un gesto de comillas con los dedos- _haya venido a visitarnos_

Q: _Si, ya extrañaba New York y sobre todo a mis locos amigos…_

La rubia vivía oficialmente en Los Ángeles, pero entre tantas filmaciones jamás se encontraba en un lugar exacto. Luego de irse de New York y dejar a Rachel… Todo había cambiado para ella, su mundo no era igual y por lo tanto pretendía "esconder" en el trabajo la realidad que la golpeada, que no era otra más, que la de extrañar a la morena cada minuto del día

El primer año fue difícil, no lograba sacársela de la cabeza, incluso muchas veces intento buscarla pero sentía que no tenía el valor, luego de haberse ido, Rachel no la iba a recibir tan fácilmente… la conocía, conocía su orgullo y su testarudez, así que prefiero dejar las cosas como estaban, hasta que un día la vio en Santa Mónica presentando unos premios y decidió acercarse pero, la morena al verla le dio la espalda y se fue.

La busco varias veces, la llamo en muchas ocasiones y Rachel nunca atendió…

Quinn simplemente dejo quieto lo que estaba quieto, supuso que la actriz ya había encontrado a alguien más y por lo tanto se resigno a ello, a entender que no volvería a estar con la mujer que mas había amado…

Sam: _Creo que cuando llegues, encontraras un desastre. Últimamente Brittany esta mas eufórica que de costumbre_ –Espetó fastidiado

Q: _¿Es eso posible?-_Lo mira con asombro

Sam: _Te puedo asegurar que si… y no solo eso, desde que se casaron manda en todo y sin protestas por parte de Santana. Nunca pensé decirlo pero, me compadezco de la latina_ –Frunce sus gruesos labios en forma graciosa, ocasionando la risa de Quinn

Q: _Ella se lo busco y creo que es feliz así_ –Sonríe al recordar que su amiga había encontrado el amor en el momento que menos se esperaba, y con la persona que menos pretendía "comportarse bien"

Sam: _Lo sé, aunque a veces debe acudir a Rachel para que la salve, creo que por eso se han vuelto tan amigas…_ -Dijo haciendo que Quinn cambiara el gesto de inmediato - _Lo siento… yo –_Se disculpa al notar el semblante serio de su amiga

Q: _No te preocupes_ –Lo interrumpe- _Se que ahora son muy amigas, y también sé que quizás me la pueda encontrar en cualquier momento_

Sam: _¿No volviste hablar con ella?_

Q: _No, y no creo que quiera hablarme, se que ha cambiado mucho y bueno…-_Se encoge de hombros- _yo me fui y ella nunca me entendió_

Sam:_ ¡Y vaya que ha cambiado!… creo que ha tenido más conquistas de las que tuvo Santana _–Añade el chico sin pensar en lo que decía… de nuevo

Q: _Claro, me lo puedo imaginar…_ -Fue todo lo que dijo y Sam entendió que su gran bocota debía cerrarse con ese tema

Quinn lo sabía, estaba al tanto de todas las conquistas de la morena, en el último año los medios solo hablaban de ello al tiempo que la emparejaban con alguien distinto, y aunque algunas veces no fuera cierto, la rubia sabía que al menos la mitad de los rumores se acercaban a la verdad, todo porque Santana le había contado en un par de ocasiones las andanzas de su ex

* * *

><p><strong>Misma ciudad, misma hora.<strong>

Rachel estaba comiendo con su asistente, esta ultima había insisto en que se reunieran para repasar la agenda de la morena y verificar las vacaciones de la misma.

R: _Sabes… quizás me vaya a las Bahamas… me dicen que las playas de allí son geniales. Invitare a alguien _

T: _Porque no invitas a tus padres_ –Sugiere Tina y se gana una mirada asesina por parte de su jefa- _Ok, solo digo…_

R: _Ya decidiré a quien invitar…_ -Toma un sorbo de vino - _¿te ha llamado Brittany?_

T: _Si, me dijo que te llamo varias veces y no respondiste, me pidió que te dijera que no puedes olvidar por nada del mundo, que pasado mañana es la cena de aniversario_

R: _Si, lo recuerdo… muero por ver la cara de Santana_ –Sonríe en forma maliciosa, sabiendo que la latina no deseaba esa cena solo por no ver a sus familiares

T: _Me la puedo imaginar… Brittany dijo que debías ir porque hiciste promesa de meñique, pero eso no lo entendí muy bien_ –Hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, ya que sabía perfectamente cómo era la amiga de Rachel- _También recuerda que mañana en la mañana debes ir a…_

R: _Si Tina, ya se, mañana debo estar en el set para la entrevista con Letterman, no es tan difícil eh –_Espetó con fastidio a la vez que se concentraba en su comida

T: _Sabes que te lo tengo que recordar…_

R: _Yo siempre lo recuerdo, si algo no le falla a un Berry es la memoria _–Espetó orgullosa

T: _Eso no te funciona con tus conquistas _

R: _Ese es otro asunto y no es que no recuerde, si no que no lo deseo recordar, son dos cosas diferentes_ –Sentencia

T: _Insisto, debo recordártelo…_

Tina en el último año había sido de gran ayuda para la vida tan agitada que ahora llevaba Rachel. Entre filmaciones, eventos y extravagancias que la morena exigía, la asiática siempre estaba al tanto y llevaba hasta cierto punto el control que la otra debía tener.

Esta vida comenzó luego de finalizar su primera obra. Los miserables había sido un éxito que estuvo 6 meses en cartelera, tiempo después, llego la obra que termino de llevar a Rachel al estrellato…

Spring Awakening presentaba a Rachel en el papel de Wendla, el personaje femenino principal, mientras que el protagonista masculino, venia de la mano de nada más y nada menos que de Jesse St james. El joven se había postulado para el papel de Melchior y de inmediato los directos lo eligieron.

A la hora de estrenarse la obra, las críticas fueron positivas, la química de los chicos era inigualable, incluso llegaron a surgir rumores de que tenían una relación, la cual ellos mismos desmintieron al decir que eran grandes amigos y que por supuesto… Jesse era homosexual.

La obra duro 5 meses en cartelera y al siguiente año fue nomina a once premios Tony, de los cuales gano 8, incluyendo el de mejor protagonista femenina de un musical, para Rachel. Fue algo increíble para la morena y aunque en el momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recibir el premio y no tener allí a la mujer que amaba… Prometió que desde ese instante, nada la iba a detener, nada iba afectar su camino, solo se iba a dedicar a ser una estrella. Y así fue…

Tiempo después protagonizo una comedia romántica junto con Adam Brody y en los últimos meses, había estado filmando una comedia musical en Los Ángeles.

Los productores apostaron por la morena gracias a la excelente voz y calidad de actuación que la misma poseía pero, tenían la intención de que Selena Gómez fuera otra de las protagonistas… lo cual la morena no permitió, y dijo en su última visita al Show de Ellen DeGeneres, que Selena deseaba estar en la película que ella protagonizaba pero… la chica solo chillaba, que jamás iba a poder cantar y por lo tanto ella no lo iba a permitir

Si, esa era la nueva Rachel Berry, la cual Mark y Tina, siempre temían por su forma liberal de expresarse y por la despreocupación que ahora tenía ante los medios.

Luego de que Quinn se marchara, los rumores de su relación con Josh seguían, y la verdad… estaba tan devastada al enterarse que la rubia se iba a california, que no le importo aclararlos, de hecho, los mismos aumentaron hasta que el chico comenzó a salir con una modelo, y los medios dieron por hecho que la relación simplemente había terminado.

Era una mierda, un lio que extrañamente a Rachel no le importaba. Últimamente se dedicaba salir y disfrutar con cualquier persona que le atraía, pero solo era eso… atracción. Mantenía ese tipo de "relaciones" en bajo perfil, jamás declaraba públicamente sobre eso y aunque se le relaciona constantemente con mujeres, ella nunca hablaba de su sexualidad o de ese aspecto de su vida privada.

Toda las personas con las que salía, en su mayoría chicas, sabían exactamente lo que la morena buscaba.., una noche para divertirse o quizás dos, mas de allí no pasaba. La única con la que había pasado más noches era Melissa, pero esta también tenía claro cuál era el motivo de sus encuentros

Sexo, solo sexo…

Porque al fin y al cabo no te puedes enamorar de otra persona, cuando no has olvidado a alguien como Lucy Quinn Fabray

* * *

><p><em>Q: <em>_Hola…-_Saluda Quinn con una sonrisa, mientras entraba al departamento de sus amigas

_B: __¡QUINNY!__ –_Grita Brittany al tiempo que se le abalanzaba encima_- __¡Me alegra verte!_

_Q: __A mi también me alegra verte… ¿Dónde está santana?__ –_Pregunta al no ver rastro de la latina

_B: __Acabamos de llegar, pero Santy fue a comprarle comida a Tubbi, ahora que esta mas viejo, el veterinario dijo que debía cambiar la dieta, creo que extraña las vitaminas de Jesse_

_Q: __Eh… Claro…_

_B: __Ven, vamos al living__ –_Camina y es seguida por la otra rubia_- __¿Has venido sola? _

_Q: __No, Sam me fue a buscar pero tenía que ir a la productora__ –_Explica ya sentándose en el sofá

_B: __Claro… por cierto, tengo que decirle como debe ir vestido pasado mañana_

_Q: __¿Hay una forma específica para ir vestido? __–_La mira con el ceño fruncido

_B: __¡Claro! ¿Santy no te lo dijo?_

_Q: __Eh… no ¿Cómo hay que ir?__ –_la mira con desconfianza, cualquier evento organizado por la bailarina, era algo peligroso

_B: __Quería que fuéramos con disfraces, pero Santy dice que su familia no se disfrazara y menos su tía Emna, ya que debe comprar mucha tela solo para cubrir su gran trasero…_

_Q: __Claro, la tía Enma, la recuerdo muy bien…__ -_Ríe divertida al recordar a la famosa tía de Santana

_B: __Por eso, entonces solo iremos de blanco, será en la Bahía… _

_Q: __Entiendo, me parece bien_

_B: __¡Si, será fantástico!__ –_Aplaude con su característico entusiasmo_- __¿Estarás desocupada mañana temprano? _

_Q: __No, mañana iré al show de Letterman, por ello adelante mi vuelo_

_B: !__¿Al show de Letterman?__ –_Exclama con Asombro

_Q: __Si, mi asistente lo programo hace dos meses ¿Por qué?_

_B: __No… por nada…__ –_Miente, su asombro había sido ocasionado por el hecho de saber que Rachel también estaría en el programa_- __Será un programa muy interesante__ –_susurra esto último para si misma.

"_¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que debías guardar la más sincera de tus sonrisas, porque te podrías encontrar con el amor de tu vida?... bueno es hora de sonreír a la misma persona… por segunda vez " _


	30. Me encontré en tu mirada

**N/A: Solo les quiero decir que son geniales, las chicas de twitter que me culpan por hacerlas llorar jajajajaa. Mis queridas Satam Pervers, que desean matarme cada vez que hay drama, gracias a todas, gracias a todo el que deja un review en cada capitulo, leo cada uno de ellos. No falta mucho para el final... digamos que unos 6 capítulos y quizás un epilogo. (ya parte del final esta escrito). En fin... ****Saludos y disfruten.**

**ACRB**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>

**"Me encontré en tu mirada" **

Q: _Lindo auto_ –Espetó Quinn viendo el mustang del 72 propiedad de Santana

S: _Lo sé, tiene estilo, quería uno negro pero Britt insistió en el rojo_ –Suspira- _es mi bebe y es edición limitada, pague 15.000 dólares por el _ –Desliza sus manos por el capo antes de entrar

Q: _¿15.000 por un auto tan viejo?_ –Exclama al tiempo que le reprochaba con la mirada

S: _¡Esta barato Q!, es edición limitada ¿no escuchas lo que digo?_

Q: _Si… claro, se ve interesante_ –Dijo ya en el interior- _¿Por qué Britt no vino? ¿Dejaras que los postres los escoja ella sola? _

S: _No, ella escogerá y en cuanto te deje en el canal, iré para ver que escogió_

Q: _Haces bien…_

S: _Esta estúpida cena me tiene_ cansada –Se queja arrancando del motor rumbo al canal CBS, donde se haría el Show de David Letterman

Q: _Aun ni llega y ya estas quejándote_ –Rueda los ojos

S: _Es que pienso que es una tontería, y Brittany se ha vuelto loca con preparativos e invitando a casi toda mi familia, incluso llamo a mi primo Roberto el cual no veo desde que los 9 años, ¡Esto es una tortura!_ –Exclama provocando la risa de la rubia

Q: _No seas exagerada, yo no le veo nada malo, mejor deja de ser tan paranoica que todo saldrá bien y… tu tía Emna no te comerá_ –Bromea

S: _Diablos, esto solo me pasa a mi_ –Refunfuña

En eso suena el móvil de Quinn

Q: _Debe ser Sugar_ –Dijo para luego atender- _¿Si?... claro… ya voy en camino, si está bien… no vemos _–Cuelga la llamada

S: _¿Quién es Sugar?_ –Indaga luego de detener el auto en uno de los semáforos

Q: _Es mi nueva asistente… Llego anoche y ya está en el canal_

S: _¿Y qué paso con la loca esa que siempre hablaba sobre el fin del mundo?_ –Pregunta y la rubia suelta una sonora carcajada porque en definitiva la chica si hablaba de aquello

Q: _Ahora vive en España con su esposo, a Sugar me la recomendaron y aunque no está muy bien de la cabeza tampoco… Hace bien su trabajo_

S: _Mmm entiendo… Por cierto, anoche mi querida esposa hablo tanto que no me dejo preguntarte por "Ashley tengo lindos pechos"_ –Atina a decir en forma graciosa, imitando una voz chillona que posiblemente usaba la chica por la cual preguntaba

Q: _No se nada de ella, la última vez que la vi fue cuando salió de mi casa y lanzo en el jardín la botella de vino que había llevado para la cena que nunca se realizo _

Ashley era una actriz de casi 30 años que Quinn conoció en Los Angeles. Salieron casi 5 meses, pero la rubia decidió terminar ya que eran completamente incompatibles, digamos que la chica era muy superficial, es decir, lo que más detestaba Quinn en una persona. Aun así fue con la única que pudo haber tenido algo mas "serio" ya que luego de haber terminado con Rachel, solo tuvo un par de citas, de resto invirtió su tiempo en el trabajo… y la verdad era que en el fondo no le apotecia salir con nadie que no se llamara Rachel Berry.

S: _Si que era complicada esa chica… Pero que bueno que la terminaste, no me caía bien_

Q: _A ti nadie te cae bien Santana –_La mira entrecerrando los ojos

S: _¡Hey! Es que solo quiero que mi hermana salga con alguien que esté a su altura_ -Se defiende dándole una fugaz mirada para luego volver a fijarla en la calle

Q: _Ok, pero igual te quejas de todas las chicas con las que alguna vez salí…_

S: _No de todas_ –Corrige- _Siempre me gusto Berry, aunque no parara de hablar_ -Silencio incomodo…- _¿Cenaras hoy con nosotras? Puedes decirle a tu asistente, me agradaría conocerla y comprobar que no es tan desquiciada como la otra _–Cambia de tema radicalmente y Quinn lo nota pero no dice nada

Q: _Esta bien_ –Sonríe

S: _Maldito trafico de mierda_ –Exclama- _Vamos que no tengo todo el día_ –Baja la ventanilla y grita

La rubia ríe ante el comportamiento de su amiga, era común en ella hacer eso cuando conducía, o en general quejarse de todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. En fin era Santana López y aunque no se lo dijera, Quinn la extrañaba hasta en esos momentos de descontrol

* * *

><p><strong>En en canal CBS<strong>

-_Buenas tardes ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal Srta Berry?_

R: _Muy bien gracias_ –Le regala una esplendida sonrisa

-_Bien, pasen por acá_ –Indica- _Mi nombres es Marcus, soy asistente de producción_ –Se presenta

T: _Hola, soy Tina, la asistente de Rachel_ –Le da la mano y ambos caminan tras la morena que ya iba donde el chico le había indicado

-_El señor Jeriff las está esperando cerca de los camerinos –_Informa el chico luego de que se encontraran cerca de la sala conjunta a los camerinos del set

M: _¡Hasta que llegaron!_ –Exclama Mark a penas las vio

R: _No es tan tarde…_ -Besa su mejilla- _¿En cuánto comienza el show?_

M: _No lo sé en…_ -Mira su reloj

-_En dos horas exactamente_ –interrumpe el asistente- _Srta Berry ya puede pasar a maquillaje para que la retoquen, es la puerta azul que esta allá _–Señala- _la están esperando_

R: _Perfecto, vamos Tina_ –Llama a su asistente y ambas se dirigen al lugar indicado

M: _Las espero acá_ –Se sienta en uno de los sofás y comienza a revisar su móvil

-_Disculpe…. Señor_ –Una joven que permanecía en uno de los sofás contiguos, llama la atención de Mark

M: _¿Si dime?_ –La mira

-_Eh… ¿esa chica que llego es Rachel Berry?_ –Pregunta dudosa

M: _Si es ella, soy manager_ –Sonríe- _¿Y tú eres…?_

-_Me llamo Sugar Motta y soy la asistente de la otra invitada al Show_ –Explica

M: _Oh… fantástico, esperemos y sea un gran programa_ –Espetó muy amable, para luego seguir revisando su móvil

-_Si… esperemos_ –Susurra sabiendo que esta Rachel Berry era la chica por la cual su jefa aun deliraba- _Cuando Quinn se entere le va a dar un paro cardiaco_ –Dice con preocupación

* * *

><p>Q: <em>Gracias por traerme<em> –Dice Quinn cuando ya estaban frente al canal

S: _De nada, cuando salgas me llamas, Britt y yo pasaremos por ti para ir a comer_

Q: _Claro, nos vemos_ –Sale del auto

S: _¡Hey Q!_ –Grita y la rubia gira para verla- _Pase lo que pase… mantén la calma_ –Quinn la mira extraña, pero solo asiente para luego seguir su camino- _Espero no se arme una locura tras cámaras…_-Espetó para sí misma, ya alejándose del lugar.

Santana también sabía que Rachel estaría en el programa pero acordó con Brittany en no decir nada. Conocían a sus amigas y quizás alguna de las dos iba a querer suspender la aparición en el show, si se enteraban

Q: _¿Sugar?_ –Llama a la chica que estaba parada en el pasillo

Su: _Hola Quinn, ¿Por qué te retrasaste?_

Q: _Ir algún lugar con Santana conduciendo no es algo fácil…._

Su: _Eh… claro, ven debes ir a maquillaje de inmediato porque eres la primera_

Q: _Bien, vamos_ –Sigue a la chica

Cuando pasan por la sala donde aun Mark se encontraba sentando, Quinn observa al hombre y de inmediato lo reconoce

Q: _Espera…-_Le dice a su asistente- _¿Mark?_ –Lo mira y el hombre alza la vista

M: _!Hola Quinn!, ¿Qué tal estas?_ –La saluda tranquilo y sonriente, al parecer era otro de los que sabía que la rubia estaría allí

Q: _Muy bien… Eh… ¿Qué haces acá? Alguno de tus clientes está invitado?_ –Necesitaba saberlo

M: _Pues si, uno de mis clientes es el otro invitado al show y bueno…._

R: _¿Mark no sabes dónde queda mi camerino?_ –Se escucha una voz que Quinn podía reconocer a kilómetros, aun después de más de dos años desde aquel evento en Santa Mónica, donde la vio por última vez, e incluso si hubiesen pasado 50 años… igual la reconocería

La rubia gira en su eje para mirar a la pequeña mujer que había hablado…. La misma que palideció al verla y que en ese momento había quedado completamente muda por tener en frente a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar

El momento era indescriptible, Mark, Tina y Sugar se encontraban en completo silencio… de hecho todo el lugar por unos minutos, quedo en silencio…. Como si las miradas penetrantes que se estaban dando Quinn y Rachel, tuvieran algún tipo de poder, en donde el mundo dejaba de girar, el reloj ya no marcaba la hora y los sonidos se esfumaban junto con las palabras que ambas en el fondo deseaban pronunciar

Un… "Hola" ¿Quizás?, si puede ser, pero nunca llego….

Su: _Quinn… debemos ir a maquillaje_ –Interviene Sugar, sacando a la rubia del trance en que se encontraba

Q: _Eh… si, si_ –Responde, apartando con dificultad su mirada de Rachel que aun permanecía en el mismo lugar

T: _¿Rachel estas bien?_ –Pregunta la asiática luego de que Quinn se alejara y viendo que la morena no hacia ningún gesto

R: _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ -Espetó suavemente

M: _Rachel, nos informaron que también estará en el show de esta noche_ –Responde Mark un poco temeroso de la reacción de la chica

R: _Ok…Quiero ir al camerino _–Fue todo lo que dijo, sorprendiendo a los otros dos

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba en el pasillo, cerca de los camerinos, murmuraba palabras inaudibles que obviamente Sugar, la cual estaba a su lado, no alcanzaba a escuchar.<p>

Su: _Quinn… si quieres llamo a tu amiga para que venga_ –Sugiere

Q.: _No, espera, ya está por terminar…_

Su: _No creo que quiera hablarte… cuando saliste ni te miro. Gracias a dios que no las entrevistaron juntas_

Q: _Solo espera.. ¿Si? -_Pide de nuevo

La rubia había sido la primera entrevistada en por el señor Letterman, la misma hablo sobre la filmación de su ultima película y sobre una campaña que estaban llevando, tanto ella como otros jóvenes directores, sobre el apoyo a los homosexuales y el contenido de ese tema en las películas. No lo iba a negar, estaba nerviosa por haberse encontrado con Rachel pero, era toda una profesional y por lo tanto se comporto como tal

La segunda entrevistada iba a ser Rachel, la morena luego de ver a Quinn solo se limitaba a cruzar un par de palabras con su asistente y con su manager, tenía una tranquilidad un poco extraña pero que los otros dos agradecieron. Espero a que la rubia terminara para luego dirigirse y comenzar con su entrevista. La vio pasar a su lado y la ignoro a propósito, aun así, Quinn sabía que en el primer momento que la vio había sentido lo mismo que ella...

Sorpresa y quizás un poco de incomodidad, pero al mismo tiempo…. Emoción, sin duda una vez más pudo leer la mirada de la morena y no vio más que aquellos sentimientos que había pensado ya no existían en ella…

En cuanto Rachel termino la entrevista, camino rápidamente hasta el camerino donde había dejado minutos antes sus cosas. Entro a buscarlas mientras que Mark y Tina la esperaban fuera.

R: _Tina, ¿Yo te di móvil cierto? _–Pregunta al sentir que la puerta se abría pero… no era Tina la que había entrado

Q: _No soy Tina…_

Al escuchar esto, Rachel dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y gira en su eje…lentamente

R: _¿Que…que haces aquí?_ –Pregunta con una notable dificultad al ver a la rubia frente a ella.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, cuando la vio hace unas horas sintió que se iba a desmayar, y ahora que la tenía en ese pequeño espacio, a solas… No podía describir lo que sentía

Q: _Eh… la verdad… no lo sé_ –Atina a decir con mucho nerviosismo, para luego arrepentirse por tal estupidez.

No sabía que iba a decir, y ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí buscando a la morena. Quizás el motivo era que cuando la vio horas antes, esas mariposas que una vez habitaron en su interior… desearon regresar el tiempo y estamparle un intenso beso en sus labios, estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle… "te extraño"

Rachel toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar…

R: _Me tengo que ir_ –Espetó para luego dirigirse a la puerta pero, la rubia la detiene tomando uno de sus brazos

Ambas prácticamente tiemblan ante el contacto, Rachel cierra los ojos e intenta relajarse, la respiración sin duda… le seguía faltando

R: _Suéltame…-_Susurra tragando grueso

Q: _Rachel yo…_

R: _¡Que me sueltes!_ –Grita y la rubia obedece

Q: _Esta bien, no tienes porque gritar_ –Dice con seriedad

R: _Yo grito si me da la gana, ¿Entiendes?_ –Esta vez habla con un tono más firme

Q: _Pero no es necesario, solo quiero que hablemos_…-Se mantenía seria pero calmada- _No podemos llevarnos como perros y gatos, incluso mañana es la cena de nuestras amigas y…_

R: _No tenemos nada de que hablar_ –La interrumpe- _no me interesa hablar contigo…-_Intenta salir de nuevo pero Quinn cierra la puerta- _¿Qué mierda haces? ¿No entiendes que no quiero estar en el mismo espacio que tú?_

Q: _Estas actuando de una forma inmadura… como siempre –_Reprocha y la morena suelta una risa irónica

R: _Mira Quinn… tú no eres nadie para decirme nada y si te digo que no me da la maldita gana de tenerte en frente… ¡Respétalo! _

Q: _¿Esta es la nueva Rachel Berry?_ –Ignora por completo lo que la morena pedía

R: _No es tu problema, soy lo que quiero ser _

Q: _Claro… La que sale con una chica diferente cada semana, la que se comporta como una diva caprichosa e intolerante_ –Comienza a caminar alrededor de la morena

R: _¿A caso no entiendes que ese no es tu problema Fabray?_ –Escupe colocándose en frente de la otra

Q: _Tu siempre has sido mi problema Rachel_ –La mira detenidamente- _Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás…._

R: _No digas estupideces, ya no tenemos nada que ver_ –Desvía su mirada de las orbitas avellanas que como muchas veces, comenzaban a hipnotizarla

Q: _Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma… se que nunca entendiste porque me fui y cuando te busque no deseaste verme, pero…_

R: _Pero nada, si no quería verte es porque ya no deseaba saber nada de ti ¿Te es muy difícil comprenderlo?_

Q: _No puedo comprender algo que no es cierto, y si sales con tantas personas es evidente que no sientes amor…que huyes de el _

R_: ¡El amor es una mierda, y tu eres una idiota!_ –Exclama alterada

Q: _¡No es que yo sea una idiota, es que tu eres una cobarde y siempre lo has sido Rachel Berry!_ -Espetó en el mismo tono

R: _Tú no sabes nada Quinn, nunca me entendiste, siempre decías que te entendiera pero nunca lo hiciste conmigo en realidad_ –Atina a decir rápidamente pero con algo de dificultad, producto de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Q: _Siempre te comprendí… pero ante tu perspectiva yo solo era la chica que no le daba importancia a nada, cuando en realidad mi mundo solo fuiste tú Rachel_ –Dijo con mucha seguridad

R: _Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Yo no soy la misma_

Q: _Se que no eres la misma, eso lo puedo notar, pero también noto en tu mirada que algo de la vieja Rachel quedo y por eso, precisamente por eso, estoy aquí intentando hablar contigo_

R: _Esa Rachel, esa estúpida que creía en todos, la misma que se enamoro de ti como una idiota y que al final dejaste, esa persona murió_ –Dijo entre dientes con mucho rencor

Q: _¡No te creo!_ -Se acerca hasta tomarla por los brazos fuertemente- _porque_ _cuando te miro… veo algo muy diferente_

R: _No, no… sabes lo que dices…-_Titubea al sentir el aliento de la rubia desde muy cerca

Q: _Si lo se, y tu también lo sabes…-_Espetó suavemente para luego unir sus labios con esos que tanto había extrañado

Fue un simple toque… un toque suave de sus labios que revoloteo eso que ambas creían que había muerto, lo mismo que hizo que sus pieles se erizaran, dándoles la certeza de que cuando un amor es tan grande… ni el tiempo ni el espacio, ni las malas acciones, logran desvanecerlo tan fácilmente…

_"Una vez la vi, y ahora comprobé que tu mirada aun es capaz de decirme: te amo"_


	31. Gracias

**N/A: Bien, primero como siempre miles de gracias por sus reviews son mi alimento para escribir, y segundo... jajaja algunos dicen ¿solo 6 capítulos para el final? :O, pues no se si serán 6 exactamente, no los tengo todos escrito, quizás se extiendan hasta el 10 y llegue a 40 y si tengo parte del final escrito es porque no interfiere en los capítulos anteriores, es algo que tenia en mente desde que comenzó la historia. Que disfruten... Saludos :)**

**ACRB**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31<strong>

**"Gracias" **

S: _¿Entonces besaste a Berry y ella no te golpeo?_ –Pregunta a su amiga y esta asiente- _Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… Juraba que cuando te viera iba armar un escándalo para que estuvieses a cien metros de ella. _

Q: _Cuando me vio no me dijo nada, en realidad yo me quede allí parada como una idiota y ella simplemente me miraba_… _Luego paso lo que te conté_

S: _Es que aun no me lo creo..._

Quinn y Santana se encontraban camino a recoger un traje por petición de Brittany, para luego ir al lugar donde se estaría celebrando la cena y verificar que todo estuviera perfecto

Q: _Yo también juraba que iba a reaccionar diferente….Pero agradezco que no fuera así, la extrañaba tanto_ –Sonríe tontamente al recordar lo sucedido

**-FlashBack-**

Quinn y Rachel seguían inmersas en el cálido beso, los movimientos eran lentos como suaves roces, las respiraciones se habían vuelto más pesadas producto de los nervios inevitables y los corazones de ambas latían a un ritmo acelerado pero, perfectamente sincronizado, como siempre lo fue…

Se separan lentamente para mirarse a los ojos. Era como regresar el tiempo y estancarlo en ese momento donde todo era perfecto, donde se dieron su primer beso y donde los malos momentos no se asomaban por la puerta….

Pero no se puede regresar el tiempo y mucho menos olvidar lo que has vivido en el…

R: _No debiste hacer eso _–Espetó firme luego de reaccionar

Q: _No me detuviste_ –Sonríe levemente

R: _No lo vuelvas hacer…_

Q: _Rachel…_

R: _¡No Quinn! ya lo nuestro quedo en el pasado_ –Fue todo lo que dijo para luego salir rápidamente del camerino

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

S: _No cantes victoria Fabray, que no detuviera el beso es una cosa, pero si te dijo que lo de ustedes quedo en el pasado, pues…_

Q: _No importa lo que haya dicho Santana, la conozco, se como es de orgullosa y no va aceptar tan fácilmente que ese beso le movió todo... igual que a mi_

S: _Lo sé, yo siempre he pensado que ella no te ha olvidado, pero eso no implica que ahora quiera estar contigo. Ha cambiado mucho_

Q: _Solo cambio lo que otros ven…-_Dijo perdiendo su mirada en la ventanilla

Quinn nunca se planteo regresar con Rachel. Sabía que la morena estaba haciendo su vida "de otra forma" y que quizás ni la deseaba ver. Claro que tuvo razón porque fue lo que la misma Rachel le dijo pero… cuando la vio, cuando la tuvo tan cerca y beso sus labios… Su mundo volvió a girar y todo lo que una vez creyó perder, volvió a tener sentido, volvió a brillar.

No estaba segura de nada, no sabía si Rachel en verdad le podría dar la oportunidad aunque sea de llevar las cosas bien pero, lo iba a intentar, deseaba acercarse a ella de una u otra forma. Su inquietud era descubrir, como tantas veces, todo lo que la morena sentía, eso que siempre callaba y guardaba tras el orgullo…

Quizás ella no tendría que pedir perdón, puesto que aun tenía la convicción de que si se marcho fue para mejor. En ese entonces ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de sacar la relación a flote. Necesitaron un respiro, un tiempo para madurar ciertas cosas y aunque en ciertos puntos, no resulto beneficioso, todo sucede por una razón… el destino siempre hace lo suyo…. y Quinn intuía que era tiempo de actuar ante el.

S: _Fabray ya deja de soñar tanto que llegamos _–Llama la atención de su amiga que aun permanecía mirando por la ventanilla

Q: _¿Qué hacemos aquí? _

S: _Britt dijo que debíamos pasar por un traje, anda, vamos _

Ambas salen del auto y entran al local

S: _Buenos días, mi esposa vino hace un par de días para que le hicieran un traje a la medida, esta es la factura_ –Se la entrega al dependiente

-_Claro, ya está listo, espere que ya lo traigo_

S: _Gracias_

Q: _¿Para qué Britt mando hacer un traje? _

S: _No lo sé_ -Se encoge de hombros- _Sera para su padre o algo…_

-_Acá esta, la corbata es beige, la Sra lo pidió así_ –Muestra el traje bastante peculiar

S: _¿Qué es esto? ¿Esto fue lo que encargo mi esposa?_ –Mira extrañada el pequeño traje blanco- _Pero si acá no cabe nada, a no ser un niño de pocos meses_

Quinn no podía contener la risa, ya se hacia la idea de para quien era el traje

-_El traje está hecho a la medida, ella vino con Lord y nosotros mismos las tomamos, incluso tuvo una prueba hace tres días y estuvo de acuerdo con que fuera blanco marfil, lo único que le cambiamos fueron los botones. Su esposa dijo que al pequeño no le gustaba con cierres._

Quinn no aguanto más y soltó una sonora carcajada. Santana solo resopla y comienza a refunfuñar, mientras decía cosas como "me podre quedar una semana sin sexo, pero de que ese gato gordo duerme en la secadora, lo hace"

Q. _Vamos Santana, no es para tanto_ –Dice Quinn que no paraba de reír desde que salieron del lugar

S: _¿No es para tanto me dices? Si recorrimos toda la ciudad para ir a una estúpida tienda de confección de trajes, que por cierto es bien cara, solo para que el maldito gato se vista "Con estilo". ¿En serio Q?_ –Estaba indignada por las ocurrencias de su esposa

Q: _Es Brittany, es normal que haga este tipo de cosas_ –Dice ante lo obvio

S: _Si pero todo tiene un límite…_

Quinn la mira y sonríe, sabía que su amiga iría hasta el fin del mundo por su ahora esposa, aunque mucha veces tuviese esa cara dura o actitud desafiante… era una gran persona que se había enamorado de otra mucho más grandiosa

Q: _Me alegra que Britt esté en tu vida…-_Le sonríe en forma cálida

S: _A mí también me alegra que lo esté… –_La mira de reojo ya que estaba conduciendo

Quinn suspira y de nuevo se pierde en sus pensamientos

S: _Mira, yo no se mucho sobre lo que dicen del destino, pero… si el tuyo esta con ella, entonces así será… solo no te agobies, ya bastante lo hiciste una vez ¿no crees?_

Q: _Cierto…-_Dice y de nuevo da gracias a dios por tener a Santana López en su vida

* * *

><p>Horas después…<p>

L: _¿Rachel puedes apurarte? Llegaremos tarde_ –Espetó Leroy cansado de esperar a su hija

R: _En un minuto estoy_ –Grito desde la habitación

H: _Relájate, aun falta una hora_ –Dice Hiram leyendo una revista

L: _Me gusta llegar puntual, y sabes cómo es el trafico en esta ciudad, son casi las 6 y debemos llegar al menos a las 7_ –Atina a decir rápidamente con su característica preocupación por la puntualidad. En definitiva ya sabemos de quien lo heredo Rachel

H: _No me estreses por favor…-_Espetó muy tranquilo, cruzándose de piernas y el otro resopla

R: _Ya estoy…_

L: _Por fin_ –Alza los brazos

H: _Estas hermosa mi amor, quizás si Quinn te ve…_

R: _No comiences con el tema de Quinn papa_ –Zanja el tema

H: _Ok, solo decía_

Cuando la morena le conto a sus padres sobre su encuentro con Quinn, los mismos no habían podido ocultar su felicidad ante lo ocurrido, sobre todo Hiram que no paraba de hablarle sobre "arreglar las cosas" y "darse otra oportunidad"

Si… la vida da muchas vueltas, el mismo que una vez se negaba a que la rubia entrada a la vida de su hija, era el mismo que ahora deseaba que volvieran.

Quizás ambos padres estaban cansados de la vida descontrolada que ahora llevaba su hija, y por ende conocían que la única persona capaz de dejar sin aliento a su adorada estrella, era Quinn Fabray.

L: _Ya dejen de hablar tanto, Jesse me dijo que iba en camino_

R: _¿No iba con nosotros? _

L: _Si, pero tuvo que ir antes, paso algo con el menú y santana estaba enloqueciendo, algo así le entendí_

R: _Bien, vamos…_

* * *

><p>Ya en el lugar de la celebración todo estaba todo listo, algunos invitados habían llegado, incluyendo la familia de Santana y Brittany<p>

Sam: _¿Qué le pasa a Santana?_ –El rubio mira a los lejos a su amiga que estaba seria y de brazos cruzados mientras que Brittany prácticamente daba saltos de felicidad

Q: _Puedo imaginarme que le pasa… Seguro Britt la está tratando convencer sobre algo que no quiere, o más bien… ya decidió y Santana en vez de negarse, opta por la ley del hielo… -_Explica mirando a las chicas

Sam: _Son todo un caso_ –Ríe junto con la otra- _A veces me pregunto cómo logran vivir juntas_

Q: _Créeme… cuando te enamores como lo están aquellas dos… lo entenderás_ –Espetó con mucha seguridad- _Todos tenemos nuestra otra mitad, nuestra porción de luz que por muy lejana o diferente que sea, siempre será nuestra…_

Sam: _¿Lo dices por experiencia cierto?_

Q: _Quizás…_

Sam: _Siempre pensé que ustedes eran tal para cual, pero… bueno la vida da muchas vueltas –_Dice haciendo referencia a Rachel

Q: _Te doy toda la razón_ –Fue lo único que dijo para luego tomar de su coctel

Sam: _¿Dónde esta tu asistente?_

Q: _¿Por qué la pregunta?_ –Alza una ceja y lo mira en forma picara

Sam: _Eh…es guapa_ –Se sonroja

Q: _Si, lo es… debe estar por allí. Por cierto, se me había olvidado preguntarte... ¿Qué sucedió con Mandy?_

Sam:_ Ella trabajo hasta hace unos meses con nosotros, pero al parecer le ofrecieron algo mejor en Los Ángeles… Nunca volvimos a salir –_Se encoge de hombros

_Q: Entiendo… -_Dice recordando que luego de irse de New York, ella tampoco supo nada acerca de la chica, y la verdad, era mejor así

S: _¡No soporto esto!_ –Exclama la latina- _Ahora resulta que Britt quiere que bailemos con nuestros padres _–Espetó lo último entre dientes y los otros dos hacen todo su esfuerzo para no reír

Sam: _Tal vez sea divertido…_

S: _!Divertido tu culo boca de trucha!_

Q: _Hey cálmate, no te pongas así, mejor disfruta de la fiesta y de toda tu familia… _-Trata de tranquilizarla aunque en el fondo lo hacía con la intención de molestarla un poco

S: _¿De mi familia? Querrás decir de mi primo Roberto que no hace más que verle los pechos a mi esposa, de mi madre que se queja porque no pase las navidades con ella, aun cuando la vi hace un mes para su cumpleaños, o que me dices de mi tía Emna que no deja de comer camarones… ojala sea alérgica a los mariscos y se le ponga la cara tan hinchada como su trasero y…_

Q: _¡Para! No seas payasa Santana_ –Interrumpe la verborrea de su amiga- _Es tu familia y para bien o para mal es la que te toco, y si no le importaras o no te quisieran, no estuvieran aquí_

Sam: _La rubia tiene razón, aparte es divertido ver a tu papa, mira como baila -_Señala al hombre que junto con Brittany, intentaba hacer los pasos de John Travolta en fiebre de sábado por la noche.

S: _Dios, ya papa comenzó con sus bailes_

-_Cariño… Britt dice que le dará clases de baile a tu padre ¿no es linda?_ –Era Carmen, la madre de Santana. Una mujer de mediana estatura con un físico muy parecido a la latina pero obviamente, con unos cuantos años mas remarcados

S: _Papa tiene dos pies izquierdos…_

C: _El sabe lo suyo, pero tu esposa es profesional_ –Justifica a su marido- _¡Hola Quinn! _–Nota la presencia de la rubia y en seguida le da un abrazo

Q: _¿Cómo esta señora Carmen?_

C: _No me digas señora, que me haces sentir vieja…_

S: _Eres viaja mama_

C: _Vieja tu abuela_

S: _Ella también lo es_ –Añade

Q: _Eh… chicas_ –Carraspeo para llamar la atención, ya que posiblemente iban a comenzar con sus típicas y largas discusiones

C: _Discúlpame Quinnie, sabes cómo se pone esta chica_ –Mira con reproche a su hija que no apartaba la mirada de su esposa y padre

Q: _No se preocupe_ –Sonríe con amabilidad

C: _¿Y Judy, Elizabeth y tu hermana porque no vinieron?_ –Pregunta por los familiares de la rubia, los cuales conocía desde que Quinn y Santana se hicieron amigas en la segundaria

Q: _No han podido venir, mi abuela está un poco enferma, así que tiene que mantener reposo. Mi mama decidió quedarse con ella y mi hermana seguro tiene mucho trabajo_

C: _Entiendo, espero se mejore. ¿Y quién es este chico tan guapo_? –Le regala una sonrisa coqueta a Sam

S: _¡Mama! No empieces_ –Exclama santana, conociendo como su madre tenía por costumbre, coquetear con chicos más jóvenes

Sam: _Soy Samuel, amigo de Santana_ –Se presenta muy amable como es típico de el

C: _Un placer, soy su mama, aunque sé que parezco su hermana_

Sam: _Eh… si_ –Se torno nervioso

S: _Mama, mejor ve y ayuda a papa que se le atoro el pantalón_ –Le sugiere viendo como el hombre se inclinaba para ver la parte trasera de su traje

C: _Oh, dios mío, le dije que hiciera dieta_ –Espetó antes de ir en ayuda de su marido

Sam: _Si que es interesante tu familia_

S: _Ni que lo digas, aun no entiendo como los padres de Britt no han salido corriendo_

Q: _Hey… San ¿ese no es tu primo Roberto?_ –Pregunta Quinn viendo como el chico tomaba por detrás a Brittany y seguían con el baile al estilo de los 70's

S: _Oh pero qué diablos… ¡Aléjate de mi mujer!_ -Se alejo rápidamente en busca de su esposa

Sam: _Esta noche si que será divertida_ –Añade pero la rubia no responde- _Quinn que…-_Detiene sus palabras cuando ve el motivo por el cual la otra había enmudecido

Rachel había llegado, lucia impecable con un corto vestido blanco, como bien había dicho Brittany que los invitados debían ir. Iba del brazo de Leroy que saludaba amablemente a los conocidos, mientras que Hiram venía detrás

Sam: _Creo que llego tu luz…-_Susurra al oído de la rubia, pero esta tenía sus sentidos aun puesto en su pequeña gran estrella.

La morena también la diviso al momento de entrar, pero no deseaba conectar de nuevo su mirada con la rubia, sabía que si lo hacía iba a flaquear y no lo quería, se negaba a caer de nuevo, y aceptar de una vez que Quinn era su debilidad… después de tanto tiempo

J: _Te ves fenomenal_ –Llega Jesse saludando a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla

R: _Gracias, también estas muy guapo_

J: _Siempre querida…_ -Estira su impecable chaqueta blanca

R: _Y modesto obviamente…_

J: _Estamos siempre a la par_

H: _Chicos vamos a saludar_ –Informa Hiram para retirase con su esposo

R: _Es lindo el lugar, y veo que Brittany se está divirtiendo_ –Espetó al ver a su amiga que seguía bailando, sin haber notado su presencia

J: _Si, está muy feliz, aunque a Santana no le gusta mucho ver a su familia cerca, son todos unos personajes_

R: _Puedo imaginármelo…-_Sonríe y mira de reojo a Quinn que a pocos metros seguía dándole fugaces miradas, mientras mantenía una conversación con Sam y ahora Sugar

J: _Esta hermosa… no tan cambiada pero se ve mucho más madura –_Dice luego de notar que la morena miraba disimuladamente a Quinn

R: _No se dé que hablas… _-Se hace la desentendida

J: _Si lo sabes…_

R: _Como sea, vamos por una copa para luego saludar a las chicas…._

J: _Si, ve por allá que están las bebidas o se lo pides a un camarero, tengo que ir a revisar lo de la cena, al parecer Brittany armo un desastre y Santana estaba de los nervios_

R: _Ok, iré yo…_

La morena comenzaba a caminar hasta el final del salón donde podía ver algunos camareros y de costado una barra al aire libre, donde suponía, podía pedir su bebida.

El lugar era amplio, tenía un toque elegante pero no tan sobrio, con una parte abierta y otra techada. Se encontraba en la Bahia de la ciudad y de fondo se podía ver una gran flota de botes anclados en las aguas del rio Hudson

Quinn que en ningún momento perdió de vista a Rachel, se excusa con Sam y Sugar para ir detrás de la morena

Q: _Hola…-_Susurra muy cerca de Rachel que se encontraba esperando por su bebida

R: _¡Cielos!_ –Exclamo ante lo sentido, que más que un susto, fue un escalofrió por haber escuchado la voz ronca de la rubia en su oído.

Q: _Estas hermosa… -_Repite el gesto

R: _¿Qué quieres Quinn?_ –Gira para verla y es cuando puede apreciar lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello semi recogido y ese hermoso vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, acompañado de una pequeña cinta color tierra en la cintura…Perfecta como siempre y más cuando la luz de los pequeños faroles de la terraza daban de lleno en sus hermosos ojos avellana- _Creo que te deje claro que no deseaba hablarte_ –Espetó en un tono bajo, aun tratando de tomar fuerzas por el solo hecho de tenerla cerca

Q: _Lo siento… te vi y no pude evitar acercarme_ –Muestra su perfecta sonrisa

Y Rachel de nuevo sintió ese escalofrió que ahora se volvía hacer común. Quizás era porque se encontraban a mediados del mes de febrero y aun se podían sentir rastros del invierno, o porque su vestido era muy corto... Pero no, eso lo descarto cuando de nuevo se perdió en la mirada intensa de Quinn y sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar.

R: _Bueno, ya te acercaste así que vete_ –Dice un tanto nerviosa para luego girarse y quedar frente a la barra- _¿Qué sucede con mi bebida?_ - Pregunta al chico que la estaba preparando

-_Aquí tiene…-_Se la entrega y la morena intenta irse pero Quinn se interpone en su camino

R: _No otra vez por favor…-_Espetó cansada

Q: _Tranquila, no te molestare, aunque no prometo... no intentar establecer algún dialogo contigo durante la noche _ –Dice muy divertida y la morena rueda los ojos_- Solo te quería dar las gracias_

R: _¿Gracias Por qué?_ –La mira extrañada

Q: _Por no detenerme ayer…. Y haberme permitirme leer de nuevo tu mirada_ -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse y caminar con la elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado

R: _Control Rachel, tu puedes…-_Se dijo a si misma

"_Podrás ingeniar mil formas de no acercarte, mientras tanto yo ingeniare otras miles para demostrarte que entre mis brazos aun puedes vivir" _


	32. Lo que una vez fue y sigue siendo

**N/A: !Atención! solo les pido paciencia y no se precipiten a sacar conclusiones después de este capitulo, se que a muchos no les gusta ciertas cosas pero, en este fic todo pasa por una razón, ya que esta completamente estructurado desde ahora hasta el final. Disfruten y recuerden que quedan pocos capítulos para el "Fin"**

**Saludos. ACRB**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32<strong>

**"Lo que una vez fue y sigue siendo" **

La celebración seguía en su curso, una cena de aniversario jamás fue tan divertida, y es que con una familia como los López, no es para menos.

Santana seguía detrás de su primo Roberto que al parecer no despegaba su vista de Brittany e incluso la había invitado a bailar unas 15 veces pero, la latina se lo prohibió; por otro lado, estaba Carmen que seguía coqueteando con los chicos, presentándose como hermana de la latina; el padre de Santana dejo de bailar luego de que el pantalón se le atorara de nuevo y la ruptura del mismo fuera inminente. ¿Y que decimos de la tía Emna? Bueno ella seguía degustando de todo lo que tenía a su paso, mientras guardaba en la cartera, otro poco para llevar.

Sin duda eran una familia "interesante", a comparación con los familiares de la bailarina que se mantenían al margen de saludar algunos invitados y conversar con los señores Berry, los cuales conocían desde hace tiempo.

J: _Es divertido ver a Santana cuidando a Brittany de su primo_ –Espetó Jesse

R: _Si, creo que lo ha hecho durante toda la noche_ –Ríe divertida

J: _Igual se nota que los quiere. ¡Mira, mira!_ –Señala a la madre de Santana que había sacado a bailar al señor Pierce y este hacía gestos de no entender el paso

R: _Creo que la madre de Santana logro lo imposible_

J: _Si, jamás había visto a ese señor bailar_

R: _Siempre hay una primera vez_

Luego de un breve silencio…

J: _Te vi con Quinn…_ -Dijo suavemente - _¿Hicieron las paces?_ –Prosigue al ver que la morena no respondía

R: _No seas pesado y deja el tema, por favor –_Se mostro seria

J: _Que terca eres Rachel Berry_ –Niega con la cabeza para luego tomar de su copa- _No te das por vencida ante lo que…._

R: _¡No entiendo porque todos se empeñan en tocar este estúpido tema!_ –Exclama un poco sobresaltada

J: _Porque todos vemos lo obvio, que no la has olvidado y es evidente que ella quiere acercarse_

R: _Pero yo no la quiero cerca Jesse, ¿Lo entiendes?_ –Espetó firme

J: _¿Sabes que es lo peor de una persona? Pretender engañarse a sí misma _–Se auto responde y sin más se levanto de la mesa, dejando a la morena sola con sus pensamientos

Luego de la "pequeña conversación" que mantuvo con Quinn, en todo momento trato de evitarla, durante la cena, luego de ella y hasta ahora. No se sentaba en la misma mesa o se acercaba a los grupos donde la rubia estuviera. La situación incluso llegaba a ser algo infantil, pero ella tenía sus motivos… Esos que no iba admitir…

¿Y por qué? Fácil…

Quinn Fabray, como bien sabemos, era su debilidad, era la persona que podía mover su mundo con solo una mirada, ella lo sabía, su familia y amigos también, pero… existía aun en su interior eso llamado "orgullo", lo cual usaba de escudo para no ceder y de esa forma, poder hacer las cosas "menos dolorosas" a su parecer.

A estas altura, Rachel pensaba que el amor no era para ella, aun cuando lo sentía con la misma intensidad de hace tres años atrás….

* * *

><p>Su: <em>Oye Brittany gracias por haberme invitado, de verdad, sé que es una reunión familiar y bueno…-<em>Decía Sugar a la bailarina

B: _No te preocupes… nosotros somos como Full House_ –Explica muy tranquila y la otra hace un gesto de no entender- _Si, ya sabes… que todos son bien recibidos, aunque no tengamos mucho espacio y aunque Santy se moleste muchas veces._

Su:_ Ah… entiendo_

B_: Si, yo la convenzo con sexo _–Susurra su secreto a voces

Su: _Eh… claro_ –Sonríe nerviosa

B: _A parte eres amiga y asistente de Quinnie, y las amigas de Quinnie, son nuestras amigas_ –Sentencia- _¿Cierto Q?_ –Pregunta a la rubia que estaba frente a ellas en la mesa

Q: _Cierto Britt…_

Sam: _Sugar ¿Quieres bailar?_ –Pregunta el rubio y la otra toma su mano gustosa, para luego alejarse

Q: _Hey Britt…_ –Llama la atención de su amiga- _necesito un favor_

B: _¿Qué clase de favor?_

Q: _Es una especie de plan que se me ocurrió_ –Espetó en forma misteriosa

B: _¿Cómo los de la pantera rosa?_ –Susurra

Q: _Eh… si algo así_

B: _¡Me encanta!_ –Aplaude alegremente y Quinn la detiene

Q: _Cálmate, te diré de qué se trata, ven acá –_Se acerca para hablarle al oído y la bailarina solo asentía ante lo que escuchaba- _¿Qué te parece?_

B: _Me parece un plan genial ¿Tubbi puede participar? míralo, se ve hermoso_ –Señala al gato que estaba sobre una silla alta y ni se movía, parecía que no deseaba que su costoso traje se arrugara

Q: _No creo que el gato tenga mucho que hacer Britt_ –Mira al felino que ahora se estiraba y pisaba su corbata

B: _Bueno, ya eso lo veremos después_

S: _¿Qué tanto secreteo tienes con mi mujer Fabray?_ –Llega la latina y se sienta

B: _Quinn y yo tenemos un súper plan, sera sorpresa_ –Explica como si fuera algo realmente importante

S: _¿Qué tipo de plan?_ –Mira a su amiga con el ceño fruncido

Q: _Es… algo que hare en pocos minutos para llamar la atención a cierta persona_ –Explica mirando a Rachel que ahora platicaba con sus padres y la familia Pierce

S: _Ah… ya veo ¿Ha sido un hueso duro de roer no? Te lo dije…._

Q: _Yo la conozco mejor que tu Santana_ –Le dice seria

S: _Yo he convivido con ella estos últimos años y créeme que no es la misma que tu conocías_ –Replicó

Q: _Claro ¿ahora tú sabes más de ella que cualquier persona?_ –Pregunta cruzándose de brazos

S: _Pues fíjate que si_ –Se le enfrenta

B: _Nadie conoce más a Rachel que yo…-_Interviene Brittany muy tranquila, mientras abrochaba uno de los botones del saco de Lord Tubbington

Ambas expresan con la mirada que la bailarina tenía toda la razón

B: _Solo diré, que me agrada lo que harás Q, quizás le guste, como quizás no, igual no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Con Rachel nunca se sabe pero, si de algo estoy segura_ –Se levanta con el gato en sus brazos- _Es que te ama mil veces más de lo que demuestra_ –Espetó muy segura, provocando una sonrisa en Quinn- _Ahora llevare a Tubbi a que coma algo, si es que la tía de Santana le dejo_ –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse

Q: _Amo a esa chica…-_Dijo sonriente mientras veía Brittany alejarse

S: _¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices_ –Bromea apuntándola con el dedo

* * *

><p>Las cosas que mueven el mundo no son las monumentales, o aquellas que vemos al final y que causan sensación…<p>

Las que realmente hacen el trabajo, son aquellas pequeñas e importantes que sirven de impulso para que algo funcione realmente, así como los tornillos o los cables de una gran máquina.

Como todo en la vida, cada "cosa" funciona bajo un sistema de otras más pequeñas y en un orden relativo

Incluso los humanos…

Los humanos "funcionamos" en cierta forma, de acuerdo a esas "pequeñas grandes cosas" que rigen nuestra vida, las que nos regalan el sentido de cada día y las mismas que por muy grandiosos que lleguemos a ser como personas, ante los ojos de los demás, con un simple soplido nos derrumbaran cualquier barrera…

Y eso iba a suceder a continuación en la existencia de Rachel Berry, la morena luego de luchar contra sigo misma para mantenerse firme, iba a doblegar ante la pieza que aun regia su corazón…

Lucy Quinn Fabray

B: _Toc toc_ –Toca el micrófono para llamar la atención del pequeño publico_- Buenas noches _–Sonríe emocionada, se sentía importante encima del pequeño escenario y las casi 50 personas que se encontraban allí la miraban curiosos

R: _¿Qué está haciendo Brittany?_ –Susurra Rachel a la latina, que se había posicionado a su lado en una mesa frente al escenario

S: _No lo sé, dijo que tenían una sorpresa –_Responde en el mismo tono

R: _¿Qué sor…-_No puedo continuar ya que la bailarina comenzó hablar de nuevo, pidiendo atención

B: _Primero que todo muchas gracias por haber venido a nuestra cena de aniversario, es muy importante para mi esposa y para mi, haber contado con su presencia_ –Dijo tan seria que resulto gracioso- _A mi familia, mi mama y mi papa, que hasta hace poco no creían que me había casado _–Sus padres rieron- _A mi abuela de 96 años que no se entera de nada, porque no sé si está dormida o despierta _–Dice provocando carajadas en todos los presentes al ver a la señora que efectivamente estaba dormida en una silla

Q: _Brittany a lo que íbamos_…-Susurra disimuladamente Quinn que se encontraba detrás de la chica

B: _Claro, claro… Eh… bueno ahora lo importante. Mi amiga Quinn Fabray, acompañada por mi mejor amigo gay_ -Mira a Jesse que se estaba colocándose frente al piano y le hacia gestos de que se callara por el comentario- _Nos deleitaran con una hermosa melodía, que…_

Q: _Hola…-_Interrumpe quitándole el micrófono a Brittany, ya que la chica iba a comenzar con un monologo extraño_- Buenas noches, me llamo Quinn para los que aun no se enteran _–Bromea un poco nerviosa- _Quiero decir que no soy cantante… de hecho la última vez que cante algo ante un público fue a los 16 años, cuando perdí una apuesta con Santana_

S: _¡Yo siempre gano Fabray!_ –Grita y todos ríen

Q: _No siempre_ –Añade sonriente y continua- _Como decía, no soy cantante pero, hoy es un día importante, mis amigas cumplen su primer año de feliz matrimonio, de tantos que vendrán_ –Agrega- _Y he decidido sacar un poco mis miedos ante el público, para darles un pequeño regalo, tanto a ellas como a otra persona muy especial que se encuentra acá esta noche_ –Hace una pausa y mira a Rachel que estaba hipnotizada mirando al frente- _Esto es para ti…-_Termina de decir, claramente dirigiéndose a la morena que tragaba saliva con mucha dificultad, mientras observaba como Quinn se sentaba en una pequeña banqueta al lado del piano

**When the rain is blowing in your face**

_**(**__Cuando la lluvia este soplando en tu cara__**)**_

Las primeras notas del piano se dejaban escuchar y la rubia las acompañaba, sorprendiendo a todos con su voz angelical…

**And the whole world is on your case**

_**(**__Y el mundo entero este en su caso__**) **_

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

_**(**__Te ofrecería un cálido abrazo__**)**_

**To make you feel my love**

_**(**__Para hacerte sentir mi amor__**)**_

Rachel no podía describir todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en ese momento, era mágico, como todo lo que Quinn provocaba en ella. Estaba cautivada por la voz de la rubia, jamás la había escuchado cantar a no ser una que otra vez en la ducha, tarareando torpemente alguna canción.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**

_**(**__Cuando las sombras de la noche y las estrellas aparezcan__**)**_

**And there is no one there to dry your tears**

_**(**__Y no haya nadie allí para secar tus lágrimas__**)**_

**I could hold you for a million years**

_**(**__Te podría abrazar por un millón de años__**)**_

**To make you feel my love**

_**(**__Para hacerte sentir mi amor__**)**_

Quinn cantaba con la mirada fija en la morena, que sentía como su corazón bombeaba sangre en forma acelerada, y sus sentidos se estaban cerrando. Se había creado una burbuja en donde solo se encontraban ella y Quinn, ni siquiera la energía de la gente a su alrededor existía, ni los gritos de Santana diciendo "esa es mi hermana" o los saltos y aplausos de Brittany por escuchar a su amiga…. Nada, absolutamente nada existía, mas que ellas dos y esa hermosa canción….

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**

_**(**__Se que tu aun no te has hecho a la idea__**)**_

**But I would never do you wrong**

_**(**__Pero yo nunca te haría daño__**)**_

**I've known it from the moment that we met**

_**(**__Lo sé desde el momento que nos conocimos__**)**_

**No doubt in my mind where you belong**

_**(**__Sin duda perteneces a mi mente__**) **_

El momento era perfecto, tanto que Rachel dejaba escapar una que otra lagrima sin darse cuenta

**I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue**

_**(**__Iría hambrienta, iría de negro y azul)_

**I'd go crawling down the avenue**

_(Iría arrastrándome por la calle__**)**_

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**(**_No hay nada que no haría_**)**

**To make you feel my love**

**(**_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_**)**

Quinn se levanta de la pequeña banqueta y se aferra con más fuerza al micrófono, cerrando los ojos, mientras que la morena seguía derramando lágrimas al tiempo que soltaba leves suspiros entrecortados

**The storms are raging, on the rolling sea**

**(**_Las tormentas están furiosas en el mar agitado_**)**

**And on the highway of regret **

**(**_En la autopista del arrepentimiento_**)**

**Though winds of change are throwing wild and free**

**(**_Sin embargo hay vientos de cambio, están corriendo salvajes y libres_**)**

**You ain't seen nothing like me yet**

**(**_Tú aun no has visto nada como yo_**) **

Quinn abre los ojos para cantar el último verso, es entonces cuando se encuentra con la mirada bañada en lagrimas de Rachel, que aun no entendía como la rubia había logrado tanto en ella con tan solo una canción

**I could make you happy make your dreams come true**

**(**_Yo podría hacerte feliz, hacer tus sueños realidad_**)**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do**

**(**_No hay nada __que__ yo no __haría_**) **

**Go to the ends of the Earth for you**

**(**_Iría hasta los fines de la tierra por ti_**) **

**To make you feel my love**

**(**_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_**) **

Termina de cantar y todos aplauden eufóricamente, no obstante, ella solo mantenía sus ojos fijos en la mujer que amaba, la cual ahora se intentaba secar las lágrimas y salía prácticamente corriendo de la sala ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

Quinn reacciona y rápidamente baja del escenario, entregándole el micrófono a Jesse para salir detrás de la morena. No entendía su reacción, pensó que lloraba porque le había emocionado la canción, ya que la letra de la misma era exactamente lo que la rubia sentía.

Pero como bien dijo Brittany… "con Rachel nunca se sabe… "

Q: _¡Rachel espera!_ –Grita Quinn mientras iba detrás de la morena que se acercaba apresuradamente a uno de los puentes cercanos al muelle

R: _¡Déjame en paz!_ –Grita sin detener sus pasos

Q: _Por favor, espera_ –Logra alcanzarla y la sujeta del brazo. La morena se detiene pero no voltea, se mantiene estática, aferrándose con fuerza al barandal del puente sin mirar a la otra- _Rachel, ¿Por qué saliste así? ¿No te gusto la canción? Te juro que…_

R: _No jures nada Quinn_ –La interrumpe aun dándole la espalda

Q: _Rach, mi amor…_

R: _¡No me digas mi amor! _–Esta vez sí gira para ver a la rubia, mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo- _¿Por qué lo haces?_ –Susurra

Q: _¿De qué hablas?_

R: _Todo esto_ –Abre sus brazos- _Esta pesadilla_ –Espetó entre dientes

Q: _No digas eso por favor, yo solo trato de acercarme a ti y demostrarte cuanto te amo_ –Dijo con sinceridad

R: _Si me amaras tanto… nunca te hubieses ido, como todos los demás_

Q: _¡Yo no soy como todos Rachel! ¿No entiendes que eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida? Y si me fui, es porque…_

R: _¡Es porque eres igual que ellos!_ –Grita con desesperación- _No veo la diferencia Quinn, solo veo a otra persona que me abandono, que no le importo mi sufrimiento y simplemente me dejo acá… como todos a los que alguna vez le abrí mi corazón_ – Espetó con un evidente rencor

Q: _Siempre te encierras en esas absurdas teorías, debes entender que si me marche, fue lo mejor, que si lo hice es porque nos estábamos haciendo daño y no lo podíamos controlar _–Trataba de hacerla razonar

R: _¿No lo podíamos controlar? ¿O tu no deseabas controlarlo?_

Q: _Nunca comprenderás_ –Niega con la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de frustración

R: _Tienes razón, nunca lo voy a comprender, igual que tu no comprenderás las noches que pase llorando, o los días en los que tenía la absurda esperanza de que aparecerías por la puerta con tu sonrisa perfecta, a decirme "Lo siento Rach, quiero volver"_ –Espetaba mientras comenzaba llorar con más intensidad- _Cierto, soy muy tonta por no entender y por haber sentido eso, porque durante estos años, mi vida ha sido un tormento solo por no tenerte a mi lado, por no verte entre el público durante un espectáculo…Porque te amo tanto, que incluso un maldito Tony no me quito el pesar de no tenerte conmigo Quinn Fabray…._

Q: _Yo siempre te seguí desde cerca, nunca te he dejado de amar y créeme, se que la pasaste mal porque yo también sufrí al no estar a tu lado, pero todo sucede por algo y quizás ese tiempo alejadas fue necesario_

R: _¿Necesario?_ –Suelta una risa irónica- _Para lo único que fue necesario era para darme cuenta que jamás debí haberte conocido_ –Dijo con mucho odio, haciendo que la otra temblara ante las palabras que nunca pensó escuchar

Q: _¿En serio crees eso?_ –Pregunta mientras varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

R: _Si Quinn… eso es lo que creo_ –Dijo con firmeza aunque en el fondo se estaba muriendo

Q: _Bien… entonces siento haberme cruzado alguna vez en tu camino, y espero que a la hora de acostarte con todas esas mujeres, sientas un poco de conformidad contigo misma_

R: _Eso no…_

Q: _¡Déjame terminar por favor!_ –La interrumpe- _Cuando vine aquí no pensaba buscarte, ni mucho menos acercarme, aun así… cuando te vi describí en tu mirada que aun seguías amándome tanto como yo, pero si crees que aun amándome de esa forma, soy algo que nunca debió haber sucedido..._

R:_ ¿El amor no siempre es suficiente cierto? –_ Interrumpió, espetando las palabras que una vez la propia rubia le dijo

_Q: Así es… por eso, simplemente me hare a un lado y espero que logres encontrar a esa persona que de verdad sea para ti. ¿Tienes para escoger no? _

R: _Si tengo para escoger_ –La mira con prepotencia- _Quizás Melissa, sea la indicada, quizás ella de una vez logre que me olvide de alguien como tú -_Miente, pero eso no evitaba que sus palabras hirieran a Quinn

Q: _Me alegra por ti_ –Se seca algunas lágrimas- _adiós y disculpa si alguna vez te di todo de mí _–Dijo suavemente para luego darse la vuelta e irse

Rachel quedo paralizada luego de esto, no sabía porque dijo todo lo que dijo, o más bien, si lo sabia pero también entendió que había estado mal. Era una vil mentira el decir que nunca debió haber conocido a Quinn, ya que tenía muy presente que era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida…

Llorar… no le quedaba de otra, más que llorar desesperadamente y aferrarse a sus rodillas, mientras caía lentamente en el piso de madera de aquel viejo muelle

"_Aprecia lo que aun tienes en las manos, antes que el tiempo lo convierta en algo que una vez tuviste"_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Make you feel my love- Bob Dylan (una de mis favoritas)<strong>


	33. Escuchando el llamado

**N/A: Lo que sucede en este capitulo ya estaba pensado desde hace mas de 10 capítulos, así que no fue algo repentino... a partir de aquí se vendrá el comienzo del fin. Llegara aproximadamente a 40 capítulos. Por otro lado, ya tengo en mente otra historia por escribir pero esa la publicare un mes después que termine esta.**

** Que disfruten y como siempre, miles de gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Saludos. ACRB **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong> 33<strong>**

_If someone said three years from now you´d be long gone, I´d stand up and punch them up cause they are all wrong 8'_

"**Escuchando el llamado" **

Un pequeño cuerpo permanecía recostado en el diván frente al gran ventanal, mientras que dos hermosos ojos color chocolate se perdían entre el murmullo de silencio que la imagen dejaba ver… Mucho tráfico que a través del cristal se notaba aglomerado, personas que caminaban al tiempo que ella se imaginaba el destino de cada una. En una esquina, un hombre con un viejo saxofón, tocando la melodía que muchos no escuchaban, pero igual le lanzaban algunas monedas por "compasión"

Entonces sonríe con ironía…

Se permite pensar como un gran número de seres humanos caminan ante el mundo con la arrogancia y el orgullo de creer que son tan indispensables como el aire, o más importantes que ese señor que tocaba el saxofón, que el ejecutivo que iba tarde a su trabajo, o quizás que la mujer con el auto descompuesto que estaba deteniendo el trafico….

De nuevo recuerda a Quinn y su afición por destacar los seres invisibles…

Y sonríe de nuevo… esta vez con nostalgia y un halo de decepción por si misma

H: _Es lo bueno de vivir en la calle 38, ves un poco del Times Square y otro poco del bullicio de Broadway…_ -Hiram se sienta al lado de su hija que aun permanecía recostada con la mirada perdida en el ventanal

R: _Siempre me relaja ver las calles…_

H: _Lo sé, Cuando eras niña_ –Comienza a relatar y esta vez la morena ladea su cabeza para mirarlo- _y veníamos a New York, siempre te gustaba quedarte cerca de la ventana del hotel para ver los edificios o las luces, en especial para navidad _–Sonríe tiernamente- _Es entonces cuando me di cuenta que este era tu lugar…_

Rachel pierde de nuevo su vista en el ventanal y suspira

R: _Creo que este lugar ya me dio la oportunidad y la desaproveche…_

Hiram la mira y entiende perfectamente el motivo de esas palabras

H: _Ella aun te ama…_

R: _Eso no cambia lo que sucedió, simplemente me quede varada en la estación por mi propia culpa, mientras ella se iba en el tren_

H: _Me gusta la metáfora_ –Suelta una pequeña carcajada- _¿Pero estas realmente segura de que el tren ya se fue? _–Pregunta esta vez muy serio, haciendo que Rachel dudara de sus palabras- _Lo supuse_ –La duda le dio la respuesta

* * *

><p>B: <em>¡San ya llegue!<em> –Dice Brittany entrando al departamento

S: _¡En la cocina amor!_ –Grita a lo lejos

La bailarina se despoja de algunas pertenencias y se dirige hasta su esposa

B: _Hola_ –Besa sus labios- _¿Ya te llamo Quinn?_ –Indaga mientras se servía un poco de agua

S: _Aun no llama. Dijo que me llamaría en cuento llegara y como no lo hizo, la llame temprano pero no respondió, es raro…_

B: _Debe estar ocupada_

S: _Si, pero sigue siendo extraño_ –Espetó preocupada

Ya habían pasado dos días de la fiesta de aniversario entre el matrimonio López-Pierce, y Quinn luego de lo sucedido con Rachel decidió regresar a San Francisco lo antes posible, por lo tanto la noche anterior abordo el avión a horas de la tarde con la promesa de que llamaría en cuanto llegara… cosa que no había hecho y que tenía algo extrañada a la latina, que ni siquiera se había podido comunicar con la rubia o sus familiares en California.

B: _Ya verás que dentro de poco llama, sabes que aun esta triste por lo de Rach y seguro quiere desconectar_

S: _Si, seguro_ –Dijo no muy convencida - _Oye Britt… -_Mira a la rubia-_ yo también quiero desconectar _

B: _¿Quieres ir a un retiro espiritual?_ –Pregunta en forma inocente

S: _No, más bien deseo ir a la bañera contigo_ –La mira con picardía

B: _¿Con traje de baño?_

S: _No amor, si lo usas no lo tendrás puesto ni cinco minutos, vamos –_La toma de la mano para luego irse a "desconectar"

* * *

><p>R: <em>Ella no es para mí, papa<em>

H: _Lo mismo pensaba yo de tu padre_

R: _Esto es diferente_

H: _Dame una razón para creerlo…_

R: _Nos hemos hecho mucho daño_ –Baja su mirada con total culpabilidad

H: _Se que dicen que el amor no lo es todo… pero te aseguro que siempre será más importante que cualquier palabra mal dicha _

R: _Le dije que nunca debí haberla conocido_ –Atina a decir con un nudo en la garganta

H: _¿Es eso cierto?_ –Se sienta también en el diván ya que la morena se había colocado en una esquina del mismo

R: _No… ella ha sido muy importante para mí y no me arrepentiría jamás de haberla conocido_ –Se sincera

H: _¿Entonces porque le hiciste creer lo contrario?_

R: _Porque suelo destruir las cosas por miedo a que me destruyan a mi…-_Limpia un par de lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

H: _Eso es cobardía y que yo sepa, los Berry no son cobardes_

R: _Yo no puedo con ella, es demasiado para mi…_

H: _Ni es demasiado, ni es poco, es adecuada porque te ama tanto como tú a ella_

R: _¡Eso no importa!_ –Exclama- _Ya lo nuestro no tiene arreglo, yo hice que se alejara aun mas por miedo a sufrir de nuevo y mírame_ –Se señala a sí misma- _Ahora me siento la persona más miserable del mundo por tratar así a alguien tan perfecto _

H: _La perfección no existe hija, por eso…_

R: _Si existe_ –Lo interrumpe y se levanta para posar su mirada en la calle- _Para mi ella lo fue y siempre lo será, aunque no esté a mi lado, y aunque no se lo pueda recordar…_

Rachel estaba arrepentida, pues todo lo que le dijo a Quinn, había sido como siempre, producto de su orgullo, terquedad e inmadurez ante una relación que ella misma en gran parte destruyo por miedo, por rencor y por encerrase en si misma…

¿Pero de que valía el arrepentimiento cuando ya el daño estaba hecho? Quizás solo un milagro podría ayudarla… Pero los milagros no suelen ocurrir muy a menudo, por ello prefería aferrarse a la idea de haberla perdido para siempre y recordarla como algo que una vez tuvo y que siempre amara toda su vida…

Dolía mucho, demasiado para una sola persona, según ella… pero, ya no podía hacer nada o al menos… eso creía

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany seguían en su sesión de relajamiento. La bailarina se encontraba de espalda entre las piernas de la latina, mientras que esta última acariciaba el vientre de su esposa al tiempo que esparcía besos por todo su cuello húmedo<p>

B: _Santy…_

S: _Dime_ –Seguía en su trabajo

B: _No quiero que nos pase lo que les paso a Rach y Quinn_ –Espetó con tristeza y Santana detiene lo que estaba haciendo

S: _Hey…_ –Toma el mentón de su mujer para que esta la observe- _Eso no pasara, porque cuando algo este mal… lucharemos para arreglarlo_

B: _Ellas también lo hicieron_ -Dirige de nuevo su vista al frente- _Y aun así todo acabo… me da mucha tristeza, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…_

S: _No te agobies por eso Britt, también me gustaría que estuvieran juntas, porque sé que se adoran, pero no podemos hacer nada… existe un limite_

B: _Odio los limites_ –Dijo haciendo un mohín con su labio inferior- _Solo sirven para prohibirte hacer cosas realmente divertidas_

Santana solo sonríe y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo antes, esta vez colocando sus dos manos en los pechos de la chica… pero en ese preciso instante….

B: _Santy, tu móvil…_

S: _Mmmh_ –Murmura mientras esparcía besos por los hombros de la bailarina y ambas manos seguían aferradas a su torso desnudo

B: _Que tu móvil está sonando…-_Repite

S: _No importa…_

B: _¿Y si es importante?_

S: _Luego devuelvo la llamada_

B: _Puede ser Quinn_ –Dijo haciendo que la latina se detuviera y soltara un suspiro de frustración

Nada interrumpía su sesión de sexo con su esposa pero… Seguía preocupada por la rubia, ya que hasta ahora no había dado señales

Sale de la bañera refunfuñando, mientras se envuelve con una pequeña toalla para alcanzar el móvil que estaba cerca del lavamanos

S: _Que oportuna Fabray –_Murmura antes de responder y verificar que era el numero de Quinn- _Hasta que te dignas a llamar_ –Espetó ya con la llamada abierta

-_No soy Quinn_

S: _¿Frannie?_ –Se extraño al escuchar la voz de la otra Fabray- _¿Sucede algo con Quinn?_ –Pregunta rápidamente

F: _Quinn está bien, pero…_

S: _¿Entonces porque me estas llamando tu? Ella quedo en llamarme ayer y no lo hizo_

F: _Es que ocurrió algo muy grave_

La latina palideció al escuchar esto, se temía lo peor en cuanto a su amiga

S: _Dime que me estas asustando_ –Insiste desesperada

* * *

><p>L: <em>¡Hola mis amores!<em> –Espetó Leroy mientras entraba al departamento con un gran ramo de rosas amarillas

H: _Hola, ¿Y eso para quién es?_ –Se acerca a su esposo

L: _Son para mí princesa_ –Responde sonriente y Rachel se acerca al escucharlo

R: _¿Rosas para mí?_ –Las toma emocionada- _Huelen muy bien_ –Olfatea un poco para luego colocarlas en una repisa y abrazar a su padre –_Gracias papa_

L: _De nada, fui a comparar algunas cosas y vi una floristería cerca… ya sabes lo que dicen de las flores, siempre le sacan una sonrisa incluso al que las odie_ –Dijo luego de separarse

H: _Si, tu siempre con tus frases de romeo, con razón tenias a tantos detrás_ -Espetó fingiendo celos y el otro rueda los ojos

R: _Ahora vuelvo, las pondré en agua, ya dejen de pelear_

L: _Díselo a tu padre_ –Exclama

Rachel estaba cambiando el agua de uno de los jarrones de su sala para colocar las nuevas flores, y eso precisamente… le trae ciertos recuerdos

**-Flashback-**

La morena de encontraba con Elizabeth, la abuela de Quinn, sentada en el mismo desayunador, frente al que estaba ahora acomodando las flores…

Recuerda algo muy importante de la sabia conversación que mantuvo con la adorable anciana

R: _No es tan fácil. Yo amo a Quinn con toda mi alma –_Asegura_- y anoche pues…-_Baja su cabeza- _tuvimos nuestra primera discusión, digamos que en comparación con otras, esta fue un poco más "determinante"_ -Enfatizó la última palabra- _y ahora me siento mal por todo eso…_

E: _Pequeña entiendo que te sientas así, pero es más común de lo que crees, solo piensa si deseas regalar flores que florezcan cada día a pesar de las diferencias, o dejarlas en una tumba olvidada, esperando a que se marchiten..._ –Expresa de una forma adorable, haciendo sonreír a la morena ante la metáfora utilizada

**-Fin del Flashback- **

Sonríe con tristeza al recordar la conversación, mientras mira detenidamente las flores, esas que la misma Elizabeth había mencionado y que en su mente ya se estaban comenzando a marchitar por todos los errores que cometió, las cosas que se empeño en olvidar o quizás…. Fingir que olvidaba

Voltea con el gran ramo para dejarlo en el living, cuando escucha su móvil sonar.

Deja las flores en una mesa y toma el móvil donde se podía observar el nombre de Santana en la llamada

R: _Hola Santana_ –Atiende y luego de unos segundos…- _¿QUE DICES?_ –Grita y se lleva una mano a la boca mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer- _No puede ser pero… Quinn… _

Al parecer Santana le estaba informando lo que Frannie le había dicho, a esto la morena no dejaba de derramar lágrimas…y sus padres al notarlo se acercan

H: _¿Qué sucede pequeña?_ –Indaga preocupado

Rachel cuelga la llamada, mientras que lentamente se sienta en el sofá, aun consternada por lo que sea que le haya dicho Santana

L: _Hija… ¿Paso algo malo? Nos estas preocupando_ –Pregunta esta vez Leroy

Rachel los mira y…

R: _Elizabeth murió anoche…_

"_Resguarda lo que te dije, por si algún día…. Se apaga para siempre mi voz"_

* * *

><p><strong>La frase en ingles que esta al comienzo es de la canción "Who Knew" de Pink<strong>


	34. Las despedidas que acompañan el perdón

**N/A: Este capitulo fue muy difícil de escribir para mi, de hecho derrame unas cuantas lagrimas al hacerlo debido a que perdí a mi abuela a los 12 años y ella fue y siempre sera, alguien muy importante en mi vida, que 10 años después... aun sigo recordando como si su partida hubiese sido ayer. **

**Esto es para ella y como siempre... para ustedes.**

**ACRB**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34<strong>

_"Si se apaga mi voz y el silencio se te hace grande, muy grande, en el mar podrás de noche oírme cantar"_

**"Las despedidas que acompañan el perdón" **

H: _Ya me comunique con Judy, tengo la dirección del lugar donde se hará el servicio_ –Informa Hiram

L: _Hija… ¿Estás segura?_ -Pregunta Leroy a Rachel que estaba con la mirada perdida y muy callada desde que llegaron a la ciudad

R: _Si papa, Quinn me necesita, aunque las cosas entre ambas no estén bien, sé que tengo que estar con ella_ –Responde con seguridad

L: _Muy bien, vamos…_

Rachel en cuanto se entero de la muerte de Elizabeth, viajo con sus padres en el primer vuelo que consiguieron a San Francisco, para estar presentes en el funeral.

Santana le informo que la anciana había falleció producto de un paro respiratorio, esto como secuela de una fuerte bronquitis que la venia aquejando desde hace varias semanas.

Quinn como es de esperarse, estaba destrozada, quizás ella era la más afectada ante la perdida, dado que siempre mantuvo una relación muy estrecha con su abuela.

Cuando llego a San Francisco fue directo a la casa de su madre y al no encontrar a nadie se extraño. Un vecino le informo que habían salido horas antes a la clínica y es entonces cuando la rubia se da cuenta que su móvil estaba apagado y al encenderlo pudo encontrar varias llamadas perdidas de su hermana, que posiblemente le quería informar lo sucedido

Cuando fue a la clínica se encontró con la devastadora noticia de que su abuela había fallecido minutos antes de su llegada…

Entonces sintió morir…

No tenía ni fuerzas para llamar a Santana y contárselo, por ello su hermana lo tuvo que hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba sentada en la que una vez fuera la habitación de Elizabeth, recorría todo el lugar con la mirada, era una habitación bastante amplia y tan interesante como ella….<p>

Toma una gran bocanada de aire para luego levantarse de la cama. El lugar aun tenía la escancia de la anciana, su cálido aroma acompañado de un lindo colorido, como si toda la vida fuera primavera en aquella habitación.

Camino hasta una pequeña estantería cercana a la cama, donde se podían observar algunos retratos con su abuelo, otros de la misma Elizabeth joven y por supuesto… fotos de ella y Frannie cuando eran niñas y otras no tanto

Lo que más le llamo la atención fue una que recordaba muy bien, era del día de su cumpleaños número seis, en donde se veía a Elizabeth con ella sentada en sus piernas, abrazándola para que dejara de llorar luego de que un niño la molestara

El recuerdo la hace sonreír con tristeza y con el pesar de que la mujer que siempre la cuido y apoyo, cuando nadie si quiera sabía que algo le sucedía, se había ido….

F: _Esas fotos eran intocables para ella_ –Espetó Frannie detrás de Quinn que aun seguía viendo las imágenes

Esta voltea con algo de sorpresa al escucharla

Q: _No te sentí entrar_

F: _Esta es mi favorita_ –Hizo caso omiso a lo otro y se acerco hasta las fotografías para señalar una donde su abuela aparecía montando un caballo- _Me encantaba cuando de niñas nos contaba que el abuelo la reto a una carrera, y que si ganaba tenía que aceptarle una cena, pero la abuela cabalgaba muy bien y evidentemente ese día el perdió_ -Explica riendo. Su abuela siempre había tenido la vena competitiva

Q: _Pero luego gano a la mujer más maravillosa que pudo haber conocido_ –Añade mirando la fotografía al igual que su hermana

F: _Siempre estará entre nosotros_ –Ladea su cabeza para ver a la rubia a su lado

Q: _Lo sé…_

F: _Creo que es hora, ya mama nos está esperando y las personas deben estar llegando _

Q: _Si, vamos_ –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar una última mirada a las imágenes y salir de la habitación con su hermana

* * *

><p>El funeral se haría en la capilla donde Elizabeth solía acudir los días domingos.<p>

El lugar estaba repleto de familiares y amigos tanto cercanos como lejanos. Para nadie era un secreto que la mujer se había ganado el cariño de muchos gracias a su personalidad alegre y positiva.

Dicen que a la ahora de nuestra muerte, es cuando podemos comprobar si de verdad fuimos apreciados en este planeta…

Quizás sea cierto, como quizás no… Pero si nos inclinamos ante la primera opción, entonces podríamos decir que Elizabeth White era una de las mujeres más queridas de la ciudad, esto lo demuestra el número de personas que comenzaban a llenar el lugar y en donde más de una tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Santana, Brittany y Sam habían viajado la noche anterior para estar junto a su amiga. A Santana le había afectado mucho la noticia, por una parte porque también consideraba a Elizabeth una abuela y por otro, porque sabía lo importante que la mujer era para la vida de su mejor amiga.

B: _Santy… ¿A qué hora llegara Quinn?_ –Pregunta suavemente Brittany. Ambas estaban sentadas dentro de la capilla, esperando la llegada de Judy con sus hijas y así comenzar oficialmente la ceremonia

S: _No lo sé amor, debe estar por llegar_ –Responde y la otra asiente

Sam: _Chicas miran, llego Rachel_ –Señala a la morena que entraba junto a sus padres

Tanto Santana como Brittany voltean a mirarla y esta al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos, se acerca con los dos hombres

R: _Hola chicos_ –Saluda y Brittany se levanta para abrazarla

B: _Hola Rachie, sabía que vendrías_ –Sonríe levemente luego de separarse

Santana solo la mira con detenimiento, para luego levantarse

S: _Gracias por estar aquí_ –La abraza fuertemente- _Es muy importante para Quinn tu presencia _–Le susurra al oído

R: _Lo sé_ –La mira luego de deshacer el abrazo- _No me he portado muy bien últimamente pero…. Estaré a su lado, aun cuando ella pida que me aleje_

S: _No lo hará, se que a pesar de lo que le dijiste, no te dirá que te alejes en este momento…_ –Espetó segura- _¿Cómo están señores Berry? _–Saluda a los otros dos

Luego de esto, tanto los Berry como Santana Brittany y Sam, se acomodaron en los asientos del frente, justo detrás de donde iría la familia Fabray que minutos después hacia acto de presencia ganándose la mirada de muchos

Frannie llegaba del brazo de su esposo junto con su hijo Anthony de 4 años; Judy iba junto al pastor Jhonson, el cual también era amigo de Elizabeth, mientras que Quinn venía detrás con su cabeza gacha y grandes gafas oscuras que combinaban a la perfección con el resto de su vestimenta negra.

Si en ese momento buscáramos un ejemplo de tristeza y dolor, ese era Quinn Fabray

Rachel igual que muchos, giro para verla y de inmediato sintió una gran impotencia al no poder ir hasta allí y decirle que estaba con ella, abrazarla y hasta pedirle perdón por todas las estupideces que dijo…

Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles… y aunque era un momento en donde ciertas diferencias no debían influir, sabía que debía esperar un poco más.

Esta vez tenía que saber actuar….

Las Fabray se sentaron en la primera fila, justo delante del féretro. Alrededor se encontraban otros familiares que las saludaron al llegar, mientras que en una fila detrás estaba Rachel y el resto de los chicos. El único que falto fue Jesse y eso porque tenía un compromiso de trabajo que no podía cancelar. Incluso toda la familia Lopez se encontraba en el lugar

Quinn al pasar cerca de sus amigos, apretó fuertemente la mano de Santana que se encontraba en el primer puesto de la fila. No se detuvo a saludar a cada uno, ya que era hora de comenzar la ceremonia y la misma latina le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara.

-_Buenas tardes, estamos hoy aquí para despedir a Elizabeth White, quien en vida fuera hija, amiga, hermana, esposa, madre y abuela_ –El pastor comenzaba a decir las primeras palabras de la ceremonia

B: _Luego de terminar, deberías ir hablar con Quinn_ –Susurra Brittany al oído de Rachel que se encontraba a su derecha

R: _Lo hare… aunque no sé cómo va a reaccionar_ –Espetó nerviosa

B: _Te ama, y hoy está despidiendo a alguien muy importante, así que no creo que desee perder a dos_ –Dijo Brittany, como siempre, con las palabras justas para dejarte colgado en tus pensamientos

La ceremonia seguía y luego de las palabras del pastor Jhonson, Quinn por primera vez se quito las gafas y se levanto de su asiento sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Frannie que ya sabía lo que su hermana haría.

El pastor se hizo a un lado, cediendo el puesto a la rubia, frente al micrófono

Q: _Hola _–Dice suavemente- _Gracias por estar aquí despidiendo a mi abuela y apoyando tanto a mis familiares, como mi, ante esta dolorosa perdida_ -Espetó para luego sacar un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta

Todos la observaban en silencio, sobre todo Rachel que la miraba a punto de comenzar a llorar

Q: _Quisiera compartir con todos ustedes algunas palabras, sé que no cambia mucho la situación…_ -Sonríe de medio lado- _Pero… me gustaría desahogarme atreves de mis letras… Siempre he sido mejor escribiendo que hablando _

El resto la mira y permanecen atentos a lo que leerá

Q: _Cuando perdemos un ser querido_ –Comienza a leer- _Muchas veces nos preguntamos porque de entre tantas personas en el mundo, justamente se tenía que ir el… Hoy no me pregunto eso, hoy me pregunto algo más complicado para mi existencia: ¿Qué hare cuando llame y ella no atienda mis llamadas?, ¿Qué hare cuando este cansada de seguir y la persona que siempre estuvo para animarme con sus palabras, ya no este del otro lado de la línea?, ¿Qué hare cuando vuelva a casa y no pueda apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas, mientras me lee alguno de sus libros, y yo la invado de preguntas al igual que cuando tenía cinco años?_

Quinn decía cada palabra con tal tristeza que cada persona en el lugar la podía percibir. La rubia lucha contra sigo misma para no romper en llanto y así terminar de leer…

Q: _Sin duda… la extrañare, ya la estoy extrañando e incluso lo hice antes de enterarme de su muerte_ –Hace una pausa y respira profundo- _Se que no la tendré conmigo cada día, ni cerca, ni lejos para irla a ver… Pero jamás se ira de mi corazón, ni del corazón de todos los que en verdad la conocieron y le dieron la oportunidad de entrar en sus vidas…_

Judy y Frannie eran un mar de lágrimas, al igual que Santana, Brittany y Rachel, incluso los padres de la morena y Sam estaban comenzando a llorar.

Q: _Gracias abuela_ –Mira el féretro que estaba a un costado- _Gracias por enseñarme que mientras sea lo que quiero ser, nadie podrá doblegarme, que mientras haga lo que mi corazón diga, el mundo se me hará pequeño… Gracias por siempre haber estado y comprenderme como nadie, incluso cuando mi propio padre me odio por ser quien soy_ –Termina de decir lo último con un hilo de voz ya que a esta altura no había podido contener el llanto.

Santana se levanto rápidamente para ir hasta ella y abrazarla, segundos después, Quinn le hace un gesto en señal de que diría otras palabras.

Q: _Con ella se fue una parte de mi, se fue una de las mujeres que más he amado, y aunque no vuelva a ser completa luego de esto_ –hace una pausa y humedece sus labios- _Me quedare con todo lo que una vez me dio_ –Vuelve hacer una pausa para secar sus lagrimas- _Solo me queda darles un consejo…_ -Alza su vista y se encuentra entre tantas miradas, la de Rachel bañada en lagrimas- _Cada día y las veces que puedan, díganle a las personas que aman, lo importantes que son en su vida… porque cuando llegue la hora de partir…solo les quedara la tranquilidad de haberles demostrado lo que una vez significaron para ustedes. Gracias _–Termina de decir

* * *

><p>Luego de la ceremonia las personas se fueron retirando, ya que al siguiente día muy temprano seria el sepelio.<p>

Quinn cruzo un par de palabras con sus amigos y los señores Berry que le dieron sus condolencias tanto a ella, como a su familia.

A Rachel solo la miro en silencio y cuando esta iba hablarle, llego Frannie diciéndole que Judy se sentía muy mal y debían irse cuanto antes.

Esto frustro a la morena que ahora permanecía frente a la puerta de los Fabray, junto a Santana y Brittany que habían decidido ir para estar un rato más con Quinn.

F: _Hola chicas_ –Saluda Frannie luego de abrir la puerta- _Pasen _–Se hace a un lado y las otras entran

S: _Hemos venido para saber cómo se encuentra Judy, ya que dijiste que se sentía muy mal, y también para hablar con Quinn_ –Espetó Santana

F: _Gracias, ya mama está en su habitación, se tomo una pastilla y se durmió _

R: _¿Y dónde está Quinn?_ –Pregunta esta vez la morena

F: _¿Tu debes ser Rachel, cierto?_ –La reconoce. Era la primera vez que la veía en persona, ya que solo habían platicado por teléfono

R: _Si, soy yo_ –Sonríe- _hemos cruzados un par de palabras en la capilla_

F: _Si, lo sé, discúlpame, es que estoy muy distraída_

R: _No te preocupes, es normal luego de todo lo que ha pasado_

F: _Claro, igual gracias que estar aquí, se que eres muy importante para mi hermana_

R: _No me tienes que agradecer, yo le tome mucho aprecio a tu abuela y…-_Hace una pausa, no sabía cómo decirlo luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas- _Amo a tu hermana –_Termina de decir y la otra asiente

B: _¿Y Quinnie también está durmiendo?_ –Interviene Brittany

F: _No, está en el jardín trasero_

S: _¿Qué hace allí?_ –Indaga la latina

F: _No lo se_, -Se encoge de hombros- _Fui a dormir al niño y cuando baje me dijo que quería estar a solas un rato _

R: _¿Puedo ir a verla?_ –Pregunta un poco dudosa pero la chica asintió y le indico el camino.

Quinn estaba sentada en los pequeños escalones que se encontraban en la salida del jardín trasero. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, fumando un cigarrillo y aun con la ropa que utilizo para el funeral.

Aspira fuertemente el humo para luego exhalarlo suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Era el tercero que se había fumado desde que estaba allí sentada

No había hablado mucho, ni con su hermana, ni con su madre. Se quedaba por ratos a pensar en soledad… quizás era lo que le hacía falta, siempre fue fanática de los momentos a solas

En un instante en el que se queda mirando el horizonte naranja, producto del final del atardecer, escucha unos pequeños pasos a su espalda, y entre tanto humo y olor a cigarrillo, pudo distinguir ese olor que por nada del mundo olvidaría…

Podía reconocer su perfume, incluso podía reconocer sus pasos que muchas veces eran acelerados como su intensidad y actitud vivaz.

Y por otro lado, algo que también reconocería, era esa voz que ahora estaba a punto de escuchar

R: _Quinn…-_Susurra suavemente, pero la rubia no se muta de su posición

La morena decide sentarse lentamente a su lado, mientras que Quinn permanecía con la vista al frente.

Luego de unos minutos…

Q: _Gracias por haber venido…-_Espetó sorprendiendo a la otra que ya estaba haciéndose a la idea de que la rubia no le hablaría

R: _Sabes que le tome mucho cariño a Elizabeth y también quería estar contigo y tu familia_ –Explica y Quinn vuelve a callar

Rachel Berry al contrario de Quinn, nunca ha sido muy apegada al silencio y por lo tanto, decide hablar de nuevo

R: _Quinn, yo sé que no hemos tenido un buen trato últimamente y…_

Q: _No tienes porque excusarte por haberme tratado de ninguna forma_ –La interrumpe- _Entiendo que estés aquí, porque conociste a mi abuela, pero no pretendo que vengas a disculparte o tratarme deferente a lo que deseas, por lastima_ –Dice con firmeza y seriedad

R: _No te diré nada que no deba decirte y mucho menos algo que no sienta_ –Espetó con seguridad- _Estoy aquí… Porque te amo Quinn_

Al escuchar esto la rubia por fin ladea su cabeza para mirarla

R: _Te amo y sé que últimamente me he empeñado en demostrarte lo contrario… pero como tú misma dijiste, hay que demostrarle a las personas que amamos, lo importante que son en nuestras vidas, por eso… hoy te pido que me perdones y me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo a ti…_

"_Pedir perdón no es humillarse, es ser lo suficientemente hombre o mujer, para admitir que alguna vez te equivocaste" _


	35. Diferencias que enamoran

**Capitulo 35**

**"Diferencias que enamoran" **

Q: _Rachel… yo no puedo ni pensar ahora mismo_ –Espetó Quinn

R: _Se que este momento no es el mejor para hablar de lo nuestro… pero te juro que estoy arrepentida_ –Toma las manos de la rubia, mientras esta baja su mirada hasta las mismas

Ambas chicas permanecían en el patio trasero de la casa de las Fabray

R: _Solo quiero que me des una última oportunidad para demostrarte que aun te amo…-_Buscaba su mirada pero la rubia no le correspondía

Segundos después, Quinn suelta un largo suspiro para luego mirar los grandes ojos chocolates

Q: _¿Qué me dice que mañana no volverás a decirme lo arrepentida que estas de haberme conocido?_ –Pregunta sin titubear

R: _Se que lo dije y arruine todo… pero te juro que nunca he pensado eso_ –Se sincera

Q: _¿Entonces porque lo dijiste?_

R: _Porque no pensé… solo deseaba estar lejos de ti y al decirte eso tú te ibas alejar, yo… yo_ –Baja su mirada avergonzada- _Aun tengo miedo de sufrir, sé que es estúpido y cobarde pero_ –Alza su vista y se encuentra con la mirada penetrante de Quinn- _Te amo tanto, que cualquier cosa que sucede entra nosotras, me afecta demasiado… _

Q: _Eres egoísta Rachel, te da miedo sufrir pero no te importa hacer sufrir a los demás…_ -Exclamo enojada al tiempo que se levantaba- _¿Tienes idea de cuánto me dolió lo que me dijiste aquella noche?_

R: _Lo siento_ –Espetó con la mirada en el piso- _He sido muy idiota y si no deseas a alguien como yo a tu lado, lo comprenderé _

Q: _No se trata de eso, se trata de que aun te amo, pero ahora la que teme volver a sufrir por ti… soy yo_

Esta vez Rachel alza la vista y se encuentra con la mirada de la rubia bañada en lagrimas

Q: _Si… tengo miedo de entregarte todo lo que tengo y que tú por un impulso me destroces de nuevo…_

R: _Mi amor, te juro…-_Se levanta rápidamente e intenta secar las lágrimas de Quinn pero, esta se lo impide alejándose

Q: _No Rachel… no me jures nada, por favor_ –Toma una bocanada de aire y se seca las lagrimas- _Solo… evitemos hablar de esto por ahora, no deseo pensar mucho, ya demasiadas emociones he tenido para complicarme con otras…_ -Atino a decir para luego perderse en el interior de la casa y dejar a la morena sola

Rachel alza su vista y observa el cielo que ahora estaba completamente oscurecido pero vestido con un simple manto de estrellas...

R: _Sabes que solo junto a ella… puedo ser yo_ –Susurra mirando el firmamento y hablando con la certeza de que alguien especial la estaba escuchando.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, muy temprano se realizo el sepelio de Elizabeth, y con el oficialmente el ultimo adiós al cuerpo de una de las mujeres más queridas y sobre todo, uno de los pilares en la vida de las Fabray<p>

Al mismo asistieron la mayoría de las personas que estuvieron en el funeral.

Rachel durante todo el sepelio no se separo de Quinn, se mantuvo al lado de la rubia para consolarla a pesar de que la noche anterior no resolvieron la situación, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado y simplemente…. Así lo hizo

La morena luego de la conversación que tuvieron decidió esperar un poco más y no tocar el tema, ya que la rubia seguía agobiada por todo lo sucedido.

No sabía si le daría otra oportunidad tan pronto, pudo notar en la mirada y palabras de Quinn lo dolida que estaba… y no era para menos

De lo que si estaba segura, era que no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Tenía la corazonada de que si esta vez dejaba ir a Quinn, no la volvería a recuperar jamás….

Q: _No tenias porque quedarte_ –Espetó la rubia entrando a la casa con Rachel

R: _Te dije que prefiero irme luego, aparte no tengo nada importante que hacer en New York, ya estoy de vacaciones_ –Explica

La morena decidió quedarse a pesar de que sus padres y sus amigos ya estaban en un vuelo rumbo a New York.

Tenía varias razones, la principal era seguir cerca de Quinn y demostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba, la segunda era que no la podía dejarla sola. La rubia seguía destrozada y conociéndola podría jurar que se iba a encerrar en una habitación a llorar, o dormir para no pensar.

Judy iba a estar unos días en casa de su hija Frannie, pues el hecho de estar en su propia casa era recordar cada segundo a Elizabeth.

Quinn al contrario de su Madre y Hermana, y a pesar de todas las insistencias por parte de las mismas, si iba a permanecer en su antigua casa.

Esta vez acompañada de Rachel….

Q: _Ok, como quieras_ –Dice con desanimo al tiempo que caminaba hasta la cocina seguida por la morena

R: _¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?_

Q: _Gracias, pero no tengo hambre_ –Dijo sirviéndose un vaso de agua

R: _Tienes que comer Quinn…_

Q: _¡Te dije que no tengo hambre!_ –Grita sorprendiendo a la otra

R: _Lo siento, solo deseo que te alimentes ya que te puedes enfermar, recuerda que la comida es…-_Comenzaba a dar una charla sobre la importancia de la alimentación para el cuerpo humano pero, obviamente Quinn no estaba dispuesta a escuchar

Q: _Para Rachel, deja de hablar tanto. No voy a comer y punto, entiéndelo y déjame sola que es lo único que quiero en este momento_ –Espetó seria

R: _Ya te dije varias veces que no te dejare sola, así me llames a la policía por acoso o para que me saquen de la casa_ –Dice firme al tiempo que se cruza de brazos

Quinn solo resopla frustrada y camina dispuesta a salir de la cocina

Q: _Haz lo que quieras_ –Murmuro malhumorada y Rachel fue tras ella

R: _¿A dónde vas?_ –Pregunta viendo como Quinn subía las escaleras- _¡No me digas que te encerraras en tu habitación! _–Le reprocha haciendo que se detenga

Q: _¡Si Rachel, eso hare! _-Exclama- _¡Y ya déjame en paz!_ –Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir rápidamente y dar un fuerte portazo, entrando a su antigua habitación

La actriz respira profundo para tranquilizarse y no ir tras la rubia a reprocharle sus groserías. Debía comprender a Quinn y no caer tan fácilmente en el trato hiriente que la misma usaba solo porque estaba dolida y agobiada por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

R: _Tu puedes, a peores cosas te has enfrentado_ –Se dijo a si misma antes de ir a la cocina y preparar un delicioso almuerzo para Quinn

Así es, ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y por lo tanto, le iba a preparar algo de comer, así la rubia le dijera que no tenía hambre o que posiblemente le gritara de nuevo solo por haber cocinado

Ella era Rachel Barbra Berry y las cosas se hacían a su manera

* * *

><p>R: <em>¡Quinn!<em> –Era la cuarta vez que la llamaba y la rubia no abría, de hecho… ni siquiera respondía - _¡Quinn abre por favor!_ –Insistía y lo único que recibía a cambio era silencio

Suspira cansada de la situación y se sienta en el piso a esperar que la otra decida abrirle de una vez

R: _Quiero que sepas que esto es una actitud muy inmadura de tu parte_ –Espetaba revolviendo la sopa que ya ni humo echaba por el tiempo que tenia servida- _Te he_ _preparado la comida y quedo deliciosa, deberías abrir y probar_

Quinn no daba señales de vida, ya Rachel estaba comenzando hacerse a la idea de que tomo alguna pastilla para dormir o que se fue por la ventana huyendo de ella, pero cuando casi estaba convencida de sus teorías… La puerta se abrió

Q: _¿Te han dicho lo frustrante que eres?_ –Pregunta con el cabello completamente despeinado, al parecer si estaba dormida

R: _¿Te desperté?_ –Pregunta tímida pero adorada ante la imagen soñolienta de la rubia

Q: _¡Claro!_ –Exclama alzando los brazos- _¡Te he dicho que no tengo hambre Rachel!_ _ENTIENDELO_ –Grita y cierra con un fuerte portazo

Rachel tensa su mandíbula y toca de nuevo la puerta

R: _¡Abre por favor!_

Q: _¡Déjame en paz, no voy a comer! _–Grita desde el interior

R_: ¡Esta bien, no comas, pero al menos abre la puerta!_ –Insiste y segundos después siente como la misma se abría- _Gracias _–Entra y camina hasta la cama donde ahora estaba la rubia sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero

Q: _Solo quiero estar en paz…_

R: _Yo también_…

Q: _No _–Ladea su cabeza para mirarla- _Tu solo quieres que hable o que coma, y deseo descansar, cosa que no conseguiré hablando contigo _

R: _¿Ya no me soportas? _–Pregunta suavemente, ya le estaba comenzando a doler el trato de la rubia

Q: _No se trata de eso_ –Responde sin mirar

R: _¿De qué se trata entonces?_ –Indaga sentándose en la cama, cerca de los pies de Quinn

Q: _No quiero comenzar con el tema, respétalo por favor…_

Rachel asiente y se levanta

R: _Voy hacer lo que sea por recuperarte Quinn, no importa cuántas veces me digas que me aleje o cuantas veces me reproches las estupideces que cometí_ –Espetó firme

Q: _Tú eres la que siempre me reprochaba todo Rachel, no vengas con estupideces_

R: _Ok, lo admito he sido una idiota pero te amo Quinn, te amo y sé que jamás amare a nadie igual_

Q: _Si, supongo que todas esas mujeres con las que sueles acostarte no han logrado enamorarte… pero quien sabe y dentro de poco lo logren_ –Dice con sarna

R: _Ellas… ellas no significan nada, solo fueron un pasatiempo, se que suena horrible, pero eso fueron… una salida para intentar olvidar todo, pero aun así, no lo logre y me atrevo a decir que siento que te amo cada día más_ –Sentencia segura de sus palabras

Q: _Eso no cambia nada_ –Dijo rápidamente- _Quizás es cierto lo que dijiste y nunca debiste haberme conocido_ –Dice bajando la mirada hasta sus manos

R: _Escúchame Quinn_ –Se sienta de nuevo a su lado- _Yo siempre he sido la cobarde aquí ¿no? _–Busca su mirada pero no lo consigue- _La que temía enamorase porque pensaba que contigo volvería a sufrir…_

Q: _Y así fue, sufriste y te encargaste de recordármelo…_ -Dice suavemente pero sin mirar a la morena

R: _Suelo equivocarme, y decir muchas estupideces, pero conocerte fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado_ –Por fin se gana la mirada de Quinn- _Quizás por mis miedos todo se arruino, por los celos y errores, incluso cuando me buscaste el otro día en la fiesta de Santana y Britt, no deseaba tenerte cerca por el simple hecho de temer volver arruinar todo… como siempre, pero estoy arrepentida por eso te pedí perdón _

Q: _Aun no entiendo porque me estás hablando de perdón y arrepentimiento cuando hasta hace unos días temías volver conmigo – _Encoge sus hombros_- Nunca me comprendiste, siempre te encerraste en ti y en tus tontas e inseguras teorías, haciendo que yo me sintiera mal por todo_

R: _Lo sé mi amor, sé que no tengo mucho que decir en mi defensa pero…_ -Suspira- _Quizás no siempre diga lo correcto o no pueda comprender todo lo que me dices, también se que muchas veces no escucho por querer tener siempre la razón_

Q: _Ni que lo digas_ –Agrega

R: _Muchas veces trato de controlar las cosas y por eso irónicamente, a menudo se salen de control, también te reprocho cosas sin sentido, y no siempre puedo darte lo que te mereces, pero te amo más que cualquier cosa en mi vida, más que un show de Broadway o un disco de Barbra_ –La rubia sonríe- _Te amo porque una vez dijiste que yo era una estrella, que era una luz tan brillante como New York en navidad_ –Hace una pausa y limpia las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas- _pero… un día también entendí, que mi alma jamás podrá brillar si no es contigo Quinn… si no es a tu lado, preguntándome porque eres tan extraña al hablarme de música o películas que ni pensaba que existían, por intentar enseñarte a cocinar pero fracase constantemente, por desesperarme cuando no encuentro algo y tu solo sonríes al verme angustiada _–Explicaba riendo y contagiando a la otra- _Hay cientos de cosas que aunque parezcan absurdas…. Hacen que te ame cada segundo de mi vida…porque soy tuya, tuya con mis errores, con mis miedos y también con lo mejor de mí. ¿Y sabes que es lo más importante?_ –Pregunta y la rubia niega con la cabeza- _Que seguirá siendo así por el resto de mi vida… _

Quinn la mira con detenimiento, casi no había espetado palabra en los últimos minutos

Sin duda lo que Rachel dijo le había llegado, y no era para menos ya que la morena literalmente, le estaba hablando con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en la mano

Entonces la rubia decide hacer algo que quizás serviría como una respuesta a todas las palabras que salieron de la boca de Rachel

La beso….

Pero no fue toque, no fue superficial ni mucho menos delicado, fue un beso pasional, un beso de entrega, amor y deseo…

La morena corresponde el beso y de inmediato rodea a Quinn con ambos brazos para profundizarlo, dándole paso a sus lenguas y al roce que tanto habían extrañado durante los últimos años

Poco a poco se tumban completamente en la cama y Quinn con un ágil movimiento, toma el control posicionándose encima de la morena.

Los besos seguían siendo intensos, separaban sus bocas por escasos segundos, los necesarios para respirar y seguir entregándose

La rubia comienza a quitar la prenda superior de la morena mientras esta se deja llevar completamente, acto seguido Rachel se sienta y Quinn queda a horcajadas sobre ella, para luego sentir una fuerte mordida en su cuello

Q: _Eso dolió_ –Dijo casi en susurro

R: _Lo sé_ – Espetó para luego arremeter de nuevo contra sus labios e intentar quitar la blusa de la chica

Segundos después la ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, ambas estaban entregándose entre caricias y besos que tanto habían extrañado. Esta vez estaban completamente tumbadas en la cama, Quinn permanecía encima de Rachel y esta acariciaba su espalda... mientras que peligrosamente la mano de la rubia viajaba hasta la entrepierna de la morena que a esta altura ya no podía espetar palabra, se limita a jadear producto de la excitación

Quinn lentamente acaricia con sus dedos la zona intimida de la más pequeña y esta arquea su espalda al sentirla, acto seguido la rubia beso su cuello y baja hasta sus pechos donde besa con devoción y deseo cada uno de ellos.

Rachel sujeta la cabeza de Quinn para que esta intensifique los besos y lamidas pero, la rubia no pretendía quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, así que baja con un camino de besos húmedos hasta el centro de la chica en donde comienza a besar el interior de sus muslos, al tiempo que sentía el olor y la humedad que esa zona desprendía, esto hace que alce su mirada y se encuentre las pupilas dilatas de Rachel, en donde dejaba ver su extrema excitación, por ello la rubia decide introducir su cabeza de nuevo en el centro palpitante de su compañera…

La morena movía sus caderas frenéticamente al tiempo que soltaba varios gemidos, obligando a Quinn a sostenerla para poder hacer bien su trabajo, en donde daba feroces lamidas al centro húmedo de la chica

Poco tiempo después, cuando sintió que Rachel ya casi no podía, se separa y sube hasta los labios de la misma, esta la interroga con la mirada, en definitiva no quería que la rubia alejara su boca de aquel lugar donde tanto la necesitaba en ese momento

R: _Por…que _

Q: _Shh… aun no_ –Dijo suavemente para unir sus labios en un sensual beso

Quinn se sienta en la cama y hace que Rachel repita la acción

La morena se acomoda de tal forma que hace que sus piernas queden completamente entrelazadas con las de la rubia, mientras esta besaba sus pechos y tomaba con fuerza su trasero. Lo cual ocasionaba fuertes gemidos de placer en la otra

Q: _Quiero… que… lleguemos juntas_ – Espetó con dificultad al tiempo que besaba el cuello de la morena. Esta asiente y se deja llevar

Ambas acercan sus manos hasta sus centros e introducen suavemente los dedos haciendo un gemido unisonó por el placer que se estaban proporcionando

R: _Estas… muy húmeda…_

Q: _Supongo que… el sentirte tan húmeda ayudo_…. –Ambas sonríen entre suspiros entrecortados

Comienzan a mover sus caderas al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban en el interior de la otra y pegaban sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos

Rachel Sujeta el cuello de Quinn con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha seguía trabajando en el centro de la rubia.

De la misma forma Quinn tenía su mano derecha en la entrepierna de la morena al tiempo que su mano izquierda sujetaba el trasero de la misma.

Los movimientos de caderas cada vez eran mas frenéticos, amabas se movían al mismo compas mientras que sus dedos entraban y salían rápidamente

R: _Creo… que….ya casi_

Q: _No pares_ –Seguía moviéndose con rapidez

Segundos después ambas gritan dando por entendido que habían llegado al punto deseado.

Rachel seguía encima de Quinn pero esta vez con su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia que subía y bajaba el pecho tratando de relajarse.

Poco a poco Quinn fue tumbándose en la cama con Rachel aun encima, que desde el momento que llego al orgasmo no había abierto los ojos.

Había sido magnifico… puede que ambas en los últimos años hayan tenido relaciones con otras personas, pero eso no cambia que el sentirse una a la otra sea lo más maravilloso, es lo que en realidad las hace sentir vivas y realmente deseadas.

Porque al fin y al cabo hay una diferencia abismal entre el sexo y hacer el amor…

Y esta vez Rachel y Quinn habían hecho el amor de una forma exquisita. Eso lo afirmaban sus cuerpos que minutos después aun seguían juntos, uno encima del otro…

Q: ¿_En qué piensas ?-_Pregunta acariciando su cabello

R: _En que recordé lo maravilloso que es sentirte_…-Susurra con la cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia

Q: _Ha sido…_

R:_ Perfecto_ –Levanta su mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos avellanas- _Te amo_ –Besa sus labios lentamente

Q: _Yo también te amo…_ – Espetó luego de separarse

R: _Se que… estas un poco renuente a darme otra oportunidad pero…_

Q: _Shhh ya_ –Coloca su dedo en la boca de la otra- _No hables_

R: _Bien…_

Q: _¿Por qué aun llevas este anillo?_ –Pregunta minutos después, tomando la mano izquierda de la morena y haciendo referencia a la alianza que aun llevaba puesta

R: _No lo sé, quizás por la misma razón que tu lo llevas puesto_ –Responde con una gran sonrisa y la otra asiente- _solo quiero que la cosas cambien..._

Q: _Me dijiste que eras mía, y yo te demostré que soy tuya… -_Dice sonriendo, y esto le da a entender a Rachel que no todo está perdido, de hecho se podría tomar… como un nuevo comienzo.

"_Eres todo lo que no soy y por eso precisamente, eres lo único que necesito"_


	36. Para toda la vida

**N/A: Holaaa! ¿Se habían olvidado de mi? jajaja disculpen la demora pero he tenido una semana complicada ya que en pocos dias presento mi tesis universitaria y bueno... se pueden imaginar. **

**Acá les dejo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten, miles de gracias por sus reviews !Las quiero!**

**ACRB**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 36<strong>

**"Para toda la vida"**

B: _Muy bien, a la una, a las dos y a las… ¡tres!_ –Hace el conteo antes de saltar junto a Rachel en la piscina

S: _¡Berry jamás le podrás ganar a mi mujer_! –Grita santana desde afuera viendo que una vez más su esposa había hecho el mejor salto salpicando por todos lados

Q: _Tiene que ganar, es más alta_ –Dice Quinn defendiendo a la morena

S: _Cállate Fabray_ –Espetó colocándose las gafas de sol y tendiéndose en una de las hamacas mientras que la rubia estaba a su lado leyendo un libro

B: _¡Santy ten cuidado con Tubbi a él no le gusta que le dé mucho el sol!_ –Dice Brittany desde la piscina haciendo referencia al gato que estaba del otro lado tendido en una hamaca con un ridículo traje de baño a rayas

Q: _Si, Santy cuida bien a Tubbi_ –Se burla Quinn

S: _No te metas conmigo Fabray_ –Espetó antes de pararse y acomodar mejor al gato entre la toalla pues se había enredado y no podía levantarse- _o haces dieta o le diré a mi esposa que no te compre ropa tan ajustada _–Susurra para que Quinn no la escuchara, sin embargo no tuvo mucho existo ya que estaba a su lado burlándose de nuevo

Las cuatro chicas estaban pasando el fin de semana en la casa vacacional de los Berry en los Hamptons

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde la muerte de Elizabeth y luego del "momento" que Quinn y Rachel tuvieron, las cosas estaban mucho mejor entre ellas

Quinn una semana después de la muerte de su abuela tuvo que regresar a Los Ángeles para encargarse de algunos detalles de la película que recién había filmado, mientras que Rachel permanecía en New York disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

En el mes que había transcurrido, se llamaban para platicar por largos ratos y contarse todo lo que hicieron durante el día, la verdad era que se sentían cómodas…. como en los viejos tiempos, y por supuesto luego de haber hecho el amor aquel día en San Francisco….morían por verse de nuevo, por ello Rachel invito tanto a Quinn como a sus otras dos amigas a desconectarse un poco ese fin de semana en que la rubia pudo viajar

Tanto Quinn como Rachel deseaban volver, eso era algo que tenían claro, no obstante aun no daban ese paso en forma "oficial" pues temían dañar todo, por eso llevaban las cosas con calma.

Primero hablar antes de actuar, era el actual lema de ambas para que las cosas funcionaran y no hubieran absurdos malos entendidos.

S: _¿Cando volverás a Los Ángeles?_ –Pregunta la latina luego de haber terminado con el gato

Q: _La próxima semana_ –Responde concentrada en su libro

S: _¿Y la enana?_

Quinn por fin alza su vista y ladea la cabeza para mirarla

Q: _¿Qué sucede con ella?_

S: _No lo sé, dime tu_ –Espetó con una sonrisa picara

Q: _Las cosas están bien entre nosotras…_ -Se encoge de hombros

S: _¿Entonces están juntas de nuevo?_ –Indaga sentándose en la hamaca

Q: _Quizás…-_Sonríe

S: _Ok como sea, se que han tenido sexo porque se les nota_ –Dice recostándose de nuevo. A Santana López nada de le escapa

Q: _¿Si te digo algo me guardas el secreto al menos hasta que termine el fin de semana?_ –Pregunta y obviamente la latina se quita las gafas y se sienta de nuevo para mirar a su amiga

S: _Suéltalo ya_

Q: _Júramelo _–Insiste y la otra rueda los ojos

S: _Si, te lo juro, ahora dime_–Hace espasmos con las manos incitándole a que hable

Del otro lado se encontraban Brittany y Rachel apoyadas a una de las orillas de la piscina, platicando mientras observaban a las dos chicas que hablaban de algo interesante al parecer, bueno… más bien Rachel las observaba, la bailarina estaba en otra cosa.

La morena veía como Santana abría los ojos como platos y se tapaba la boca mientras que Quinn le contaba algo

B: _Tubbi es tan sexy que debería ser modelo de revista para gatos masculinos –_Si leyeron bien, "gatos masculinos"

R: _¿Qué?_ –La mira con el ceño fruncido

B: _Si, no lo ves_ –Señala al felino que ahora estaba boca arriba según "tomando un poco de sol" pero la verdad era que Santana lo había dejado así para evitar que se moviera ya que por su gordura le era casi imposible voltearse

R: _Si… supongo_ –Dice distraída ella en realidad seguía observando a Quinn

B: _Quinn debe extrañar mucho a su abuelita_

R: _Si la extraña, los primeros días que me llamaba desde Los Ángeles y la mencionábamos lloraba, pero ahora lo lleva un poco mejor, está más calmada_ –Explica mirando a Santana que apuntaba a Quinn con el dedo y esta rodaba los ojos

B: _Tú le haces bien, me alegra que hayan vuelto_

R: _De hecho no menos vuelto…._

B: _Pero… yo pensaba que como… cuando Quinn llego te la querías comer a besos_

R_: Si, es decir estamos bien y todo pero aun no somos novias ni nada de eso_ –Explica un poco sonrojada por lo que dijo la bailarina

B: _¿Y Cuando lo serán?_ –Pregunta tan impaciente como su esposa

R: _Quizás hoy… tengo algo planeado y le pediré que sea de nuevo mi chica_ –Espetó con una gran sonrisa

B: _¡Genial!_ –Le da un fuerte abrazo y la carga dentro del agua para luego aplaudir eufóricamente salpicando todo

R: _Para, para Britt_ –Reía a carcajadas

S: _¡Amor te he dicho que por más que cargues a Berry, ella no crecerá!_ –Grita santana desde su lugar. Al parecer ya había terminado de hablar con Quinn pues la rubia estaba observando a las otras dos con una sonrisa

R: _¡Muy graciosa López!_

* * *

><p>Q: <em>Rach, ¿A dónde vamos?<em> –Preguntaba Quinn con los ojos vendados mientras era guiada por Rachel hasta la playa

R: _Tu solo camina y confía en mí, ya casi_ –Espetó a pocos pasos del sitio

La morena había preparo una manta rodeada de varios cojines a la orilla de la playa, en donde se podían ver aperitivos e incluso una botella de champagne y otra de vino.

Ambas estaban vestidas informal, Rachel con un short blanco y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, mientras que Quinn llevaba un sencillo vestido floreado al mejor estilo playero….

Eran aproximadamente las 6 pm, por lo tanto se podía ver el final del atardecer que iba acompañado con el sonido de las olas y algunos faroles perfectamente colocados a pocos metros de la manta

Rachel quería pedirle a Quinn que fuera su novia, quizás resultara anticuado pero aun así tenia la necesidad de hacerlo luego de todo lo que había pasado.

¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con una cena romántica a orillas de la playa?

R: _Listo llegamos_ –Anuncia al tiempo que la ayudaba a quitarse la venda

Q: _Rach… esto es…hermoso_ –Espetó maravillada con la linda sorpresa

R: _Es algo sencillo, pero esta noche quería cenar con mi…._

Q: _¿Con tu qué?_ –La interrumpe pues ni ella misma sabia como llamarla

R: _¿Amiga?_ –Pregunta y la otra sonríe- _En fin... ven_ –Toma la mano de rubia para guiarla hasta sentarse en la manta

Q: _¿Vino y champagne?_ –Pregunta alzando una ceja- _¿Me quieres embriagar Rachel Berry?_

R: _Puede ser… tal vez esté pensando en aprovecharme de ti luego_ –Responde con una sonrisa coqueta

Q: _Que interesante… me imagino que aun deseas un poco de la otra noche_ –Dice mirándola a los ojos y la morena siente de nuevo ese escalofrió que solo Quinn lograba en ella…

Era como si la mirada de la rubia tocara cada fibra de su piel y que decir de ese tono de voz extremadamente sexy que utilizaba…

R: _Eh…-_Carraspea nerviosa y baja la mirada para tomar dos copas- _Quizás, yo de ti nunca me cansaría _–Sentencia- _Comencemos primero con el vino… para ir probando un poco la comida ¿te parece? _

Q: _Claro… yo quiero lo que tú quieras_ –Espetó juguetona, sabía que Rachel se estaba poniendo nerviosa por algo pero no sabía si era exactamente por el juego de palabras

Sin más comenzaron a platicar y degustar la deliciosa comida vegana que la misma Rachel había preparado, siempre regalándose uno que otro mimo y miradas cómplices. Luego de aquella tarde en San Francisco, la relación para ellas se regenero y ahora todo se veía más claro

Un nuevo comienzo que sin duda iban aprovechar…

Algunos dicen que en la vida las segundas oportunidades se dan por casualidad… pero si creemos en el destino y en el "deber ser" entonces la realidad seria otra y las segundas oportunidades se darían porque simplemente así debe ser, porque así vale la pena que sea…

¿Todos tenemos lo que merecemos no? De una u otra forma, tarde o temprano siempre será así…

Por eso las segundas oportunidades existirán para aquellos que en verdad necesiten emprender un nuevo camino o retomar el que una vez dejaron atrás

Es otro llamado de la vida en donde nos dice "Hey enfócate y comienza a vivir"

De eso sabían Rachel y Quinn, de haber pasado por momentos duros y ahora renacer una junto a la otra…

Eso se podía notar en las miradas con brillo y tiernas sonrisas que se regalaban mientras probaban la comida y el exquisito vino tinto

Q: _¿Quién te ayudo con todo eso?_ –Pregunta luego de tomar un sorbo de vino

R: _Yo misma prepare la comida y Brittany me ayudo con la decoración_ –Responde sonriente sentándose un poco más cerca de Quinn

Q: _Esta hermoso… de verdad muchas gracias Rach, me siento muy feliz compartiendo estos momentos contigo_ –Espetó en forma sincera al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Rachel entre la suya

R: _No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo también disfruto de estar contigo… Te amo_ –Dijo perdiéndose en la mirada que siempre la desarmaba

Q: _Yo también te amo_ –Atina a decir antes de acercarse hasta la morena y unir sus labios

Se besan lentamente… sin prisas ni temores. Solo deseaban disfrutar del momento, las olas, la brisa y tenerse una a la otra era perfecto.

La rubia sostenía la cara de la morena entre sus manos, mientras que la otra la tomaba ligeramente de la cintura, aun sentadas en la manta

El beso seguía ahora mucho más intenso, en donde sus lenguas entraron en juego pero… eran humanas y desgraciadamente se tenían que separar para tomar un poco de aire

Se quedan mirándose a los ojos durante algunos minutos y es entonces cuando Rachel decide que es hora…

R: _Quinn… quiero… eh_ –Respira hondo- _La razón por la que prepare todo esto es porque necesito preguntarte algo _–Baja su mirada y juega un poco con sus manos

Q: _¿Estás bien?_ –Toma su mano

R: _Si, si es solo que me pongo un poco nerviosa_ –Se coloca en forma erguida para tomar fuerzas y comenzar hablar, lo cual causa una inmensa ternura en Quinn, que siempre la vio como una mujer con mirada de niña

Esa combinación perfecta que tanto la enamoro…y que tanto la enamoraba

R: _Si, estoy bien. Mira se que te puede sonar un poco anticuado pero necesito preguntártelo, sabes cómo soy y bueno… a veces yo_

Q: _Amor pregúntamelo_ –La interrumpe pues iba a comenzar a divagar como solía hacer cando estaba nerviosa

R: _Disculpa_ –Se sonroja aunque estaba emocionado por ese "amor" que salió de los labios de Quinn- _Se que han pasado muchas cosas pero de verdad te quiero demostrar que aun podemos estar juntas y ser felices porque al fin y al cabo nos amamos, por eso deseo que vuelves a ser mi chica._

La rubia permanece en silencio y la observa detenidamente pero con una mirada neutral que estaba desesperando a Rachel

R: _¿Quieres ser de nuevo mi chica?_ –Pregunta para asegurarse que el mensaje fue entendido

Q: _No _–Responde y Rachel baja su mirada susurrando un _"Esta bien"_

Pero eso no era lo único que Quinn tenía en mente para decir…

Q: _No quiero ser tu novia Rachel…_

R_: Si, ya lo escuche, no te preocupes de verdad yo lo siento, quizás es muy pronto para ti…_ –Espetaba con la mirada perdida en el juego nervioso de sus manos

Q: _Yo quiero ser más que eso_ –Sentencia y por fin la morena alza su mirada

R: _¿A qué te refieres?_ –No entendía nada pero se suponía que tenía que ser algo bueno por la sonrisa que Quinn estaba esbozando en ese momento

Q: _Ya verás… espera un momento_ –Se levanta y Rachel la sigue con la mirada

R: _¿Qué vas hacer?_ –Pregunta levantándose también

Q: _Espérame aquí, iré por algo, no_ tardo –Atina a decir dándole un corto beso y yéndose casi corriendo, completamente descalza

Rachel no entendía nada, primero le dice que no quería ser su novia y ahora salía corriendo, en cualquier caso esto no sería bueno pero…. También le había dicho que "quería ser algo más" y le regalo un beso antes de irse

Minutos después Quinn regresa y se sientan en la manta junto a una impaciente Rachel

R: _¿A dónde fuiste?_ –Pregunta rápidamente

Q: _Fui por algo importante_ –Sentencia al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor para quedar frente a la morena

R: _¿Qué tienes allí?_ –Pregunta al ver como Quinn al parecer tenía algo en el pequeño bolsillo de su vestido

Q: _¿Sabes porque te dije que no quería ser tu novia?_ –Pregunta haciendo caso omiso a lo otro

R: _Porque… ¿Aun no estás preparada?_ –Responde dudosa entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior

Q: _No, yo no quiero ser tu novia porque en este momento necesito más que eso…_

R: _No, no entiendo Quinn_

La rubia se levantaba un poco y se arrodilla frente a la morena que la miraba con algo de asombro al ver lo que sacaba de su bolsillo

Q: _Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_

¿Recuerdan las mariposas estomacales, las estrellas en el firmamento, New York en navidad, la habitación estrellada, el estreno de Los Miserables, el haber ganado un Tony, entre otras tantas cosas?

Pues… nada de eso se comparaba con lo que ahora Rachel estaba sintiendo…

La mujer que amaba le estaba pidiendo de rodillas que fuera su esposa, su mujer para toda la vida

Simplemente no se lo podía creer y comenzaba derramar lágrimas de emoción

Q: _Dime Amor, ¿Deseas ser mi esposa?_ –Pregunta de nuevo con el anillo en mano y es cuando siente el choque de sus labios con los de Rachel

La morena se abalanzo sobre ella de tal forma que ambas quedaron tumbadas entre la arena y la manta

Fue un beso torpe pero sentido que se combinaba con las lágrimas de Rachel

Cuando se separaron comenzaron a reír por la situación y la verdad era que se veían muy graciosas y enrolladas en la manta

Q: _Creo que me quieres matar_ –Bromea sentándose de nuevo

R: _Si acepto_ –Responde y Quinn esboza una inmensa sonrisa

Q: _Entonces futura Sra Fabray, permítame el honor de colocarle el anillo_ –Dice para luego colocar la joya en el dedo anular izquierdo, justo encima de la alianza que ambas compartían

R: _Gracias amor, es precioso_ –La abraza fuertemente

Q: _Te amo_ –Le susurra al oído

R: _Yo también te amo_ –Dice dándole un corto beso- Pero yo no te compre un anillo, solo tenía planeado pedirte que fueras mi chica, por ahora… -Espetó sacando su labio inferior en forma adorable haciendo que Quinn le robara otro beso

Q: _Pues, yo…_

R: _¿Desde cuándo lo tenias planeado? _–la mira con los ojos entrecerrados

Q: _Iba a proponértelo mañana, se lo comente a San, pero viendo que tu preparaste todo esto pues…. Pensé que era el momento_

R: _Eres perfecta_ –La mira completamente enamorada por lo que veía

Q: _Contigo siempre lo seré…_

R: _Hay algo que debo decirte_ –Se mostro un poco más seria

Q: _¿Qué sucede?_

R: _No es nada grave, es solo que… Sabes que yo he salido con varias chicas, muchas en verdad_ –Reconoce con un poco de vergüenza a lo que Quinn solo asiente- _Bueno, a pesar de eso nunca he hablado de mi vida privada y mucho menos de homosexualidad, aunque los rumores siempre han estado allí…_

Q: _No entiendo a que quieres llegar_ –Dice confundida

R: _Bueno… que la próxima semana seré una de las presentadores en la gala de los Glaad y saldré del closet oficialmente_ –Espetó riendo por el término utilizado para declarar su homosexualidad en publico

"_Si te tengo durante toda la vida entonces podre ser yo misma aun cuando el mundo no me sonría"_


	37. Viviendo a contratiempo

**N/A: Espero disfruten el capitulo, ya queda muy poco para el final, pero... les tengo una !buena noticia!, ya escribí el primer capitulo de la siguiente historia, la cual publicare una o dos semanas después de terminar esta, y en ese capitulo o quizás prologo, diré cuando subiré el siguiente y así comenzarla oficialmente.**

**Saludos. ACRB**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 37<strong>

**"Viviendo a contratiempo" **

"_Vive deprisa, muere joven y deja un bonito cadáver"_ esas fueron las palabras que una vez dijo el actor James Dean, días antes de morir producto de un accidente con su auto nuevo y con tan solo 24 años

¿Para qué vivir a gran velocidad cuando se puede ir sin prisas y disfrutando del paisaje por muy gris que algunas veces se encuentre?

La vida nos deja a la mano excesos como también escasees, lo importante radica en elegir lo que realmente te regale esos momentos de felicidad que te hacen sentir completo, sin importar el resto del universo, sin importar el dinero o la fama…

Ser feliz no tiene definición, pero si puede tener una descripción "practica" de esos instantes en donde el alma se eleva gracias a lo que llamamos "felicidad", por muy poco que dure…

Sea por un segundo o millones de ellos... siempre valdrá la pena saborearla, como un toque de magia..

El cuerpo de Quinn se encontraba entre las sabanas de la cama de Rachel. La rubia permanecía boca arriba y completamente desnuda, al tiempo que sentía delicados besos que iban ascendiendo lentamente desde su abdomen, pasando por sus pechos, hasta quedarse en su clavícula…

Q: _Rach… amor para un poco_ –Susurra casi sin aliento, 8 horas haciendo el amor con semejante huracán como Rachel Berry no era de humanos

R: _No quiero_ –Musito ahora besando su mentón y tocando uno de sus pechos

Q: _¿No tuviste suficiente?_ –Pregunta sin abrir los ojos

R: _Nunca tendré suficiente de ti… -_Susurra sobre su oído, jugando levemente con el lóbulo de su oreja

Quinn suelta un suspiro profundo

Aunque Rachel deseaba seguir…. Entendió que su prometida necesita descanso, y quizás hasta a ella misma le vendría bien

R: _Esta bien_ –Junta sus manos sobre el pecho de la rubia para luego apoyar su barbilla en ellas

Y entonces se dedico a mirarla con esas grandes orbitas color chocolate

Q: _Estas insaciable, no te recordaba así_ –Bromea con una sonrisa picara, acariciando el cabello de la chica

R: _Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido_ –Espetó mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la rubia.

Lo que algunos no sabían era que los ojos avellana de Quinn luego de un orgasmo se tornaban completamente verdes al igual que en días lluviosos o cuando estaba muy enojada

Era una de las cosas que Rachel disfrutaba ver y más ahora con ese aspecto desaliñado, labios enrojecidos y el brillante cabello rubio, completamente despeinado…

Esto se podría añadir a los momentos que conformaban su felicidad. Así como también sentarse en un teatro vacio y respirar lo que ella llamaba "el aroma de las tablas", sentir la vibra de su "publico fantasma" , oler el café por las mañanas y ver el trafico neoyorkino en las horas mas ajetreadas…

¿Es raro no? Pero es Rachel Berry y no podemos cuestionarle mucho

Ni siquiera Quinn que la noche anterior le insistió en que debía descansar, ya que al siguiente día seria la gala de los Glaad, pero Rachel… tenía otros planes

Q: _Me doy cuenta, pero recuerda que hoy tendrás un evento y debes descansar –_Dijo dulcemente. Ambas permanecían en la misma posición

R: _Te amo_ –Sube un poco y la besa mordiendo su labio inferior al finalizar

Q: _¿Estás segura de lo que harás? _

Rachel se acomoda mejor y aun desnuda se sienta al estilo indio frente a Quinn

R: _Más que segura, es algo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo y lo sabes_

Q: _Lo sé, pero recuerda que tienes una carrera y…_

R: _Quinn, no me importa_ -La interrumpe y toma sus manos- _¿Nos vamos a casar cierto?_ –Pregunta y la rubia asiente- _¿Y de que vale que oculte que me gustan las mujeres cuando me voy a casar con una de la cual estoy enamorada? _

Q: _Tienes razón… pero aun así es algo delicado _

R: _Si es de delicado, pero me arriesgare y que pase lo que tenga que pasar_ –Espetó firme

Q: _¿Mark lo sabe?_ –Pregunta por el manager

R: _De hecho…-_Suelta sus manos y se tapa con las sabanas al tiempo que se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama- _Solo tú lo sabes_

Q: _¡¿Qué? _–Exclama sentándose a su lado

R: _No tengo porque decírselo, quizás si lo hago cancele mi invitación a la gala y entonces todo se arruinaría_ –Explica rápidamente

Q: _Eres increíble_ –Niega con la cabeza riendo

R: _Se que mucha gente me criticara, y quizás no tenga las mismas propuestas de trabajo… pero me sentiré mejor_ –Se encoge de hombros

Q: _¿Dirás que eres lesbiana o algo así? _

R: _No me gustan las etiquetas, pero el mundo al parecer está condicionado a ellas_... –Sonríe de medio lado- _Por lo tanto diré que soy homosexual, de igual forma es lo que dirán cuando nos vean juntas y felizmente casadas_

Q: _Pensé que dirías algo así como bisexual… ya que has estado con chicos_

R: _Si, estuve con chicos pero nunca sentí nada, solo era atracción… aparte dicen que la sexualidad no se define por quien te atrae, si no de quien te enamores, y tomando en cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de cierta rubia…._ –Se posiciona a horcajadas encima de Quinn y rodea su cuello con ambos los brazos- _Entonces soy completamente homosexual _–Termina de decir arremetiendo contra sus labios, una vez más

* * *

><p>S: <em>No entiendo el hermetismo de Berry con este evento, Britt prácticamente me dijo que si no venia tendría una semana sin sexo<em> –Espetó Santana caminando junto a su esposa y Quinn

B: _Quizás nos hable de lindos unicornios gay_ –Añade Brittany como siempre en su mundo paralelo donde todo se basa en colores y seres irreales

S: _O quizás se desnude… -_Si, son tal para cual

Q: _Deja de decir tonterías Santana_ –Habla Quinn mirando la entrada del lugar que estaba repleto, entre artistas y personas de la comunidad LGBT en general

S: _Yo que sé, a lo mejor está planeando salir del closet_ –Bromea riendo pero al notar el silencio de la rubia entendió que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad- _¡¿Rachel Saldrá del closet?_ –Exclama lo suficientemente alto como para ganar la mirada de algunos curiosos

Q: _Puedes cerrar tu bocota y caminar –_Fue todo lo que dijo arrastrándola hasta la entrada junto con Brittany que iba murmurando cosas como "y ahora quien hablara de unicornios"

Rachel había ido con sus padres y Jesse, ya que también les insistió en que fueran a la gala porque sucedería algo importante, aunque ninguno comento nada, se imaginaban lo que la morena haría, sobre todo Jesse que no había parado de preguntarle cosas desde que salieron en el auto

Ya la morena había pasado por la alfombra roja y hablado con algunos reporteros sobre el evento y su apoyo a la comunidad homosexual

Ahora se encontraba con su familia cerca de la entrada del salón donde se haría la gala, y es entonces cuando ve a Quinn llegar con las otras dos chicas

Q: _Hola chicos_ –Saluda con una amplia sonrisa, regalándole un beso a cada uno

J: _Pero que guapas, si no fuera gay les juro que me llevaría, al menos, a un esta noche_ –Bromea Jesse

S: _Para un poco ricitos de oro, porque ni que fueras el mismísimo Tom Cruse en sus tiempos de gloria, tendrías este cuerpo_ –Se señala a si misma

B: _Aparte a santy le gusta más los…-_Iba a decir algo bastante indebido para un lugar público, pero gracias a dios santana le posiciono la mano en la boca, provocando la risa del resto

Q: _Hola mi amor_ –Espetó suavemente mirando a la morena

R: _Hola _–Sonríe para luego darle un beso en los labios, total dentro de unos minutos ya todos se iban a enterar

H: _Hija creo que mejor vamos dentro, no falta mucho para comenzar_ –Informa Hiram

R: _Si, adelántense ustedes, yo tengo que hablar con Mark y Tina que ya deben estar aquí _

L: _Bien, te esperamos_ –Dijo esta vez Leroy, para luego entrar al salón junto al resto, excepto Quinn que le diría algo a Rachel

Q: _¿Sabes que te amo verdad?_ –Pregunta tomando las manos de la morena que asintió como respuesta- _Y pase lo que pase… estaré aquí contigo_

R: _Lo sé…-_Le dio un fuerte abrazo

Q: _Ahora, a comerte el escenario con tu discurso, que estoy segura que es igual de encantador como todo lo que haces_ –Ríe y besa la frente de la morena para luego disponerse a entrar al lugar

Rachel solo la mira y suspira….

R: _Como te amo Quinn Fabray_ –Susurra para sí misma y comienza a buscar a su manager y asistente

Rachel los divisa conversando con uno de los organizadores, pero cuando ya casi llegaba a ellos, alguien toma su brazo derecho haciendo que se sobresaltara

R: _Que pasa…-_Y palideció

Frente a ella se encontraban una pelirroja con intensos ojos verdes

L: _Hola Rachel_ –Saluda regalándole esa sonrisa que recordaba muy bien

R: _Hola… Lauren_ –Espetó suavemente aun incrédula por lo que veía

L: _Me alegra que estés aquí, no pensé encontrarte_

R: _Suelo asistir a eventos de este tipo_ –Explica algo incomoda

L: _Entiendo…_

R: _Eh… Lauren ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que vivías en florida_

L: _Si, lo hago_ –Dice rápidamente- _Pero mi esposa fue invitada a la gala y bueno…._

R: _¿Tú esposa?_ –Pregunta incrédula

L: _Si, me case hace un año_ –Dice orgullosa- _De hecho, mi mujer está aquí y mi hijo también, por fin tengo su custodia completa y gracias a Susan precisamente logre obtenerla _

R: _Me alegra mucho por ti_ –Dijo con sinceridad

L: _Si, ha sido maravilloso y…-_No pudo continuar pues un pequeño la acorralo abrazando sus piernas

_-¿Mami cuando vamos a donde está entrando toda la gente?_ –Pregunta el pequeño

L: _En un rato corazón_ –Besa su cabeza- _Mira saluda a Rachel –_Pide y el niño espetó un tímido _"Hola"_ el cual la morena respondió con una sonrisa

Rachel sentía ternura ante la escena, a pesar de todos los malos momentos que vivió con Lauren, era agradable ver que la mujer por fin había encontrado la felicidad

-_¿Cariño vamos? _

L: _Si, amor mira ella es Rachel, una…-_No sabía cómo presentarla

R: _Mucho gusto, Rachel Berry, amiga de Lauren_ –Se presenta estirando su mano

-_Un placer Rachel, me llamo Susan_ –Sonríe con amabilidad

R: _Bien, me alegra haberte visto Lauren y espero disfruten de la noche, ya me tengo que ir_ –Se despide y sigue su camino

_-¿De dónde se conocen?_ –Pregunta Susan a su esposa

L: _Ella forma parte de mi pasado, de ese que me enseño a cometer errores y aprender de ellos_ –Dice mirando a la morena que ahora hablaba con Tina

* * *

><p>El momento había llegado, aproximadamente una hora después de haber comenzado la gala, era el turno de Rachel para subir al escenario y dar un discurso que todos esperaban fuera de apoyo a la comunidad LGBT, como suelen hacer todos los artistas invitados al evento<p>

La morena solo estuvo un par de minutos en la mesa con su familia, para luego ser llamada por uno de los asistentes e ir detrás del escenario a recibir las indicaciones

Rachel sube al escenario y se posiciona frente al micrófono mirando al gran público, que por muy complicado que resultara lo que iba hacer, le daba seguridad, sobre todo el ver a su familia y amigos en una mesa sonriéndole

R: _Buenas noches, para los que no me conocen me llamo Rachel Berry, una joven actriz y cantante, que como todos los que estamos hoy aquí, está en contra de cualquier tipo de discriminación_

Comienza con las típicas palabras que se dicen en esos eventos, ganándose los primeros aplausos por parte del público

R: _Desde muy pequeña, mis dos maravillosos padres, los cuales son gay_ –Espetó orgullosa- _Me enseñaron que las personas no se valoran por lo que tienen, si no por lo que dan y llegan a ser; que debo respetar al que tiene ideologías diferentes o al que tenga otro color de piel_

Comienza el discurso ganándose la total atención del público

R: _Es triste que aun existan grupos en donde se discrimen a otra personas por el simple hecho de no pensar igual o tener gustos diferentes. ¿A caso existe una regla donde alguien diga lo que es normal? ¿O una norma que regule de quien alguien se puede enamorar o que carrera debe estudiar?_ –Pregunta en forma retorica- _No lo creo, al igual que tampoco creo en los que piensan que ir en contra de la visión convencional está mal _

Quinn la miraba con gran orgullo, Rachel estaba hablando con una fuerza y seguridad inigualables, incluso ya Hiram como de costumbre, estaba comenzando a llorar mientras que Leroy trataba de calmarlo

R: _No creo en la suerte, ni en la buena ni en la mala, no creo en las casualidades y tampoco en los martes trece; no creo en las personas que te llaman solo en los buenos tiempos y mucho menos en las que nunca lo hacen; no creo en los políticos que piensan que con una palabra pueden cambiar el rumbo de millones de personas y tampoco creo en aquellos que juzgan por lo que ven sin importar lo que alguien pueda dar…_

Continúa hablando sin apartar la mirada del público en ningún momento

R: _Sin embargo, hay cosas en las que creo… Creo en mi familia_ –Los mira con adoración- _En mis verdaderos amigos; creo más en los desconocidos que me sonríen una vez con amabilidad, que en aquellas personas que me sonríen con hipocresía a diario; creo en dios, en el destino y en las personas que dan todo de sí, sin importar lo que otros digan; creo que no importa de dónde vienes, sino a donde estas dispuesto llegar, pero sobre todo… creo que da igual a quien ames si no cuanto lo puedes llegar amar_

Hace una pausa y toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar

R: _No soy una persona muy apegada a las etiquetas, sin embargo las palabras como heterosexual, transexual, bisexual, homosexual, siempre existirán… por ello, esta noche delante de mi familia, amigos y otras personas más... Quiero declararme abiertamente homosexual_

Confeso ganándose un gran alboroto por parte del público que al contrario de molestarse estaba emocionado por tal declaración

Sus amigos aplaudían entre emocionados y sorprendidos, sobre todo Quinn que casi comenzaba a llorar

R: _También quiero decir que estoy completamente enamora de una hermosa mujer_- Sonríe mirando a su prometida- _Quinn Fabray_ –La señala en la mesa- _Es el amor de mi vida y mi futura esposa _–Espetó y de nuevo todos gritan- _Tan solo tengo 25 años, pero he tropezado muchas veces para aprender y crecer en la misma constante, por ello lo último que me queda por decirles es que vivan sin prisas; amen al que los ame, y al que los odie…. ámenlo mucho más, porque son los que en realidad necesitan amor. Buenas noches_

Y una vez más Rachel Barbra Berry se llevo al público en el bolsillo y en el corazón

"_El día que comprendí que valías más que cualquier cosa material, fue el mismo día en que recordé que te amaría hasta dejar de respirar" _


	38. Un día antes de nuestro destino

**Capitulo 38**

**"Un día antes de nuestro destino" **

H: _Este hombre, Mati, taty, coty, no sé cómo se llama_ –Hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- _Dice que las rosas blancas son lo más "Chick_" –Expresa Hiram

L: _Llevo siglos escuchando lo mismo _

H: _Tú no sabes de esto Leroy_

R: _Dejen de discutir por favor…_ -Interviene Rachel

J: _Yo hubiese escogido las amarillas, todos escogen las blancas_ –Opina Jesse

Su: _Las blancas representan pureza_ –Añade Sugar

S: _¿Y tu crees que estas dos son puras? Por favor_ –Resopla Santana burlándose de sus amigas

Q: _Santana cállate antes que lo haga yo, no has parado de hablar, mejor llama a Sam y pregúntale a qué hora viene _

S: _¿Ahora soy la niñera de boca de trucha? Que lo llame su novia _–Hace referencia a Sugar y la chica la mira con la boca totalmente abierta

Su: _Yo…yo no…_

S: _No te justifiques que a mi no me engañas_ –La interrumpe mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

B: _Me gustan las rosas blancas Rachie_ –Habla la bailarina retomando la otra conversación que repentinamente su esposa había desviado

T: _Esas nunca pasan de moda_ –Esta vez hablo Tina

S: _Lo mismo decían de Michael Jackson y se acordaron del pobre cuando murió _

J: _No permitiré que te metas con el_ –Atina a decir rápidamente apuntándola con el dedo

S: _A mí no me amenaces principito gay_

Y Comenzó una extraña discusión dentro del gran living de la casa de los Berry

H: _Y yo que solo opine sobre las rosas blancas, pero no te preocupes amor… son hermosas y con muchos significados_ –Dice a su hija

T: _Bien, iré a llamar al a modista para ver porque no ha llegado_ –Informa Tina

R: _Ok, dile que no puede llegar tarde, Quinn también quiere medirse el vestido de nuevo_

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses luego de la gala de los Glaad en donde Rachel se declaro homosexual y en donde su vida dio un giro un poco extraño

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, los fans estaban emocionados y orgullosos por ver a la morena mostrarse tan sincera y sin tapujos a la hora de hablar de su sexualidad.

Era un gran paso y una muestra de valentía que dio con tan solo 25 años.

Mark como era de esperarse, se llevo una gran sorpresa y susto al mismo tiempo. Tuvo una plática muy tendida con la morena en donde le informo que quizás no le llegarían a ofrecer los mismos papeles porque aun existían empresas en donde las relaciones publicas se guiaban por el prototipo convencional del artista, de hecho algunas propuestas que tenían en lista se habían eliminado luego de un par de llamadas y de enterarse lo que la morena había declarado pero, aun así, semanas después recibieron varias llamadas en donde le ofrecieron participar en otra obra y en una película con Kristen Stewart

"_Dios aprieta pero no ahorca"_ fue lo que dijo Rachel saliendo de la oficina de Mark con una gran sonrisa

No estaba nada mal, y para la morena era un gran alivio que su trabajo no se viera tan afectado después todo

¿La criticaron? Claro que sí, es de lógica que pasaría y no faltaron los que envenenaron el ambiente y enviaron mensajes de burlas, sin embargo, se mantenía firme.

Sus verdaderos fans y amigos estaban con ella y sobre todo…. Tenía a Quinn a su lado

No podía pedir más y mucho menos ahora con los nervios a flor de piel, un día antes de su boda…

Tanto Rachel como Quinn habían decidido hacerla en los Hamptons, en la gran casa de los padres de la morena, que a pesar de ser un destino vacacional para los Berry, era una propiedad bastante cómoda y en donde cabían perfectamente los 100 invitados, entre amigos íntimos y familiares que las chicas tenían en lista.

Habían contratado varios organizadores y enviado hacer los vestidos un mes después de haberse comprometido.

No es que se quisieran precipitar, pero decidieron aprovechar las vacaciones de la morena y una parte de las de Quinn para organizar y poder casarse a finales de Julio

B: _Ya quiero que comience la boda, será divertido y Tubbi está feliz con el traje _–Aplaude eufóricamente

S: _Bebe, no me digas que otro traje blanco_ –Dice un poco temerosa de ver al gato vestido con un traje caro que seguro saldría de su tarjeta de crédito

S: _¡Estás loca! El no repite trajes en eventos importantes, ya se puso uno blanco, así que le compre esta vez uno azul_ –Informa muy tranquila

Su: _¿Está hablando del gato?_ –Susurra Sugar a Jesse

J: _Créeme querida, no has visto nada_ –Espetó cruzándose de piernas

R: _Chicos ahora vuelvo_ –Se levanta del cómodo sofá para buscar a Quinn que desde hace minutos se había excusado y retirado fuera de la casa

La morena comienza a recorrer toda la parte trasera del lugar, cerca de la piscina, detrás del jardín conjunto, pero no lograba divisar a Quinn. Es entonces cuando ve pasar a uno de los hombres que acomodaba las carpas para la fiesta

R: _Disculpe, ¿No ha visto a mi novia por aquí?_

_-¿Es una rubia?_ –Pregunta y la morena asiente- _Si, se fue por allá_ –Señala al lado oeste de la casa

R. _Muchas gracias_ –Dijo para alejarse al sitio indicado

Quinn se encontraba en una especie de balcón rodeado de varios muebles, donde se podía divisar perfectamente la playa

Al parecer estaba bastante sumergida en sus pensamientos ya que no se percato de la presencia de la morena a su lado, mirándola con adoración

R: _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo perfecta que eres?_ –Pregunta suavemente sorprendiendo a la otra

Q: _Rach _–Sonríe algo nerviosa por la sorpresa- _No te sentí llegar_

R: _Puedo imaginármelo_ –Espetó divertida sentándose a su lado y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la playa

La rubia imito el gesto y se quedaron así por algunos minutos, en silencio….

Q: _Cuando era pequeña… le temía al agua_ –Dice de la nada, ganándose la atención de la morena- _de hecho le temía a muchas cosas_ –Sonríe con ironía- _pero siempre tuve a alguien para enseñarme que quizás habían cosas peores en la vida como para temerle a los insectos del jardín, a las grandes olas o a la arena húmeda dentro de la playa _

Ya Rachel sabía por donde iba lo que la rubia decía y porque estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, por eso sujeta fuertemente su mano para recordarle que estaba allí

Q: _Me hubiese encantado que estuviera mañana…-_Susurra

R: _Hey…-_Toma su mentón y ladea su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- _Ella estará contigo, lo sabes amor_ –Espetó limpiando la solitaria lagrima que descendía por la mejilla de la rubia

Q: _Te amo_ –Atina a decir casi sin voz

Rachel la abraza con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento Quinn hace que se siente en sus piernas al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con ambos abrazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena y aspirando profundamente ese olor que tanto la reconfortaba, llenándole todos los sentidos

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, era una conexión increíble en donde se comunicaban sin apenas hablar…

Siempre fue así, pero muchas veces se negaron a verlo

Q: _¿Estás segura?_ –Pregunta luego de por fin sacar su rostro del cómodo lugar en el cuello de su chica

R: _¿Segura de Que?_ –Acaricia su mejilla

Q: _De querer ser la esposa de Quinn Fabray, quizás no sea fácil_ –Espetó alzando una ceja

R: _Lo sé, pero si alguna vez llegamos a discutir… al menos puedo estar segura de que el sexo de reconciliación será fantástico, lo he comprobado_ –Responde con picardía haciendo reír a la otra

Q: _Sera divertido…_

R: _Como una nueva aventura, me gusta Los Ángeles_

Si, leyeron bien "Los Ángeles" seria la ciudad donde la nueva familia Fabray-Berry viviría.

Las chicas habían conversado sobre el lugar donde harían oficialmente su vida de casadas, y aunque siendo ambas jóvenes artistas, y por lo tanto decir una ciudad en concreto sería absurdo dado los numerosos viajes que muchas veces tenían que hacer por sus carreras, al final se habían decidido por Los Ángeles, primero porque Quinn tenía allá todo su trabajo, su oficina y su equipo, segundo porque luego de una conversación con Mark, a Rachel le agrado la idea de vivir en el lugar donde se hacia las magias de las películas, total esa era su carrera y aunque no descartaba hacer alguna obra de Broadway, en los últimos meses solo se había dedicado al cine

Ambas se sentían comidas con la decisión, y al contrario de lo que pensaba Quinn, Rachel estaba ilusionada de vivir en Los Ángeles junto a ella

Q: _A mí me gusta más si estas tú…_

R: _No mientas que muy bien viviste allí por años y sin mí _

Q: _Eso no significa que me haya gustado, te extrañaba mucho _

R: _Muchas veces fui a Los Ángeles y deseaba buscarte pero…_ –Baja su mirada

Q: _No importa_ –La interrumpe- _lo que importa es el ahora y el mañana_ –Alza ligeramente la cara de la morena y besa sus labios

R: _Tienes razón…-_Sonríe- _Una vez fui con Melissa a un evento y creo que te vi o quizás fue mi ilusión_

Q: _No me vengas hablar de esa tipa_ –Espetó seria, no le agradaba escuchar el nombre de la chica que había estado en la cama de su futura esposa, muchas veces

R: _Amor… ya hemos hablado de eso, ella solo es una amiga_

Q: _Una amiga con la cual te acostabas, bueno una de las tantas ¿Cómo es que se llama la que encontramos en el centro comercial?_ –Hace un gesto de estar pensando

R: _No empieces –_Se cruza de brazos, haciéndose la ofendida, aun sentada en las piernas de la rubia- _Ellas solo eran aventuritas_

Q: _Ah genial, eso me hace sentir mejor_ –Ironiza

R: _Fue una etapa de mi vida que evidentemente no volverá_ –Aclara

Q: _Eso espero, Mujeriega_ –La mira inquisitivamente haciendo que la morena abra la boca al máximo

R: _Eres una… celosa_

Q: _Mis celos son justificados _

R: _La verdad…-_Rodea su cuello con los brazos- _me encanta aunque me arriesgue a que discutamos_ –Le roba un beso

Q: _Eres de lo peor Rachel Berry_

R: _Si, soy lo peor y soy toda tuya bebe_ –Espetó con picardía

Q: _¿Me llamaste bebe? _–Pregunta alzando una ceja

R: _Si, bebe_

Q: _Es gracioso_ –Ríe sintiendo ahora los besos de la morena por su cuello- _Rach, ahora no podemos… _–Llama su atención pues la chica comenzaba a dar besos más intensos

Rachel se detiene y la mira fingiendo inocencia

R: _Lo siento…_

Q: _Mentira… no lo sientes_

R: _Tienes razón_ –Se encoge de hombros- _¿A qué hora iras por tu familia al aeropuerto?_

Q: _En…-_Mira su reloj- _creo que ya debería irme_

R: _Bien, Vamos acompáñame_ –Se levanta de sus piernas y le extiende una mano

Q: _¿A dónde?_

R: _A comenzar la aventura_

"_Mientras sostengas mi mano el camino siempre será acertado"_


	39. Dos princesas sin cuento de hadas

**N/A: Y el tiempo ha pasado volando y ya estamos en el penúltimo capitulo, parece que hubiese sido ayer cuando le dije a "Karla Escorcia" que tenia un fic pero no sabia si subirlo y ella solo me dijo "HAZLO", muchas gracias por eso Karla, a ti y a la Srta Rita, creo que sin ustedes el primer capitulo jamas se hubiese subido, comenzando porque no tenia idea de como usar fanfiction. LOL **

**En general debo agradecer a cada una de esas personas que apoyaron el fic, las que me envían mensajes en twitter, Facebook, y me dejan review por cada actualización, siempre pero siempre leo cada uno y los tomo en cuenta. **

**Gracias a la chicas de Satam Pervers Achele, !son lo máximo! **

**Y como les dije, ya la otra historia esta lista, ya tengo el prologo y el primer capitulo escrito, les daré la primicia jajaja se llama _"Fotografiando una estrella"_ obviamente es Faberry y sera publicada el domingo 22 de Julio, así que estén pendientes. **

**Sin mas que decir... y disculpen la nota de autor tan larga... GRACIAS por haber apoyado esta historia y disfruten del penúltimo capitulo, que el ultimo lo subiré el día martes.  
><strong>

**Saludos y besos sabor a caramelos para todas.**

**ACRB**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 39<strong>

**"Dos princesas sin cuento de hadas"**

Llego el tan esperado momento… Por fin Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry se iban a unir en matrimonio

Quizás un papel no era necesario para demostrar lo mucho que se amaban o la promesa de fidelidad que darían por el resto de sus días… Pero si era algo importante, era algo que de una u otra forma, las hacía sentir completas y más conectas

Ahora no solo estarían unidas emocional y físicamente, si no legalmente

El día anterior como había dicho Quinn, fue al aeropuerto por su familia. Judy, Frannie y su esposo mas el pequeño Anthony , habían viajado exclusivamente para la boda de las chicas.

En la tarde se la pasaron revisando las decoraciones, hablando con la modista sobre los vestidos, comprobando que el banquete fuera tal y como se había ordenado.

Digamos que lo normal en una boda, con una que otra exigencia de mas por parte de Rachel, la cual se había encargado personalmente de verificar cada detalle junto a su asistente y Santana la cual afirmo que si no fuese directora, seria planificadora de bodas estilo J-Lo en la película "Experta en bodas", pero ya ese es otro cuento y otras discusiones por parte de Rachel con la latina a la hora de ponerse de acuerdo y volver loco al pobre hombre que contrataron para decorar

Quinn por su parte estaba más relajada en ese sentido, ayudaba en lo que le pedían y daba su opinión, pero no caía en debates sobre la ubicación de las mesas o los colores de los manteles, para eso ya estaban Santana y Rachel que no paraban de hablar, sin embargo se sentía feliz y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

A pesar de extrañar a su abuela se sentía cómoda con su familia cerca y con la emoción de su novia por la boda

Y si Rachel estaba feliz y emocionada… ella lo estaba el doble solo por verla sonreír

¿Así es el amor no?

Sin muchas respuestas claras, solo gestos y acciones que te quitan la vida y te la dan en un solo respiro.

Como les decía... ya había llegado el gran día y todo estaba listo

Las carpas esparcidas por el gran Jardín, los camareros preparados y casi todos los invitados posicionados en el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia

S: _Hey Berry ¿a dónde vas?_ –Pregunta Santana, deteniendo a la morena que iba caminando a toda prisa, con su hermoso e impoluto vestido, hacia una de las habitaciones

R: _Voy a ver a Quinn_ –Retoma su camino pero la latina fue mas ágil y se posiciono en frente, evitando el paso

S: _No puedes_ –Se cruza de brazos

R: _Si, puedo, quiero hablar con ella antes de comenzar_ –Intenta pasar de nuevo pero la latina abre ambos brazos para evitarlo

S: _Te dije que no podías, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda –_Afirma

R: _La suerte no existe Santana, déjame pasar_ –Exclama un poco mas alterada y golpeando ligeramente el piso con el pies derecho, producto de la desesperación y nervios

S: _Mira, cálmate ¿si?_ –Toca sus hombros- _Se que estas nerviosa y deseas verla_

R: _No lo deseo, lo necesito ¿No entiendes?_ –Espetó con dramatismo

S: _Si te entiendo, pero mejor relájate que vas arruinar tu hermoso maquillaje, espera unos minutos mas_ –Recomienda y ve como la morena baja su mirada- _¿Quieres saber cómo se ve?, pues hermosa, ¿Quieres saber como esta?, digamos que igual o más nerviosa que tu, pero cuando salga allí afuera _–Apunta con el dedo- _Todo será perfecto y entonces ambas volverán verse tan cursis como siempre _–Tenía que terminar con un toque al estilo Santana López

R: _Gracias, creo que tienes razón, mejor espero_ –Sonríe en agradecimiento y da media vuelta

S: _¡Hey Berry!_ –Llama su atención.

Rachel gira y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que continúe hablando

S: _Te vez hermosa, a la altura de mi hermana_ –Sentencia y sin esperar respuesta por parte de la morena, se dirige a la habitación donde ahora estaba Quinn

Judy se encontraba con su hija y una de las maquilladoras que estaba terminando de retocarla.

J: _No puedo creer que te vayas a casar, yo siempre dije que moriría antes de ver esto_ –Espetó Judy casi llorando de la emoción

Q: _Que exagerada, jamás te dije que no me quería casar_ –Dice Quinn can los ojos casi cerrados ya que se los estaban delineando

J: _Si pero como tú eres tan complicada con eso de las cosas convencionales y lo demás, yo pensé que ibas a enamorarte, pero jamás casarte_

Q: _Bueno, ya ves que no es así _–Espetó ya con los ojos abiertos, pues la maquilladora había terminado su trabajo

J: _Muy lindo maquillaje, me vas a dar algunos tips eh_ –Le dice a la chica que solo sonríe y junta sus cosas

-_Bien, ya estas lista, iré a ver si terminaron a tu futura esposa y cualquier cosa me llamas antes de comenzar_ –Informa antes de dirigirse a la puerta

Q: _Muchas gracias_

Quinn se levanta de la silla donde la habían maquillado y se posiciona frente al espejo mientras que Judy hace exactamente lo mismo detrás de ella

J: _Pareces una princesa, de esas de cuentos de hadas que siempre salva un príncipe –_Espetó mirándola con adoración a través del reflejo

Q: _Si, pero esta vez no vendrá un príncipe y mucho menos a salvarme, yo iré con mi propia princesa_ – Atina a decir antes de girarse y abrazar a su madre- _Te amo mama_ –Susurra en su oído

J: _Y yo a ti hija…._

S: _Oh pero_ _que linda escena maternal _–Llega Santana interrumpiendo el momento

Ambas mujeres se separan y la miran con reproche ante el comentario, pero la latina hace caso omiso, sentándose en la cama

S: _Acabo de ver a tu futura esposa, esta que se come los dedos _

Q: _¿Dónde está? La quiero ver –_Dice rápidamente

-_NO _–Gritan al unisonó Santana y Judy

Q: _¿Por qué no?_

J: _Es de mala suerte hija_ –Explica acariciando su perfecto vestido

Q: _Eso no existe_ –Rueda los ojos

S: _Ya suenas como Berry, y sea lo que sea no la veras porque seguro se ponen más nerviosa y son capaces de fugarse y casarse en una capilla solas, con un tipo vestido de Elvis y…_

Q: _¡Santana cállate! Primero no me iré a ningún lado y segundo eso de lo que hablas, si mal no recuerdo, fue tu boda, esto será diferente_ –Suspira y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo

J: _Igual Santana tiene razón_ –Apoya a la latina

Q: _Wow ¿tu dándole la razón a Santana? Nunca pensé vivir para ver esto -_Voltea sorprendida

S: _Para que tu veas Fabray_ –Sonríe por haber ganado una vez mas

Q: _Bien, esperare_ –Desiste en la idea de ir a ver a su novia

F: _Hola ¿Lista?_ –Entre Frannie

Q: _Se podría decir que si_

F: _Te vez maravillosa Quinn_

S: _Yo voy saliendo, ya casi es hora, iré a ver si los malditos camareros hicieron lo que les pedí, no me querían hacer caso ¿pueden creer? –_Dijo indignada-_ las espero afuera_–Informa antes de salir

F: _Si, de hecho te venia a decir que ya está todo listo y Rachel preparada_

Q: _Bueno vamos…_

F: _Espera _–La detiene y Judy lee en la mirada de su hija mayor que desea hablar con su hermana

J: _Las espero afuera chicas_

Q: _¿Qué sucede?_ –Pregunto luego de que su madre saliera

F: _Quiero decirte que… estoy orgullosa de ti, por todo lo que has logrado y se que cuando nuestro padre te trato mal… no te apoye como debí _

Q: _Eso no importa_

F: _Si importa, porque necesitabas todo nuestro apoyo, pero a pesar de que ya esa etapa fue superada, quiero que tengas presente que siempre estaré para ti hermana, incluso cuando seas abuela si es que no he muerto_ –Bromea a lo ultimo ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de Quinn

Q: _Se que así será, y de nuevo te digo que no debes disculparte ni reprocharte nada, ya eso está en el pasado y se que tu y mama nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el_

F: _Esta bien…-_Sonríe y la abraza- _Ahora… a ser la futura señora Berry_ –Espetó deshaciendo el abrazo

Q: _Te equivocas, ella será la futura señora Fabray_

F: _Si claro, como es de dominante dudo que se deje llamar así_ –Bromea al tiempo que salía de la habitación con su hermana

* * *

><p>L: <em>Hija es hora de bajar<em> –Informa Leroy a Rachel que estaba dando vueltas en la habitación mientras que era vista por Jesse, Tina, Brittany y el gato de esta, el cual tenía un traje color azul marino

J: _Gracias a dios, porque ha dado más vueltas que el gato de Brittany para echarse _

B: _El no es un perro para hacer eso que dices _-Defiende al felino- _Pero hablando de eso, iré bajando para colocarle la almohadilla a tubbi y así no se le caigan los anillos_

T: _Un momento ¿El gato llevara los anillos? Pensé que iba a ser el sobrinito de Quinn_ –Pregunta Tina un poco sorprendida por la participación del gato en la ceremonia

R: _Si, iba a ser pero…_

B: _Pero el no tiene experiencia, en cambio tubbi llevo los anillos en la boda de mi primo el mes pasado y ya es un experto_ –Sentencia levantando al gato de la cama- _Nos vemos ahora_ –Dijo antes de salir

T: _¿Crees que los anillos estarán seguros, Rachel?_ –Pregunta aun insegura

R: _Si, no te preocupes igual el sobrinito de Quinn no ensayo ni nada porque ayer estaba dormido, así que será el gato_

T:_ Entonces iré bajando_

J: _Sea el gato o no, igual vamos que es hora y ya quiero lucir este hermoso traje_ –Espetó el chico acomodando su corbata en el espejo

L: _Si, vamos hija_ –Estira su brazo para que Rachel lo entrelazara con el suyo

R: _¿Y Quinn ya esta lista? Me niego a salir sin que ella esté lista, porque luego…_

J: _Debe estar lista Rachel, la comenzaron arreglar casi a la misma hora que tu_

L: _Cierto hija, y ya todos los invitados llegaron _

R: _Estoy…. Nerviosa_ –Afirma jugando con sus manos- _Esto es mas angustiante que esperar a que el telón se abra_

J: _¿Te arrepientes? _–Pregunta el chico y Leroy le hace un gesto de reproche, pues esa pregunta no ayudaría mucho a Rachel

R: _¿Estás loco? Claro que no me arrepiento, es solo que tengo miedo de que algo salga mal y luego este día tan especial y perfecto se arruine_

J: _!Por dios Rachel! ¿Te estás escuchando?_ –Le recrimina- _Tu misma lo has dicho, es un día perfecto así que todo estará perfecto y tú y Quinn lo estarán también _

L: _Jesse tiene razón mi amor, no debes temer, todo estará bien…_

R: _Tienen razón, disculpen, son solo los nervios y las ganas de ser la esposa de Quinn _

L: _Entonces vamos por ello_ –Sonríe estirando su brazo de nuevo

La morena toma el pequeño buque de flores blancas y sujeta el brazo de su padre

R: _Bien, vamos…_ -Espetó para luego salir junto a su padre y Jesse

* * *

><p>Ya la ceremonia iba a comenzar, se habían colocado sillas de lado y lado, de forma tal que se creara un pequeño camino hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el juez que casaría a las chicas.<p>

Los puestos estaban casi todos ocupados, pues las 100 personas invitadas habían ido casi en su totalidad. Todos amigos íntimos, otros compañeros de trabajo muy preciados por las chicas y por supuesto, familiares

Era la hora…y Quinn llegaba del brazo de Hiram, la chica se lo había pedido semanas antes y el obviamente no se negó, de hecho dijo que sería todo un honor llevarla hasta el "altar"

Si era irónico pero fue el mismo hombre que una vez se negaba a dejarla entrar a al vida de su hija...

Así cambian las cosas

La rubia caminaba lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, que susurraban cosas como "Es un ángel", "Se ve hermosa", "Yo también me casaría con ella", pero esto último debemos mantenerlo en secreto antes que Rachel mate a alguien

Santana se levanta y se acerca hasta su amiga, ella seria la madrina y legalmente uno de los testigos, por lo tanto debía ubicarse de su lado

H: _Bien, creo que ya cumplí con mi objetivo, ahora te toca a ti –_Dice Hiram ganándose la mirada de Quinn-_ No me mires así, te toca hacer feliz aquella morena que viene del brazo de mi marido _–Espetó señalando a Rachel que hacia acto de presencia junto a su otro padre y Jesse

Quinn no sabía si era una visión, pero Rachel brillaba, ella juraría que vio destellos salir de su chica…

Se veía perfecta, tan perfecta como ella y con una inmensa sonrisa que Quinn muy bien sabia, era producto de nervios y emoción, la conocía lo suficiente para poder descifrarla

Rachel caminaba sin apartar la vista de Quinn, ella también había quedado hipnotizada al verla.

Ambas estaban hechas todas unas princesas, con hermosos vestidos, sencillos pero perfectos en color crema, ambos por encima de la rodilla, el de Quinn a medio hombro y el de Rachel estilo strapless

Cuando por fin la morena llega al lado de su futura esposa, toma su mano y se observan sonrientes

Q: _Te ves hermosa_ –Susurra al oído de la chica

R: _Tu te ves increíble_ –Murmura antes de dirigir su mirada al juez que ya comenzaría a decir las primeras palabras

Hiram y Leroy, se sientan, solo quedan parados Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Jesse frente al juez y el asistente de este

El acto siguió sin ningún tipo de imprevistos, las chicas estaban atentas a las palabras del Juez, firmaron el acta de matrimonio para luego escuchar unas palabras dichas por Judy en donde dio la bendición a la unión. Incluso Lord Tubbingtong estuvo perfecto, hizo su trabajo como todo un profesional llevando las alianzas de matrimonio para las chicas, fue un poco lento pero seguro, ya que ahora los anillos estaban en los dedos anulares de Quinn y Rachel… sanos y salvos

-_Muy bien, luego de firmada el acta no me queda otra cosa más que decirles que gracias al poder que me otorga el estado de New York, las declaro unidas en matrimonio, y como es tradición ya pueden besarse_ –Sentencia el Juez al finalizar

Las chicas se regalan un tierno en los labios, era el primer beso de casadas y eso ocasiono un gran alboroto entre los presentes, incluso se pudo escuchar a Brittany Gritar _"Hagan un bebe"_ y el posterior reproche de Leroy ante esto mientras Hiram no paraba de llorar

Q: _Te amo, como nunca pensé amar a nadie en mi vida _–Susurra a su ahora esposa, luego de separar sus labios

R: _Yo también y te prometo que así será por el resto de nuestros días_ –Afirma y le regala un corto beso para luego caminar con ella y ser felicitada por los presentes

* * *

><p>Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, y tomando en cuenta que la ceremonia comenzó a la 1:00 pm, entonces habían transcurrido 7 horas continuas de celebración en donde nadie se había quejado.<p>

A pesar de las continuas discusiones entre Santana y Rachel para ponerse de acuerdo con los decoradores, todo había quedado tal y como se esperaba.

Comían, bebían, bailaban, reían y bromeaban, la ocasión se lo merecía y los que conocían muy bien a las chicas, lo sabían

R: _Si mi papa no fuera gay, yo diría que le gusta tu mama_ –Espetó Rachel viendo como Leroy no había parado de bailar con Judy

Q: _Cuidado con lo que dices, porque Hiram se puede molestar –_Bromea

R: _Eh… tienes razón_ –Dice soltando una carcajada y contagiando a su esposa

Q: _Eres adorable_ –Sentencia dándole un sensual beso en los labios

R: _Lo sé, señora Berry_ –Afirma relamiéndose los labios

Q: _Que creída señora Fabray_

Ambas seguían con sus coqueteos mientras descansaban en la mesa luego de tanto bailar, y es entonces cuando escuchan la voz de Santana a través de un micrófono sobre el escenario que ubicaron en el Jardín.

S: _Buenas noches, damas y caballeros_ –Mira a los presentes- _Quinn, Rachel_ –Mira ahora a las chicas- _Me gustaría decirles algunas palabras, perdón, nos gustaría _–Corrige luego de que Brittany le dijera algo al oído- _Saben que no me gustan las cursilerías pero el momento lo amerita _

Quinn sonríe y le guiña un ojo, sabe que Santana le cuesta mucho decir ciertas cosas en público

S: _Bien, primero Quinn sabes que eres mi hermana y que siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso para patear tu blanco y anciano trasero cuando ya tengamos nietos_ –Espetó haciendo reír a los presentes- _Te quiero, y siempre será así, aunque no te lo diga a diario eres uno de los sostenes de mi vida y quizás si no fuera por ti, y por haber conocido a esa insoportable morena_ –Bromea señalando a Rachel- _nunca hubiese conocido a mi actual esposa._

Quinn le lanza un beso al aire y gesticula un "Te quiero"

S: _Y a ti también Berry, no te lo digo a menudo pero eres muy importante para mí, en los últimos años nos acercamos mucho y espero que así siga siendo. Creo que podre soportar tus exageraciones e intensidades por mucho tiempo mas_ –Sonríe- _De verdad les deseo lo mejor del mundo y que sean felices hasta que el sol deje de brillar_ –Termina de decir y camina hasta las chicas para darle un abrazo a cada una

Ahora le tocaba a Brittany hablar, por lo tanto, todos se muestran atentos y expectantes

B: _Hola _–Sonríe mirando a sus amigas- _Quiero desearlas un matrimonio súper feliz, así como el de Santy y el mío _–Mira a su esposa que ahora se había sentado con las recién casadas- _Se que se lo merecen luego de todo lo que han pasado_

Quinn sujeta fuertemente la mano de su esposa, la cual la mira y le regala una sonrisa

B: _Quinn, te conocí hace unos años y se que eres una persona maravillosa, la cual hará muy feliz Rachel, porque a pesar de que son muy diferentes, son perfectas juntas, siempre lo supe aun cuando ustedes se negaban a verlo_ –Dice con seguridad- _Eres una rubia sexy y talentosa, con hermosos ojos avellana que te dan tranquilidad, por eso me caes bien y te quiero mucho _

Rachel y Quinn reían por la forma particular en la que hablaba Brittany, siempre tan sonriente, hermética y seria al mismo tiempo

B: _Rachel, cuando te conocí en el jardín de infancia y te negaste a darme un poco de tu merienda para mi unicornio de juguete, me gustaste, es decir no como mi novia pero si me gustaste como mi amiga, porque desde el día que me viste aceptaste jugar conmigo, sin importar que otros niños gritaran que yo era rara o que estaba enferma_ –Dijo muy tranquila ocasionando una gran ternura en los demás- _Tu me dijiste que yo no era diferente, me hiciste entender que los demás pensaban diferente a mí y por eso ellos creían que la rara era yo. Desde ese día comíamos juntas, jugamos y usábamos la piscina de tus padres sin permiso, era divertido, y también fue divertido cuando fuimos a New York City con Jesse y conocimos esa maravillosa ciudad, los tres juntos, como siempre fue ¿Cierto? _–Mira Jesse que le sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza

Rachel a este punto no podía contener las lágrimas

B: _Y siempre será así, estaremos los tres juntos, no importa el lugar o la fecha, de una u otra forma estaremos juntos como al comienzo. Ahora estas casada y yo también… y sé que Jesse algún día lo estará, pero eso no lo impedirá. Seremos los tres que siempre fuimos, los que reían y soñaban entre las cuatro paredes color rosa de tu habitación, y los mismos que ahora viven sus sueños_ –Espetaba con una gran sonrisa- _Se feliz… con Quinn, que los que te amamos, también lo seremos por ti. Salud -_Termina de decir alzando su copa y el resto repite el gesto

Ella era Brittany. S Pierce, la chica soñadora, la que hablaba sin parar, la que sacaba ocurrencias dignas de una película de Tim Burton, y la misma que había estremecido a cada uno de los presentes con sus sinceras y al mismo tiempo, inocentes palabras

* * *

><p>Q: <em>Hola hermosa, ¿por qué tan sola? –<em>Se acerca Quinn a su esposa y la rodea por la espalda, colocando las manos en la cintura

La morena se encontraba parada en el balcón en el que un día antes estuvo conversando con Quinn

R: _Solo estaba huyendo de Santana_ –Explica mirando al frente

Q: _¿Qué te hizo ahora?_

R: _Quería que bailara Salsa y yo no sé bailar eso_ –Espetó en un tono infantil que hizo reír a Quinn

Q: _Eres lo mas adorable que he visto en mucho tiempo_ –Sentencia haciendo que la chica se gire

R: _Si, ya me lo han dicho_ –Sonríe con suficiencia y colca sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia

Q: _Ha sido una noche maravillosa_

R: _La primera de tantas que vendrán_

Se besan lentamente y luego de separar sus labios, juntan sus frentes con los ojos cerrados

Q: _Siento que es un sueño_ –Susurra

R: _No es un sueño, pero si llega a serlo… entonces no quiero despertar_

Q: _Jamás despertaremos señora Fabray_

R: _Para toda la vida señora Berry_ –Dice esta vez mirándola a los ojos con adoración

"_Y así fue como los cuentos de hadas quedaron atrás, porque al final un 'felices por siempre', contigo se convierte en un solo segundo de mi eternidad"_


	40. Un nuevo día

**N/A: No iba a escribir una nota de autor pero no me pude resistir... es duro ver el fic como "Complete" :') **

**Que disfruten del final y los que quieran sigan este tumblr: "lionquinnfaberryfanfic" allí encontraran los posters y vídeo de este fic así como también el primer poster del nuevo fic que publicare el 22 de Julio.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto**

** ACRB**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 40<strong>

**"Un nuevo día" **

R: _¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?_ –Espetaba Rachel al tiempo que cerraba la puerta a su espalda

R: _¿Quinn? _–Intentaba llamando a su esposa pero lo único que recibió fue silencio

Camina lentamente hasta colgar su abrigo en el perchero detrás de la escalera, dejando su maleta a un lado

Cuando se dispone a caminar hasta la cocina...

_-¡Mama, ayúdame!_ –Grita la pequeña corriendo por toda la estancia, tanto que casi tropieza con un jarrón

R: _¡Elizabeth que te he dicho de correr así!_ –La reprende, pero al notar el gesto triste de la niña, se arrepiente

Como siempre…

E: _Es que mami Quinn me está…. Ahhh _-No pudo terminar de contar la aventura pues su otra madre la había atrapado

Q: _¡Te tengo!_ –Comienza a darle vueltas en el aire

R: _¡Quinn la vas a marear!_ –Regaña esta vez a su esposa.

Q: _Lo siento_ –Sonríe fingiendo inocencia

Había días que Rachel no comprendía cual era más infantil, si su mujer o su hija…

R: _Mejor vengan a darme un abrazo, recién llego y ni me saludan como se debe_ –Extiende ambos brazos para recibir a sus dos mujeres

Las tres se funden en un tierno abrazo familiar y uno que otro beso en los labios por parte de Quinn y Rachel

Q: _¿Cómo ha estado el vuelo?_ –Pregunta luego de separarse y tomando la mano de su mujer para guiarla hasta el living

R: _Tranquilo… aunque el café que tome estaba pésimo_ –Quejándose como siempre

Rachel, a diferencia de su esposa e hija, había viajada un día después a San Francisco, dado que tenía que filmar la última escena de una en Las Vegas

Q: _Bueno… ¿Quién quiere ir por la abuela Judy y el pastel?_ –Grita Quinn ganándose un "YO" por parte de la más pequeña- _Entonces ve por tu abrigo, anda, anda_ –La empuja ligeramente y la niña sale corriendo

R: _¡No corras!_

Q: _Ya déjala, mejor dame otro beso…_ -Se acerca para posar sus labios en los suaves y carnosos de su mujer

R: _Te extrañe_

Q: _Solo fue un día_ –Frunce el ceño en forma graciosa

R: _Eso no tiene nada que ver_

Q: _¿Tus padres a qué hora llegan?_

R: _En tres horas debemos ir por ellos al aeropuerto, luego de buscar a Judy y hacer lo demás, podemos ir_

Q: _Si, pero antes debemos ir a otro lugar…_

R: _¿A qué lugar?_ –Pregunta pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que su pequeña hija apareció

E: _¡Ya estoy lista!_ –Exclama alegre con un hermoso abrigo color rosa que le había regalado su mama Rachel

Q: _Mírala, se parece a ti en las fotos que Hiram tiene guardadas_ –Murmura a su mujer, soltando una pequeña risita a lo que Rachel le da un golpe en el hombro

R: _Mi princesa es mucho más hermosa_ –Se acerca a su hija para acomodarle mejor la ropa

¿Tienen curiosidad por saber quién es la hija del matrimonio Faberry? Pues les contare…

Año y medio después de la boda, las dos estaban sentadas, disfrutando de una tarde en las playas de Santa Mónica… Cuando Rachel de repente, le confeso de la nada a Quinn que deseaba tener un hijo…

La rubia al comienzo no sabía que decir, pero ver la mirada de ilusión de su mujer era el único indicio que necesitaba para responder _"Entonces tengámoslo princesa"_

Y así fue… meses después, luego de que Rachel terminara la grabación de una película en Los Ángeles, se hizo el proceso de inseminación con un donante anónimo, que por petición de la morena, tuvo que ser rubio de ojos claros y con gustos por las artes….

Todo esto para traer al mundo a Elizabeth Barbra Fabray Berry

Una hermosa niña que peso 3 kilos y medio, de vivaces ojos color miel y cabello castaño.

El día de su nacimiento Quinn casi se desmaya de los nervios, pensaba filmar el parto pero el cuerpo no le dio ni para encender la cámara... y cuando la vio, fue un nuevo renacer... Se encontró con esa mirada inocente que se convirtió en la luz de sus ojos y en los de su mujer…

Elizabeth ese día estaba cumpliendo 7 años, por lo tanto había viajado con sus madres a San Francisco para celebrarlo junto a su abuela, su tía y sus primos, Anthony que ahora estaba mucho más grande y la pequeña Lucy, segunda hija de Frannie que también tenía 7 años recién cumplidos.

Quinn compro una cómoda casa vacacional en San Francisco, para pasar algunos fines de semana cerca de su madre y sobre todo para que su hija compartiera con su abuela…

Y Vaya que le encantaba ir, ella misma pidió viajar y sus madres no se pudieron negar

E: _¿Ahora si vamos por la abuela Judy y por los primos, Mami? _–Pregunta a Quinn al tiempo que caminaba de la mano con su otra madre

Q: _Si, iremos por la abuela y los primos y más tarde por tus abuelos, pero primero vamos a otro lugar_

R: _¿A dónde?_ –Indaga esta vez la morena, acomodando a su hija en el asiento trasero del auto

Q: _Ya verán…._

Quinn enciende el motor y emprende su camino hasta el lugar que tenía en mente

R: _¿Hablaste con Brittany y Santana?_

Q: _Si, al parecer Santana tuvo que grabar hoy temprano y si no llegan por la noche entonces vendrán mañana a primera hora _

E: _¿Por qué no vendrán?_ –Indaga la pequeña que venía escuchando toda la conversación

Q: _Si vendrán cariño, pero llegaran tarde_

E: _¿Por qué?_ –Pregunta de nuevo.

Elizabeth era como una versión menos morena pero más intensa que Rachel…. Si es que eso era posible

Q: _Por trabajo y cosas de grandes…_

E: _Bien…-_Murmura triste, pues quería el super regalo que sus tías le habían prometido, y también jugar con su primo Tony, el niño que Brittany había tenido hace cinco años y el cual ahora dominaba la vida de Santana

Quinn al ver el gesto de tristeza de su pequeña decidió hacer payasadas a través del espejo mientras que el semáforo estaba en rojo y Rachel le decía que era peligroso aun cuando el auto no estuviese andando

Habían momentos complicados, no iban a mentir con decir que su matrimonio había sido los últimos 9 años como un cuento de hadas

Siempre existía ese punto del día, en alguna fecha del año, en donde las diferencias de ambas surgían y el estrés de la vida en general las atacaba, pero aun así, no era nada que no pudieran solucionar…

Y ahora mucho más con la pequeña Elizabeth en sus vidas

Eran felices en los momentos que estaban las tres juntas, comiendo, viendo Tv, en algún juego improvisado, viajando hasta algún lugar del mundo o simplemente leyendo un cuento en la habitación de la más pequeña…

Esos pequeños momentos eran los que nadie les podía arrebatar ni con todo el dinero del mundo…

Incluso ahora, las tres camino hacia algún lugar que Quinn se había empeñado en no mencionar

Se detuvieron en una floristería antes y Rachel no entendía para que, pero decidió no preguntar más

R: _Quinn… ¿estás segura que este es el lugar?_ –Pregunta sorprendida por el sitio donde su mujer había entrado

Q: _Claro amor_ –Respondo muy tranquila

E: _¿Dónde estamos mami?_ –Alza su pequeña cabecita por la ventana

R: _En un… cementerio Eli…-_Mira a su alrededor_- y aun no entiendo porque estamos aquí…_ –Ladea su cabeza, pidiéndole una explicación a su mujer con la mirada

Q: _No te asustes, no es un lugar terrorífico o algo así, de hecho me gusta leer en lugares como este, mejor bájense_ –Pide deteniendo el auto ya en el interior del lugar

R: _Porque será que no me sorprende eso de ti…-_Murmura

Rachel no entendía que hacían allí y mucho menos porque Quinn había llevado a la niña

Q: _Ven Eli, te mostrare algo_ –Toma la mano de su hija para guiarla hasta una tumba que tenia escrito el nombre de "Elizabeth White"

R: _Es la tumba de Elizabeth…-_Murmura Rachel pero aun así confundida

Q: _Mira, acá descansa el cuerpo de tu abuela Elizabeth ¿Recuerdas que te conté?_ –Pregunta a la niña que asentía con fuerza aun anonada por el paisaje, era la primera vez que iba a un sitio así- _Y hoy ella también hubiese cumplido año_

E: _¿En serio?_ –Abre su boca al máximo- _¿Cumplía años el mismo día que yo?_

Ahora Rachel comprendía todo

Q: _Si princesa, el mismo día_

R: _Quinn… yo no recordaba de verdad…_

Q: _No te preocupes, igual no tiene importancia, luego que alguien se muere todos recuerdan es la fecha en que fallece ¿no?_

Rachel solo asiente

E: _Me gusta este lugar…-_Sigue mirando a su alrededor el verde césped y las cientos de flores esparcidas

R: _¿Tu también?_ –Mira raro a su hija pues la niña tenía esos gustos extraños igual que su otra madre

Q: _Déjala, ven siéntate_ –Indica a su esposa al tiempo que ella misma se sentaba en el césped con su hija entre las piernas

E: _La abuela se llama igual que yo…-_Expresa viendo la placa sobre el suelo

Q: _Si o más bien tú te llamas igual que ella_

E: _¿Tú la querías mucho?_ –Alza un poco la vista para mirar a su madre

Q: _Si mi vida… la quería mucho_ –Susurra dando un suave beso en la cabeza de su hija

Rachel se acerca un poco más para darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa mientras que con un brazo la abrazaba por la cintura

R: _Se que si Eli la hubiese conocido, hubiese querido estar más tiempo con ella que con nosotras…_

Q: _Como todos…_

Rachel se queda mirando por un largo rato a su mujer…

Quinn permanecía con las piernas dobladas, sentada en el frio césped de aquel viejo cementerio, mirando fijamente la placa con el nombre de su abuela…

R: _¿Alguna vez, en el tiempo que te conozco, te he dicho cuán grande eres? –_Pregunta buscando los ojos avellanas de la rubia mientras que su hija ahora de pie, miraba el lugar

Q: _No lo sé…_ -Ladea su cabeza para verla

R: _Eres una gran persona… que llego a mi vida para darme luz aun cuando tú misma decías que yo era la estrella_ –Acaricia suavemente su mejilla

Q: _En mi vida nunca existió luz Rachel, hasta que llegaste tu_

R: _Entonces en la mía tampoco, porque cuando vi verdaderamente la luz, fue cuando me encontré con tus ojos, hace mas de 13 años, en aquel viejo teatro de Broadway a las 10 am_

Q: _¿Recuerdas la hora?_

R: _Recuerdo la hora, el día, el mes y el lugar…. Y creo que nunca lo voy a olvidar_

Q: _Eres única…_

R: _Y soy tuya…_

Q: _Si, eres mía por siempre_ -Sonríe dándole un suave beso en los labios- _Gracias por estar en mi vida y por darme una hija tan maravillosa_ –Espetó luego de separarse, ahora perdiéndose en el mar chocolate que los ojos de su esposa le brindaba

R: _Gracias a ti por existir..._

¿Cómo buscar el amor o en qué lugar encontrarlo?; ¿De quién debemos enamorarnos?; ¿Existe la felicidad plena? Esa que te eleva y evita que cualquier cosa te dañe… o mejor dime ¿Vale la pena vivir?

Son diferentes interrogantes, diferentes formas de decir que no sabes donde estas ni a dónde vas, pero lo más curioso es que ninguna tiene respuestas exactas

No existe un lugar donde buscar el amor, el llega solo, sin ser llamado y cuando menos es esperado

No sabemos de quien "debemos" enamorarnos, solo nos enamoramos de la persona que nuestro corazón "mire"

No podemos pretender tener una felicidad plena, porque la misma se construye por momentos… momentos en los que en definitiva, siempre, pero siempre, valdrá la pena vivir… a pesar de la oscuridad, del odio que circula en el mundo o de las piedras que encontremos en cualquier camino

Quinn y Rachel lo saben, saben que es sufrir, que es morir en vida por perder lo que más aman…

Pero también saben que es renacer, que es conectar su corazón con el de esa persona, que por muy diferente que sea, daría su vida por ti, por verte sonreír o por hacerte feliz el máximo de minutos que el día tenga o que toda su vida pueda durar

Ese era el amor que te llevaba a las nubes, pero que ha sido vivido con los pies en la tierra, con el alma en las manos y con la esperanza de que sea _"para toda la vida"_

Q: _Creo que es hora de irnos_ –Mira su reloj- _Tus padres llegan en un par de horas y debemos ir por mi madre antes_

R: _Si, vamos_ –se levanta- _Eli, ya nos vamos_ –Llama la atención de la más pequeña que ahora estaba cerca de un árbol

La pequeña corre hasta el encuentro con sus madres que poco a poco se iban dirigiendo hasta el auto

E: _Mami ¿Y las flores para que eran?_ –Pregunta ya acomodada en su siento y es cuando Quinn recuerda que las rosas que había comprado quedaron en el auto

Q: _Oh, se me olvido bajarlas _

R: _No te preocupes, yo las llevo_

Q: _¿Segura?_

R: _Si, dámelas cariño_ –Voltea para tomar el ramo que fue entregado por su hija

Rachel baja del auto rápidamente con el gran ramo de rosas amarillas, que representaban entre tantas cosas "alegría", esa que siempre caracterizo a la mujer cuya tumba tenia ahora a sus pues y con un epitafio que decía: "La muerte es el menor de todos los males", una frase de Sir Francis Bacon que la misma anciana dijo en vida muchas veces

R: _Das lecciones de vida… incluso después de la muerte_ –Murmura sonriente- _Gracias por todo… -_Termina de decir colocando las rosas

A Rachel nunca se le olvidaría la maravillosa conversación que mantuvo con la anciana aquella mañana en New York, y mucho menos su muerte… la misma que aun siendo uno de los momentos más dolorosos que su esposa vivió, fue la puerta que dejo entrever que debían estar una juntas… por segunda vez

Camina lentamente, con una gran sonrisa hasta el encuentro con las dos mujeres de su vida, las cuales la esperaban impacientes y emocionadas por la celebración de ese día…

La morena por un momento suspira perdiendo ligeramente su vista a través la ventanilla, recordando que segundos antes había dejado sobre una tumba el inmenso ramo de rosas que con certeza sabía, no se marchitarían tan fácilmente…

Q: _¿En qué piensas amor?_ –Pregunta conduciendo luego de unos minutos

R: _En que hoy será un gran día_

E: _Siii_ –Grita la pequeña desde su asiento, alzando sus pequeños brazos

Q: _Si que lo será…-_Dice guiñándole un ojo a su mujer

¿Qué ocurría en ese instante?

esta vez me atreveré a dar una respuesta clara y sencilla…

Eran felices…

"_Ten fe, ama sin temor y respira, tan solo respira… porque de esa forma disfrutaras de Un nuevo día"_

**FIN**

**-Wow abuela, que historia tan hermosa…** –Dice la joven, embelesada ante la historia relatada por la anciana- **Ojala yo algún día viva un amor de esos… -**Suspira

**-Quizás algún día lo tengas –**Afirma la mujer, quitándose las gafas y colocando el libro a un lado- **Solo debes tener paciencia….**

**-¿Se lo has leído a la abuela Lea? **

**-Digamos que ella aun prefiere ver los shows de Tv, que escuchar mis historias…** –Responde divertida

**-Esos son los personajes de la serie donde ustedes trabajaron cuando eran novias… ¿Cierto? **

-**Así es…. Aunque esta es una versión algo diferente de ellos, de una u otra forma, fueron muy significativos para nosotras…** –Espetó con algo de nostalgia

**-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Las estaba esperando en el living** –Llega Lea interrumpiendo la conversación de las otras dos

**-La abuela Dianna me estaba leyendo una historia que escribió hace muchos años** –Explica la joven

**-Claro, ella y sus historias. Pensé que el haber leído tantos libros de joven la iban a cansar, pero ahora con 70 años sigue siendo tan adicta a ellos como a la fotografía…** -Espetó sentándose al lado de su esposa

**-Lea por favor, yo no me quejo cuando tú repites una y otra vez esos musicales….**

**-Eso es diferente** –Se justifica**- y tu Elise, mejor ve a dormir, que tengas 13 años no significa que debas ir a la cama tarde…**

**-Si está bien. Las quiero abuelas** –Besa la mejilla de ambas- **que pasen buenas noches **–Espetó para luego marcharse

**-¿Y tu cuando escribiste esta historia?** –Pregunta al tiempo que sujeta el libro entre sus manos- **Un nuevo día…-**Murmura leyendo la portada

**-La escribí hace unos 35 años, tal vez un día de estos... te diga el porqué…**


End file.
